Love Danger
by NanuRiveros
Summary: (U/A) La detective Hermione Granger investiga una seria de macabros crímenes que parecen haber sido causados por un hombre lobo y solo el príncipe de los lupi, Draco Malfoy, puede ayudarla. La lógica y el honor exigen que Hermione mantenga distancia, pero la atracción mutua es inmediata. Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks
1. Prólogo

**_Declame_**

_Esta obra es un Crossover entre algunos personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Tentador** de **Eileen Wilks**. _

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente adapte el libro con ambos personajes._

_ No permito que sea copiada en otro lugar que no sea mío. Ante cualquier duda con respecto a mis otras páginas, por favor visiten mi perfil._

* * *

Hermione evitaba observarlo, como si al no mirarlo directamente, pudiera pretender que no se sentía atraída por él. Él dio dos pasos y se acercó, parándose tan cerca que sintió como su olor lo envolvía, a pesar de que todo lo demás en ella pareciera rechazarle. El rápido latido de su corazón, le aconsejo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer lo antes posible.

**_\- __De acuerdo, iremos _-**dijo**\- _pero primero__..._-**se inclinó y la beso en los labios fruncidos.

Esperaba recibir un puñetazo, y no solo por el beso. Ya había decidido dejar que ella se desquitara. Pero no esperaba aterrizar con el trasero en el suelo. Draco la miro sorprendido. Hermione había colocado su pierna detrás de su rodilla y lo había empujado. Cayó al suelo antes de que sus labios pudieran volver a tocar los suyos.

**_\- Nunca des nada por sentado _-**dijo mientras abría la puerta del coche**-. _Ah, y podrás darme esa explicación en el camino de__vuelta -_**y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

* * *

_**10 de septiembre del 2016**_

_Hola a todas, espero sepan disculpar todo el embrollo, pero me han cerrado la cuenta anterior y he perdido todos sus comentarios y demás. Espero sepan disculpar las molestias ocasionadas. Prometo que todos los sábados lees traeré los capítulos de esta y las demás obras, hasta que todas las páginas estén a la misma altura. Y luego sí, seguir el curso de las cosas. Recuerden que pueden seguirme en mis demás cuentas, solo hace falta que miren mi perfil._

_Espero que les haya gustado volver a leer esta introducción. _

_Los quiere_

**_Lumione_**


	2. El Crimen

**_Declame_****_: _**_Esta obra es un Crossover entre algunos personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter **de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Tentador** de **Eileen Wilks**. Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión. No permito que sea copiada en otro lugar que no sea mío. No permito que sea copiado en ninguna página que no sea la mía. Ante cualquier duda con respecto a mis otras páginas, por favor visiten mi perfil._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

No quedaba mucho de la cara. Hermione se quedó lejos, intentando que sus zapatos nuevos no se mancharan en aquel charco de sangre que empezaba a secarse por los bordes, pero que aún seguía pegajoso cerca del cuerpo. Se recordó a si misma que había visto cosas peores cuando trabajaba en el Departamento de Tráfico.

Pero no era lo mismo sabiendo que alguien había hecho aquella carnicería a propósito.

La niebla era visible por los focos de la policía y la notaba húmeda contra su rostro. El olor a sangre llegaba intenso a su nariz. El flash del fotógrafo ilumino el lugar en secuencia de dos segundos mientras recogía instantáneas de la escena.

**\- _Hey Mione -_**dijo el oficial Arthur Weasley tras la cámara. Era un tipo de mejillas coloradas y el pelo rojo tan cortó que parecía la pelusa de la piel de un melocotón.

**\- _¿Si, irlandés?_**

**_\- Parece que tenías una cita caliente esta noche._**

**_\- No, mi gato y yo siempre nos vestimos elegantes para cenar. Crookshanks está guapísimo con esmoquin._**

Weasley se rió y se movió para cambiar de ángulo. Hermione se aisló de él, de la policía científica, de los curiosos que se agolpaban tras la valla y de los agentes de uniforme que los mantenían allí.

La sangre derramada atrae a las multitudes como el azúcar derramado atrae a las moscas. Aunque, probablemente, el público que curioseaba siempre sabían que tenía un precio. Sabían como sonaba un tiroteo, y que aspecto tenía una transacción de drogas. Los miembros del público que estiraban el cuello para poder ver un poco de sangre eran probablemente clientes del club nocturno que había en esa misma calle. El Club Infierno atraía a un tipo de clientela muy concreta.

La victima tampoco tenía aspecto de ser de los alrededores. Estaba tirado sobre el cemento. Lo que fuera que le había arrancado la garganta y destrozado su rostro, había dejado intacto su ojo y mejilla derechos.

La tela en la manga derecha estaba hecha trizas hasta por encima de los antebrazos. Tenía tres heridas profundas, probablemente defensivas. El brazo estaba extendido con la palma de la mano hacia arriba y los dedos encogidos, como hacen los niños cuando duermen. La otra mano estaba a cuatro metros, apoyada contra uno de los postes del balancín.

Un parque infantil. Alguien le había arrancado la cara a este tipo en un parque infantil ¡por dios! A Hermione se le cerro la garganta y sintió un dolor que le atravesaba los hombros, aunque había visto la muerte a menudo, ya no le daban ganas de vomitar, pero el remordimiento, el dolor por el desperdicio, nunca habían desaparecido del todo.

La víctima no era tan joven como para haber disfrutado del balancín recientemente. Quizás mediaba la veintena. Le calculo un metro setenta de altura y ochenta y un kilo de peso. Había sido fuerte, y probablemente había alardeado de su fuerza. Sin embargo, no le había servido de nada esa noche. Tampoco la pistola del veintidós que aparentemente llevaba con él. Estaba cerca de la mano seccionada, como si en el estertor de la muerte los dedos la hubieran dejado caer al suelo.

_\- **Cuidado, detective, no se vaya a manchar ese precioso vestido.**_

Hermione siguió examinando el cuerpo. Conocía esa voz, era la voz del hombre que la había puesto al corriente nada más llegar por eso no lo miro.

_\- **El escenario de un crimen se contamina más a menudo por culpa de los agentes de policía que por culpa de los civiles. ¿Tiene alguna razón para andar por aquí con sus enormes pies, Severus?**_

**_\- Estoy a tres metros del cuerpo, por Dios._**

Ahora si lo miro. El agente Severus Snape era parte de la patrulla que había acudido a la escena del crimen en primer lugar. Hermione no lo había visto nunca antes, pero conocía a los de su clase. Él tenía más de cuarenta años, todavía patrullaba las calles y vivía amargado por eso. Ella era mujer, tenía veintiocho años y ya era detective.

A él no le gustaba ella.

_\- **Lo crea o no, se pueden encontrar pruebas a tres metros del cuerpo. Incluso a más. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?**_

**_\- Venía a decirle que ninguno de esos serviciales ciudadanos que hay detrás de la valla ha visto nada. Estaban de fiesta en el club, salieron todos juntos y vieron las bonitas luces parpadeantes de los coches de policía. Se acercaron para ver que estaba pasando._**

**_\- ¿Se refiere al Club Infierno?_**

**_\- Ahí es donde va a tener que buscar a su asesino. En el laboratorio no van a averiguar nada de nada._**

**_\- Podría haber otro tipo de pruebas._**

Él se rió.

**_\- Sí, claro. Es posible que haya dejado una tarjeta de visita. O quizás este usted de acuerdo con mi compañero, que cree que lo ha hecho un cachorrito._**

Ella miró hacia el hueco en la valla que hacía de entrada y salida, donde el compañero de Severus, intentaba mantener a raya a la multitud junto a otros policías, mientras recogía nombres y direcciones.

**_\- ¿Su compañero es novato?_**

**_\- Si -_**Severus saco de su bolsillo un mondadientes envuelto en celofán, le quito el papel y se lo metió en la boca**_-. Le he hablado de los cachorritos y de que, normalmente, no le arrancaran la mano a un tipo de un solo mordisco._**

Severus no era estúpido, reconoció ella.

**_\- Un hombre que esté en forma puede librarse de un perro. Pero no hay signos de pelea, y esta la pistola... -_**_Que la víctima probablemente llevaba encima, aunque era posible que hubiera una tercera persona en la escena. _Negó con la cabeza**-. _La bestia tuvo que ser muy rápida cuando ataco._**

**\- _Son rápidos. Seguro que el pobre imbécil ni se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía mano. Pero tuvo buenos reflejos. Intento esconder la cabeza, protegerse el cuello, y ahí es donde perdió parte del rostro. Después, eso le arranco la garganta._**

**\- _Vamos, vamos. No debe decir "eso". Tenemos que decir "él", ya sabe, tratarlos como a gente normal. Los mismos derechos ante la ley._**

**_\- Conozco la ley_****. -**Miró a Severus. Hacia arriba. Era un hombre alto, probablemente media metro setenta y cinco. Aunque también era cierto que Hermione tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirar a cualquiera a los ojos. Se había convencido de que ya no le molestaba tener que hacerlo.

**\- _Este es su terreno, oficial. ¿Puede identificar a la víctima?_**

**_\- No es del barrio._**

**_\- Ya, hasta allí he llegado. Quizás vino por un poco de acción. Drogas, sexo o diversión en el Club Infierno, ligeramente más legal que todo lo demás. Si es un cliente asiduo quizás lo hayan visto por aquí alguna vez_****.**

Él negó con la cabeza. El mondadientes parecía estar pegado a su labio inferior.

**\- _Esto no ha sido una pelea por drogas, ni un jefe castigando a un tipo que no paga. Ni siquiera ha sido un asesinato, la verdad._**

Tres años atrás, la Patrulla X se habría encargado de un caso como este. Ahora, era cosa de Homicidio.

**\- _Los tribunales dicen lo contrario._**

**\- _Y ya sabemos lo inteligentes que son esos jueces. Ahora resulta que tenemos que tratar a esas bestias como si fueran seres humanos. Esa carnicería que tiene a sus pies prueba que ha sido una gran idea._**

**_\- Y los hombres hacen cosas peores a otros hombres. Y a las mujeres. Y la escena tiene que mantenerse intacta._**

**\- _Claro, detective _-**Severus le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, se dio la vuelta, y entonces se paró y se sacó el mondadientes de la boca. Cuando miró a Hermione a los ojos, la burla y la ira ya habían desaparecido**-. _Un consejo de alguien que estuvo quince años con la Patrulla X. Llámalos como quieras, pero no tome a los lupi por humanos. Son difíciles de herir, son más rápidos y más fuertes que nosotros, y les gusta nuestro sabor._**

**\- _No parece que este se haya parado a saborear mucho._**

Él se encogió de hombros.

**\- _Algo lo interrumpió. No olvide que legalmente solo son humanos cuando andan sobre dos piernas. Si se encuentra con uno que vaya a cuatro patas, no lo arreste, péguele un tiro_. -**Tiró el mondadientes al suelo**_\- Y apunte al cerebro._**

**\- _Intentaré recordarlo. Y recoja el mondadientes._**

**_\- ¿Qué?_**

**_\- El mondadientes. No es parte de la escena del crimen. Recójalo._**

El frunció el ceño, se agachó, lo recogió, y se marchó, murmurando algo sobre zorra marimandonas.

**\- _No creo que hayas hecho un amigo -_**dijo Arthur alegremente.

**\- _Me destroza el corazón que así sea_. -**Hizo una pausa. El coche que acababa de aparcar detrás de la ambulancia era de la oficina forense. Mejor darse prisa y acabar cuanto antes.

**_\- Pareces que en breve momentos van declarar legalmente muerta la víctima. ¿Has acabado con las fotografías?_**

**_\- ¿Necesitas echarle un vistazo más de cerca?_**

Las palabras en si era inocuas, el tono de voz era indiferente, pero ella sabía lo que él había querido decir. Arthur había trabajado con ella el suficiente tiempo como para saber que lo que ella necesitaba no era echar un vistazo más de cerca. Aunque él no diría más. No era ilegal ser una empata, pero podía ser complicado. La política oficial del departamento era "no preguntes, no hables de ellos".

No era prejuicio. Los tribunales no aceptaban información que no se pudiera reproducir, y cualquier buen abogado podía destrozar la declaración de un oficial de policía si había trazas de algo paranormal en la investigación. Pero la policía era pragmática. La política no oficial era echar mano de cualquier recurso para coger a los tipos malos, aunque tuvieras que hacerlo a escondidas. Hermione miro a Arthur y asintió.

**\- _Adelante _-**dijo él y se colocó entre ella y la multitud de curiosos tras la valla, haciendo como que trasteaba con su cámara.

No era lo suficientemente grande como para evitar que nadie se diera cuenta de nada, pero si dificulto que cualquiera pudiera ver lo que Hermione estaba haciendo. Ella se lo agradeció. Se quitó la mochila, se acercó al cadáver y se arrodillo con cuidado para no tropezar con su falda. Agarro la mano del muerto, estaba floja.

Todavía no había rigor mortis. La piel parecía de cera. La mano estaba azul y la cara tenía un tono purpura. Nada de esto era concluyente, pero se podía decir que no llevaba muerto mucho tiempo cuando la central recibió el llamado anónimo a las once y cuatro minutos, la sangre se había deslizado por la palma de la mano y se había secado en una mancha marrón que se partió ligeramente cuando ella movió la mano para que la luz la iluminara mejor. Esa sangre había atrapado a un mechón de pelo moteado. Hermione lo tocó. Era como tocar el hormigón cuando el sol ya se ha puesto y sentir el calor que aún permanece en él. O como el momento después de usar un taladro, cuando el cuerpo aún recuerda las vibraciones.

Pero no era calor o vibraciones lo que sentía. Hermione todavía no había encontrado palabras para describir la sensación de tocar algo que ha estado en contacto con la magia, pero era inconfundible. Una vez había intentado explicárselo a su hermana más joven, Beth, no a su perfecta hermana mayor. Si todo lo que tocaras todo el día, todos los días, fuera suave, al instante en que tocaras algo rugoso lo sabrías. Aunque fuera algo pequeñito, diminuto, como era el caso de esa noche.

_No_, pensó Hermione soltando la mano con suavidad. Los técnicos del laboratorio no descubrirían nada sobre este asesinato. Por lo menos, no más de lo que ella había descubierto tocando esa fibra de pelo que el asesino había dejado en su víctima. Se levantó.

**_\- ¿Qué? Es inútil, ¿no? -_**pregunto Arthur**\- _¿Pierdo el tiempo recogiendo pruebas?_**

Hermione le reprendió con la mirada.

**_\- Harás las cosas según el procedimiento_****.**

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

**\- _Sí, claro. Necesito que me digas cómo tengo que hacer mi trabajo._**

**_\- Perdona _****-**Exhaló, expulsando sus emociones junto con su aliento, Arthur tenía razón-. **_La víctima es humana, pero el asesino es un hombre lobo._**

**\- _Lupus, querrás decir _-**Enarcó las cejas**-. _Recibimos una nota sobre eso. Lupi es un plural_, _lupus en singular._**

**\- _También se le puede llamar asesino_. -**Encogió los hombros, harta de toda esa cháchara políticamente correcta, y miró hacia los curiosos tras la valla.

**_\- Parece que esta noche voy a tener que hacer una visita al Club Infierno._**

Quince minutos después, el ayudante del forense declaró muerta a la víctima y Hermione tenía una identificación positiva: Cedric Diggory, edad 29. La dirección del carné de conducir era 4419 West Thomason, apartamento 33C. Arthur estaba comprobándolo en la base de datos de la policía. Hermione fue a conversar con los serviciales ciudadanos.

Había seis personas, cuatro mujeres y dos hombres. La moda predominante para ambos sexos implicaba cuero y perforaciones corporales. Y mucha piel a la vista.

La joven que miraba el carné de conducir vestía unos pantalones de cuero y dos estrechas tiras de cuero cruzaban su pecho: la "X" marca el lugar. Su pelo era rubio donde no era púrpura. Su nombre era Stacy. Su voz era suave y aguda como las niñas pequeñas.

**\- _Sabía que lo había visto antes, pero ya sabe qué pasa con los carnés de conducir, nadie se parece a la foto._**

**_\- Parece Diggory _****-**dijo un hombre esquelético embutido en un traje de cuero negro que miraba en carné por encima del hombro de Stacy

**_\- ¿Cedric?_**** -**intervino otra mujer rechoncha con el pelo teñido de negro recogido en docenas de trenzas**\- _Dios mío. Es él. Pobre Cedric_.**

**_\- ¿Conocía a Diggory, señora? -_**pregunto Hermione.

**\- _Todos los conocemos. Quiero decir... suele andar por el club, a veces _-**Miró inquieta a Stacy.

**\- _Vamos, hombre _-**dijo el hombre delgado**-. _No es que fuera un secreto. Si lo van a descubrir de todas maneras._**

**_\- ¿Sabes lo que te pasa Leo? Que estás celoso. Estás verde de celos._**

**_\- ¿Celoso yo? Tú sí que..._**

**_\- ¡Tú querías que él se sintiera atraído por las personas como tú!_**

**_\- ¿Quién?_**** -**pregunto Hermione suavemente.

Todos se callaron, intercambiándose miradas culpables.

Uno de los hombres, Franklin Booth, tiró el cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

**\- _Pobre Cho_.**

Hermione se volvió hacia él.

**_\- ¿Quién es Cho?_**

**_\- La mujer de Cedric _****-**Suspiro**-. _Está en el club con..._**

**_\- ¡Franklin!_**** -**Exclamó Stacy**._ \- ¡No puedo creer que vayas a delatarlo!_ _Ya sabes cómo lo tratarás los "polis"_**

**\- _Cariño, es inútil _-**dijo dulcemente**-. _Leo tiene razón. Lo descubrirán tarde o temprano. Y quizás tenga coartada. Todos lo hemos visto allí, ¿no?_**

Un murmullo de alivio recorrió el grupo, con Leo asegurando vehementemente que "el" había estado allí durante horas. Hermione volvió a hablar con Booth.

**_\- ¿Cho Diggory está en el Club Infierno es este momento?_**

**_\- Allí estaba cuando nos fuimos._**

**_\- ¿Con quién estaba?_**

El hombre delgado se río.

**_\- ¿Quién pondría a las mujeres así de nerviosas? Incluso a algunos de nosotros también, lo admito_****\- **añadió**\- _Quizás debería alegrarnos que los lupi sean religiosamente heterosexuales._**

**\- _Me vendría bien tener un nombre _-**dijo Hermione.

**\- _Draco Malfoy, por supuesto. El príncipe no honra con su presencia en el club de vez en cuando_. -**Sonrió satisfecho**-. _Aunque últimamente ha estado honrando a Cho mucho más de lo normal._**

Hermione tenía órdenes de llamar al capitán Moody una vez hubiera acabado con los preliminares. Lo hizo de camino al Club Infierno.

El _clac clac_ de los tacones contra el pavimento hizo que se sintiera sola. Culpó de ello a esa extraña niebla tan poco común en una ciudad como San Diego, que flotaba en el aire como un sudor frío. Se alegraba de no llevar gafas, pero ojalá no llevara tacones. Correr con ellos habría sido un infierno.

Aunque también era cierto que se suponía que era su noche libre. Marco el número del capitán.

No podía recodar el último caso que tuvieron de un humano asesinado por un lupus. Por lo menos no había tenido ninguno en San Diego desde que el Tribunal Supremo había equiparado las leyes y los lupi que cometían un delito recibían el mismo castigo que un humano, en vez de una bala.

Moody estaba esperando su llamada. Y ella no le llevó mucho tiempo resumir todo lo ocurrido hasta entonces.

**\- _Después se hablar con los mirones seguí la huella del asesino, que se esfumaron cerca del extremo oeste del parque _-**De hecho, se había quitado los zapatos y las medias, y sus pies descalzos pudieron seguir el rastro que la magia había dejado al pasar por allí. Sus pies acabaron hechos un asco, pero había merecido la pena**-. _El rastro terminó en un callejón entre la avenida Humsteas y North Lee._**

**_\- ¿No pudo seguir adelante?_**

**_\- No, señor. Creo que ahí es donde cambio, entre dos contenedores de basura_****. -**la magia que había percibido en el sucio pavimento había sido intensa, desconocida, pero bastante característica**-. _En forma humana no dejan el mismo rastro que cuando son lobos._**

**_\- Ya. ¿Ha asegurado la escena del crimen?_**

**_\- Sí, señor. Los de la científica pondrán manos a la obra en cuanto puedan. He dejado a Arthur al mando._**

**_\- ¿Qué diablo significa que lo has dejado al mando? ¿Dónde estás usted?_**

**_\- Llegando al Club Infierno _****-**dijo, exagerando un poco. Todavía le quedaba una manzana para llegar**-. _La mujer de la víctima debería estar ahí. Quiero informarle personalmente de lo ocurrido. También tengo que hablar con Draco Malfoy._**

Identifico el sonido áspero e intangible como una risa sarcástica porque lo había oído otras veces.

\- **_No pretenderás tomarme el pelo, ¿verdad? No te he sacado de la fiesta de tu hermana para tener a otro al mando._**

**_\- Así que, ¿todavía es mi caso?_**

**_\- Y está al mando. A no ser que crea que es demasiado para usted_****.**

**\- _No, señor, no lo creo. Pero no tengo tanta experiencia como otros detectives._**

**_\- Sus, mm, habilidades especiales podrían resultar muy útiles. Y lo último que necesito ahora mismo es a un imbécil lleno de prejuicios haciéndose el duro con el príncipe Nokolai. Sabe cómo tratar a la prensa, y no tenga dudas de que la vamos a tener encima en este caso. Así que es suyo. Pero a no ser que obtenga una confesión de golpe y porrazo, va a necesitar ayuda._**

Hermione sorprendida aún, estuvo de acuerdo inmediatamente.

**\- _Le_ _puedo dejar a Ronald o a Dan._**

**_\- Ron, es decir, el sargento Ronald_****. - **Los dos eran buenos policías, pero a Dan no se le daba bien trabajar en equipo, sobre todo si el equipo era una mujer joven**-._ Dígale que le pida a Arthur el instrumental para recoger pruebas y algo de papel. Si los lupi del club colaboran, me llevare sus zapatos al laboratorio. Ron podrá examinar sus ropas._**

**_\- El asesino no llevaba ropa cuando le arrancó la garganta a Diggory._**

**_\- No señor. No podremos vincularlo a la escena del crimen, pero sí quizás al callejón donde cambio. Cuando llegó allí debía tener encima un montón de sangre de Diggory. Aunque el cambio hubiera limpiado cualquier rastro de sangre de su cuerpo, es imposible que eliminara hasta la última gota que pudo caer al suelo. Quizás pisara esa sangre una vez vestido. O quizás haya cualquier otra cosa de ese callejón con la que podamos vincularlo e incluso puede que algún mechón de pelo haya quedado enganchado en su ropa. Me refiero a pelo de lobo._**

**_\- Bien pensado. Merece la pena probar. Sacare a Ronald de la cama y se lo mandaré enseguida. Mientras tanto, tenga cuidado con Malfoy. Avísenos si piensa efectuar algún arresto. De lo contrario, espero verla en mi oficina a las nueve._**** \- **Hubo un _clic_ seguido del tono de llamada del teléfono.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras guardaba el teléfono en un bolsillo de su mochila. Lo suyo no era la falsa modestia. Era una buena policía, una buena detective, pero no era la única en Homicidios. Sí la única empata del departamento, pero el capitán podía haber utilizado su habilidad sin tener que ponerla al mando. Nunca había dirigido una investigación tan importante.

El capitán debió pensar que ella podía dar la talla.

Y Hermione estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que no se había equivocado...


	3. El Poder de la Mirada

**_Declame_:** _Basa en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión. _

**_N/T: _**La he editado un poquito para sacarle los HORRORES ortográficos. Esta obra, es un Crossover del mundo de Harry Potter con el Mundo de Los Lupi. No permito que sea copiada en otro lugar que no sea mío.

* * *

La niebla se había vuelto más densa. El más ligero soplo de viento habría empujado las gotas de agua convirtiendo la humedad en llovizna, pero el aire permaneció quieto. Los pequeños diablitos de neón bailaban en una esquina del cartel, pinchando con sus tridentes las brillantes letras que formaban las palabras _"Club Infierno"._

**-_Que idiotez_\- **murmuro Hermione. El cartel era travieso al estilo de los cincuenta, inocente comparado con el barrio en el que se encontraba_-.**O quizás sea así apropósito.**_

_**\- ¿Perdón?**_

Hermione miró al agente Peter Pettigrew, compañero de Severus. Era uno diez centímetros más bajo que ella y tenía la voz ronca, aguardentosa, pero sus mejillas regordetas eran de esas que las mujeres mayores disfrutaban pellizcar. Hermione lo había mandado a vigilar la entrada del club hasta su llegada.

**-_Tiene aparcamiento privado y un guardia de seguridad. Al club debe irle bastante bien. ¿Alguna vez ha estado dentro, agente?_**

_**-No, señora.**_

Hermione sonrió.

_**-Es usted sureño, ¿verdad?**_

_**-No, señora, del oeste de Texas.**_

_**-Bueno, creo que eso es el sur.**_

Él asintió muy serio.

**-_Es curioso ver cómo la gente que no es de Texas es de esa opinión. Debe ser como los que viven en Los Ángeles, que son de California o de la Costa Oeste. Son de Los Ángeles y punto._**

_**-Comprendo. ¿Qué sabe usted del Club Infierno?**_

Hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de hablar.

_-**Es una guarida de hombres lobo. De ellos y sus seguidores.**_

_**-No olvide de los turistas aventureros. También les gusta venir por aquí. -**_Estudió al oficial durante un momento. Teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento abiertamente sexual de los lupi, el club estaba considerado un lugar depravado. Por eso era un sitio muy popular**. - _Texas era uno de los estados en los que estaba permitido disparar a los lupi antes de preguntar, ¿no?_**

**-_Sí, señora. Lo era. Hasta que los tribunales cambiaron las cosas._**

**-_En California nunca estuvo permitido. Así que siempre ha sido una regla legar ser un lupus, siempre y cuando estuvieras registrado._**

**-_Sus Patrullas X los mataban_.**

**-_Solo si se negaba de forma violenta a inscribirse en el registro, o un tribunal dictaminaba que eran un peligro inminente_. - **Al menos esa era la teoría. La ley federal exigía que todos los lupi se registraran, a la fuerza si era necesario, y todos tenían que ser vacunados. Pero la expresión _"a la fuerza"_ cubre un amplio territorio cuando te tienes que enfrentar a una criatura que puede recibir varios disparos sin que se detenga un poco en su determinación de arrancarte la garganta.

Los lupi habían sido particularmente contrarios al proceso de registro.

**-_Entremos a charlar con los de adentro_-** dijo Hermione- _**¿Le parece bien o voy a tener que pedir ayuda a otro?**_

Él se lo pensó. Hermione no sabía si escandalizarse por el tiempo que tardo en tomar una decisión o impresionarse por su honestidad. Al final, él asintió.

-_**Supongo que estamos aquí para hacer que se cumpla la ley, no para decidir lo que está bien o lo que está mal**_**.**

**-_Supongo_\- **Hermione empezó a bajar. La entrada del club estaba bajo el nivel del suelo, lo que era muy apropiado. Escalones anchos y poco profundos llevaban hasta el sótano, donde se encontraron con un túnel cubierto de piedra. Le daba a todo el lugar un bonito aire de mazmorra, aunque la luz azul hacia que Pettigrew pareciera un muerto viviente.

Al final encontraron una puerta metálica pintada de negro a través de la cual se filtraba la música. La abrieron con facilidad.

El olor, el sonido, el color... fue como una bofetada en el rostro. Luces de colores iluminaba una estancia cavernosa llena de mesas, gente, voces y música. El techo era tan alto que se perdía en la oscuridad, la música a todo volumen, olía a humo.

No era tabaco, ni hierba, ni humo de chimenea o de cualquier otra cosa que ella pudiera identificar. Era más una fragancia que humo.

La canción terminó abruptamente. Hermione la identificó tardíamente como Hotel California. Estaba claro que la dirección del local creía firmemente en permanecer fiel a los inicios.

**-_Bienvenidos al infierno_\- **dijo una voz grave a su izquierda**-. _Ahora tiene que pagar el precio por cruzar el umbral._**

Hermione miro a su izquierda. Un tipo bajito, fornido y con una cabeza enorme estaba sentado en un taburete detrás de una mesa, manejando una antigua caja registradora. Su traje parecía salido directamente de una película en blanco y negro, pero no era eso lo que hacía que lo miraras fijamente. No tenía pelo, apenas se notaban su mentón o sus labios, y su piel era pálida como la de un champiñón. Sus pies eran del tamaño de las manos de Hermione y colgaban sin tocar el suelo.

Ella parpadeo sorprendida.

_**\- ¿Hay que pagar entrada?**_

**-_Veinte por cabeza._**

**-_Está vez no. Soy la detective Granger_\- **dijo sacando su placa de la mochila y mostrándosela**-. _¿Y usted es...?_**

**-_Puede llamarme Max_. -**Dijo mirando la placa con recelo**-. ¿_Qué es lo que quiere?_**

_**-Hablar con algunos de sus clientes. Creo que Cho Diggory y Draco Malfoy están aquí.**_

_**\- ¿Debería importarme?**_

_**-Le conviene cooperar. ¿Están aquí?**_

Él se encogió de hombros.

**-_Supongo._**

_**\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí el señor Malfoy?**_

_**\- ¿Por qué?**_

_**-Porque soy policía y tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas. ¿Ha estado vigilando la puerta toda la noche?**_

_**-Desde la nueve.**_

_**\- ¿Y sabe cuándo llegó el señor Malfoy?**_

_**-Quizás.**_

No añadió más. Simplemente miro a Hermione. Tenía una mira desconcertante, no parpadeaba, como los reptiles. Hermione empezó a enfadarse.

**-_Quizás debería hablar con el dueño o con el gerente._**

_**-No hay gerente, y yo soy el dueño**_**. - **Suspiró**-. _Está bien, está bien. Su pomposa señoría llegó entre las nueve y cuarto, y las nueve y media. Diggory ya estaba aquí._**

Nueve y media, hora que ella había calculado como la muerte de Cedric. Pero, claro, ella no era una experta.

_\- **¿Cuántas salidas tiene el local?**_

**-_Esta misma y la de incendios, al fondo_. - **Suspiró pesadamente**-. _Odio a los _**polis.

_**\- ¿Y debería importarme?**_

_**-Sabe, quizás no sea tan estúpida como aparenta**_**. - **Habló de un modo pesimista, como si no confiara del todo en esa remota posibilidad-**. _Y tiene lindas tetas. Me gustan. ¿Quiere follar?_**

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida. Sus manos temblaron conteniéndose de no estrangular a aquel ser desagradable.

_**\- ¿Y usted quiere pasar las próximas dos semanas encerrado en una celda minúscula?**_

_**-Eh, solo preguntaba.**_

_**-Lléveme con Cho Diggory.**_

_**-Está con Malfoy.**_

_**-Entonces lléveme con Malfoy.**_

_**\- ¿Acaso no lee los periódicos? Todo el mundo sabe qué aspecto tiene.**_

_**-He visto las fotos. **_**\- **El príncipe del clan Nokolai era una especie de famoso. Aparecía en las columnas y revistas de cotilleo, siempre posando con actrices, modelos, políticos o magnates. Ejercía presión política en Sacramento y Washington a favor de los suyos, y tenía muchos amigos en Hollywood_**\- De todos modos, quiero que me lo señale. Y a Cho Diggory también.**_

_**-Está bien, está bien. ¡Tú! **_**-** Saltó del taburete al tiempo que le gritaba a un camarero**\- _Encárgate de la puerta_. -** Miró irritado a Hermione**-. _Vamos_**_._

A Hermione le empezó a doler el estómago. En unos instantes iba a decirle a Cho Diggory que su marido había sido asesinado. Quizás la mujer estuviera disfrutando un poco de sexo exótico extra marital, pero eso no significaba que fuera a tomarse bien la noticia de la muerte de su marido. La experiencia le había enseñado que el amor adopta muchas formas, y que no todas ellas son obvias o, incluso, saludables.

Al menos esta vez no tendría que tratar a la viuda como a un sospechoso. Cómplice, quizás, pero quien fuera que había matado a Cedric Diggory no había sido su mujer. No existían las mujeres lobo.

Su guía, enano y hosco, se paró para conversar con un par de cliente que querían saber cuándo iba a empezar el espectáculo. Cuándo se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, Hermione le volvió a preguntar por su nombre. Lo necesitaba para el informe.

_\- **¿Es usted sorda o qué? Max.**_

_**\- ¿No tiene apellido?**_

_**-Smith.**_

¿Smith? ¿Aquel engendro lleno de malevolencia se llamaba Max Smith?

Pettigrew se acercó a Hermione y susurro.

**-_Creo que es un gnomo._**

_**-Demasiado grande. Demasiado mezquino. ¿Y desde cuando los gnomos viven entre humanos?**_

_**-Un gnomo loco. Que le da a los esteroides**_**.**

Hermione sonrió.

_**-Puede ser un psicópata. Pero los gnomos no pueden tener propiedades. **_**\- **Aunque eso iba a cambiar pronto si aprobaban el proyecto de ley sobre el derecho de otras especies a ser ciudadanos.

Aquel sitio estaba atestado de gente. Se abrieron paso a través de un laberinto de mesas pequeñas, ocupadas por personas que no paraban de hablar. Las luces del techo ya no imitaban al arco iris y estaban fijas en un color rosa muy poco infernal. Un rápido vistazo le permitió descubrir que los focos estaban sujetos a un andamio que cubría la parte alta de la estancia.

Velas rojas ardían en la mayoría de las mesas. En medio de la sala había un escenario circular, aunque no había ninguna actuación en ese momento. Llamas de neón subían por las paredes. También había dos escaleras circulares que se perdían en la oscuridad del primer piso.

A través de la multitud que se dispersa. Hermione pudo ver hacia donde los estaban llevando. En el rincón derecho más alejado del local tres grandes mesas parecían un oasis de tranquilidad en medio de aquel bullicio, separadas de todo los demás. Había cinco hombres sentados en esas mesas... y un montón de mujeres.

Casi todos los hombres tenían el pelo oscuro. Uno de ellos parecía completamente desnudo, aunque la mesa ocultaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Quizá fuera uno de los camareros, que eran todos hombres, jóvenes e iban desnudos de cintura para arriba, en cuantos a las mujeres eran más variadas.

Hermione acababa de salir de la pista de baile cuando dos de las mujeres se levantaron. La más baja parecía hispana, pero era imposible estar segura. La luz rosada era favorecedora, pero no iluminaba demasiado. Tenía el pelo largo hasta pasada la cintura y sus pechos luchaban por salirse del escote de su ajustado vestido rojo. Se inclinó hacia el hombre más cercano a ella, el que estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa.

Él volvió la cabeza. Hermione pudo verle brevemente la cara, antes de que el pelo de la mujer lo cubriera como una cortina, ocultando lo que parecía ser un apasionado beso.

Draco Malfoy. Incluso con esa poca luz era fácil de identificar. Y era fácil de adivinar ya que los cuerpos estaban girados ligeramente hacia él. Las sillas estaban dispuestas de tal manera que todos pudieran verlo. Y era la misma imagen de un elegante libertino, ¿no era cierto? Repantigado cómodamente en su silla, con las piernas relajadas, su camisa negra desabrochada casi hasta el ombligo. Besando a una mujer mientras tenía a otra en sus brazos.

Hermione hizo un gesto despectivo.

_**-Señor Smith**_**-** dijo. Pero él no paro ni hizo gesto alguno que indicara que la había oído. Así que acelero el paso para alcanzarlo y le puso la mano en el hombro para detenerlo.

Y la retiro inmediatamente, asombrada. La vibración había sido tan fuerte, que había atravesado el traje del gnomo. Supuso que algunos gnomos eran seres realmente pervertidos y hostiles, y que no sentían vergüenza de nada...

_\- **¿Qué? -**_ dijo bruscamente dándose la vuelta.

_**\- ¿Esa es Cho Diggory? -**_Resistió la tentación de frotarse la mano y señalo a la mujer que se alejaba de la mesa tras haber besado a Malfoy.

**-_Sí._**

Hermione se giró hacia Pettigrew.

**-_No la pierda de vista. Probablemente vaya al tocador, pero mejor será que no nos arriesguemos. Si intenta marcharse, la detiene. No le diga por qué, no responda a ninguna pregunta. Tráigamela a mí._**

El oficial asintió y se puso en marcha.

_**-Los hombres de esa mesa, ¿son todos lupi?**_

_**-Son todo un espectáculo, ¿a que sí? Aunque la verdad, tampoco yo soy de los que pasan inadvertidos. Quédese y lo vera**_**. - **Guiño un ojo.

_**-Necesito un sitio privado para los interrogatorios.**_

_**-No quiero que moleste a mis clientes.**_

Hermione contemplo a ese pequeño hombre, si es que se lo podía llamar hombre. ¿Los gnomos varones pensaban en ellos mismos como hombres?

_**\- ¿Vamos a discutir sobre todas y cada una de mis peticiones?**_

_**-Probablemente. -**_ El gnomo se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Hermione lo siguió, y tuvo la primera oportunidad de ver a Draco Malfoy de cerca.

Genes europeos, pensó al observar los pómulos esculpidos, y la nariz fuerte y ligeramente torcida. Unos dientes perfectos, añadió cuando él sonrió por algo que había dicho el hombre sentado frente a él, cuyos cabellos plateados apenas escondían unos números tatuados que indicaban que estaba registrado. Por no mencionar su pelo. Hermione solía fijarse en el pelo igual que otras personas observaban los hombros o los labios, y el pelo de Malfoy era característico, rubio natural, cosa que sabía no pasaba muy seguido.

Sus cejas, dos líneas oscuras, se arquearon inquisitivamente cuando los vio acercarse. Sus ojos, de un color gris, tropezaron con los ojos de Hermione, y ella dejo de pensar inmediatamente.

... _Qué?,_ pensó un segundo después. _¿Qué diablos ha pasado?_

_**-... La lengua en tu boca**_**\- **estaba diciendo Max**-._Te he conseguido otra mujer, pero esta dice que es detective. -_**El gnomo añadió algo en un idioma que Hermione no pudo reconocer. Uno de los hombre se hecho a reír.

¿Y si había sido un bajón de azúcar? Pero no se había sentido mareada, ni se había desmayado. Tan solo... se había quedado en blanco.

**-_Ignora a Max_\- **dijo el hombre con torso desnudo**-. _No tiene que aparentar ser desagradable porque le sale natural._**

Hermione lo observó más de cerca. Era delgado, con el pelo alborotado color negro y el rostro más perfecto que ella había visto nunca en un hombre, o en una mujer. Por no mencionar que tenía un cuerpo... del que ella podía ver bastante, aunque la mesa ocultaba gran parte de él.

**-_Está desnudo._**

_**\- No del todo, cariño. Tanga. Todo legal al cien por cien**_**.**

Decía mucho a favor de Malfoy que Hermione hubiera reparado en ese adonis semidesnudo en segundo lugar.

**\- ¿_Y usted se llama?_**

_**-Zabini. Ven, siéntate aquí, amor. **_**\- **Puso su mano sobre su pierna como so esperara que ella fuera a dejarse caer en su regazo**-. _Draco no necesita más mujeres._**

_**\- ¿Y tú sí? **_**\- **replico Draco. Su voz era agradable y suave, como el chocolate fundido. Hermione notó que no lucía ningún tatuaje de registro**-. _Aunque sospecho que es un asunto que se puede debatir. ¿Es una visita oficial?_**

_**-Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas, señor Malfoy. Soy la detective Granger**_**\- **dijo mostrando su placa.

Él ni la miró.

**-_Ayudaré en lo que pueda_-** murmuró, y sonó como si estuviera haciéndole un favor personal a ella**-. Puede llamarme Draco.**

_No en esta vida_, pensó Hermione_**\- ¿Conoce a Cedric Diggory?**_

Una de las mujeres empezó a reírse, pero pronto la risa se convirtió en un ataque de tos. Los demás sonrieron.

_**-Nos conocemos**_**\- **dijo Draco imperturbable**-. _Salgo con su mujer, Cho_.**

_**\- ¿Están separados?**_

_**-No, son muy felices juntos.**_

_**\- ¿Y ha visto a Cedric Diggory esta noche?**_

_**-No.**_**\- **Las cejas se arquearon. Miró a los demás**-. _¿Y ustedes? -_ **a partir de los murmullos y las negaciones de cabeza, Hermione dedujo que nadie había visto a Diggory esa noche. Max afirmo que Cedric ni siquiera había estado en el club.

Draco miró a Hermione.

_\- ¿**De qué va esto?**_

_**\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?**_

Los dedos de Draco repiquetearon sobre la mesa.

**-_Voy a seguirle el juego un poco más. Después quiero respuestas. He llegado un poco más tarde de las nueve._**

_**\- ¿Y no ha salido del club para nada?**_

_**-No. Creo que puedo encontrar testigos que lo corroboren, si es necesario.**_

Tres de las mujeres empezaron a hablar a la vez.

**-_Un momento_\- **dijo Hermione quitándose la mochila y sacando un cuaderno de notas**-. Necesito sus nombres. Usted primero- **dijo a la mujer alta y de piel morena que estaba cerca de ella.

La mujer se alarmó.

\- _**¿Es necesario? No quiero que mi nombre salga en los periódicos.**_

La mujer pelirroja acurrucada contra Draco se río sarcásticamente.

**-_Vamos, Bet, siempre dices que no te importa lo que piense tu marido._**

_**-Ex marido a partir de mañana**_**\- **replico la mujer**\- _y por mi puede irse al infierno. No estoy preocupada por él, es por los socios. No son liberales, precisamente._**

_**-Todos los despachos de abogados son conservadores. Es la naturaleza de la bestia. **_**-** La pelirroja se incorporó. Llevaba el pelo muy corto y pendientes de oro colgaban de sus orejas. No vestía de cuero, pero un escaso top blanco mostraba más de la cuenta**-. _Estoy dispuesta a testificar que Draco lleva aquí desde las nueve y media más o menos, detective Granger._**

Pronuncio su apellido con énfasis especial, y eso capto la atención de Hermione.

_**\- ¿Y usted es?**_

_**-Lavender**_**. - **Sonrió ligeramente_**-. Lavender Brown**_**.**

Hermione no lo podía creer.

**-_No me has reconocido, ¿eh? Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Imagínate, te creces y te haces poli_. - **Rio estrepitosamente**-. _Y yo me hago puta._**

Malfoy dijo algo, pero Hermione no le prestó atención.

¿Cómo no había reconocido sus ojos? Sus pupilas eran de color ámbar oscuro, como una botella de cerveza iluminada por el sol. Sus cejas eran cortas, al igual que sus pestañas.

Pero había pasado tanto tiempo... Hermione no había visto esos ojos desde... después de su séptimo cumpleaños. Excepto en alguna que otra pesadilla. Los ojos de Lavender eran exactos a los de su hermana.

**-_Llevas lentes de contacto_. -** Comento insustancialmente.

**-_Cirugía láser, de hecho. Tú no has cambiado nada, aunque has crecido un poquito. Sigues siendo la misma mojigata seria y boba de siempre._**

Hermione quería saber si el mundo de Lavender se dividía entre mojigatas y putas. Quería preguntarle sobre sus padres, sobre su hermano. Pero en esos instantes había un cadáver camino al depósito. Tenía que comportarse como la detective Granger, no como Hermione.

**-_Necesito tu dirección actual._**

_**-Si quieres quedar a comer, cariño, te daré mi número de teléfono. No paso mucho por casa.**_

_**-Necesito tu dirección para el informe**_**.**

Lavender hizo un gesto de disgusto.

**-_Solo piensas en el trabajo, ¿eh? Está bien. 22129 de la calle Thornton, apartamento 133._**

_**-Y ahora**_**\- **intervino Draco**\- _que hemos demostrado que estamos dispuestos a cooperar con la policía, me gustaría saber en qué investigación estamos cooperando._**

Hermione lo miro a los ojos más nada ocurrió. Idiota. ¿Realmente había creído que algo iba a pasar? Había sido un bajón de azúcar, eso era todo. Le sostuvo la mirada un buen rato, solo para demostrar que podía...y sintió un tirón en el estómago, una ola de deseo. Inconfundible. Exasperante.

_**-Homicidio**_**-** dijo ella, y espero que su rostro permaneciera tan imperturbable como el de él**-. _Es la investigación de un homicidio_.**

Todos reaccionaron a la vez. Todos menos Draco. Ni cambio su expresión ni se movió un milímetro. Es más, parecía ejercer un poder tranquilizador que hizo que todos los demás fueran callándose poco a poco. Solo dijo tres palabras.

_**\- ¿Quién ha muerto?**_

_**-Cedric Diggory.**_

_**\- ¡Dios mío! **_**-** grito uno de los hombre.

_**-Pobre Cho**_**\- **dijo una mujer. Y Zabini, el adonis semi desnudo, dejo que su alivio trasluciera breve pero intensamente.

Draco miró de pronto más allá de Hermione.

_**-Espero que sea amable con Cho**_**\- **dijo mientras se levantaba y rodeaba la mesa.

Ella se dio la vuelta, Cho Diggory volvía.

Lo único que había visto antes, desde lejos, era un pelo magnifico y uno pechos tratándose de salir de un escote. De cerca... Hermione parpadeo, sorprendida.

Según las revistas de cotilleo, Malfoy había salido con las mujeres más bellas del país. Cho no era una de ellas, pero tampoco era fea. Era joven, tenía un poco más de veinte. Su pelo era precioso, pero de todo lo demás era más bien normal, más sus ojos eran lo que mejor tenia, grandes, oscuros y luminosos.

Parecía feliz.

_**\- ¿Me has echado de menos? **_**-** dijo cuándo Draco la alcanzó, y pasó un brazo por el cuello de él.

_**-Hay ahí un oficial de policía que quiere verte**_**\- **dijo suavemente**-. _Tiene malas noticias,_bebe.**

La alegría de Cho desapareció, al igual que el color de su rostro. Hermione se acercó a ella. No había una manera correcta de dar ese tipo de noticias

_**-Lo siento mucho, señora Diggory. Su marido ha sido asesinado esta noche.**_

_**\- ¿Asesinado? -**_negó con la cabeza**-. _No, tiene que estar equivocada. Cedric está en la iglesia. Tiene ensayo. Es cantante, ¿sabe usted? Tiene una voz maravillosa. Él..._-**Su voz se desmorono**-. _E.…está equivocada_.**

Hermione explico los hechos con tanta delicadeza como pudo: el lugar y modo de muerte, la identificación gracias al carné de conducir, y lo que quedaba del rostro de la víctima. El hecho de que el asesino fuera un lobo.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Cho. Empezó a llora. Hermione miro a Draco brevemente. Cho no se daba cuenta de la ironía del momento, de cómo su amante la estaba consolando por la muerte de su marido.

Draco Malfoy se daba cuenta.


	4. El Accidente

**_Declame_:** _Basa en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

**_N/T: _**La he editado un poquito para sacarle los HORRORES ortográficos. Esta obra, es un Crossover del mundo de Harry Potter con el Mundo de Los Lupi. No permito que sea copiada en otro lugar que no sea mío.

* * *

Cuatro horas después, en el Club Infierno no quedaban clientes ni policías. Los diferentes olores aún permanecían en el aire, un conjunto de aromas que Draco era incapaz de identificar cuando estaba en dos patas; alcohol, frutas, humo, sudor, humanidad. Y ese maldito incienso que Max encendía intentando que el local oliera a azufre como el infierno.

Y ella. Se había ido hacía ya una hora, pero su olor permanecía. O quizás si estuviera en su imaginación. Draco suspiro, se sentó en la misma silla en la que había pasado toda la noche, y marco un número que conocía mejor que el suyo propio. Max y Zabini lo habían dejado con algo de intimidad y estaban en la barra tomándose unas copas.

Después de nueve tonos de llamada, una voz femenina medio dormida respondió.

_**-Más vale que sea importante.**_

_**-Luna, tengo que hablar con el rho.**_

_**-Le diré que te llame cuando se despierte. Ahora está dormido y ha sido de manera natural, que buena falta le hacía.**_

_**-No me has entendido. No quiero hablar con mi padre. Tu lu nuncio quiere hablar con su rho.**_

Hubo un segundo de silencio.

_**-Oh, está bien. Le llevare el teléfono, pero si tiene una recaída, te arrancare la piel a tiras.**_

_**-Espero que después aun quede piel que me puedas arrancar.**_

Ella murmuro algo sobre las malditas costumbres de los lupi. Draco oyó sus movimientos, después le llego la voz de su hermano. Theo había vuelto de su retiro en la montaña justo a tiempo para salvar a su padre, y se había quedado para cuidar de él.

Un instante después su padre se puso al teléfono.

_**\- ¿Sí? -**_ La voz grave y sonora de Lucius sonaba energética a pesar de todo. Aunque también era cierto que todavía conservaba los dos pulmones.

_**-Han asesinado al marido de una mujer con la que tengo una relación. La policía cree que lo hizo un lupus.**_

Hubo una pausa larga

_**\- ¿No te han arrestado?**_

_**-Soy sospechoso, por supuesto. Al igual que cualquier otro lupus que estuviera aquí en ese momento. He prestado toda mi colaboración. -**_Echo una mirada sarcástica a sus pies desnudos_**-. Nos han obligado a quitarnos la ropa.**_

_**\- ¿Qué?**_

_**-Lo han pedido de una forma respetuosa. - **_Y había sido muy divertido ver la cara de la detective cuando él había obedecido inmediatamente la orden y había empezado a bajarse los pantalones delante de todo el mundo. La detective lo detuvo, por supuesto... pero una parte de ella deseaba verlo desnudo.

_**-Me han acompañado al servicio de caballeros, me han colocado encima de una hoja de papel blanca y me han hecho desnudarme ahí. Un sargento ha examinado toda mi ropa cuidadosamente.**_

_**\- ¿Qué buscaban?**_

_**-Pruebas supongo. Aunque si el asesino atacó en forma de lobo, no sé qué podrían estar buscando. Pero Granger no es idiota. Estoy seguro de que tiene que haber algo que pueda utilizar para vincularnos a cualquiera de nosotros en el crimen.**_

_**\- ¿Cómo es el detective?**_

_**-La detective. -**_Draco se tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos y dejar de lado cualquier opinión personal_**-. Inteligente. Decidida. No le gusto, pero aún no ha decidido si soy culpable o no. Creo que mi coartada no cubre el lapso de tiempo en el que fue asesinado Diggory.**_

_**\- ¿Qué coartada?**_

_**-Tengo numerosos testigos que pueden corroborar dónde estaba a partir de las nueve y media. Incluso varios humanos, cosa que ayuda bastante. Pero he estado solo toda la tarde, hasta que llegue al club.**_

_**-Mmm. Puedo conseguirte testigos fácilmente, pero serian lupi. Ni la policía ni un jurado confiarían en el testimonio de un lupus.**_

Draco sonrió ligeramente.

_**-Puede que tengas razón.**_

Lucius río.

_**-Puede. De acuerdo, esto es lo que vas a hacer. Primero averigua si el asesino es realmente un lupus. No sería la primera vez que alguien intenta colgarnos el muerto.**_

_**-Se me había ocurrido, sí. He hablado con un periodista que está dispuesto a darme la información que tenga, pero aún no sabe nada. Además, está lo que dijo Zabini.**_

_**-Que puede ser verdad o no.**_

_**-Tenía razón sobre tu ataque.**_

_**-Pero el aviso llegó demasiado tarde, ¿no es así? Si estaba intentando convencerme de su buena fe... cálmate hijo. Puedo oír cómo te irritas a través del teléfono. Ya sé que es tu amigo, y aprecio que hiciera el esfuerzo de avisarnos. Pero no me fío de él. No tiene clan.**_

_**-Pero no es un proscrito.**_

_**-Un rebelde, por definición, un loco.**_

Draco no podía añadir nada a eso.

_**-Sabemos que algo se está tramando.**_

_**-Sí, pero no sabemos qué o quiénes lo están tramando. -**_Lucius sonaba cansado_**-. Conjeturas, es todo lo que tenemos. Necesito hechos. Quizás la policía averigüe algo. Tengo que estar al tanto de cualquier descubrimiento que hagan, y tú mantente fuera de la cárcel. La solución más sencilla es que seduzcas a esa bonita detective.**_

Draco sintió que le daban un puñetazo en el estómago. Tardó un segundo en recuperar el aliento, y lo único que pudo decir fue:

\- **_¿Qué te hace pensar que creo que es bonita?_**

Lucius río de nuevo con su voz grave y profunda

_**-Podrás esconder un montón de cosas a la mayoría de la gente. Pero no solo soy tu rho, sino que también soy tu padre. ¿Crees que no sé cuándo te siente atraído por una mujer?**_

Lucius todavía hizo más preguntas y le dio más instrucciones, pero Draco no tenía puesta su atención en la conversación. Su conciencia le gritaba que le dijera a su padre que no podía seducir a Hermione Granger por una razón, porque ella era... probablemente era... Probablemente, se recordó a sí mismo. No lo sabía con seguridad. Una corazonada no era una prueba irrefutable.

_**-Atracción aparte - **_dijo_-_**_, ayudaría que pudiera contarle algo sobre nuestras sospechas._**

_**-No le digas nada-**_replico Lucius_**-. No te creería. Y te sería más difícil ganarte su confianza.**_

_**-Suenas como si Luna te hubiera sacado del sueño demasiado pronto.**_

_**-Maldita sea, todos creen que saben más sobre mi cuerpo que yo mismo... Ya voy-**_ le dijo a Luna. Draco podía oír de fondo la voz de la rubia_**-. Ya sé que tienes un trozo de papel que dice que es cierto. ¿Crees que me impresiona?**_

Draco pudo imaginarse a Luna de pie, cruzada de brazos, junto a la cama de su paciente. La oyó decir que, efectivamente, ella sabía más sobre su cuerpo que él mismo, y que debería alegrarse por ello, ya que él era un imbécil.

_**-Creemos que deberías tener en cuenta tus limites-**_ intento calmarlo Draco, preocupado por el tono quejumbroso en la voz de su padre. Su padre no era un hombre que acostumbrara a quejarse_**-. Además, Luna me da miedo. Antes me ha amenazado.**_

Esto provocó una carcajada, pero sonó débil.

_**-No me extraña que le tengas miedo. Condenada tirana... No, no vas a hacer eso-**_ dijo, pero esto último iba dirigido a Luna.

Draco escucho las dos partes de aquella discusión. Luna gano por supuesto. Minutos después, ella se puso al teléfono.

_**-Lo he vuelto a inducir al sueño. Y esta vez se va a quedar así durante las próximas veinticuatro horas.**_

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo.

_**-Estará confundido cuando salga del sueño. Pero si crees que lo necesita...**_

_**-Draco, has visto sus heridas. No hay nada que él no pueda sanar, pero no estará fuera de peligro hasta que consiga cerrar las heridas de esas mordeduras. A no ser que ansíes ocupar el puesto de tu padre...**_

Draco gruño.

_**-No seas susceptible. Lo que está claro es que eres el heredero. Si el rho muere, ocupas su lugar. Y muchos saben que no es un puesto que te haga ilusión ocupar.**_

_**-Vamos, me estás dando huesos, mucho para morder y nada de carne. ¿Cómo está realmente?**_

_**-El dolor es demasiado para él, y ya no alcanza a sanar tan rápidamente como cuando era joven. No quiere ir a un hospital. Ya, no hace falta que me expliques nada. Entiendo sus razones. Pero si no ayuda al proceso de cura de manera artificial, va a tener que pasar mucho tiempo en el sueño**_**.**

Draco trago su miedo. No podía comportarse como un niño. No había tiempo para ser un hijo ahora.

_**-Pues si tiene que ser así, así será.**_

_**-No tenía que haberlo sacado del sueño tan pronto-**_admitió Luna_**-. Me engaño. Consiguió que sus signos vitales permanecieran estables lo suficiente para que yo... bueno, ya no importa. No te preocupes por eso. Tu padre sanará, y el Consejo puede manejar las cosas**_**.**

A Draco le gustaría estar en ese instante en el Hogar del Clan. La tradición le prohibía estar con su padre mientras sanaba, pero no le impedía ir al hogar. Aquello era cosa de su hermano mayor. La autoridad de Theo para vetar al lu nuncio del Hogar del Clan era muy débil en la teoría, pero tenía suficiente fuerza en la práctica. Nadie discutía con él sobre la seguridad del clan. La mayoría de la gente no discutía con Theo, punto.

Al menos sabía que el rho estaba a salvo. Exceptuando un ataque de las fuerzas armadas, nada ni nadie podría llegar hasta su padre estando Theo allí.

_**-Dale un abrazo a Scorpius de mi parte-**_ dijo_**-. Estaré en contacto. -**_ Colgó y guardo el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Se quedó sentado unos instantes. Tenía miedo. Por su padre, por su gente, por él mismo. Era el momento más inoportuno para que el liderazgo de los Nokolai se debilitara. Draco se levantó y camino hacia el bar, siguiendo un aroma que lo atrajo inmediatamente.

_**\- ¿Mi café está listo?**_

_**-No sé cómo puedes beberte esa porquería-**_dijo Max.

Zabini sonrió y deslizo una taza pro la barra. Contenía un café hecho con granos de la reserva del propio Draco.

_**-Requiere cierto paladar. -**_ Aunque podía mantener los hombros relajados, controlar la expresión de la cara, su voz y, hasta cierto punto, su olor, no podía controlar los nervios que se retorcían en su estómago_**-. Este lugar es infernal con todas las luces encendidas- **__observo, sentándose en un taburete._

Max puso su propia taza, que contenía güisqui irlandés en vez de café, sobre la barra, y escalo al taburete más cercano a Draco.

_**-Esa es la idea.**_

_**-Sí, pero es la clase de infierno de un mañana con resaca. Como un carnaval antes de que caiga la noche, y las luces y la música convierten lo misteriosos en hortera.**_

_**-Son las cinco de la maldita mañana. ¿Qué esperabas? De todas maneras, no quiero oír hablar de carnavales. Me recuerda los años que pase en el circo.**_

_**\- ¿Estuviste en el circo? -**_ Ese era Zabini, que seguía al otro lado de la barra. Estaba inquieto, jugueteando con una cosa, luego con otra_**-. ¿Fue antes de la guerra?**_

_**\- ¿Qué guerra? Los humanos son unos idiotas. -**_ Dijo tomando la mitad del güisqui_**-. Deja de jugar con los malditos vasos.**_

Zabini siguió secando el vaso que acababa de agarrar.

_**-La segunda Guerra Mundial. Esa sobre la que nos mientes siempre.**_

_**-Celos. -**_Max negó con la cabeza tristemente_**-. Las nuevas generaciones están enfermas de celos. Ya no hay respeto por nada.**_

Zabini dejo de secar.

_\- _**_¿Quieres decir que soy un miembro de las nuevas generaciones?_**

**_-Todos son jóvenes. Niños, cada uno de ustedes. Yendo de acá para allá como desquiciados, y no se dan cuenta de lo pronto que van a morir. Por ejemplo, la manera en la que idealizan la verdad, decir la verdad, encontrar la verdad. -_**Rio, sarcásticamente_**-. ¡Encontrar la verdad! Como si estuviera por ahí tirada en el suelo, esperando que pase alguien para recogerla. Eso es infantil. La gente vive por y para las historias, no para la verdad. Lo que realmente quieren es que alguien les dé todas las respuestas para que no tengan que deducirlas ellos mismo. Admito que pensar cuesta, y lleva tiempo.**_

_**-Bueno, ya-**_dijo Draco, cansado.

Max hizo una pausa y observó a Draco con los ojos entornados.

_**\- ¿Cómo está tu padre?**_

_**-El rho está sanando. Perdona, no quería darte la impresión de que algo fuera mal. -**_Hizo un gesto de dolor_**-. Bueno, que hubiera algo más que fuera mal.**_

_**-No estás bien- **_dijo Zabini, sorprendido.

Draco se tomó unos segundos para pensar que iba a decir. Max y Blaise eran sus amigos. Y en ese preciso momento eran casi colegas, de alguna manera. Pero no pertenecían a los Nokolai.

_**-Nadie esperaba que actuaran tan rápido. Y yo no esperaba que fuera algo personal. -**_Pensó en Cho, en sus ojos rojos e hinchados, vacíos de todo menos de dolor.

_-_**_El arrepentimiento es la forma más inútil de culpa- _**dijo Zabini_**-. Llega demasiado tarde y nada se puede hacer por remediar lo ocurrido.**_

_**-Es su naturaleza, ¿no? - **_Draco decidió cambiar de tema y hablo formalmente_**-. El rho te expresa la gratitud de los Nokolai y te ofrece santuarios en el clan por un ciclo lunar.**_

**_-Se lo agradezco al rho-_**dijo. Su voz sonaba despreocupada, pero sus dedos sostenían tensos el vaso que estaba secando_**-. Ese viejo es un astuto bastardo. Me sorprende que no me haya ofrecido dinero.**_

_**-El rho tiene un gran respeto por el dinero, y sabe lo que puede comprar y lo que no. No es su intención insultarte.**_

Zabini se encogió de hombros y dejo el vaso en el estante.

_**-Quizás no. Pero estoy tentado de instalarme en el Hogar del Clan por un mes para ver como se le eriza el pelo del lomo.**_

_**-Necesitas un guardaespaldas-**_ dijo Max repentinamente_**-. Sabemos que Lucius es su objetivo. Pero ¿Qué le impedirá que vengan por ti?**_

_**-Matar a Cedric no les ha acercado a ese objetivo. No encaja. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a una investigación?**_

Max se encogió de hombros.

_**-Quizás sean unos creídos.**_

_**-O quizás tengan una razón. -**_ Zabini estaba jugando con las botellas de vino, cambiándolas de sitio, ordenándolas de acuerdo a algún tipo de inspiración desconocida para los demás_**-. Quizás ese es su plan.**_

_**-Pues es una mierda de plan. Intentaron matar a Lucius y fallaron. Ahora han intentado quitar de en medio a Draco, pero no han conseguido inculparlo de todo. Déjalo ya- **_ordeno Max cuando Zabini movió otra botella_**-. El barman no va a poder encontrar nada.**_

_**-Das por sentado que sabemos cuáles son sus objetivos. Lucius no está muerto, pero estará fuera de juego durante un tiempo. Quizás les sirva igual. Y no sabemos por qué han matado a Diggory, o si conseguiré eludir la cárcel.**_

**_-Tú no vas a ir a la cárcel-_**dijo Max.

_**-Deja de hacer Pollyanna. No te va el papel. Draco tiene razón. Nuestros enemigos son sutiles, y no podemos permitirnos subestimarlos.**_

Max resoplo.

_**\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has estado sintonizando Misión Imposible en tu bola de cristal? Sutil es una forma de decir. En la vida real, cuanto más complicado es el plan, más probabilidades hay de que falle.**_

_**-Pero también puede salir bien. -**_ Zabini agarro un encender que había en la barra, lo encendió y observo la llama_**-. Dicen que se han visto banshees en Texas.**_

_**\- ¿Así que se trata de eso? ¿De señales y malos augurios? El hombre lobo grande y malo se ha meado en los pantalones porque algún imbécil no sabe distinguir entre los vapores del pantano y una banshee. ¡Y en Texas nada menos! -**_ Al parecer, esta era la mejor parte del chiste porque Max se golpeó la rodilla con la mano y casi se cayó del taburete al no poder parar de reír.

Zabini no dijo una sola palabra, pero su rostro se tensó y sus pupilas se encogieron. La llama del encendedor ascendió treinta centímetros y salió disparada hacía Max.

_**\- ¡Eh! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Quieres que salte la alarma de incendios? ¿Quieres quemarme el local? Como si me hiciera feliz tener que hablar a los bomberos y a la compañía de seguros de mi querido amigo el hombre lobo que tiene problemas para controlar su ira.**_

_**-Zabini- **_dijo Draco.

Zabini lo miro. En unos instantes, los ojos de su amigo volvieron a la normalidad y el fuego se apagó.

_**-Yo no me estoy riendo-**_dijo Draco_**-. ¿Qué sugieres?**_

_**-He consultado los huesos cuando los polis se han ido.**_

Max lo miro irónico.

_**-Trucos de adolescentes.**_

Draco sabía poco sobre adivinación, pero llegado un momento, todo el mundo probaba a consultar los huesos. Como había dicho Max, la mayoría de las veces eran adolescente atraídos por lo prohibido y con muy poco sentido común. Los resultados no eran fiables. O, por lo menos, era lo que siempre había creído.

Pero ¿consultados por un hechicero de le Estirpe? Sus cejas se arquearon.

_**\- ¿Y..?**_

_**-He preguntado para obtener información sobre tu enemigo. Y he conseguido... esto. -**_saco un puñado de dados del bolsillo y los dejo caer sobre la barra.

Ojos de serpiente. Todos ellos. Los seis dados tenían un solo punto en cada uno de sus lados.

Hubo un silencio, hasta que Max resoplo.

\- _**¡Jesús!**_

Draco sentía la boca seca.

_**\- ¿Supongo que no habrá posibilidad alguna de que los hayas hecho tú mismo? ¿Por accidente?**_

_**-La misma probabilidad que existe de que tú te vayas a convertir en un gatito con la próxima luna llena.**_

_**\- ¿Y otro hechicero?**_

Zabini negó con un gesto.

_**-No lo creo.**_

_**-Hay algunos hados que podrían hacerlo- **_dijo Max_**-. Pero no sabría decir que lo harían. De todas maneras, ¿Quién sabe por qué un hado hace lo que hace?**_

_**-O podemos considerar la respuesta más obvia. -**_ Zabini miro a Draco.

_**-Sí. -**_ Respiro profundamente_**-. Que uno de los ancianos ha despertado y está haciéndose notar.**_

* * *

Hola. Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo de Love Danger. Quisiera darle gracias:

A mi primera lectora _**Max Williams**_.

A mi koala _**Carla Tononi.**_

A mi cuñada/prima **_Flor Gonzales._**

A mi mejor amiga **_Yesi Bordolina._**

Y a **_Salesia:_** Sos la primera en dejarme Review(3 para ser exactas) Gracias :D :3. Soy nueva así que me costo saber donde me los dejaban así que recién los leí todo jajaja (Perdon T-T). Si, es rara la relación de Cho y Cedric o.O, pero mas adelante estaremos entrando en "detalles". Blaise Zabinni me encanto para el personaje original, era perfecto :3 y en cuanto a harry todavía no se con que personaje se adaptara mas.

Gracias chicas por seguir esta sexy historia :3. Y también para todas las lectoras que le dieron favorite o follow a la historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

En este capitulo hemos leído que el padre de Draco, Lucius ha sufrido un accidente. Y también que unos de los ancianos se ha despertado, pero… ¿que significara esto? Para eso no se pierdan los próximos capítulos. Que espero estar subiendo en estos días, antes de arrancar con la facu a todo trapo jajaja…

También les dejo el link de mi grupo en facebook donde estaré subiendo unos adelantos de los capítulos

**groups/1415389975438435/**

Y ahora les dejo las referencias que he puesto.

_**¹**:_**_ Protagonista de la novela homónima escrita por Eleanor H. Porte en 1913. Un clásico de la literatura infantil que cuenta la historia de una niña que juega a encontrar el lado bueno de cada situación para alegrar la vida de los que la rodean_**

**_²: Figura mitológica de origen celta. Espíritus femeninos tristes y llorosos que se aparecen para anunciar la muerte de un pariente cercano. Sus gritos y lamentos desgarradores asustan a los seres humanos._**


	5. La Visita

**_Declame_**

_Basa en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

_No permito que sea copiada en otro lugar que no sea mío. Ante cualquier duda con respecto a mis otras páginas, por favor visiten mi perfil._

* * *

El techo bajo y las rampas retorcidas del aparcamiento subterráneo de la comisaria, le daban la impresión a Hermione de estar caminando a través de las entrañas de hormigón de un monstruo. Cuando bajaba con su viejo Toyota por otro intestino de cemento, sonó su teléfono móvil.

Comprobó quien llamaba en la pantalla e hizo un gesto de fastidio, pero contesto de todas maneras.

**_\- Hola, madre. Voy con algo de prisa. Tengo que estar en el despacho del capitán a las nueve._**

**_\- ¿El despacho del capitán? ¿Estás metida en algún lío?_**

¿De dónde demonios había sacado su madre esa idea? Tampoco era como si de niña hubiera estado metiéndose en líos. Más bien todo lo contrario.

**_\- Tengo que informarle sobre la investigación. Es una reunión, como las que tiene la gente que tiene un trabaja de verdad._**

Silencio mortal al otro lado de la línea. Su madre podría mostrar más reproche a través de un silencio que la mayoría de la gente insultando y pegando gritos.

**_\- Perdona. Necesito dormir._**

**_\- Será solo un momento. Ayer por la noche te fuiste sin que me dijeras cuando puedo concretarte una cita para que te pruebes el vestido._**

**_\- Ahora mismo no tengo la agenda a mano._**

**_\- Pues llámame cuando la tengas. Hermione, la amiga de mi prima es una mujer muy ocupada y nos ha hecho un gran descuento. Tienes que mostrar algo de respeto. Ya te olvidaste de una cita, y hay que hacerle muchos arreglos a tu vestido de dama de honor. Te quedaba horrible._**

Hermione quería decirle a su madre que ningún arreglo haría que le quedara bien un vestido color verde vómito, pero prefirió no echar más leña al fuego.

**_\- Te mandare un correo electrónico cuando compruebe mi agenda, ¿de acuerdo? Es más cómodo que tener que llamarte._**

A su madre no le gustaba usar el correo electrónico, pero acepto el plan a regañadientes y enseguida se puso a describirle con todo tipo de detalles las novedades de la última crisis nupcial. Su hermana mayor se iba a casar a lo grande, aunque a su madre le costara la vida.

Hermione llego a la plaza de aparcamiento en lo profundo del garaje, concentrada en repasar el informe que había redactado antes de salir de casa.

**_\- Mmm-_ **dijo mientras agarraba la mochila y se aseguraba de cerrar bien la puerta del coche. Justo se dio cuenta de lo que le había contado su madre.

Por lo visto había que cambiar las flores porque la hermana del novio era alérgica a la lavanda.

**_\- Hija ¿Pasa algo?_**

Se dio cuenta que había hecho algún ruido de sorpresa

**_\- Que cuando mencionaste la lavanda me acorde de que esta noche he visto a Lavender Brown._**

Su madre proclamo una exclamación de sorpresa.

**_\- ¿Lavender Brown? ¿Por qué querías verla? ¿Qué está pasando?_**

**_\- No he dicho que quería verla, si no que la he visto. En relación con un caso. ¿Sabes que fue de los Brown cuando se mudaron?_**

**_\- Esto no está bien. Creía que habías superado todo eso._**

**_\- Y lo he superado. Necesito saberlo solo por el caso, madre._**

**_\- No sé a dónde se fueron. No me acuerdo. Supongo que podría preguntarle a Doris Beaton.- _**No puso mucho entusiasmo en el ofrecimiento**_-. Creo que todavía se mantiene en contacto con ellos._**

**_\- Te estaría agradecida si lo hicieras.-_** Hermione pulso el botón del ascensor.

**_\- No entiendo para que quieres saber sobre los Brown._**

**_\- Todavía no estoy segura. El trabajo policial sería mucho más fácil si supiéramos de antemano que pistas son importantes. De todas maneras, gracias por ofrecerte a hablar con la señora Beaton. Sé que no te gusta recordar el tema._**

**_\- No se trata de mí. Estoy preocupada por ti._**

**_\- Lo sé. Y estoy bien.- _**A Hermione le había parecido que todo aquello tenia tanto que ver con su madre como con ella misma. Aun había muchos cabos sueltos sin atar de lo que había sucedido entonces y no podía resolverlo por mucho que lo intentara**_-. Ya está aquí el ascensor. Mejor te dejo._**

Su madre le recordó que comprobara la agenda y se despidió. Hermione guardo el móvil en la mochila y entro en el minúsculo recinto de metal.

Era un alivio poder concentrarse de nuevo en el caso: hechos y posibilidades. Pistas. Eso era lo que tenía, un montón de pistas confusas, y casi ninguna prueba que le ayudara a elegir un camino a seguir. Había recopilado muchas declaraciones, pero habría en ellas mentiras mezcladas con la verdad, evasivas, omisiones o simple equivocaciones.

Estaba convencida de que la hora de la muerte iba a ser crucial en este caso. Esperaba que el informe preliminar del laboratorio llegara pronto. No es que fuera a descubrir gran cosa, pero podría confirmar que el asesino era miembro de la Estirpe.

La ciencia dependía de que ciertas cosas ocurrieran de una determinada manera sin que fallaran nunca. Por ejemplo, el agua hervía a cien grados a nivel del mar sin importar quien la estuviera hirviendo.

Pero la magia era caprichosa. Cada caso era único. Las células y los fluidos de un miembro de la Estirpe, de cualquier ser mágico, actuaban de manera diferente cada vez que eran sometidos a un examen. Era posible identificar al autor de la magia en un rastro fresco, pero en el laboratorio era prácticamente imposible.

El ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso con un ruido seco. Subieron dos personas. Hermione miro la hora en su reloj. Quizá habría sido mejor idea usar las escaleras.

Si el aparcamiento eran las entrañas de la bestia, el ascensor era su sistema circulatorio. De una manera u otra consiguió llegar al tercer piso. Volvió a mirar la hora mientras cruzaba la puerta del departamento de Homicidios. Si se daba prisa, incluso tenía tiempo para tomarse una taza de café.

**_\- Hola dolores-_** saludo a la regordeta mujer que ocupaba el primer escritorio. Otras tres de las cinco mesas de la oficina estaban ocupadas en esos momentos. Ron no estaba en la suya**-. _¿Dónde está Ronald?_**

**_\- ¿Tengo pinta de ser la recepcionista? -_ **Dolores siguió mirando fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador mientras tecleaba**_-. ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que soy la maldita recepcionista?_**

**_\- Son tus encantadores modales. Haces que todo el mundo se sienta bienvenido.-_ **Ron andaría por ahí. Enseguida se enteraría que lo estaba buscando para hablar, antes de reunirse con Moody. Fue directamente a la cafetera.

Dan levanto la mirada del informe que estaba leyendo y aulló como un lobo.

**_\- Por el amor a Dios-_** dijo la mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa de alado_-**. Baja el volumen, ¿quieres? Nadie se va a creer que eres un lupus.**_

T.J asomo la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho.

**_\- ¿Alguien ha visto mi...? Oh, hola Hermione.-_** Sonrió e intercambio una mirada sospechosa con Dan.

T.J ya era policía cuando el mundo era joven. Y llevaba de detective casi el mismo tiempo. Tenía el pelo como Santa Claus, gafas de monturas dorada, un rostro con más arrugas y pliegues que un perro de raza basset, y un increíble sentido del humor.

Hermione se preguntó si debería examinar su mesa en busca de bromas escondidas.

**_\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Ronald?-_** pregunto Hermione. La cafetera estaba casi vacía. Siempre estaba casi vacía. Las normas decían que el que se acabara el café tenía que hacer más, por eso todos intentaban dejar siempre algo de líquido en el fondo. Hermione se hecho un poco de ese café denso y oscuro en una taza que decía: _"Los ovnis existen. Las fuerzas armadas no"_

**_\- ¿Hablas con nosotros, simples mortales?-_** pregunto Dan**_\- ¿Deberíamos hacer genuflexión (N/T: reverencia) antes de contestar?_**

Hermione suspiro divertida.

**_\- __Que Dios nos asista. Dan sabe nuevas palabras.- _**dijo Dolores.

**_\- Solo lo decía porque como ahora alternas con la realeza. El príncipe.-_ **Y volvió a aullar.

**_\- Que alguien le ponga un bozal por favor.-_ **Dijo Dolores, cansada de todo lo el "quilombo" que hacían sus compañeros. Hermione se encamino a lo que ella le gustaba llamar su despacho. En realidad, era un pequeño espacio en una esquina de la oficina, que carecía de puerta o ventana. Pero era un rincón privado y tenía sitio para su mesa, algunos archivadores, una silla para visitas y una planta que luchaba para sobrevivir.

**_\- Sabes Dan-_ **dijo Dolores_-**. Estoy segura de que no tiene ni idea de lo que significa una genuflexión.**_

**_\- ¿No? Pues estoy seguro que podría hacer una y agacharme hasta el nivel de tu..._**

**_\- Como se te ocurra hacer eso, te arresto por conducta indecente._**

**_\- Ron está vigilando tus dominios- _**dijo T.J al pasar junto a Hermione.

Ella se paró.

**_\- Tus ojos brillan. No me gusta cuando tus ojos brillan T.J._**

Este negó con la cabeza, resignado_. _

**_-Tan joven y tan cínica.- _**Y sonrió**_-. Espero que te guste nuestro pequeño "regalito"._**

Oh, mierda. Hermione se puso en guardia según se acercaba a su despacho, aunque no se imaginaba que podrían haber tramado. Si Ron estaba allí, podía estar a salvo de bromas tontas, ya que era un polo opuesto a TJ y Dan.

¿Qué clase de _"regalo"_ le habrían dejado?. Giro en la esquina y lo descubrió.

**_\- Detective Granger-_** dijo Draco Malfoy mientras se levantaba caballerosamente de la vieja silla de madera a la izquierda de la mesa**_-__. Sus compañeros me han permitido esperarla aquí-_** Su sonrisa era encantadora**_-. Aunque creo que me han utilizado._**

**_\- Mmm.-_ **fue todo lo que pudo decir Hermione. Otra vez él vestía de negro. Una camisa negra de cuello abierto, con una chaqueta negra y pantalones de vestir. Muy al estilo de Hollywood. La chaqueta tenía aspecto de haber costado tanto como el coche de ella**_-. Me temo que sí. Pero la broma era para mí.- _**Era una sutil burla a su vida social inexistente.

**_\- El jefe lo ha mandado a hablar contigo-_ **dijo Ron. Estaba sentado en la mesa, intentando parecer relajado. Tenía la misma edad que Hermione, media unos diez centímetros más y era diez kilos más pesado. Era un hombre tranquilo y metódico. Aunque no se le daba bien parecer relajado.

**_\- Su, eh... alteza quiere ayudarnos con la investigación._**

**_\- No soy ninguna alteza. A la prensa le gusta llamarme príncipe, pero también es verdad que le gusta vender revistas y periódicos._**

**_\- Ya me había dado cuenta.- _**Hermione dejo la mochila sobre el escritorio**_-. Gracia Ron. Puedes decirle a T.J y a Dan que está se las guardo._**

Al principio dudo, como si no supiera si era adecuado dejarla sola con Malfoy. Ella le hizo un gesto mientras abría la mochila. Él acepto la orden y se marchó.

**_\- Nos gusta que los buenos ciudadanos colabores con nosotros- _**dijo sacando su ordenador portátil**_-. Pero creo que no sería correcto que nos ayudara en una investigación en la que es usted un sospechoso más._**

Draco arqueo las cejas sorprendido.

**_\- Habla usted sin rodeos._**

**_\- Sí, pero sonrió cuando lo hago. ¿El jefe Delgado lo ha mandado a mí?_**

**_\- Así, es. Lo he llamado esta mañana para ofrecerle mi ayuda. Si quiere cazar un lupus, necesita saber cosas sobre ellos y no creo que usted sepa nada. No la estoy criticando. En realidad, hay muy poca información disponible sobre nosotros._**

**_\- ¿Quiere decir que la película "La bruja de Salem" era todo mentira?-_** Negó con la cabeza**-. _Ahora me dirá que Jackie Chan no hace sus escenas de peligro._**

Draco río.

**_\- Ahí me ha tomado desprevenido. En realidad, si lo hace._**

**_\- Volviendo al caso, me sería muy difícil comprobar cualquier información que usted me diera._**

**_\- Y, por supuesto, no tiene intención de confiar en mí. Entendido. Pero tengo mucho interés en que este caso se resuelva lo más rápidamente posible. Quiero que se culpe a un lupus, no a todos nosotros. Y no quiero ser ese lupus. Soy inocente, pero usted necesitara pruebas para creer eso._**

Hermione estudio a Draco mientras tomaba otro trago del oscuro líquido de su taza. No sería la primera vez que un líder lupus colaboraba con la policía. Si un hombre lobo se volviera loco y no fueran capaces de detenerlo, las repercusiones para todos los lupi serían duras. La gente se volvía histérica con estas cosas. Y estaba el proyecto de ley que estudiaba otorgar la ciudadanía a otras especies, que estaban debatiendo el Congreso. No se podía permitir tener en contra la opinión pública.

Pero la idea de cooperación de los lupi no implicaba necesariamente pruebas o testimonios. Normalmente dejaban un cuerpo en la entrada de la comisaria correspondiente con una nota que decía que el problema había sido solucionado.

Hermione dejo la taza sobre la mesa.

**_\- Ayer por la noche me dijo que no tenía ni idea de quien había matado a Cedric Diggory._**

**_\- Y no tengo ni idea._**

**_\- Nada de tomarse la justicia por su mano. Un asesinato es un asesinato y se resuelve según las reglas._**

**_\- Una idea digna de admiración. Aunque la ley solo considera asesinato cuando nos matan mientras estamos sobre dos patas.-_** Draco movió las manos mientras temblaba. Eran manos gráciles, con dedos largos como las de un pianista. Resultaba difícil imaginárselas convirtiéndose en garras de lobo**_-. Pero me temo que no me ha entendido. No le estoy diciendo que vaya a atrapar el asesino por usted. Me ofrezco para informarle de todo lo que necesite sobre la cultura y las costumbres de los lupi._**

Aquello era un primer paso para llegar a un acuerdo. En una escala que midiera la franqueza y la capacidad de comunicación, los lupi ocupaban el mismo lugar que la mafia o la CIA.

**_\- Hablare con usted-_** dio Hermione, conectando el cable de la impresora a su portátil**_-. Pero tengo una reunión con el capitán en... maldita sea- _murmuro al mirar la hora-_. Si no le importa esperar en la sala de al lado, el sargento Ronald le traerá una taza de café._**

Draco hizo un gesto de disgusto.

**\- _¿Se refiere a eso que hay en su taza?_**

Hermione sonrió.

**_\- ¿Demasiado fuerte para usted?_**

**_\- ¿Se lo da a los sospechosos para que canten?_**

**_\- Solo funciona con los debiluchos._**

Draco negó con la cabeza.

**_\- Creo que estoy metido en un lió, porque acaba de descubrir mi punto débil. Soy un gurmé del café._**

No fue lo que dijo, sino como lo dijo. Hermione soltó una carcajada.

**_\- Sabe, no se le da muy bien hacerse el humilde._**

**_\- No puedo esperar dominar todas las artes.-_** Sonrió, y su mirada recorrió a Hermione de arriba abajo. Fue tan breve que no podía considerarse insultante, pero su interés en ella resultaba obvio**_-. Me da la sensación de que a usted tampoco le va bien la humildad detective._**

**_\- Mi abuela afirma que la humildad es la cara de la envidia.-_** ¿Por qué diablos estaba hablando de su abuela con ese hombre?

Quizás la extraña sensación en su estómago tuviera algo que ver. Y probablemente él se tomaría la respuesta como una victoria, maldita sea. Draco llevaba mucho tiempo ganando juegos de chicos contra chicas. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

**_\- Se lo concedo, es usted muy bueno. Pero creo que paso de jugar._**

**_\- Y usted es muy directa. Me gusta.-_** Draco se acercó y rozo el pelo de Hermione con la punta de sus dedos_**-. Su pelo huele a manzana.**_

Hermione lo miro a los ojos e ignoro el latido de placer.

**_\- Está empezando a fastidiarme._**

**_\- Prefiere una relación impersonal-_** dijo Draco dejando caer la mano**_-. Supongo que es razonable desde su punto de vista. Pero debería saber que no soy muy bueno a la hora de tratar impersonalmente a una mujer que me gusta._**

**_\- Otra de esas artes que no domina, entonces. Pero alégrese. Nunca es tarde. Puede empezar a practicar ahora mismo._**

Draco sonrió ligeramente.

**_\- Tengo una cita a las diez y media, y usted va a llegar tarde a su reunión. ¿Trabaja los sábados, detective?_**

**_\- Supongo que está vez me va a tocar. ¿Por qué?_**

**_\- ¿Por qué no quedamos para comer mañana? Exclusivamente negocios. En algún lugar público para que tenga que portarme bien._**

Hermione lo había visto en público en el Club Infierno la noche anterior, y no se estaba portando bien, precisamente. ¿Y que si no podía confiar en él? Podía confiar en si misma.

**_\- De acuerdo. ¿Conoce el Bishop's en la Octava?_**

**_\- Lo encontrare.-_** Sus ojos sonrieron mientras alargaba su mano para que ella la estrechara**_-. ¿A la una?_**

**_\- Muy bien.-_** Probablemente Draco la estaba retando al ofrecerle su mano, y ella acepto por sus propios motivos, entre ellos, para poder sentir la marca de su magia. La mano de Draco envolvió la suya, grande, caliente y sólida.

Sintió un agujero en el estómago. Su respiración se aceleró, sentía que se le iba la cabeza y que le falta el oxígeno. Los músculos del interior de sus muslos temblaron y su mirada se fijó en la boca de él, en los dientes blancos y perfectos que asomaban entre los labios separados, como la tenía ella. Labios suaves. Hermione deseaba tocar esos labios.

Sus ojos coincidieron con los de él. Se perdió en aquellos ojos grises, en sus pestañas gruesas y la manera en la que los parpados se habían retirado por la sorpresa.

Draco dejó caer su mano. Por unos segundos se miraron el uno al otro. El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza. Él respiraba rápidamente, y las aletas de su nariz se habían ensanchado.

Dios mío. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podía Hermione volver atrás y deshacer aquel gesto?

Draco rompió el silencio.

**_\- No creo que vaya a portarme bien_-** dijo totalmente serio. Se volvió y salió.

* * *

_Hola. Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo de Love Danger. Quisiera darle gracias a:_

**_Max Williams_**

**_Carla Tononi_**

**_Flor Gonzales_**

**_Yesi Bordolina_**

**_Candice Saint-Just_**

**_SALESIA_**

_Gracias chicas por seguir esta sexy historia :3. Y también para todas las lectoras que le dieron favorite o follow a la historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen._

_En este capitulo la madre de Hermione le dice que no se olvide de avisarle para arreglar su vestido, aunque siendo sinceras quien usaría uno con color verde vomito? Y nuestro querido Draco se ofrece para ayudar en el caso, aun que él sea sospechoso. ¿Qué pasara en la cita? No se pierdan los capítulos, que van a ir pasando cosas increíbles jeje_

_Nos estaremos leyendo_

_Amor y Dulces_

**_#FlorDeLoto_**


	6. Intromisión

**_Declame_**

_Basa en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

_No permito que sea copiada en otro lugar que no sea mío. Ante cualquier duda con respecto a mis otras páginas, por favor visiten mi perfil._

* * *

El pasillo hasta el despacho del capitán era beis. Paredes beis, muebles de color beis. No había ventana. Hermione avanzaba por aquel túnel beis con el corazón todavía latiendo con fuerza, el informe en una mano y la cabeza hecha un lío.

La literatura popular estaba poblada de historias que trataban sobre el supuesto poder sexual de los lupi, su capacidad para atraer a mujeres indefensas. Muchos expertos creían que no se trataba más que mitos que se perpetuaban. El mal siempre ha tenido cierto glamour, y el misterio hace que sea difícil de dilucidar.

Hasta hace unos instantes, Hermione había estado de acuerdo con los expertos. Ahora... Bueno, lo que fuera que había ocurrido entre ella y Malfoy no tenía que haber pasado. No cabía duda de ello. Es más, era imposible que hubiera ocurrido. Aunque los lupi tuvieran algún poder sexual mágico, ella era inmune. La magia resbalaba al entrar en contacto con ella, provocando un ligero picor en su piel. Nunca entraba en su cuerpo ni la afectaba de manera alguna.

Y a pesar de todo, no podía interpretar lo que había pasado como una atracción sexual normal, había sido demasiado rápido y demasiado intenso. Incluso él se había sorprendido, como si también lo hubiera agarrado desprevenido...

Hermione sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Y nada de eso importaba tanto como lo que no había sucedido. Había estrechado la mano de un príncipe lupi y no había sentido ni rastro de magia. No podía explicárselo.

Llamo una vez a la puerta del capitán, luego entro.

_**\- Nos alegramos de que por fin hay podido reunirse con nosotros, detective**-_ dijo el capitán Moody secamente.

Al cruzar el umbral, Hermione pude ver que había tres hombres en el despacho, no uno.

Alastor Moody estaba sentado tras su mesa. El capitán era un hombre que estaba por cumplí los sesenta, y que tenía todos sus rasgos expresivos concentrados en mitad inferior de su rostro. Tenía aspecto de burócrata.

Los otros dos hombres vestían de traje y tenía un gesto profesionalmente serio.

_Oh, oh_, pensó Hermione. Federales.

**_\- Sí, señor. Siento llegar tarde._**

**_\- Estos son los agentes especiales Remus Lupin y Sirius Black del FBI. Están interesados en el caso de Diggory._**

_Ya me había dado cuenta. _Saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, pero la asalto una duda. Moody no les había hablado de ella ¿o sí?

Los dos hombres empezaron a levantarse. Moody les hizo un gesto.

**_\- Siéntense, siéntense._**

Era el despacho del capitán, pero no era tan grande ni elegante. La única silla libre era de simple madera y estaba a la derecha de la mesa del capitán. Situaba a Hermione junto a él y justo en frente de los dos hombres.

El agente más cercano a ella tenía una buena dentadura, una piel bastante más oscura que la de Ron y una sonrisa agradable. Las entradas sobre su frente indicaban que se le estaba cayendo el pelo.

**_\- Soy Remus Lupin-_** dijo_-_**_. Como ya le he explicado a su capitán, no tenemos intención de reclamar la jurisdicción._**

**_\- Aunque podríamos. -_**El otro no sonreía**_-. Sirius -_**le dijo a Hermione.

Moody resoplo.

**_\- No tienen nada para reclamar el caso._**

**_\- Asesinato por medios mágicos es un delito federal_.**

Hermione intento hablar con tacto.

**_-Mmm, ¿medios mágicos? A Diggory lo mataron unos colmillos, no un hechizo mortal._**

**_-Según el capitán, fue asesinado por una criatura mágica-_** dijo Lupin**_-. Eso es asesinato por medios mágicos._**

Hermione arqueo las cejas. El capitán respondió de una manera más directa.

**_\- Aunque pudiera convencer a un jurado de que el asesinato cometido por un miembro de la Estirpe es asesinato por medios mágicos, los tribunales rechazarían dictar cualquier condena._**

**_\- Puede ser. -_**Sirius la miraba con clara desaprobación**_-. Es joven._**

**_\- No tan joven como parecer, y está muy clasificada. Además, tiene contactos en la, mmm, comunidad paranormal. Eso puede resultarnos muy inútil. ¿Eso que tiene ahí en su informe, Granger?_**

Ok, no les había hablado sobre ella. Realmente, no había creído que lo hubiera hecho.

**_\- Sí, señor. -_**Hermione entrego el informe al capitán.

Black comento agriamente.

**_\- Obviamente todavía hay discrepancia al respecto. Sobre todo, porque este es el primer caso de asesinato cometido por un lupus en forma de lobo desde que el Tribunal Supremo aprobó..._**

**_\- ¿El primero? -_**dijo Hermione sorprendida**_-. ¿En este país?_**

**_\- El primero en el que se desconoce la identidad del asesino -_**corrigió Black**_-. Hubo un asesinato de Connecticut, pero la...comunidad lupus se encargó de resolver el caso._**

Quería decir que el asesino había muerto a manos de su propia gente. Hermione recordaba haber leído la noticia. Habían dejado su cuerpo, en forma de lobo, y una nota a la puerta de los juzgados.

**_\- Y aquel asunto en Texas, el año pasado, resulto ser defensa propia._**

Los ojos de Black mostraron sorpresa.

**_\- Sí. Un caso muy interesante, desde el punto de vista legal._**

Hermione asintió. El lupus en cuestión estaba en forma humana cuando fue atacado por unos pandilleros. Cambio. Tres de los atacantes sobrevivieron.

**_\- Incluso intervino la Unión de Libertades Civiles._**

Fue limitado en su aplicación, por supuesto, por cómo se redactó la sentencia. La defensa había argumentado que, en esas circunstancias, el cambio era como soltar un perro guardián entrenado. Que la forma lobuna del acusado había defendido su forma humana, lo que estaba legalmente contemplado como defensa propia. El tribunal de apelación había estado de acuerdo, pero...

**_\- Los jueces discutieron sobre que constituía un "peligro claro e inminente" suficiente como para justificar transformarse en lobo. Es un precedente, desde luego, pero no está muy claro._**

Black sonrió.

**_\- Empiezo a entender por qué su capitán la ha asignado a este caso. No hay mucha gente que comprenda también el terreno en el que me muevo en mi trabajo. Ah... no creo que el capitán lo haya mencionado. Somos de la DCM._**

_División de Crímenes Mágicos_. Eso tenía sentido, pero decir que aquello era un caso federal era pasarse un poco. Aunque no creía que estuvieran reclamándolo de manera oficial, ¿no? Solo estaban avisando al capitán de que podían poner las cosas difíciles si no cooperaban.

_¿Cooperar de qué manera? ¿Qué es lo que querían?_ Miro a Moody, que hablo sin levantar los ojos del informe.

**_\- Estos caballeros recibirán una copia de todos sus informes escritos una vez nosotros los hayamos leídos. Haga un resumen para ponerlos al día._**

**_\- Muchas gracias, capitán -_**dijo Black**_-. Pero podemos esperar y leer el informe. Entre lo que nos ha contado usted y la prensa creo que tenemos la información básica del caso. Salvo por una cosa. Necesito saber, detective, si está usted totalmente segura de que el asesino es un lupus._**

**_\- Si quiere pruebas tendrá que hablar con la oficina del forense. Pero yo estoy bastante segura. -_**no podía decir por qué y de todas maneras había sido inadmisible en el tribunal. Pero había muchas otras señales que así lo indicaban.

Hermione reconstruyo el ataque, describió las heridas, las manchas de sangre y la mano seccionada.

**_\- Uno de los oficiales que llego primero a la escena del crimen formaba parte de la Patrulla X -_**dijo para terminar**_-. Sirvió allí durante quince años. Él también cree que el atacante fue un hombre lobo._**

**_\- Un lupus -_**corrigió Black automáticamente**_-. Todo parece indicar que el atacante fue un lupus._**

Lupin frunció el ceño.

**_\- Que parezca indicar no es concluyente. De vez en cuando siempre surge algún asesino que intenta colgarle su muerto a los lupi. Normalmente suelen ser montajes muy torpes -_**admitió**_-. Este no lo es -_**dijo Lupin.

Hermione lo observo. Altura media, traje barato, constitución de tonel. Misma edad que Black y con una alianza en su mano izquierda, que Black no llevaba.

**_\- Lo más probable es que el asesino haya dejado saliva en las heridas. El laboratorio no podrá compararlo con nada, pero nos dará la seguridad de si se trata de alguien de la Estirpe o no. Alguien tan inteligente como para falsificar esas heridas sabría eso. Aunque no creo que sean falsas._**

**_\- La magia puede crear falsificaciones muy buenas._**

Esto inquieto a Hermione.

**_\- ¿Eso es posible? Quiero decir... supongo que las heridas en sí podrían falsificarse, pero ¿podría la magia imitar los extraños resultados típicos de un análisis de sangre de lupus?_**

**_\- No lo sé -_**dijo en tono pesimista**_-. ¿Lo sabe usted?_**

Era una idea intranquilizadora. La magia a ese nivel era ilegal, por supuesto, pero también lo era el asesino.

**_\- Si eso fuera posible, sería asesinato por medios mágicos. ¿Por eso están ustedes aquí?_**

Black se en congio de hombros.

**_\- En parte. Tenemos que confirmar o rechazar esa posibilidad. También nos preocupa que este caso tenga repercusiones políticas._**

Hermione se extraño

**_\- ¿Lo dice por el Proyecto de Ley de Ciudadanía para Otras Especies? -_**El Congreso casi se las había arreglado para obviar el asunto ignorando al comité, pero los que apoyaban el proyecto estaban trabajando para que llegara a votarse.

**_\- Política. -_**Moody escupió la palabra, dejando de lado el informe de Hermione**_-. Ese no es mi trabajo, gracias a Dios. Cuando habla de falsear cosas mágicamente, ¿se refiere a hechicería?_**

Cierto. La magia no podía cambiar la esencia de las cosas, y ella lo sabría si se trataba de hechicería... ¿no era así?

Black no se inmuto.

**_\- Es una posibilidad._**

**_\- Es un arte muerto -_**dijo el capitán. Se estaba impacientando**_-. A veces tropezamos con algún aficionado que cree haber encontrado un fragmento del Codex Arcanum. Pero nadie ha sido capaz de ejecutar, magia transformadora desde la purga._**

**_\- Que solo ocurrió en Europa -_**puntualizo Black**_-. Hay hechiceros en África, y existen rumores que afirman que algunos escaparon de la limpieza comunista de los sesenta._**

Moody se encogió de hombros.

**_\- Siempre hay rumores. Y la hechicería africana es más brujería que otra cosa. O eso he leído. ¿Usted tiene otra opinión?_**

Black y Lupin intercambiaron una de esas miradas inescrutables que comparten los compañeros que llevan mucho tiempo trabajando juntos. O los matrimonios. Black hablo:

**_\- No pretendemos sugerir que deba ignorar los resultados de su laboratorio._**

**_\- Me parece bien, porque no es esa mi intención. Se supone que usted dos son los expertos en asuntos mágicos, y no los becarios del Rational Inquierer._**

Esto irrito a Black.

**_\- Los únicos expertos en magia son los que la practican. Remus y yo podemos aconsejarles sobre métodos de investigación y detención, y sabemos un par de cosas sobre los lupi que no son de dominio popular. Este caso sentara precedentes. La agencia cree que nuestra experiencia podría ser muy útil para usted._**

_Oh, vaya._ Hermione sonrió ligeramente.

El capitán Moody se dio cuenta.

**\- _¿Hay algo que le haga gracias, Granger?_**

Su sentido del humor todavía iba a crearle problemas.

**_\- Acabo de darme cuenta de que estos caballeros se están ofreciendo como consultores expertos._**

**_\- Así es. -_**Black sonrió.

Realmente tenía una sonrisa agradable.

**_\- Me ha parecido... gracioso. ¿Sabe? He llegado tarde porque Draco Malfoy se ha ofrecido para el mismo puesto. Quiere instruirme sobre las costumbres de los lupi._**

Black se tensó como si le resultara incomodo seguir sentado.

**\- _¿Draco Malfoy? ¿El heredero Nokolai?_**

_¿Podría haber dos personas con ese mismo nombre?_

**_\- Sí._**

Black y Lupin intercambiaron otra de sus miradas. El capitán Moody dijo:

**_\- Malfoy es sospechoso._**

**_\- Sí, señor. Y normalmente es bueno dejar que los sospechosos hablen todo lo que quieran._**

Lupin estaba enfadado. Pero parecía que ese era su estado natural.

**_\- Malfoy no mato a Diggory._**

Hermione decidió que sus cejas hablaran por ella.

**_\- Entiendo que tengan considerarle sospechoso -_**concedió Sirius**_-. Pero no es probable que sea culpable. En primer lugar, los lupi no son sexualmente posesivos, así que no hay móvil. En segundo lugar, si él hubiera matado a Diggory, nunca habrían encontrado el cuerpo._**

**_\- ¿Lo conoce?_**

**_\- Quizás quieran echarle un vistazo a nuestro expediente sobre él._**

**_\- Eso nos ayudaría mucho, gracias._**

_**\- Le aconsejo que recabe información antes de sentarse a hablar con** **él****-**._ Lupin tenía una forma de inclinarse hacia Hermione que parecía que quisiera agarrarla y obligarla a estar de acuerdo con él **_-. Tiene que saber dónde se está metiendo._**

Moody lo miró con claro desprecio.

**_\- Quizás sea mejor que dejen aquí ese expediente y concierten una cita para informar a la detective Granger más tarde. Ahora mismo tengo que hablar con ellas sobre sus casos._**

A los agentes no les gustó que el capitán los despidiera, pero no podrían hacer otra cosa que irse. Hermione se preguntó que se escondía tras la hostilidad de Moody, pero parecía algo más que la típica animosidad jurisdiccional. ¿Quizás ya se los había encontrado antes en algún viejo caso en el que tuvieron algún que otro choque? O quizás Lupin había entrado con mal pie. Era un hombre intenso.

Los dos agentes se levantaron. Black metió la mano en un maletín de piel y saco una gruesa carpeta.

**_\- Son copias. Puede quedárselas._**

Hermione se levantó por educación y acepto la carpeta.

**_\- Gracias. Me temo que estaré ocupada hasta mediodía. ¿Quedamos a las tres?_**

**_\- De acuerdo. -_**Black alargo su mano_**-. Nos vemos aquí.**_

Hermione estrecho su mano y luego alargo la suya hacia Lupin y se llevó la sorpresa del día. No la indujo a un trance sexual, desde luego, pero sí descubrió algo. Un brujo. Lupin era un brujo practicante.

Los dos agentes cerraron la puerta al salir.

_**\- ¿Cómo van sus casos? -**_pregunto Moody**_-. ¿Puede cerrar alguno?_**

La atención de Hermione volvió al capitán bruscamente

**_\- El caso Meyer. También el caso Valencia, creo. Estoy esperando los resultados del laboratorio para otros dos asuntos. El resto -_**admitió**_\- son casos abiertos desde hace tiempo._**

**_\- Quedes con esos, no la distraerán. Traslade los demás. Para el caso Meyer a Dolores. Quiere llegar a detective así que necesita experiencia, y algo más sobre lo que quejarse -_**dijo el capitán con la sombra de una sonrisa.

**_\- Pero...-_**Pero eran sus casos.

Él se recostó en su silla, apoyando las manos en su barriga que ni crecía ni encogía.

**_\- __Es usted ambiciosa. Eso no es malo. Pero aquí forma parte de un equipo. Tiene usted un buen expediente. Dejar que otra persona se lleve el mérito por cerrar uno de sus casos no le hará daño. Recibirá todas las alabanzas que quiera cuando pille al asesino de Diggory, y quiero que se concentre en eso. ¿Estamos?_**

_**\- Sí, señor. -**_Pero estaba equivocado. No quería quedarse con los casos para hacer méritos. Bueno, si, por supuesto quería que se reconociera su trabajo, pero... esa no era la razón principal. En el asunto Meyer quería ser ella, personalmente, quien le pusiera las esposas al maldito que había matado a su ex mujer. En cuanto a los otros casos, quería terminarlos ella. Conectar todos los puntos.

**_\- __Bien. ¿En que está ocupada ahora? ¿Qué hace Ronald?_**

**_\- Cómo ha podido ver en el informe, dos de los cinco lupi del Club Infierno tiene coartada. Ronald las está comprobando, después interrogaran al jefe de Diggory y a sus compañeros de trabajo. Los patrulleros se encargarán de hablar con todo el mundo que vive cerca de la escena del crimen o que estuviera por allí. Estoy en contacto con ellos. Esta tarde me entrevistare con la viuda. Ayer por la noche estaba demasiado afectada como para decir nada. También tengo intención de hablar con sus vecinos. Y con los de Malfoy. En este caso es muy importante la coordinación._**

Moody asintió.

**_\- Si Malfoy es culpable, más vale de que se asegure de que no vaya a irse de rositas con alguna coartada inventada. Cuanto más pueda precisar los movimientos de Diggory y Malfoy._**

**_\- Sí, señor. También me gustaría investigar en la iglesia donde se suponía que debía estar Diggory ensayando con el coro. Se llama la Iglesia de los Fieles. Bastante irónico dadas las circunstancias. Parece más una secta que otra cosa. Adoran a una diosa y se llaman a sí mismo los azá._**

**_\- Los azá. Sí, he odio hablar de ellos. Tienen un templo o algo en Los Ángeles. Hubo problemas con algún tipo de grupo fundamenta lista, no puedo recordar detalles._**

Hermione asintió y tomo nota para averiguar más sobre el tema

**_\- ¿Qué piensa hacer esta mañana?_**

**_\- Acudiré a mis contactos en la comunidad paranormal -_**dijo totalmente seria.

Una nota de humor destello en los ojos de Moody.

**_\- Muy bien detective. -_**Recogió las hojas y las ordeno golpeándolas contra la mesa e indicando que la reunión había acabado**_-__. Tendrá a los periodistas encima como pulgas sobre un perro. Mándelos arriba. No conceda ni una entrevista._**

**_\- No... no era mi intensión._**

**_\- Mejor. Su informe es un poco escaso, pero será suficiente por ahora dadas las circunstancias. Tenga en cuenta que tendremos que compartir todos sus informes con los federales._**

_¿Acaso le estaba aconsejando que no lo pusiera todo por escrito?_ Pero ella nunca había referido nada sobre sus habilidades menos respetables en sus informes. Ni siquiera las mencionaba en voz alta. Y él tampoco. No preguntes, no hables de ello. Entonces ¿a que se refería?

Había algo que se le escapaba.

**_\- Sí, señor. Eh, ¿hay algo más que debería saber sobre los agentes de la DCM?_**

**_\- No buscaban más que medre dar a expensas de los demás. Sobre todo, Black. Le gusta ir por todos y no escatima en medios. Intentará exprimirla hasta sacarle toda la información que tenga. No lo permita. Tenga -_**dijo dándole un formulario**_-. Necesitará recoger munición y grilletes especiales. Los de administración tienen que darle el visto bueno, ya sabe, con tanta plata resulta un poco caro. Ahora vaya a alegrarle el día a Dolores_.**

Moody la despidió con un gesto de la mano.

* * *

_11 de Diciembre del 2016_

_Holaaaaa…. Aquí he vuelto con un capitulo mas de esta historia tan atrapante_

_Como siempre quisiera dar las gracias a las chicas que me dejaron su comentario:_

**_Max Williams._**

**_Carla Tononi. _**

**_Flor Gonzales._**

**_Yesi Bordolina._**

**_Candice Saint-Just_**

**_SALESIA_**

_A las que le dieron Seguir:_

**_Aid4_**

**_Amelia Cahil_**

**_Candice Saint-Just_**

**_IriaCruz_**

**_Sasha2121_**

**_Tokio2323_**

_A las que le dieron favorito:_

**_Brianda Cullen_**

**_Candice Saint-Just_**

**_IriaCruz_**

**_Tamarabvillar_**

_Gracias por todo __ :3_

_Nos estaremos leyendo…._

_Amor y Dulces_

**_Lumione_**


	7. La Abuela

_**Declame**_

_Basa en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

_No permito que sea copiada en otro lugar que no sea mío. Ante cualquier duda con respecto a mis otras páginas, por favor visiten mi perfil._

* * *

Hermione contempló la carpeta que acababa de cerrar. Había descubierto muchas cosas interesantes en el expediente que los agentes de la **DCM** le habían entregado, pero había un hecho que le llamó la atención más que ningún otro.

Draco Malfoy tenía un niño de ocho años. Técnicamente la madre tenía la custodia, una madre periodista que no paraba de trabajar. Hacia unos años había dejado al niño al cuidado de su madre. Era una historia común en esos días. Mamá está demasiado ocupada para hacer de mamá. Y papá también tiene mejores cosas que hacer. Como acudir a fiestas de Hollywood o pasar la noche en el Club Infierno.

_Demasiado ridículo para indignarse_, se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba hasta el archivador. _¿Qué le importaba a ella que los intereses de Malfoy no incluyeran un hijo?_ Podía pensar de él que es un idiota, pero no era el único hombre del mundo con carencias es esa área, admitió mientras abría un cajón; pagaba la manutención y el niño podía pasar los veranos en el enclave Nokolai donde, se suponía, podía ver a su padre de vez en cuando. No era suficiente.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, impacientándose con ella misma. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo reprobando los defectos de Malfoy. Debía sacar los archivos de los casos que tuvieran perspectivas de cerrarse pronto y entregárselos a otros agentes. Además, tenía que comprobar su agenda. De una manera u otra era necesario encontrar un hueco para probarse un vestido. Pero mientras sacaba los archivos, su mente no estaba pensando en la boda o en lo que Dolores haría con el caso Meyer. Estaba intentando decidir si le habían tendido una trampa. Siempre había creído que el capitán Moody era un hombre justo y un buen policía. Maldita sea, Hermione confiaba en él. Aunque esa confianza tenía su origen muchos años atrás. En aquella época él era un detective recién nombrado, y amable. Ella tenía ocho años y estaba traumatizada. Pero él también se había ganado su respeto como adulta.

Sin embargo, la abuela solía decir que los refranes sobre la muerte y los impuestos omitían otro elemento inevitable: la política. Dos personas pelearán, jugarán a las cartas o harán el amor. Reúne tres, y una de ellas enseguida empezara a ver cómo puede sacar el mayor provecho posible. Si fastidiaba este caso lo único que quedaría en su expediente sería una mancha enorme... Y un montón de viejos casos abiertos. Ninguno reciente.

Hermione repiqueteo los dedos con más rapidez. ¿Era por eso que no había informado a Moody sobre Lupin? Era cierto que no le informaba siempre que se cruzaba con alguien con un don o cierto rastro de la Estirpe. Pero seguro era que le había gustado saber que había un agente del FBI jugando a ser brujo. No quería decírselo. ¿Era su instinto el que se lo sugería o su orgullo herido?

El capitán estaba corriendo un gran riesgo al poner al mando a una detective recién nombrada. Y tenía sentido que intentara minimizar los daños. Si aquello salía bien, todo el mundo estaría contento. Si salía mal, o el caso se alargaba tanto que hubiera que ofrecer una víctima a los tiburones de la prensa... bien, Hermione podía comprender que era mejor arriesgarse a perder a una novata que a alguien que llevara quince años o más sirviendo en el cuerpo. Quizás simplemente resultaba más fácil arriesgarse a perder a una mujer... o quizás se estuviera volviendo paranoica.

Hermione suspiro y se enfrentó al problema más sencillo que tenía en su lista, consultar la agenda. Un breve vistazo confirmo sus sospechas: no disponía de ningún hueco para probarse el vestido. Decidió que tendría que saltarse una comida. Y con esta investigación en marcha, probablemente no sería la única que se iba a perder. Pero no mañana.

Mañana iba a almorzar con Draco Malfoy. Y hoy comería de camino para comprobar sus "contactos con la comunidad paranormal". Se sentó delante del ordenador y mando un breve correo electrónico a su madre. Después descolgó el teléfono y llamo a la abuela.

Doce años atrás, la abuela había sorprendido a la familia abandonando el barrio chino en el que había vivido desde su llegada a los Estados Unidos como novia de guerra. Situó su casa en las afueras, en una extensión de cinco acres que había comprado hacia cuarenta años, mucho antes de que la ciudad creciera hasta allí. Construyeron la casa según sus especificaciones y pago en metálico.

El edificio no armonizaba con el reto del vecindario, era una casa de piedra, cuadrada y cubierta con un tejado ondulado más apropiado para las nevadas del norte de China que para el sol del sur de california. Las ventanas exteriores estaban muy altas, hendiduras horizontales que le daban al conjunto un aspecto de fortaleza tocada con un sombrero a la moda. No tenía entrada para vehículos. A la abuela no le gustan las entradas para el vehículo. Ni tampoco los coches, aunque tuviera un auto. La abuela permitía que la anciana prima segunda que vivía con ella lo condujera de vez en cuando.

Hermione aparco en la calle y subió por el sinuoso camino de gravilla que conducía hasta la puerta, pintada de rojo brillante y flanqueado por dos gruñones leones de piedra. Llamo al timbre.

_\- _**_Hermione. Me alegro mucho de verte. -_**La edad había suavizado el rostro cuadrado de Poppy Pomfrey y había convertido su cuerpo anguloso en algo menos femenino y más andrógino. Su voz era su rasgo más bello, grave, suave. Era... como de campanillas_**-. Entra. Tu abuela está en el jardín.**_

**_\- Gracias. ¿Cómo te encuentras? -_**Hermione siempre se sentía torpe anta la educada cortesía de la mujer mayor, como si accidentalmente pudiera dañar un pétalo con una palabra inapropiada. Lo que no tenía mucho sentido. La mujer vivía con la abuela. Tenía que ser dura como una roca, o habría renunciado hacia años.

_**\- Me encuentro bien. -**_Pomfrey se hizo a un lado. Hermione se quitó los zapatos y entro en ese pequeño pedazo de China... en versión de la abuela.

La entrada de la casa era reducida y estaba vacía. Sobre una mesa negra tintineaba una fuente de piedra intrincadamente detallada, y una sencilla estantería de madera recogía a la vista varios zapatos y pantuflas. Hermione se puso un par de color turquesa y siguió a Pomfrey.

La puerta que daba al jardín estaba abierta. Al pasar por ella Hermione se transportó de China a una exuberante mezcla de Mediterráneo y los trópicos. El suelo de baldosa rodeaba un círculo de hierba situado en el centro, como un salvavidas, y cubría el resto del patio en forma cuadrada. En las cuatro esquinas había teas ardiendo alternadas con hibiscos, lavanda en flor y bambú creciendo con fuerza, y a los pies de un pequeño naranjo abundaban las margaritas de Santa Barbará.

Justo en la mesa del centro del jardín había una mujer sentada junto a una mesa redonda. Su rostro mostraba los estragos de la edad, pero seguía ágil porque estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas al estilo oriental. El cabello negro con las inevitables hebras blancas estaba recogido en un moño tirante.

Hermione camino hasta ella.

_**\- Abuela-**_ dijo en tono acusador, mientras se inclinaba para besar una mejilla suave_**-, la lavanda está floreciendo.**_

**_\- Me gusta su fragancia_**_-_ la abuela hablo en chino. Era un reproche.

Hermione respondió en chino de mala manera. Lo entendía mejor de que lo hablaba.

_**\- No es época de que florezca la lavanda. Es dañino para la planta.**_

Unas cejas perfiladas se arquearon.

\- _**¿Has venido a pedirme un favor?**_

Y todavía no la había invitado a sentado. No había empezado con buen pie y sin embargo se río al sentir una gran ola de afecto por esa mujer.

_**\- Wo ai ni, Dzu-mu.**_

La anciana levanto la mano y acaricio la mejilla de Hermione_._**_ -Yo también te quiero. Aunque no sé por qué. Eres impertinente y tu acento es horrible. -_**La mano hizo un gesto señorial_**-. Puedes sentarte. Pomfrey traerá algo de té.**_

Lo que quería decir era que no trataría ningún asunto de negocios hasta más tarde. Hermione se sentó e intento no retorcerse de impaciencia. Durante los siguiente veinte minutos sorbieron _oolong _de delicadas tazas sin asa y hablaron de La Boda- en la mente de Hermione empezaba a aparecer en mayúsculas- y de las políticas californianas, lo que divertía a la abuela sobremanera mente. Y de béisbol.

La abuela era una seguidora apasionada de los Padres. Las temporadas mediocres, una detrás de otra, no desanimaban su fervor. Después de hablar sobre casi todos los jugadores, dijo:

_**\- He proyectado el horóscopo de todo el equipo. Esta será la mejor temporada que hayan tenido nunca, si consigue evitar las lesiones.**_

_**\- Eso sería una novedad. El año pasado tuvieron que... ¿cinco jugadores fuera de juego?**_

_**\- No es normal que sufran tantas lesiones. Voy a mandar al entrenador el nombre de una buena marca contra hechizos. -**_Miro a Hermione de forma taimada_**-. Creo que la empresa de Chang está buscando una empata. Pagan muy bien.**_

_**\- ¡No empieces tú también!**_

La abuela río.

_**\- Harías feliz a tu madre. Pero no a mí.**_

Hermione nunca había querido trabajar para las empresas privadas que contrataban empatas. Ni para ninguna otra que perteneciera al gobierno. Desde hacía siglos, los empatas y los que afirmaban serlo sin serlo, había sido utilizados para detectar lo extraño. Durante la Purga sufrieron la mayor demanda, hoy en día también estaban muy solicitados. Todavía existían muchos prejuicios, y los empatas servían para descubrir a aquellos que tenían buenas razones para ocultar su don o su linaje.

_**\- De hecho, he venido a hablarte de eso. Sobre los empatas. Y sobre los lupi.**_

_**\- He leído algo en el periódico. El asesinato es tuyo, ¿no? Quiero decir... el caso. Que tú estás en el caso.**_

_**\- Estoy al mando. Y necesito saber más de lo que se sobre los lupi.**_

La abuela rozo el borde de la taza con una uña larga y pintada

\- _**¿Ese es el favor que querías pedirme? ¿Qué te hable sobre los lupi?**_

Hermione midió sus palabras. Había asuntos que era mejor no tratarlos directamente.

_**\- Por supuesto que tengo algunos conocimientos. Los lupi viven en grupos o clanes...**_

_**\- Se poco sobre los clanes lupi. Son gente muy reservada.**_

_**\- Sí, pero...puedes ayudarme a entender de que son capaces, cuáles son sus debilidades. Son rápidos y ágiles. Es lo sé. Pero ¿Cómo de rápidos? He leído un informe que afirma que en forma de lobo pueden correr a ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora.**_

Esto provoco en la abuela una carcajada.

_**\- ¿Los expertos? ¿Los expertos creen eso? Los guepardos pueden ser así de rápidos. Los lobos no.**_

_**\- Pero no son lobos normales.**_

_**\- No, pero tampoco son guepardos-**_ sus ojos brillaban y estaban húmedos de diversión. Se secó uno con el dedo.

_**\- Tienen muy buenos reflejos. ¡Y eso lo sabes! ¿Dos veces más rápidos que los humanos? ¿Tres veces? No lo sé. No sabría ponerles una cifra, pero sí que son mucho más rápidos que los humanos. Cuando se lo proponen-**_añadió divertida_**-. Normalmente no van por ahí a toda velocidad.**_

_Dos veces más rápidos ya es suficiente rapidez_, pensó Hermione.

_**\- ¿Debilidades?**_

_**\- No les gustan los espacios reducidos y cerrados. Meterlos en la cárcel no es buena idea. Algunos se vuelven locos.**_

_¿Una raza de claustrofóbicos?_

**_\- ¿Algo más?_**

**_\- Si, son capaces de regenerar partes de su cuerpo._**

\- _**¿Son capaces de regenerar partes de su cuerpo?**_

_**\- Si. Por eso a los lupi registrados les tatuaban la frente. Porque si lo hacían en la mano los lupi se la cortaba y hacían que les volviera a crecer sin tatuaje.**_

La abuela se encogió de hombros.

_**\- A veces los expertos aciertan.**_

_**\- ¿Y qué hay de los rumores sobre, eh, su potencia sexual? ¿Es cierto que hechizan a las mujeres?**_

La abuela se río.

_-_**_Son potentes, desde luego. Pero la magia no tiene nada que ver. A no ser que le llames magia cuando un hombre presta atención a los deseos de una mujer. -_** La idea le pareció divertida**_-. Quizás lo sean. ¿Un lupus se ha fijado en ti, mi niña?_**

**_\- Hoy voy a reunirme con uno para hablar del caso. -_**Frunció el ceño y se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja. Realmente no creía que hubiera sido hechizada, pero... ¿Qué había ocurrido? _**\- ¿Hay alguna manera de que un lupus pierda su magia? ¿Una maldición o algún tipo de accidente mágico? ¿Es posible que exista un lupus que no tenga magia?**_

_**\- ¿Qué? -**_ La abuela se irguió, sería como un gato al que le han puesto la comida equivocada para cenar_**-. Explícate.**_

_**\- Le di la mano. Al príncipe Nokolai. Le di la mano y no sentí nada. -**_Eso no era cierto del todo. Se sonrojo**-. **_**Quiero decir que no sentí magia. Y quiero saber por qué. Si resulta que estoy perdiendo mi habilidad...**_

_**\- Sabes que no. Podrás perder un brazo o una pierna. Pero nunca podrás dejar de ser lo que eres.**_

_**\- ¿Entonces, que paso? -**_ replico frustrada_**-. Se supone que es el heredero, el número dos de los peces gordos del clan. ¡Tiene que ser un lupus y, sin embargo, no sentí magia! Tengo que saber por qué. Tengo que saber si es por él o es por mí. Si resulta que no tiene magia, no puede cambiar, y si es así, no puede ser el asesino. Y no podé probarlo o explicárselo a nadie, pero es un punto de partida. Considerando que tenga razón. Tengo que...**_

_**\- ¡Basta! Estás alterada. Tranquilízate. Tengo que pensar.**_

Le costó, pero Hermione se relajó. La uña de la abuela golpeaba el borde la taza, _ting, ting, ting._ Estaba muy quieta, muy erguida. Su mirada era distante y sus labios tenían un gesto de preocupación que acentuaba sus arrugas más de lo normal.

La abuela veía lo que aquello significaba. Y aún más. Por eso Hermione acudió a ella. La magia era innata en un lupus, al igual que la habilidad de Hermione para sentirla. Si una podía desaparecer, también la otra. Entre otras cosas.

_**-Has hecho bien en acudir a mí-**_ dijo finalmente_**-. Pero no acabo de entender lo que esto puede significar. Tendré que consultar con... alguien.**_

**_\- ¿Con alguien? -_** pregunto Hermione intrigada_**-. Alguien que sabe...**_

_**\- Basta de preguntas- **_dijo la abuela firmemente_**-. No es alguien a quien se pueda recurrir a la ligera, pero me debe un favor... desde hace mucho tiempo. Mucho, mucho tiempo.**_

Hermione se alarmo ante las posibilidades que cruzaron por su mente. Se inclinó hacia adelante, tocando la mano de la abuela. La magia vibro y pasó desde la arrugada piel hasta la suya.

_**\- No quiero que corras peligro.**_

Los delgados labios sonrieron y los viejos ojos oscuros se suavizaron. Palmeo la mano de Hermione.

_\- _**_Te quiero mucho. Pero esto no lo hago por ti. O al menos, no solo por ti. Y ahora-_** dijo recostándose en la silla_**-. Te voy a contar todo lo que se sobre los lupi.**_

* * *

**_14 de Enero del 2017_**

**_RE SUBIDO: _**_Como me he propuesto, lo he re subido y modificado muy pequeñas partes. Espero que ahora les haya gustado un poco más. Ahora, los dejo con la nota que había subido tiempo atrás n.n_

* * *

_Holaaaaa…. Aquí he vuelto con un capitulo más de esta historia tan atrapante. Gracias a todas por seguir este historia maravillosa :)_

_**AmeliaCahill:** Gracias por tu comentario. Luna es como la curandera/enfermera del Clan. Y, si, tiene una especie de relación con Theo (Amo esta pareja)_

_**SALESIA:** Si que te esmeras en escribir. Tus comentarios son los que mas me gustan y los que me hacen reír mucho jajaja. En esta historia son hermanos, Theo es el mayor, Draco en el segundo (mas adelante sabremos porque él es el lu nuncio y no Theo) y veremos si aparece/n más hermano/s. Blaise es un lobo/hechicero, algo poco común entre los lupi. Max es como el amigo viejo del grupo, cascarrabias pero fiel, pero yo aquí lo tomo como el abuelo por lo viejo que nos da a entender que es jajajaja. Y en cuanto al "beso" faaaalta un paa de capítulos, así que hay que tener paciencia._

_*****Como hemos leído en este capitulo, Draco posee un hijo ¿Sera Scorpius? Creo que la respuesta es más que obvia. Todas la pregunta que hace ya rato nos tiene locas ¿Cuál es el pasado de Hermione que tanto la persigue? ¿Qué tienen que ver Lavender Brown y el capitán Moody en él?._

_También hemos conocido a la abuela, otro de los personajes principales en la historia. Gracias a la abuela hemos descubierto que pase lo que le pase a Hermione, no puede perder su don (a menos que este muerta) y esto nos llevaba a más preguntas ¿Qué paso, entonces, con Draco? ¿Sera imprimación lo que tienen? (como dijo SALESIA). Además ¿A quien acudirá la abuela? Para saber está y otras dudas que tengan, no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos._

_*En el próximo sabremos mas sobre Cedric y Cho Diggory, y esa relación "rara" que tenían._

_Nos estaremos leyendo..._

_Amor y Dulces_

**_Lumione_**


	8. Los Diggory

_**Declame**_

_Basa en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

_No permito que sea copiada en otro lugar que no sea mío. Ante cualquier duda con respecto a mis otras páginas, por favor visiten mi perfil._

* * *

El apartamento de los Diggory estaba en _"La Mesa"_. El edificio soso y de dos plantas formaba un rectángulo, con una piscina y un aparcamiento en el centro. Algún aspirante a poeta lo había bautizado al complejo como _El Oasis_, un nombre que no reflejaba en absoluto la realidad. Tan solo había dos palmeras reales juntos a la carretera. Nada de jardines, ni de porches ni de balcones. Nada de verde.

Por lo menos el exterior no era rosa. Hermione suspiro mientras buscaba un hueco para aparcar, pensando en su propio minúsculo apartamento. Aguantaba el color chicle de las paredes y la falta de espacio porque el edificio estaba a tres manzanas de la playa, pero a veces le carcomía la envidia.

Tuvo que aparcar a dos manzanas, pero dio un agradable paseo. Era uno de esos días claros y perfectos que florecían en la cuidad de vez en cuando en otoño. Uno de esos días por los que la gente se mudaba a California. A veces le daba las ganas de mancharse la mano con tierra. No tenía un jardín propio, a excepción de algunas macetas, pero tenía libertad total para trabajar en el terreno que rodeaba la casa de la abuela.

Hermione llamo al portero automático de Cho; y tras esperar un buen rato la mujer le pidió que subiera. Más tarde hablaría con los del 41-C, para averiguar que sabían de Cho y Cedric Diggory. Llamo al timbre y espero. Estaba preguntándose si sería correcto llamar otra vez cuando la puerta se abrió.

Cho Diggory tenía muy mal aspecto. Su rostro estaba lleno de manchas y los grandes ojos que brillaban la noche anterior estaban ahora apagados y enrojecidos, y se escondían tras un par de gafas sin monturas. Vestía de jersey y holgado de un divertido color purpura y que tenía manchas de haber sido lavado con algo rojo que lo destiño en algún momento. La gran mata de pelo estaba recogida en una coleta tras la nuca.

_**\- Supongo que tengo que hablar con usted.**_

_**\- Sé que es un momento difícil. Lo siento. No es mi intención molestarla.**_

_**\- Entre.**_

A pesar del clima agradable, Cho tenía encendido el aire acondicionado. El apartamento estaba helado. Era más grande que el de Hermione, pero ¿Cuál no lo era? También estaba más abaratado de cosa; no desordenado, pero tampoco era la casa de una persona meticulosa. Y era mucho más colorido.

Todo el color que la tragedia había borrado de Cho todavía permanecía en el apartamento. Las paredes estaban pintadas de oro de múltiples tonalidades. El sofá tenía una cubierta roja y cojines de color naranja, amarillo y verde lima. Las sillas del comedor eran todas de diferentes colores. Y algunos cuadros colgaban de las paredes.

_**\- ¿Lo ha decorado usted misma? -**_ pregunto Hermione.

_**\- ¿Cómo? -**_ Cho se paró en medio de su linda habitación y parpadeo_**-. Oh, sí. A Cedric también le gustaban los colores brillantes, pero no está… no estaba interesado en la decoración.**_

_**\- Estoy impresionada-**_ Y lo estaba. Demasiado vivió para su gusto, pero hacía falta tener ojo de artista para poner juntos tantos colores y que quedaran bien.

No estaba segura de que Cho la hubiera escuchado. La mujer estaba de pie junto al sofá, con los codos pegados al cuerpo, y mirando alrededor de la habitación como si esperara que los muebles le digieran lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Cómo tratas al detective que investiga la muerte de tu marido?

Hermione intento ponérselo fácil.

_**\- ¿No se encuentra su hermana?**_

_**\- Está en el trabajo.**_

_**\- ¿Prefiere que vuelva cuando ella este aquí?**_

**_\- Mejor hacerlo cuanto antes. Hay algunas cosas que… será más fácil hablar sin que ella este presente. Es muy protectora-_** Cho se encogió de hombros_**-. Es mi hermana mayor, ¿sabe usted?**_

_**\- Yo también tengo una. No está mal, pero nunca olvida que es la hermana mayor. Todavía no comprende que a estas alturas soy capaz de atarme los zapatos yo sola.**_

Un rastro de humor apareció en los ojos oscuros de Cho**_. _**

_**\- Eso me suena familiar . Della quiere lo mejor para mí. sabe, no le caía bien Cedric. Y odia a Draco. Bueno, no exactamente a él, sino a todo lo que él representa. Es difícil entenderse con ella ahora mismo.**_

_**\- Según tengo entendido, sus padres no viven aquí.**_

_**\- No. Mamá volvió a Tucson cuando papá se marchó, y ninguna de nosotras sabe adónde se fue. Ella…-**_su rostro mostraba pena y culpa_**\- Ella reza por mí. Y lo odio. Odio que crea que soy una especie de adultera. No era así.**_

_**\- ¿Y cómo era?**_

Cho la miro duramente, pero Hermione vio cómo su garganta se movía al tragar.

_**\- Supongo que tengo que hablar esto con usted. Quiero que lo agarren. Quiero que castiguen a quien haya hecho esto. Cedric… era un desastre. -**_ Soltó una carcajada breve y amarga_**-. Era más desastre de lo que yo soy, lo crea o no. Pero no se merecía esto. No se merecía que le quitaran la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.**_

_**\- No, no lo merecía. Quizás sea mejor si nos sentamos, así usted podrá hablarme mejor de él.**_

**_\- Claro. -_** Se dejó caer en el sofá_**-. Tendría que haber… La verdad es que no puedo pensar correctamente.**_

La silla enfrente de Cho estaba pintada a rayas amarillas y verde lima. Hermione quito el periódico que descansaba sobre ella, lo dejo en el suelo y se sentó.

_**\- Sera normal durante un tiempo.**_

_**\- Supongo que sí.**_

_**\- Usted quiere saber quién lo hizo, quien lo mato. No lo sé. Pero sé que no fue Draco.**_

_**\- Parece estar usted esta muy segura.**_

_**\- Él no… Él no podría…-**_ Tuvo que para y tragar_**-. Podría decirle que él no podría haber estado sentado conmigo en el club, charlando y riéndose si acababa de matar a mi marido. Pero es solo mi opinión. Y usted piensa que es normal que yo diga eso. De lo contrario, la muerte de Cedric sería mi culpa. Pero lo es de todas maneras, ¿no?**_

Hermione sintió que se le cerraba la garganta.

_**\- ¿Por qué dice eso?**_

_**\- Un lupus lo mato. -**_ Soltó Cho y empezó a pasearse por la habitación_-_**_. No fue Draco, pero fue un lupus, así que tiene que ver con él, o con el club. Tiene que ver conmigo. Solo que no sé por qué._**

_**\- Diría que tiene usted las cosas muy claras.**_

Cho se paró y miro a Hermione agriamente.

_**\- Y quizás eso no sea un cumplido. Quizás debería estar derrumbándome ahora mismo.**_

_**\- Cada uno se enfrenta al dolor de manera diferente. -**_ Y Hermione no tenía ninguna duda de que esa mujer estaba sufriendo_**-. ¿Su marido tenía arma, señora Diggory?**_

_**\- Sí, él…-**_ Se froto la frente_**-. ¿No menciono algo sobre eso ayer por la noche?**_

_**\- Sí. Encontramos un arma cerca del cuerpo. Estamos comprobando el número de serie, pero nos ayudaría mucho si nos digiera que tipo de arma tenía su marido.**_

_**\- Un revolver. Del veintidós.**_

_**\- ¿Solía llevarla con él?**_

_**\- No. Solo cuando iba al club. No es un barrio seguro, sabe.**_

Hermione arqueo las cejas.

_**\- ¿Solían ir juntos?**_

_**\- Últimamente… no.-**_ Permaneció quieta, abrazándose a sí misma, mirando hacia abajo, como si observara el pasado_**-. Voy a contarle como Draco y yo acabamos juntos. No creo que sea de su incumbencia, pero quiero que agarren al asesinó. Quien quiera que sea, quiero que lo pague.**_

_**\- Atraparlo es mi trabajo. Hacer que lo pague es cosa de la justicia.**_

_**\- Bueno. -**_ Pero no se movió ni dijo más nada. Simplemente estaba de pie, con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo.

Hermione intento animarla al comenzar el relato.

_\- _**_Supongo que conoció usted a Draco Malfoy en el club. -_**Era lo único que Hermione había sacado en claro de Malfoy. Había cerrado la boca en todo lo demás que tuviera que ver con su relación con Cho. Aunque había admitido que conocía a Cedric.

_**-Sí. -**_ Una ligera sonrisa triste asomo en los labios de Cho. Su mirada se suavizo como si estuviera recordando momentos felices_**-. Nunca creí que fuera a funcionar. La mayoría de los hombres son simples: ven una oportunidad de tener sexo y la aprovecha, ¿entiende? Pero Draco… podría haber tenido a quien quisiera, y yo no soy nada del otro mundo. No soy fea, pero tampoco bonita. Y, sin embargo, él me hacía sentir hermosa.**_

_Bonita_, pensó Hermione. Y relatado en tiempo pasado.

_**\- Se enamoró de él.**_

_**\- No como cree usted. Supongo que me deslumbro. Pero no estaba enamorada ni nada de eso. Ni él tampoco. -**_ Despertó de su ensoñación para mirar a Hermione_**-. Yo le gustaba. Era amable conmigo. Pero no era nada celoso. Podría decirse que había nacido con lo que Cedric deseaba, o creía desear.**_

_**\- ¿A qué se refiere?**_

Cho apretó los labios, aunque Hermione no pudo decidirse si era por dolor o por ira, o por una combinación de ambas.

_**\- Se habrá imaginado que Cedric y yo no teníamos un matrimonio de cuento de hadas. Era más como una montaña rusa. Las cosas iban o muy bien, o iban muy mal. Podía ser la persona más dulce del mundo, y de pronto, cambiaba las tornas y era yo la que tenía que luchar para salvar nuestro matrimonio. - **_Respiro profundamente_**-. Me canse de ser la que luchaba.**_

Hermione se imaginó lo demás.

_**\- Él tenía aventuras.**_

_**\- Tonteaba. -**_ Se mantuvo quieta durante un buen rato_**-. Me quería. Lo sabía incluso cuando me estaba volviendo loca de dolor. Pero tenía que probarse algo a sí mismo, una y otra vez. Tuvo paperas a los dieciséis, ¿sabe? -**_ Las palabras se detuvieron, pero siguió andando.

_**\- ¿Era estéril?**_

Cho asintió y alcanzo la pared. Se giró.

_**\- Llevábamos justos desde el instituto. Nos casamos cuando acabamos. Era el único hombre al que quería, y el único hombre con el que había estado. Y necesitaba que el sintiera lo mismo. Necesitaba que yo fuera la única para él, pero Cedric no podía darme eso. Y llego el momento en el que ya no pude más. Así que me rendí. La última vez, cuando empezó con eso de que el demonio son los celos y no infidelidad, me dije: Ok. Vamos a ver quién tiene razón.**_

_**\- Decidió tener una aventura.**_

_**\- Acepte tener una aventura. -**_se paró, con la cabeza alta y un gesto amargo en el rostro_**-. ¿Le sorprende? Fue idea de Cedric. Decía que quería que me olvidara de mis celos. Hablaba de que amor y sexo eran lo mismo, y de que la idea de amor era un apego infantil a un ideal romántico que echaba a perder a la gente. -**_ Sus ojos brillaban de ira. Sus manos eran puños pegados al cuerpo_**-. Pero no eran sus palabras. Estaba repitiendo lo que ellos le habían enseñado.**_

_**\- ¿Quiénes?**_

_**-Los de esa estúpida iglesia a la que iba. Los azá.**_

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

A las once y media del viernes por la noche, Hermione estaba acurrucada en la silla que constituía un tercio de los muebles de su salón. Los otros dos tercios eran la mesa de café de madera que estaba junto a la ventana y el cojín rojo que la acompañaba. Lo que le falta de muebles lo había suplido con plantas: una hiedra en la entrada de la cocina, una ambiciosa azalea en un rincón, y once tiestos de terracota compartiendo la luz bajo la única ventana de la casa.

Hermione tenía un bote grande de Ben &amp; Jerry en una mano, un lápiz en la otra, un cuaderno amarillo apoyado en el brazo de la silla, y un gato atigrado de casi ocho kilos, al que le faltaba media oreja, acurrucado a sus pies.

Por mucho que le gustara su ordenador portátil, no le ayudaba a pensar tanto como un cuaderno amarillo. Lo tenía colocado en horizontal para que fuera más cómodo dibujar columnas. Los nombres de los lupi que había entrevistado en el club la noche anterior encabezaban cuatro de ellas. El resto eran Cedric, Cho, azá y lupi.

No podía asegurar que el asesino fuera un lupus que hubiera estado en el club esa noche, pero el local estaba vinculado al caso de alguna manera. Alguien había matado a Diggory a menos de una manzana de allí. No podía ser una coincidencia. Dos de los lupi que habían estado allí esa noche tenían coartadas solidas; y ninguno de los otros tenía un motivo, salvo Malfoy.

El lápiz golpeo el segundo nombre. Blaise Zabini. Zabini. Destacaba por una razón: no era un Nokolai. Los otros tres lo eran. Cuando ella le había preguntado por el nombre de su clan, él había sonreído dulcemente y había afirmado no tener ninguno.

En los tiempos en los que el registro era obligatorio, todos los lupus que eran detenidos aseguraban no pertenecer a ningún clan para que las autoridades no los obligaran a delatar a los demás. Hoy en día ya no era necesario mantener ese cuento.

_¿Qué significaba para un lupus no pertenecer a ningún clan? ¿Cuál era el motivo de que eso ocurriera? ¿Era un proscrito o nunca había formado parte de un clan por alguna razón?_ Había intentado contactar con él a la hora de la cena, pero no había obtenido respuesta. Ni siquiera un contestador automático o un buzón de voz. Le había dejado un mensaje al hosco gnomo dueño del club, porque probablemente Zabini iría a trabajar esa noche.

Hermione apunto _"¿proscrito?"_ debajo del nombre de Blaise y siguió con la siguiente columna: los azá.

El lápiz empezó a repiquetear de nuevo, esta vez con irritación. Ronald había dejado un mensaje en su buzón de voz diciendo que había entrevistado a un par de ancianos en la Iglesia de los Fieles. Lo que habría estado muy bien si él lo hubiera consultados con ella primero. Él no podía ir haciendo lo que quiera. Ella era la que estaba al mando. Aunque debía reconocer que no había hecho mal su trabajo. Ronald era metódico y había cubierto todas las preguntas obvias al respecto a Diggory. Pero el mensaje que había dejado en el contestador provocaba en Hermione algunas preguntas. Mañana, se dijo a sí misma, leería el informe del policía e iría a la iglesia, después de tener una pequeña charla con Ron.

El lápiz siguió adelante hasta detenerse en "Lupi". Justo debajo había hecho una pequeña lista:

_"- Promiscuos. _

_\- Proyecto de ley ciudadanía/prejuicios. _

_\- Manada (clan): la prioridad, política interna complicada. _

_\- Jerarquía. _

_\- ¿Celos?"._

Según Cho, los Lupi no eran celosos. Pero la abuela había dicho que esa aparente falta de capacidad para sentir celos no era innata, sino que se debía a la educación. Les enseñaban a no ser sexualmente posesivos, al igual que a los niños se les enseña a compartir juguetes. Pero muchas veces la avaricia infantil sobrevive hasta la edad adulta. Hermione había encerrado a mucha gente que quería tener lo que deseaba, en el momento en que lo deseaba, y no tenía ningún reparo para conseguirlo, siempre y cuando no los atraparan. Que te educaran para "ser bueno" no garantizaba los resultados.

_¿Quizás Malfoy había ardido de celos, más aún al ser un sentimiento totalmente prohibido y oculto?_

Se le estaba empezando a dormir el pie y le dolía la cadera. Hermione miro al gato.

_**\- Pronto voy a tener que cambiar de postura.**_

Crookshanks levanto los parpados lo justo para mirarla. Puntuó su comentario no verbal alargando una zarpada y clavando sus uñas en el pie de ella.

_**\- Deja eso-**_ le dijo_**-. No estoy de humor para soportar a un macho exigente. -**_ De hecho, si no supiera que no era posible, diría que estaba a punto de venirle el periodo. Estaba inquieta y gruñona

_** -Vamos, Crooksh, muévete. Creo que algún día necesitare usar ese pie otra vez.**_

Se agacho, sabiendo que el gato se movería antes de que tuviera oportunidad de agarrarlo. Y así lo hizo. Se sentó ahí, mirándola como un malvado demonio agitando la cola. Cuando estuvo seguro de tener la atención de Hermione se encamino hacia la cocina.

_**\- Está bien. -**_ Hermione se levantó y lo siguió.

Se suponía que no tenía que alimentar otra vez al gato hasta por la mañana, pero a Crooksh le traía sin cuidado lo que le decía el veterinario sobre su peso. Creía que, si ella se hubiera tenido que alimentar de gorriones y basura como lo había hecho él en sus días, ahora también tendría ciertos trastornos alimenticios.

Hermione saco la comida para gatos. Él parecía decepcionado y empezó a rondar el frigorífico.

_**\- Solo un poco-**_ le dijo mientras guardaba la comida y sacaba la leche. Hermione no estaba segura de estar haciendo las cosas bien. Era su primer gato, eso sí se plegaba a las convenciones y sea atrevía a llamarlo "su" gato. Muchas veces tenía la sensación de que era justo al revés. Lo había encontrado hacia un año en la playa, medio muerto de hambre, con una pata herida e hinchada por la infección. Fue la primera y última vez que se dejó agarra.

_**\- ¿Qué crees Crooksh? -**_ se apoyó contra la nevera_**-. El mundo animal o, perdóname, el mundo no humano, no está libre de la exclusividad sexual. Seguramente esto tuvo algo que ver con ese trozo de oreja que te falta desde mucho antes de que nos encontráramos. -**_Él la ignoro.

_**\- Y los lobos sí que luchan por sus hembras. Pero los lupi no son exactamente lobos, ¿no es eso? La abuela dice que tienen reglas para la lucha, la ritualizasión, aunque no suele ocurrir por una mujer.**_

Crookshanks limpio hasta la última gota de leche y empezó a acicalarse la cara. Hermione se tocó la cadera distraídamente. Había algo que le molestaba. Algo que no cuadraba del todo.

_**\- O Malfoy había matado a Diggory en un ataque de celos o… ¿Qué? A no ser que Malfoy este enamora de Cho o la considere su territorio, no tenía ninguna razón para matar a Cedric. O quizás sí. Pero sino… ¿Cuál era el móvil? -**_ dijo mientras se dijo alejándose yendo hacia el salón.

Hermione se paró al llegar a la venta, y miro fijamente las cortinas cerradas. _¿A quién beneficiaba la muerte de Diggory?_ Esa solía ser una buena pregunta. La mayoría de veces, la respuesta implicaba dinero. Aunque quizás no tuviera nada que ver en este caso. A través de su empresa, Diggory había contratado una pequeña póliza de seguro que apenas daría para cubrir los gastos del funeral.

_¿Pasión?_ Solía tontear, según la propia Cho. Pero a Cedric no lo había matado un marido ofendido o un novio enfadado. Lo había matado un lobo. De acuerdo. _¿Cuál era el resultado más obvio que había provocado su muerte?_

Un momento. Quizás la pregunta era _¿Por qué un lobo había matado a Diggory?_ No simplemente un lupus, sino uno que había cambiado. Un lupus que quizás le había querido dejar un mensaje: uno de ellos era el asesino. Los lupi eran mortales en forma de lobo, pero eran rápidos y sorprendentemente fuertes también en forma humana. Podría haber matado a Cedric sin tener que cambiar.

Crookshanks rozo su pierna ronroneando.

_**\- Tienes razón. Es tarde. Mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- **_dijo. Mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama, una pregunta seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

_¿Por qué había cambiado el asesino de Diggory?_

* * *

**_26 de enero del 2017_**

**_RE SUBIDO! _**_Como siempre, gracias a los que leen esta historia. Como siempre, tiene muy pequeñas modificaciones. Ahora, les dejo con la nota que había subido al principio y al final, les dejo las respuestas a los comentarios que dejaron._

* * *

_Hooooolaaaaa, perdón por mi tardanza, no me maten :'( pero estoy en mis días del mes y anduve con mucho dolor, además mi PC tiene un problema que hace que cada dos por tres se apague y me cuesta un montón para escribir los capítulos. En fin, retomando a la historia, conocimos porque Cho andaba con Draco, y creo que a más de una le impacto que Cedric sea estéril. Y solo quedan cuatro capítulos para el beso, si les doy este adelanto (que quería que las agarrara desprevenidas) por mi tardanza. Gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia me hacen muy feliz. _

_Nos estaremos leyendo_

_Amor y Dulces_

_**Luna Malfoy**_

* * *

**RESPONDIENDO LOS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ^^**

_**~ Duhkha(**** May 3, 2015****) :** _**Es esto una adaptación? Lo pregunto porque se me hace muy raro que la abuela de Hermione sea china, eso o una persona muy fanática de la cultura. Porque si la abuela es china, entonces Hermione posiblemente tendría los ojos rasgados y una melena negra :S**

_**RESPUESTA:** En este caso, sí. La abuela es china! No lo quise modificar, lo quise dejar tal cual era. Pero en este caso, se puede explicar que los padres de Hermione no lo son (aunque su mamá tiene cierta fascinación por esta cultura)_

_**~ Sally (Sep 15, 2016): **_**Me encantó el capítulo aunque sospecho de Sirius y Remus, pero me gusto que Hermione fuera con su abuela para saber que es lo que pasa aunque espero que no se metan en problemas y pues acaso Draco se imprimió de Hermione o acaso el no tiene magia y por eso Hermione no la sintió o Draco puede esconderla.**

_**RESPUESTA: **Como lo dijo la abuela, aunque a Hermione le corten un brazo, una pierna o lo que sea, no deja de ser lo que es. Tienes muchos motivos para sospechar de Sirius y Remus pero son geniales jejeje. Y a lo de si Draco se imprimó de Hermione, es más complejo que eso, pero tendrás que esperar para saberlo ;)_

_**~ Geri Malfoy (Ene 15, 2017): **_**Me gusta mucho la historia**

_**RESPUESTA: **Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado!_

**_~ SALESIA (Ene 17, 2017): _Me encanta cuando nuevos lectores se unen a la historia, y eso que soy una simple lectora jajaja, pero igual siempre hace ilusión además de que se pueden cambiar ideas.**

**Bueno Hermione está con las dudas acerca de su don con respecto a Draco y nadie mejor que absolverle las dudas que la abuela que todo lo sabe y si no lo sabe pues recurre a sus contactos tan sabios como ella, aunque por la preocupación de Hermione deben de ser muy peligrosos (lo que me lleva a plantearme ... qué tan peligrosa puede ser la abuela?)**

**Muero de ganas porque se dé el almuerzo con Draco y haber a quien de los dos se le cumple el deseo jejeje, habrá postre al final del almuerzo?**

_**RESPUESTA: **Como ya te he dicho... GRACIAS POR COMENTAR 3 Ay amiga, la abuela puede ser muy peligrosa, por eso hay que tenerle mucho cuidado jejejeje. Tranqui, que falta poco para el almuerzo y sí, si habrá postre ;)_

_Sin más, solo antes de irme quiero decirles que **LOVE DANGER** será re actualizada los días 15 y 26 de cada mes. Como sabrán, en la plataforma de **Potterfics** la estoy subiendo otra vez, y esta vez, quiero adelantar así puedo empezar a actualizar **Inframundo** (que por el momento, solo será actualizada cada dos meses o más)_

_Ahora sí, que tengan dulces sueños_

**_Lumione_**


	9. La Reunión

**_Declame_**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter. _

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. _

_Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

Una rudimentaria carretera que terminaba en las montañas al noroeste de la ciudad. A treinta y dos kilómetros carretera arriba algún olvidado urbanista del condado había situado un mirador panorámico con una mesa de cemento y una papelera de metal. A las once en punto Draco estaba allí, apoyado contra su coche, con los brazos cruzados y la nariz olfateando el viento.

El sol eras un disco brillante en el vació cielo, pero había un viento cortante, cargando de polvo que olía a salvia. Delante de él, la tierra caía formando montículos hasta la ciudad, que estaba satisfactoriamente lejos. Kilómetro y medio más arriba por la carreta, escondida en una cueva entre unos robles zarrapastrosos, estaba la entrada a las tierras de lo Nokolai.

Draco cerró los ojos y deseo que los días tuvieran más horas. En ese preciso instante, deseaba estar en dos sitios a la vez, y ninguno de ellos era donde estaba ahora. Había intentado comunicarse con Zabini a lo largo de toda la mañana. Necesitaba encontrarlo o, por lo menos, saber si su amigo estaba en una de esas fases en las que le gustaba desaparecer. De vez en cuando Blaise se esfumaba sin decir a nadie a donde iba o cuando volvería. Era una costumbre irritante.

Y, además, este no era el mejor momento.

Draco se obligó a calmarse, e intento relajarse. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había recorrido esas colinas en su otra forma. Demasiado tiempo desde que las había recorrido en su forma actual. Necesitaba absorber y ser absorbido por la tierra, y no había tiempo… pero ahí estaba.

El rostro de ella cruzo por su mente… sus ojos eran como el color de las almendras negras. Cuando sonreía, su boca formaba un triángulo perfecto y sus mejillas se redondeaban. Pensó en su piel, en su fragancia. Ligeramente a aroma de vainilla. Ella era única. El recuerdo lo excito y se puso nervioso. Quería verla ahora, no dentro de dos horas.

Y eso, pensó, no era buena señal. No era buena en absoluto.

Unos minutos más tarde, unas ruedas pisaron la gravilla. Draco se volvió y vio un sucio todo terreno de color gris aparcar detrás de su descapotable. De él salieron dos hombres, en vez de uno como él esperaba. Los dos vestían vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte. Los dos estaban desnudos de cintura para arriba. Uno de ellos, el conductor del todoterreno, lucia tres cicatrices en el rostro, recuerdos de un ataque que había ocurrido dos días atrás.

Era un hombre grande, con la constitución de un defensor de fútbol americano y las manos de un jugador de baloncesto. Tenía el pelo negro con hebras de color plata muy corto. La vaina de piel que llevaba a la espalda contenía un machete, y la de la cintura, un cuchillo. Draco sabía que ambas hojas estarían muy afiladas, a pesar de la apariencia suave del metal. La aleación contenía demasiada plata como para que el filo se mantuviera afilado durante mucho tiempo.

El pasajero del todo terreno tenía una constitución como la del cuchillo del conductor: alto y delgado, con unos hombros anchos. Su rostro era estrecho, su piel era clara y sus ojos oscuros, y llevaba el pelo color negro lo suficientemente largo como para poder atárselo en una coleta.

_**\- Greyback. -**_ Draco se incorporó y la cautela sustituyo la poca tranquilidad que había conseguido_**. - No sabía que estabas aquí.**_

_**\- He salido a conducir-**_ dijo mientras se acercaba_**-. En la manada pueden vivir sin mí un rato. Scorpius dice que te quiere- **_añadió_**-. Y que le lleves un pastel o cualquier otra cosa dulce que le pudra los dientes. Ya sabes cómo es Luna con su obsesión por la dieta sana.**_

El corazón de Draco se alegró.

_**\- ¿Lo has visto?**_

_**\- Unos minutos. Hasta que los tiranos lo han metido en un coche y se lo han llevado para sus lecciones. Creo que ahí te has pasado un poco- **_comento Fenrir_**-. No había necesidad de traerte al niño desde la otra punta del país. Ningún lupus haría daño a un niño.**_

Draco negó con la cabeza. Fenrir no sabía nada sobre Zabini o sobre lo que este había descubierto y así lo prefería por ahora. Alargo la mano y los dos hombres agarraron su antebrazo en un saludo formal; después recibió de Fenrir una palmada en la espalda que habría hecho tambalear a un humano.

No fue ese gesto amistoso lo que hizo que Draco se echara para atrás, con un gruñido en sus labios, las rodillas flexionada y los brazos listos para atacar a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Era el olor

Theo agarro a Fenrir por los hombros. Su voz era profunda y cavernosa.

**\- ****Di ****pax****.**

_**\- En el nombre de la Dama, ¡solo le he dado una palmada en el hombro!**_

Theo río.

_**\- Apestas a seru. Tanto que hasta un humano reaccionaria. No puedo perder el tiempo con esta tontería. Di **_**pax**_**.**_

Fenrir parecía disgustado, pero murmuro la palabra. Al instante Draco se tranquilizó, pero aun tardaría un rato hasta que se disiparan todas las reacciones químicas de su cuerpo. El hedor a hostilidad de su hermano permaneció en el aire.

_**\- Y tú-**_ le dijo Theo_**-. Aprende a controlarte. El lu nuncio no puede comportarse como un adolescente descontrolado al más mínimo desafío.**_

Los labios de Draco se convirtieron en una fina línea. El único ante el que reaccionaba así era Fenrir. Los dos habían sido siempre muy competitivos. Fenrir envidiaba a Draco porque vivía en el Hogar del Clan. Y cuando eran niños, Draco había envidiado a Grey por tener una madre que lo quería. Pero la relación no empeoro hasta que Lucius nombro a su sucesor.

_**\- Lo sé. Estoy nervioso.**_

_**\- Más razón para controlarte. -**_ Theo soltó los hombros de Grey_**-. Vamos directo al grano. No quiero estar mucho tiempo alejado del rho.**_

**_\- Fue ida tuya-_** dijo Draco_**-. Podríamos habernos encontrado más cerca de él**_

_¿Por qué Theo había traído a Fenrir a la reunión?_ Él sabía que había cosas de las que no podía hablar delante de cualquiera.

_**\- Ya se lo he dicho yo, no te creas- **_dijo Grey frotándose el hombro_**-. Aunque no ha servido para nada. No veo que razón hay para prohibirte estar en el Hogar del Clan.**_

Theo le echo una de esas miradas inexpresivas que hacían que Draco se echara a temblar, años atrás, cuando le estaban entrenando.

_**\- Vaya, eres muy protector de los derechos de tu hermano.**_

_**\- Supongo que esperabas que me alegrara de que esté vetado. -**_ Fenrir torció un lado de la boca. Miro para otro lado_**-. No me gusta que mi hermano pequeño sea lu nuncio. Tú lo sabes, él lo sabe, todo el mundo lo sabe. Quizás eso me haga enfadar más cuando alguien no le muestra respeto.**_

_**\- El veto es la costumbre. Espera. -**_ Corto el aire con una mano para hacer callar a Fenrir_**-. Sé que la costumbre prohíbe que este en presencia del rho, no que no pueda pisar el Hogar del Clan. Pero el rho está de acuerdo con mi decisión.**_

Fenrir se sorprendió. Draco no. Se lo había imaginado. Lucius no había estado dormido o en sueño todo el tiempo, podría haber anulado la orden de Theo… si lo hubiera querido.

_**\- Draco-**_ dijo Fenrir_**\- no sé qué decir. No puedo creer que nuestro padre sospeche de ti.**_

Draco se encogió de hombros, ignorando todo lo que pudo la extraña sensación en su estómago.

_**\- Lucius siempre tiene razones para hacer lo que hace.**_

_**\- Si te hace sentir mejor, a mí tampoco me deja verlo. -**_Fenrir miro enfadado a Theo. Él no se conmovió.

_**\- Te he dejado que vengas para no tener que repetirlo todo dos veces. Así que escucha.**_

Los ojos de Fenrir brillaron de ira.

_**\- Así que habla.**_

_**\- Creemos que hay un traidor entre los Nokolai. Esa es una de las razones por las que le he prohibido a Draco pisar el Hogar del Clan hasta que nuestro padre se recupere.**_

Draco se empezó a sentir mal.

_**\- El ataque. No sabía que te reunirías con Lucius a su vuelta, pero sabía que no ibas con él.**_

_**\- Espera un momento- **_dijo Fenrir_**-. En primer lugar, Theo es bueno, pero su mera presencia no puede evitar un ataque.**_

**_\- Eran cinco-_** dijo Draco_**-. ¿Te arriesgarías a un ataque contra Theo y nuestro padre con solo cinco hombres?**_

_**\- Ok, entiendo tu punto de vista. Pero sabemos quién lo hizo. Los Leidolf. Tres de los atacantes eran de los suyos. Y los dos que se escaparon seguramente también lo serian.**_

**_\- Hemos contactado con el clan Leidolf-_** dijo Theo_**-. El Consejo ha enviado una queja formal y ha expuesto una petición. Su rho ha repudiado a las atacantes.**_

_**\- ¿El Consejo? - **_Draco frunció el ceño_**-. Si Lucius no ha formulado la queja personalmente sabrían que esta malherido.**_

_**\- Él lo ha querido así.**_

Draco pensó en eso. Aparentemente, Lucius quería dar una imagen de debilidad, hacerles creer que no confiaba en su heredero, dejar que el enemigo supiera que estaba malherido. Pero _¿Qué ganaba con eso si ni siquiera era una mentira?_ Miro de nuevo a Theo, preocupado, y vio que se encogía ligeramente de hombros.

Es decir, Theo tampoco sabía que tramaba su padre.

_**\- Supongo que los Leidolf no han ofrecido compensación alguna.**_

_**\- No, pero se darán cuenta de que antes o después tendrán que hacerlo. Por ahora, el Consejo está dispuesto a dejarles arreglar las cosas a su manera. Ambas partes nos limitaremos a aullar. Nadie está retando a nadie.**_

Draco asintió. Los Leidolf y los Nokolai eran enemigos desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero habían evitado el Desafío de Clanes durante los últimos sesenta años.

La guerra era un gran desperdicio. Lucius prefería obtener lo que quería por medio más sutiles. Los Leidolf eran más numerosos y creían que jugárselo todo en una guerra les favorecería, pero los Nokolai tenían muchos amigos. No lucharían solos. Hasta los Leidolf se daban cuenta del desastre que sería un conflicto generalizado.

_** -El asunto está-**_ dijo Theo_**\- en que el ataque fue demasiado oportuno. Muy pocos sabían que los Nokolai iban a reunirse con los Kyffin. De nuestra parte, solo nosotros tres y el Consejo. Yo no se lo conté a nadie salvo al guardia que mandé con Lucius, y está muerto.**_

_**\- Los Leidolf no suelen mantener su palabra-**_ dijo Draco_**\- así que puede ser que mataran a su propio espía para evitar que hablara…**_

**_\- Draco-_** dijo Fenrir, sorprendido_**-, estás hablando de Frederick.**_

Este sacudió la cabeza.

_**\- Lo sé. Él instinto que se rebela ante esa idea, pero me gustaría conocer la opinión de Theo. Él estaba allí.**_

_**\- Frederick murió defendiendo a su rho-**_ dijo Theo rotundamente_**-. No hay ninguna duda al respecto. ¿Hablaste con alguien de la reunión, ****Fenrir****?**_

_**\- Por supuesto que no.**_

_**\- ¿Draco?**_

Había una persona fuera del clan que sabía la reunión iba a celebrarse, pero no se lo había dicho Draco. Blaise. Draco eligió cuidadosamente las palabras de su respuesta.

_**\- No lo comente con nadie, al menos antes de que tuviera lugar.**_

_**\- He hablado con los miembros del Consejo-**_ dijo Theo_**-. Ninguno de ellos admite haberlo comentado con nadie.**_

Fenrir gruño.

_**\- Eso no prueba nada, porque no vas a dejar que Draco entre en el Hogar del Clan para preguntarles personalmente.**_

Draco arqueo las cejas.

_**\- ¿Quieres que cuestione a los miembros del Consejo? ¿Sin la autorización del rho?**_

_**-Vale, vale. No lo he pensado bien. Pero nos estamos yendo por las ramas. Aunque los miembros del Consejo supieran tener sus bocas cerradas, había dos clanes en esa reunión. ¿Qué hay de los Kyffin?**_

_**\- Jasper es impulsivo- **_dijo Draco**_\- pero es un hombre honesto._**

_**\- No estoy acusando a su rho de nada más que de hablar con la gente equivocada.**_

Theo negó con la cabeza.

**\- **_**Jasper mantuvo la reunión mucho más en secreto que nosotros. Dice que solo él y su lu nuncio lo sabían con antelación, y está dispuesto a demostrarlo. Ha accedido a someterse a los Nokolai en una ceremonia formal.**_

_**\- ¡Merde!-**_ exclamo Draco. Movió la cabeza en un gesto de clara admiración_**-. Lucius se las ha arreglado para salir limpio a pesar de que ellos también fueron atacados. Supongo que no era así como pretendía conseguir el apoyo de los Kyffin, pero me apuesto lo que sea que está satisfecho. ¿Restricciones?**_

_**\- Nada fuera de lo normal. Un contrato de un año y un día.**_

_**\- Entonces vas a tener que dejar que Draco entre en el Hogar del Clan-**_ dijo Fenrir**_-. A no ser que planees tener esperando a Jasper hasta que nuestro padre se recupere lo suficiente como para participar en la ceremonia._**

_**\- El lu nuncio aceptara en nombre de lo Nokolai, por supuesto. Jasper ha llegado hace una hora con siete Kyffin y dos de otros clanes como testigos. La ceremonia comenzara a las dos. Draco vendrá al Hogar del Clan con nosotros.**_

**_\- ¿Ahora mismo? -_** dijo Draco sobresaltado_-_**_. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas planeado todo esto sin decirme una palabra?_**

_**\- Creo que tienes un concepto equivocado de mi autoridad. No lo he planeado. Ha sido idea del Consejo.**_

_Por supuesto_. Draco se sintió idiota. _¿Su deseo de ver a Hermione había afectado su capacidad de razonar?_ Tenía que llamarla, posponer la cita. Aunque ella no pensara en el almuerzo como una cita.

_**\- No es un buen momento, pero supongo que no se puede hacer nada.**_

_**\- ¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer que aceptar la sumisión del clan Kyffin al clan Nokolai?**_

_**\- Si tuviera seguro de que es más importante, le pediría al Consejo que buscara otro día- **_dijo bruscamente_**-. Estoy intentando que no me arresten por asesinato. Independientemente de lo que yo sienta al respecto, en California la pena por asesinato es la muerte. No creo que al clan le venga bien que ejecuten a su heredero.**_

Un rastro de emoción cruzo el rostro de Theo.

_**\- ¿A quién has matado?**_

_**\- Últimamente a nadie. Maldita sea. No tiene ni idea ¿eh? ¿Nadie escucha las noticias en el Hogar del Clan?**_

_**\- Tenemos otras cosas en las que pensar-**_ replico Theo. Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo. Realmente había sido una pregunta retórica. Muchos de los afortunados que podían vivir en el Hogar del Clan se aislaban del mundo humano. El Consejo no podía permitirse tal lujo, pero como había dicho Theo, habían tenido otras cosas mejores en las que pensar.

_**\- Creo que me han tendido una trampa-**_ dijo, e hizo un resumen de lo ocurrido hasta entonces.

_**\- Así que también van por ti. -**_Fenrir se puso serio_**-. Quieren destruir a los Nokolai. Y sabemos por qué ¿verdad? ¡Por culpa de Lucius y sus maniobras políticas! ¿Por qué no puede darse cuenta de que inmiscuirse en la política humana nunca es beneficioso para nosotros?**_

Draco no dijo nada. Como lu nuncio no podía permitirse el lujo de tener opiniones propias. Theo tampoco hizo ningún comentario, pero eso era normal. Había sido un perfecto lu nuncio, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

_**\- Necesitaras guardaespaldas-**_ le dijo a Draco.

_**\- No creo que matarme este en sus planes.**_

_**\- Quizás quieran que te arresten en vez de matarte. Pero ¿y si no te arrestan?**_

Draco asintió dándole la razón. Si no se libraban de él de una manera, lo harían de otra más… directa.

_\- _**_Entendido. Pero no podré hacer lo que tengo que hacer arrastrando unos guardaespaldas. Y tampoco es que yo sea fácil de matar._**

Theo lo miro duramente, pero lo dejo pasar. Quizá fuera el encargado de la seguridad en el Hogar del Clan, pero no podía obligar a Draco a llevar guardaespaldas en el exterior si él no quería. Metió la mano en un bolsillo y saco unas llaves que le paso a Fenrir.

_**\- Tengo que hablar con Draco. Llévate el todo terreno.**_

La mirada de Fenrir se oscureció de ira, pero no tenía sentido discutir con Theo. Tras unos instantes se encogió de hombros y se despidió de Draco con un movimiento de cabeza.

_**\- Te veo luego-**_ dijo, y se marchó.

_**\- Está bien. ¿Qué pasa? Esa nota crítica que me has mandado esta mañana necesita una explicación.**_

**_\- Por eso estamos aquí-_** Theo era el responsable de la seguridad del rho. Tenía que saber a qué podría enfrentarse_**-. ¿Te acuerdas de Blaise Zabini?**_

_**\- Zabini…-**_ Theo hizo una pausa para recordar_**-. Solías salir con el cuándo eran más jóvenes y más estúpidos. ¿No es… no es el que no tenía clan?**_

_**\- Sí. Y también es mi amigo.**_

_**\- Tienes amigos peculiares. - **_Algo parecido a confusión sustituyo su expresión severa_**-. Creo que lo recuerdo. Tenía un gato.**_

Eso hizo reír a Draco, fugazmente. Generalmente los gatos y los lupi no se llevaban bien.

_**\- Sí, tenía un gato. Lo que te voy a contar es solo para ti Theo. Lucius ya lo sabe. El Consejo no.**_

Theo asintió.

_**\- Estás susceptible.**_

_**\- Dentro de poco hay luna llena, y ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y…-**_ se pasó una mano por el pelo_**-. Ahora mismo tengo muchas razones para estar susceptible.**_

_**\- Necesitas un poco de ejercicio, pero no hay tiempo. Paseemos. -**_ Empezó a caminar hacia la carretera.

Una de las cosas que más le irritaban de Theo es que casi siempre tenía razón. Draco se sintió mejor al moverse.

_**\- Blaise no es el único amigo de mis días más jóvenes y estúpidos con el que me mantengo en contacto. Y no solo hay lupi. A menudo los que pertenecemos a la Estirpe actuamos como islas en un mar de humanidad. No hablamos mucho entre nosotros, mucho menos, cooperamos unos con otros.**_

_**\- Espero que no estés sugiriendo que hagamos causa común con las banshees.**_

_**\- Creí que era una broma.**_

_**\- Avísame cuando estés seguro.**_

Al llegar a la carretera, se volvieron a la vez, moviéndose automáticamente contra el viento. El suelo era duro y polvoriento. Las pisadas de Draco eran suaves. Las de Theo eran todo menos silencioso, incluso para el oído de Draco.

_**\- Estamos acostumbrado a la clandestinidad-**_ dijo Theo_-_**_. Todos nosotros. Y además hay siglos de enemistad y desconfianza en algunos casos. Hay razones para eso._**

_**\- Esas razones ya no tenían sentido después de la Diáspora (1). Y la mayor parte ha estado dormida desde entonces.**_

_**\- Quieres hacerme creer que eso ha cambiado.**_

Draco asintió

_**\- No estoy seguro, pero Blaise sí.**_

_**\- Aparte de la amistad que te une a él, ¿tienes alguna otra razón para creerle?**_

_**\- Recuerdas a su gato. Era su mascota mágica.**_

_**\- No es un brujo. No puede serlo. No pertenece a la Estirpe.**_

_**\- No, no es un brujo. Es un hechicero.**_

Theo contuvo el aliento.

_**\- Supongo que dices que es un hechicero de verdad, no un aficionado. Pero… ¿Cómo? Ese camino está vetado para nosotros.**_

_**\- Lo único que sé es que su madre era bruja.**_

_**\- Cosa que tampoco debería ser posible. Un lobo solitario y encima hechicero…- **_Sacudió la cabeza_-_**_. Me estas asustando._**

_**\- Todavía no he llegado a la parte que asusta. Blaise vino a verme hace unas semanas. Había notado ciertas alteraciones en las energías que él utilice, turbulencias las llamo. No entrare en detalles. Bueno, no puedo, porque no entendí ni la mitad de lo que me explico. Pero la idea es que él cree que un enfrentamiento entre las fuerzas de otros planos espirituales está teniendo su reflejo en este, y los Nokolai tenemos algo que ver con todo eso, o nuestros enemigos, con el mismo resultado.**_

Theo negó con la cabeza.

_\- _**_No hay suficiente relación ente las esferas para eso. Al menos ya no._**

_**\- Eso es lo que creíamos. Pero hay rumores de que se han visto cosas que no deberían ser posibles: una banshee en Texas, un grifo en Gales.**_

_**\- Rumores-**_ dijo Theo desechando la idea.

_**\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, los rumores no demuestran nada. Pero Blaise acudió a mí porque… mierda. Casi se me olvida contártelo. En agradecimiento a su aviso, Lucius le ha ofrecido santuario en el clan por un mes. No creo que venga, pero si lo hace…**_

_**\- Me asegurare de que sea bien recibido. Acaba la explicación.**_

_**\- Sí. Blaise vino a verme después de que un elemental decidiera residir en su fuego profético. Daba miedo.**_

Theo hizo un ruido burlón.

_**\- ¿No es así como se supone que funciona la adivinación? A cambio del fugo, o del agua, o lo que sea, el elemental muestra imágenes. La mayoría de las veces, mentiras-**_ añadió_**-. Y no sirven para nada. Los elementales son demasiado simples como para concebir un pensamiento, y mucho menos una emoción.**_

_**\- Normalmente sí. Pero este era un elemental muy anciano y muy grande. Y según Blaise, no era de nuestro mundo.**_

**_\- Tenías razón-_** dijo Theo tras una pausa_-_**_. Esto da más miedo._**

Draco notaba como se le iba la cabeza, como si le faltara aire. Sus pies se detuvieron.

_**\- La noche pasada Blaise consulto los huesos. Yo lo vi, Theo. Ojos de serpientes, todos ellos, en todas las caras.**_

Theo nunca maldecía, pero la expresión de su rostro sugería que tenía ganas de hacerlo en ese instante.

_\- _**_No me voy a tragar toda esa historia, ¿vale? Pero si la mitad de lo que cuentas es cierto… ¿Qué te pasa?_**

**_\- No puedo…-_**_Respirar. No puedo…_**_-. Tengo que volver. -_**Se dio la vuelta y se tambaleo tanto que Theo tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se cayera. Draco empezó a caminar, alejándose de la ruta que lo llevaba al clan. Acelero poco a poco hasta que echó a correr, con Theo siguiéndole en silencio. Segundos después llego hasta su coche y se paró. Se agacho apoyándose en las piernas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Una carrera tan corta no era nada para él. No tendría que haberse acelerado su corazón ni sus pulsaciones.

Theo lo miro serio.

_**\- Vas a decirme que te pasa ahora mismo.**_

_**\- Perdona. -**_ dijo mientras se incorporaba. Tenía que llamar a Hermione, al menos para cambiar la hora del almuerzo. Y para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien_**-. No puedo ir al Hogar del Clan. Tendrás que traer a Jasper aquí. No, mejor que venga a mi apartamento en la ciudad. Habrá que pensar en cómo ejecutaremos el ritual.**_

_**\- ¿De que estas hablando?**_

_**\- No estaba seguro hasta ahora, pero… parece que la Dama ha elegido por mí.**_

Los ojos de Theo se agrandaron de asombro.

\- _**¿Quién?**_

Draco tomo aire y aguanto la respiración. Lo dejo salir lentamente mientras recuperaba el ritmo del pausado corazón.

_**\- La detective que está investigando el asesinato que se supone he cometido yo.**_

_**\- ¡Diablos!-**_ dijo el hombre que nunca maldecía.

* * *

**_Vieja Nota:_**

_Hola. He aquí un nuevo capitulo de Love Danger. Si se preguntan ¿Ese Greyback es el Fenrir Greyback el hombre lobo de Harry? Pues, la respuesta es sí. Más adelante sabrán el porque lo elegí como un tercer hijo de Lucius. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Theo no sea el lu nuncio? ¿Sera una imprimación lo que sufrió Draco por Hermione? ¿Habrá sentido lo mismo ella? Para esta y muchas preguntas más no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos…. Y gracias a las chicas que me siguen. Son lo más!_

* * *

**_13 de febrero del 2017_**

**_(1)Diáspora: implica la dispersión de grupos étnicos o religiosos que han abandonado su lugar de procedencia_**

**_RE SUBIDO! _**_Como siempre, gracias a los que leen esta historia, como verán tiene pequeñas modificaciones. Ahora, ha responder las preguntas del capítulo anterior..._

**_·Fanfiction_**

**_~ Duhkha (_****_May 3, 2015):_** No creo que el móvil sea pasional, debe ser un lupi relacionado a los que atacaron a Lucius. Me decepciona que Draco sea papá solo de pensión, aunque eso puede decir solo los papeles, porque si le preguntó a Luna por Scorpius es porque el niño vive en el clan, también será un lupi, no?

**Respuesta:** _No, no es pasional, pero se verá con el avance de la obra. Y si Scorpius es lupi (ya que generalmente suelen ser los hombres los que se pueden transformar_.

_**~ Sally (**__**Sep 15, 2016):**_ me encantó el capítulo aunque se me hace sospechosa cho ya que si no tiene a su marido ya no tenía de que preocuparse de que su marido le reclamará algo o que hubiera sido blaise el culpable para culpar a a draco ya que el quería a cho y ella lo rechazo por draco,me encanta como hermione analiza todo y aunque me pregunto si draco será posesivo con hermione.

**Respuesta:** _Que bueno que te gustará. ¿Si Draco será posesivo con ella? Lo iremos descubriendo de a poco n.n_

_**·Wattpad**_

_**~ AileenAltamirano(Jun. 08, 2016):**_Me esta encantando tu historia, aunque hay cosa qe no entiendo, supongo que debo leer peligro tentador

**Respuesta:**_ No varía mucho, de la obra original, solo omiti algunas partes y modifique otras. Además de que es una obra que debes de leer una y otra vez para poder entenderla (y te lo dice la chica que se leyó la trilogía!)_

**_·Potterfics_**

_~ **rosM (Ene 27, 2017): **_me encanta la adaptacion graciasss ya voy por inframundo en fanfiction jajaja

**Respuesta:** _No hay de que, es bueno que te haya gustado. ¿Ya vas por Inframundo? Bien!_

_~ **rosM (Ene 27, 2017): **_me encanta la historia esperare con ansias las nuevas actualizaciones

**Respuesta:** _Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo n,n_

_~ **Geri Malfoy(Ene 28, 2017): **_Actualiza pronto porfa. Me encantó. Son demasiadas preguntas para resolver el acesinato

**Respuesta:** _La verdad que si, son muchas preguntas y por ahora nada es claro._

_~ **salesia**** (Ene 28, 2017): **_Si yo fuera Hermione me llevaría a Crookshanks a los interrogatorios como método de disuación jajaja "si no hablas te lanzo al gato gordo para que te coma de botana" y como ese mismo gato gordo es muy territorial de seguro que querria marcar su terrirtorio en relación a su dueña, aunque con eso no se a quien le orinaria jajaja.

Bueno de momento Hermione se esta haciendo la pregunta del millón, que ganaria el asesino de Cedric con su muerte? y porque un lupu tendria que asesinar a Cedric? los celos como que han quedado descartado hasta el momento.

**Respuesta:** _Si yo fuera Hermione, lo haría jajajajajaja. ¿Qué gana? Nadie sabe ¿Porque un Lupus tendría que asesinar a Cedric? Solo la Dama lo sabe... Esta y más preguntas en el siguiente capítulo..._

Sin más, se despide por el momento...

**Lumione**


	10. La Testigo y El Arzobispo

**_Declame_**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter. _

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

El barrio donde habían matado a Cedric Diggory tenía un aspecto igual de sórdido a la luz del día, pero Hermione observo que la zona que rodeaba al Club Infierno destacaba sobre lo demás por estar menos descuidado.

La mayoría de los locales tenían barrotes en las ventanas, cierto, pero por lo menos estaban abiertos, no abandonados. La marea habitual de jóvenes sombríos abarrotaba las aceras, pero también había mujeres, y no solo trabajadoras. Delante de Hermione dos mujeres mayores se movían lentamente, lanzando miradas torvas a los jóvenes y charlando en un virulento español.

Esta vez los zapatos de Hermione eran silenciosos, nada del incomodo ruido de los tacones en la acera. Aunque tampoco llevaba esos horribles zapatos de policía. Una de las ventanas de no tener que llevar uniforme era que podía ponerse unas zapatillas y punto.

Se alegraba de llevarlas puestas. Se sentía inquieta, a punto de saltar sobre algo o alguien. Como si necesitara pegarse una buena carrera.

**_\- ¿Has comprobado su ficha?_**

**_\- No tiene ficha. -_** El agente Severus Snape caminaba tranquilamente a su lado, y seguía siendo alto, delgado y sarcástico**_-. Quizás tenga algún antecedente, pero es confidencial. Lleva bastante tiempo en la calle, pero como menor de edad. Según su identificación acaba de cumplir diecinueve. -_ **Río, sarcásticamente**_-. Pettigrew cree que está limpia._**

**_\- Mmm.-_** Teóricamente era posible que una prostituta en ese barrio consiguiera evitar las drogas. Pero no parecía ser el caso**_-. Ha hecho un buen trabajo encontrándola._**

Él se encogió de hombros.

**_\- No es que sea joven, pero ¿a quién iba a encontrar que anduviera por la calle la otra noche? Chulos, putas, camellos y yanquis. Eso es todo._**

**_\- Se omvida de los pandilleros. -_** En el fondo de su inquietud, Hermione notaba una urgencia, como si tuviera que estar en otro sitio en ese momento. Y rápido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

**_\- Los pandilleros suelen mantenerse alejados. Es ahí, al fondo_**_**. Tercer piso.**_**_-_** añadió señalando con la cabeza un edificio de ladrillos en estado lamentable al final de la calle-. _**Se la ve demasiado satisfecha con todo eso. ¿Acaso esta nueva información no invalida todo lo que tiene usted sobre el sospechoso principal?**_

**_\- Pero cuadra con otras declaraciones. Tenemos a Diggory abandonando una iglesia en La Mesa hacia las ocho y media. _**

**_\- Eso son treinta minutos de viaje, como mucho. ¿Qué hizo entre las nueve y las nueve y media?_**

**_\- Todavía no lo sé. -_** Hermione siguió andando en silencio ante de añadir-_**. Dígame, Severus. Usted tiene experiencia con los lupi. ¿Por qué razón se transformaría uno en lobo para matar?**_

**_\- No sé. _**_\- _Parecía sorprendido**_-. Instinto, tal vez. Diggory tenía un arma._**

**_\- Por lo que me ha contado usted, y lo que he leído yo, un revolver del veintidós no es una gran amenaza para un lupus._**

**_\- Si lo hubieran disparado nos habría facilitado mucho las cosas. Curan rápido, pero no tanto como para que usted no hubiera podido ver la herida cuando estuvo en el Club Infierno._**

**_\- No habría ido directamente _****_al club de no haber sabido que el asesino era un lupus. Es como si nos hubieran dejado un mensaje: hay un lupus asesino suelto._**

**_\- O simplemente quería clavar sus dientes en Diggory. Diablos, podría haber cualquier razón que los humanos nunca comprenderíamos._**

**_\- Quizás. -_** O quizás el asesino los estaba llevando por donde él quería. ¿Por qué se habría transformado en lobo para atacar a Diggory? ¿Había sido deliberado o instinto? Ningún otro lupi había cambiado instintivamente para matar, no por lo menos en los últimos once meses.

Pero matar en forma de lobo sería necesario si el asesino quería que acusaran a los lupi. O a un lupus en particular. Él mismo con el que había quedado en almorzar.

Un pequeño hueco en el estómago la dejo sintiéndose vacía. Se masajeo distraídamente. ¿Había desayunado?

**_\- ¿Es aquí? -_** pregunto cuando llegaron al desastroso edificio de ladrillo en la esquina de la calle.

**_\- Sí._**

**_\- ¿Qué quería decir con eso de que los pandilleros se mantenían alejados?_**

**_\- Los lobos- _**admitió a regañadientes**_-. Se dice que advirtieron a un par de líderes de las pandillas para que no molestaran a los clientes del club. O quizás ese extraño ser que lo visita los ha asustado. Por la razón que sea, ningún pandillero se… ¡eh! ¿Qué le pasa?_**

Hermione se paró. Su mano sujetaba firmemente la barandilla para evitar caerse escaleras abajo.

**_\- Yo… deme un segundo. -_** Pero el mareo repentino no se le pasaba. Era como si le estuvieran sacando todo el aire de los pulmones.

**_\- No tiene buen aspecto._**

**_\- Estoy mareada. -_** Se puso una mano en el pecho como si pudiera hacer que volviera a entrar el aire. Respirando poco a poco, se le fue pasando, hasta que se vio a si misma parada en la escalera como una tonta**_-. Vaya. No sé qué ha sido eso, pero…- _**Capto la expresión de Snape**_-. No tomo drogas-_** dijo bruscamente.

**_\- Es usted un poco joven para tener un infarto. ¿Un bajón de azúcar?_**

**_\- Puede ser. Creo que me he olvidado de _****_desayunar. Da igual. Ahora estoy bien y tenemos una testigo que nos espera para hablar._**

La habitación de la testigo era pequeña y estaba llena de muñecas. También había una vieja nevera, una cocina de dos fuegos, un baúl con cajones y un pequeño sofá azul lleno de bultos. Hannah Abbott los invito a sentarse en ese sofá. Ella se sentó en la cama, una huérfana pequeña y esquelética metida en una camiseta azul demasiado grande, y nada mas; desde luego, ni pantalones ni sujetador. Hermione no podía decir si llevaba bragas.

Hannah tenía el pelo rubio brillante como sus muñecas, aunque en su caso se mantenía vivo gracias a la química. Si Severus no hubiera jurado que la identificación de la chica era válida, Hermione nunca la hubiera tomado por una legal.

**_\- Debería estar durmiendo, sabe-_** dijo Hannah, mirándolos de forma hostil**_-. Para mi estamos en mitad de la noche._**

**_\- Le agradecemos que esté dispuesta a ayudarnos. - _**Hermione saco la fotografía de Cedric Diggory de su bolso.

_\- No** sé para qué ha venido usted. Ya le he dicho a él todo lo que sabía. -**_ Apunto con su mentón a Severus.

**_\- Él no tenía una fotografía para enseñarle. Yo sí. -_** Hermione no se hacía ilusiones respecto a las niñas y las mujeres que trabajaban en la calle. La prostitución no era más que pura supervivencia, una vida basada en usar y ser usada. No dejaba mucho espacio para lo moral o los principios. Pero esas muñecas… Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para alejar la piedad que le asalto de pronto**_-. ¿Este es el hombre con el que hablo la otra noche?_**

Hannah agarro la fotografía que le daba Hermione, la miro, y la devolvió.

**_\- Sí, es él._**

**_\- El agente Severus dice que lo conocía._**

Ella se encogió de hombros.

**_\- No de nombre. Pero lo había visto por aquí. En mi negocio ayuda mucho quedarse con las caras._**

**_\- Me imagino. ¿A qué hora habló con él?_**

**_\- Se lo he contado todo a él. Oh, está bien. Se lo mostrare._**

Se arrastró por la cama, lo que no dejo ninguna duda respecto a su ropa interior. No llevaba nada. Agarro un teléfono móvil del regazo de una muñeca que descansaba en la mesita y se la paso a Hermione.

\- **_¿Ve? Puedo identificar las llamadas. Se graban cuando recibo una. La otra noche iba caminando de mi esquina cuando Lisa me llamo. Todavía no estaba trabajando, ¿saben? Así que estábamos hablando cuando ese tipo paro el coche cerca del parque infantil._**

Hermione miro el móvil que mostraba que, efectivamente, una llamada había entrado a las nueve y cuarenta y nueve de la noche. Se anotó el número.

_\- Dice** que aparco. ¿Iba solo?**_

**_\- Sí._**

**_\- ¿Qué clase de coche era?_**

**_\- No sé. Grande, feo, de cuatro puertas. Color oscuro. - _**Volvió a sentarse en la cama, esta vez le colgaban los pies_-**. Bueno, estaba hablando con Lisa y lo estuve observando durante un minuto o algo así. Le puede preguntar a ella porque se lo conté. Entonces pensé que quizás podría intentarlo con él. Me despedí de Lisa y fui a preguntarle si se sentía, ya sabe, solo o algo así.**_

**_\- Entonces el hombre llego al parque infantil justo después de las nueve y cuarenta y cinco. -_** Lo que quería decir que estaba vivo entre las nueve y cuarto y las nueve y media, que es cuando siete testigos afirmaban haber visto a Draco llegar al club.

Hannah miro a Hermione molesta.

**_\- Eso he dicho._**

**_\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo hablando con él?_**

**_\- Casi nada. -_** Frunció el ceño**_-. No estaba interesado, y yo tengo que ganarme la vida, ¿no? Me dirigí a Proctor, es la esquina donde trabajo._**

**_\- ¿Vio que alguien se le acercaba?_**

La chica negó con la cabeza.

**_\- ¿Vio a alguien más allí?_**

**_\- Quizás algunas personas que iban al club._**_ -_ Se detuvo para pensar**_-. Sí, creo que sí. Aparcaron allí._**

**_\- ¿Aparcaron? ¿Cuántos eran?_**

**_\- No lo sé. Eran mujeres, sabe, y no les preste atención. No vi a nadie más hasta que llegué a Proctor._**

**_-De acuerdo. ¿Y a este hombre? -_** Hermione saco una fotografía de Malfoy**_-. ¿Lo ha visto alguna vez?_**

**_\- Hoy no. Pero lo he visto por aquí, hable con él una vez. -_** Suspiro**_-. Solo hablamos. Los de su clase no pagan por hacerlo. Pero es muy respetuoso._**

**_\- ¿Y este hombre? - _**Esta vez la fotografía era de Blaise Zabini. Hannah se pasó la lengua por el labio superior.

**_\- Claro que lo he visto. Baila en el club. Se quita toda la ropa. Como yo. -_** Se río**_-. Una vez le dije eso, que él y yo teníamos un trabajo parecido, solo que yo tenía que ensuciarme las manos. Se río mucho._**

**_\- ¿Lo ha visto la otra noche?_**

**_\- Ya le he dicho a quién vi: primero a ese hombre, luego unas mujeres. Eso es todo._**

**_\- Una cosa más señorita Abbott. ¿Ha hablado con alguien sobre todo esto?_**

Hannah se río sarcásticamente.

**_\- Diablos, no. ¿Cree que soy idiota? En este barrio o cierras el pico o te metes en líos._**

**_\- Está bien. Siga cumpliéndolo. ¿Qué hay de su amiga, la que la llamo? ¿Hablo con ella de él?_**

**_\- Solo le dije que quizás me saldría un cliente y colgué. Ella no sabe quién era._**

Hermione se levantó.

**_\- Gracias por su cooperación. El agente Severus le traerá una declaración escrita de lo que se habló para que la firme y así no tendrá que ir hasta la comisaria. Estoy segura de que no quiere que nadie sepa que ha hablado con nosotros. Y yo tampoco._**

Hermione le dio a Snape unas breves instrucciones; buscar la amiga, confirmar lo de la llamada y asegurarse de que no sabía nada. Después se marchó. Miro la hora en su reloj mientras bajaba las escaleras. Doce y cinco. Tenía tiempo de sobre para llegar a Bishop´s. estaba deseando ver la cara de Malfoy cuando…Sonó su móvil.

**_\- Detective Granger. _****_Soy Draco Malfoy._**

Oh, ojalá su corazón no hubiera pegado ese salto. Hablo bruscamente.

**_\- ¿Sí?_**

**_\- Lamento tener que decirle que no podré llegar al almuerzo. Unos asuntos del clan requieren mi atención. ¿Podemos dejarlo para las dos y media?_**

**_\- Tengo una reunión a las tres. -_** Hermione salió al pasillo. Maldita sea, no estaba decepcionada.

**_\- ¿Y para cenar?_**

**_\- ¿Qué tal si nos vemos cuatro y media? No tenemos que comer mientras me habla de los lupi._**

**_\- ¿Y porque no? Los dos tenemos que comer en algún momento. Usted pregunta cosa sobre los lupi que le ayuden en su investigación y yo tengo la oportunidad de coquetear con usted otra vez._**

Soltó la carcajada antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Malfoy era peligroso, sí señor.

**_\- No se trata de una reunión social._**

**_\- Es usted libre de pensar eso. -_** Malfoy dudo**_-. Hay una posibilidad de que pueda introducirla en el Hogar del Clan, si está interesada. Pero habría algunas condiciones._**

**_\- Estoy interesada. - _**Durante años la gente había creído que el hogar de los Nokolai a las afueras de la ciudad no pertenecía más que a una secta pseudoreligiosa de dementes que no permitían visitantes externos. Y aunque el clan había salido a la luz a raíz de las investigaciones del Tribunal Supremo, seguía siendo poco acogedores y seguían estando en las afueras de la ciudad. No existía posibilidad alguna de que un policía pudiera entrar sin una orden judicial.

**_\- Podremos hablar del tema durante la cena._**

**_\- Está bien. Voy a trabajar hasta tarde. ¿Le parece bien ocho y media?_**

**_\- Dum alius hora, delicia._**

**_\- ¿Y eso que significa?_**

Draco río.

**_\- Tan recelosa. A las ocho y media me parece bien._**

**_\- En Bishop's. -_** Le recordó Hermione.

**_\- En Bishop´s. tenga cuidado-_** dijo él y colgó.

_¿Tenga cuidado?_ Miro extrañada el teléfono que sostenía en su mano. Para no entrar en detalles a aquellas palabras, concentro en el hombre que tenía que conocer mejor: Cedric Diggory. Había llegado al parque infantil a las nueve y cuarenta y nueve. Pero ¿Por qué había ido ahí precisamente? ¿Con quién se encontró? ¿Y cómo se sentía realmente respecto al romance de su mujer?

Una de las últimas personas que había hablado con Cedric antes de su muerte era el arzobispo Gregory Goyle. Así que la próxima parada era la Iglesia de los Fieles. Podría comer por el camino.

**_\- ¿Qué quiere decir con que no puede hablar conmigo?_**

El hombrecillo regordete parecía molesto.

**_\- Yo no he dicho eso. Oh, no. El arzobispo hablará con usted, detective, pero no está aquí ahora mismo. Ha tenido que ir al templo principal en Los Ángeles. Volverá mañana. -_** Sonrió esperanzador.

**_\- Mañana. -_** Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo pensaba Malfoy introducirla en el Hogar del Clan? Su instinto le decía que seguramente encontraría allí algunas respuestas. El caso parecía ser cada vez más un enfrentamiento entre lupi, aunque la victima fuera humana_-**. ¿A qué hora?**_

**_\- Por la tarde, creo. El padre Hidalgo se encargará de las misas por la mañana._**

**_\- ¿Tienen dos padres?_**

**_\- Dos sacerdotes-_** le corrigió**_-. Hay varios grados en el sacerdocio, padre, padre reverendo, arzobispo, santidad y sagrado, que es como si fuera nuestro papa. -_ **Sonrió a Hermione**_-. Normalmente suele estar en Inglaterra, pero ha venido a visitar nuestro nuevo templo principal. Por eso el arzobispo Gregory ha tenido que ausentarse._**

**_\- Eso es mucha jerarquía para una religión tan nueva. -_**_ ¿Y todos los sacerdotes eran varones?_ Parecía raro en una religión que giraba en torno a una deidad femenina.

**_\- No, no. La iglesia no es nueva. Es nueva en América, pero la fe existe desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Se creó en Egipto en… oh, vaya, no soy muy bueno con las fechas. ¿La Segunda Dinastía? Se nos persiguió terriblemente durante la Edad Media. -_** Sacudió la cabeza**_-. Tuvimos que escondernos. Por eso no ha oído hablar de nosotros, pero los rituales no se perdieron. No del todo._**

Cuanto más excéntrico el culto, más les gustaba reclamar siglos de existencia. Y no había nada mejor que sufrir un poco de persecución, preferiblemente en el pasado, para darle cierto caché a sus creencias.

**_\- Parece que usted sabe mucho. Quizás pueda responderme a algunas preguntas._**

La sonrisa del hombrecillo se esfumo.

**_\- No sé en qué puedo ayudarla. Conocía a Cedric, pero no muy bien._**

**_\- Hablo con él el jueves por la noche._**

**_\- Brevemente. -_** Estaba molesto**_-. Ya se lo he dicho antes, agente._**

**_\- Solamente necesito confirmar un par de cosas, conocer mejor el mundo de Cedric. -_** Dedico al hombrecillo una sonrisa que invitaba a la confianza-**_. Ya sabe cómo es esto. Tengo que ser capaz de contestar cualquier pregunta que me haga mi superior._**

Él asintió, no muy seguro.

**_\- Supongo que podríamos usar el despacho del secretario._**

Estaban en lo que Hermione suponía que era el santuario, pero tenía más aspecto de ser el vestíbulo de un banco, que es lo que era originalmente. Solo que con reclinatorios.

**_\- ¿Usted tiene despacho?_**

**_\- Oh, no.-_** Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo y empezó a caminar hacia la parte de atrás del edifici**o_-. Solo soy un seglar. Soy carpintero… lo era. Ya me he jubilado, así que echó una mano por aquí. Pero no estoy ordenando._**

**_\- ¿Trabajo en le reconstrucción?_**

**_\- Sí. -_** Su cara brillo.

**_\- Este edificio era un banco ¿no?_**

**_\- Correcto. Construido en 1932, estuvo vacío durante muchos años. Nos orgullecemos de nuestro trabajo de restauración. El edificio estaba en ruinas._**

**_\- Mmm.-_** Costaba mucho dinero restaurar un edificio antiguo. Este era pequeño, pero era una elección extraña situar una iglesia en el edifico de un banco. Aparentemente, a la Iglesia de los Fieles no le faltaba dinero.

Al final resulto que el hermano seglar y carpintero jubilado realmente no tenía mucho que contarle. Confirmó que Diggory había estado en la Iglesia el jueves por la noche, lo habían visto llegar, pero no ensayar en el coro. El hombrecillo había estado reunido con ese tal arzobispo para recibir algún consejo espiritual.

Mañana, se prometió a sí misma mientras abría la puerta del coche, hablaría con el arzobispo Goyle Gregory. Esta noche… sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Esta noche tenía una cita con Draco Malfoy. Estaba deseando ver su cara cuando entrara en Bishop's.

* * *

**_ Viejas Notas _**

Hola de nuevo mis queridas lobinas? Aquí no encontramos con un nuevo capitulo de Love Danger, al principio quería ponerle el titulo de Hannah Abbott y Gregory Goyle pero no daba mucha intriga y seria medio diferente a los otros títulos.

Bueno, aquí Hannah vio cuando Cedric llego al parque infantil, información muy útil porque descarta totalmente que Draco sea el asesino. No se muy bien como es la personalidad de Hannah pero por los fanfics que he leído siempre la muestras como una chica buena y dulce. Así ue a esas fans de Hannah les pido perdón por tratar como la testigo puta de la historia. En cuanto a Goyle se preguntaran ¿Por qué es un arzobispo? Y se que mas adelante tendrán mas preguntas sobre porque lo elegí a él para el papel, pero siempre me pareció alguien que se hace el tonto, que si tiene un cachin de cerebro.

Y para el próximo capitulo nuestros protagonistas tendrán su "Cita". También veremos si Draco logra meter a Hermione en el Hogar del Clan.

* * *

_**22 de febrero, 2017**_

_Buenos días mis bellezas, eh aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta atrapente historia. Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que la siguen._

_Ahora, a responder a sus preguntas!_

**_~ Sally (Sep 15, 2017): _**_Hola bella, gracias por comentar! El lu nuncio vendría a ser como un príncipe. Velo de esta manera. Lucius es el rey mientras que Draco es el príncipe. Una vez que el rey muere, el príncipe pasa a ocupar su lugar. _

**_~ salesia (Feb 14, 2017): _**_Viste! Como para no morir de la envidia con Hermione! Como leiste, ya sabes que paso con ella al estar alejada de Draco. _

**_~ Geri Malfoy (Feb 15, 2017):_**_ ¡He aqui el nuevo capítulo! Espero que te haya gustado! _

_sin más nada que decir, se despide hasta la próxima... _

**Lumione **


	11. Bishop' s Parte I

**_Declame_**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter. _

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. __Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

No llevaba en el local ni diez segundos y Draco Malfoy supo que se la habían jugado. Bishop´s era más un bar que un restaurante, con todo el encanto de un cuarto trastero. De las paredes con decoración de los setenta colgaban fotografías enmarcadas en plástico barato. Las mesas, de madera alineadas en la reducida estancia parecían que habían sobrevividos a dos guerras, y estaban dispuestas a sobrevivir a la próxima. El local olía a pescado frito, hamburguesas y hostilidad.

Mientras Draco caminaba hasta el fondo del comedor, todas las cabezas giraron para mirarlo. Las conversaciones se apagaron. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara, pero esas miradas inexpresivas que lo observaban avanzar por el local no era la reacción que solía estar acostumbrado normalmente.

El Bishop's era un bar de policías.

Hermione estaba sentada en la última mesa de la izquierda. Vestía una chaqueta de color amarillo eléctrico con una camisa negra y pantalones de vestir. Draco sabía que la chaqueta escondía una pistola. Llevaba el pelo castaño suelto, largo hasta los hombros. Deseaba tocar ese pelo con sus dedos. Sujetar su nuca con la mano por debajo de esa cortina brillante y aspirar su aroma.

No era probable que ocurriera. Pero eso no evitó que su corazón latiera más fuerte mientras se deslizaba en su asiento enfrente de ella. Podía sentir el deseo de tocarla en las yemas de los dedos. Sonrió con una sonrisa forzada.

_**-**** Quizás tenga que portarme bien. Hay muchas armas en este sitio.**_

Una nota de diversión ilumino los ojos de Hermione, ese fugas sentido del humor de Draco había atisbado con anterioridad. Ese simple gesto le dio esperanzas. Y la Dama sabía que la necesitaba.

_**\- ¿Lo de las armas es una conjetura? - **_**pregunto Hermione.**

_**\- El aceite que se usa para engrasarlas tiene un olor muy característico****.**_

Hermione asintió.

_**\- Se me hace extraño que obtenga información por medios que me son totalmente ajenos. ¿Hasta qué punto es sensible su olfato cuando está…bueno, como está ahora?**_

_**\- No tanto como cuando voy a cuatro patas. Cuando adopto esa forma el aire tiene peso y textura, y los aromas llegan a mí como un tapiz cambiante.**_

_**\- ¿Lo echa de menos?**_

_**\- Sí.**_

_**\- Según tengo entendido los lupi están obligados a cambiar de vez en cuando. Que solo puede demorarse hasta un punto y, además, está la luna llena… Mierda.**_

La joven que se había acercado a su mesa vestía unos vaqueros holgados que llevaba a la cadera, mostrando así el aro que lucía en el ombligo. Tenía el pelo corto, igual que su escasa camiseta. Sujetaba un cuadernillo para anotar pedidos y olía a excitación. Y a miedo.

**-**** Soy Sakura-** dijo con una voz casi sin aliento**-_. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?_**

La sonrisa de Draco se suavizo automáticamente.

_\- **Una hamburguesa poco hecha con dos bollitos. Sírvala seca, por favor. ¿Su café es bueno?**_

_**\- Es decente. Haré una cafetera nueva-**_ prometió.

_**\- Gracias. ¿Hermione? -**_ **i**nquirió, levantando una ceja.

**_\- Querrás decir Detective Granger. -_ **Miró a la camarera_**-. Yo también quiero una hamburguesa, pero que este bien hecha, y con extra de pepinillos. Pero muchos pepinillos. Y café con un poco de leche.**_

_**\- Por supuesto. Enseguida vuelvo. -**_ Miró a Draco un instante más de lo debido y se marchó apresuradamente tras soltar un suspiro.

_**_\- ¿Se siente bienvenido ahora?_ -**_ pregunto Hermione secamente.

_**\- Tan bienvenido como pueda sentirse un hombre que está cenando con una mujer encantadora bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanos mayores.**_

_**\- Esto sitio apesta a testosterona, ¿eh? Pero usted procede de una cultura de machos dominantes. Debería estar acostumbrado.**_

_**\- Los lupi somos varones, sí. Pero nuestra cultura no es machista. Apreciamos mucho a las mujeres.**_

_**\- Es gracioso. Eso es lo que dicen los hombres que encierran a las mujeres tras velos y burkas*.**_

_**-Nosotros no hacemos eso. - **_La estudió un segundo. Había algo en ella que había cambiado de la noche anterior. Estaba más relajada. Eso era exactamente lo que quería, pero había pensado que tendría que _trabajárselo _**-. Ha tenido que ser difícil para usted abrirse camino en un mundo que, eh, emana testosterona. Supongo que tiene que estar demostrando lo que vale una y otra vez.**__

_**\- Quieren saber que les cubres las espaldas, eso es todo. ¿Sabe lo que hace que te acepten en el grupo? Meterte en una pelea. -**_ Movió la cabeza divertida_**-. Una buena pelea a puñetazos y ya eres uno de los chicos.**_

Draco se quedó impresionado.

_**\- ¿Tuvo que pelear? ¿Mano a mano?**_

_**\- No siempre puede evitarse y… Ha puesto usted una cara muy divertida.**_

Hermione era tan pequeña. Dura de espíritu. Y estaba físicamente en forma. Pero no podía enfrentarse a nueve o diez hombres.

_**-**** Tengo un instinto de protección muy desarrollado. Todos los lupi tenemos. Percibimos la deidad como intrínsecamente femenina.**_

Las cejas de Hermione se arquearon.

_**\- ¿Se refiere a la Gran Madre?**_

_**\- Algo así.**_

_**\- Que probablemente no necesite a unos tipos grandes y fuertes para que la protejan.**_

Los labios de Draco mostraron una ligera sonrisa.

_**\- Ahí me ha atrapado.**_

_**\- Últimamente he estado hablando con otras personas que también adoran a una diosa. Se supone que su nombre es demasiado sagrado como para pronunciarlo, a no ser que seas un sacerdote consagrado a su servicio.**_

_**\- ¿Tiene que ver con la investigación?**_

Hermione ignoro la pregunta.

_**\- Oficialmente son la Iglesia de los Fieles, pero prefieren llamarse a sí mismo los azá. Se supone que es una lengua antigua, babilonio o algo así. ¿Ha oído hablar de ellos?**_

_**\- No puedo decir que sí.-** Se puso la servilleta de papel en el regazo**-. Dijo que estaba interesada en visitar el Hogar del Clan.**_

_**\- Sí.**_

_**\- Mañana se va a celebrar una ceremonia a la que tengo que acudir. Creo que podré arreglar algo para que pueda acompañarme. - **_Ella tenía que estar allí, por supuesto. O al menos, tenía que estar cerca del hogar, porque si no, no podría ir él tampoco.

_**\- Usted es el heredero, el príncipe de la corona. ¿La va a costar mucho arreglarlo?**_

Draco negó con la cabeza.

_**\- Tengo una posición… de alto estatus, lo llamaría usted. Eso cuenta entre los lupi, claro. Pero no tengo ninguna autoridad real. Eso es cosa del rho.**_

_**\- Su padre.**_

_**\- Sí. ¿Puede darme su palabra de que mantendrá en secreto todo lo que vea y que no tenga relación con el caso?**_

_**\- Nunca he oído que un extraño pueda visitar el Hogar, y mucho menos presenciar una ceremonia. ¿Por qué yo?**_

Draco le dijo la verdad, o al menos, parte de ella.

_**-**** Quiero que confié en mí.**_

El dedo índice de Hermione repiqueteo sobre la mesa mientras lo pensaba. Draco observo que su _Nadia_ no era muy dada a tomar decisiones impulsivamente. Finalmente, Hermione asintió energéticamente.

_**\- Está bien. Tiene mi palabra. ¿A qué hora?**_

_**\- La pasaré a buscar a las once.**_

_**\- No, yo lo pasaré a buscar a usted. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?**_

_**\- Prefiero conducir yo mismo.**_

_**\- Yo también.**_

_¿Por qué no le sorprendió?_

_**-**** No siempre tiene que salirse uno con la suya, ¿sabe? No…ah, gracias. -**_ La camarera había vuelto con el café y el agua. Se había perfumado con algún aroma de almizcle. Lo acostumbrado que estaba a disimular evitó que arrugara la nariz con disgusto_**-. Sakura, creo que ha olvidado la leche de mi amiga.**_

La camarera parpadeo.

_**-**** Oh, es verdad. -**_ Metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó dos envases de algo que probablemente nunca había estado ni siquiera cerca de una vaca_**-. Ahí tiene. Enseguida vuelvo con sus hamburguesas-** _le dijo a Draco con una sonrisa y se marchó.

Hermione hizo una mueca, abrió el precinto del envase de la leche y lo vació en su taza de café.

_**\- No creí que fuéramos a encontrarnos en este ambiente. Me pregunto si sería así como se debía sentí una mujer blanca en la Alabama de hace treinta años si se sentaba a comer con un hombre negro.**_

_**\- Espero que no sea tan malo. No creo que nuestros queridos amigos me saquen al callejón y me den una paliza.**_

_**\- No creo que lo hicieran, a no ser que lo apuntaran con sus armas. Pero hay cierto paralelismo, ¿no cree? -**_ Sorbió un poco de café observando a Draco por encima del borde de su taza_**-. El movimiento por los derechos civiles abrió algunas puertas a los lupi que de otra manera todavía estarían cerradas.**_

_**\- Cierto. Si la gente no se hubiera negado a sentarse en los asientos del fondo en el autobús ahora no habría sido posible el Proyecto de Ley de Ciudadanía para Otras Especies. Tengo que hablarle de eso, pero primero, ¿Ha considerado mi proposición de salir conmigo?**_

_Hermione sufrió un ataque de risa._

_\- **¿Le suele funcionar eso de ir al grano? -**_ Sacudió la cabeza mientras se esfumaba la diversión_**-. No va a pasar nada entre nosotros, Malfoy. Es usted agradable a la vista, no lo niego. Incluso es encantador. ¿He mencionado que también es arrogante? Da igual. No importa lo guapo y encantador que sea, no merece la pena arrojar mi carrera por la ventana por usted.**_

_**\- ¿Eso es lo que ocurriría? -**_ Hizo una pausa y asintió_**\- Ya. Supongo que eso nos pone las cosas difíciles.**_

_**\- No hay ningún "nosotros". Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas.**_

_**\- Espero que sean personales.**_

_**\- Sobre los lupi. ¿La luna llena obliga a un lupus a cambiar?**_

La tentación de seguir presionándola era casi irresistible, pero no estaba ahí para satisfacer sus deseos. Suspiro.

_**\- Hablemos de negocios, entonces. La luna llena nos afecta a todos, pero solo fuerza el cambio en los lupi más jóvenes. Como la mayoría de los adolescentes, tienen que aprender a controlarse.**_

_**\- ¿Así que el cambio es voluntario?**_

_**\- Normalmente.**_

La arruga en las cejas de Hermione sugería que había notado la evasiva, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

_**\- ¿Y qué hay de los lupi más jóvenes? Los niños no tienen control alguno.**_

_**\- El cambio comienza en la pubertad, no antes. -**_ Esto la había sorprendió _**-. Espero que no ponga eso en su informe. No es exactamente de dominio general.**_

_**\- Me doy cuenta de ello ¿Por qué me lo ha contado?**_

_**\- Estoy cooperando.**_

_**\- Ahí viene su hamburguesa. Espero que se haya acordado de la mía.**_

Sakura llego con una bocanada de aroma a almizcle, sonriendo tímidamente, y puso sobre la mesa dos enormes hamburguesas cubiertas de un montón de papas fritas. Se quedó un momento, entretenida con los condimentos, preguntando si Draco quería más. _¿Quizás un poco más de café?_ Otro cliente la llamo para que le llevara la cafetera a su mesa. Sakura suspiro y se marchó.

Draco espero a que se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para decir:

_**\- Siempre me he preguntado por qué a los hombres humanos les gusta que las mujeres huelan como la glándula odorífera de un ciervo macho.**_

**_\- Deduzco que no le gusta el perfume._ -** Hermione espacio mayonesa por el bollo de la hamburguesa_**-. ¡He!, he juzgado mal a Sakura. Se ha acordado de mis pepinillos.**_

_**\- Lo único que pasa es que se ha quedado obnubilada conmigo. Probablemente yo sea el único lupus que ha conocido. Que ella sepa, por lo menos.**_

_**\- En todas las fotografías que he visto de usted va vestido de negro, iba de negro la noche pasada. Va de negro ahora mismo. Lo hace a propósito, ¿no es cierto? Quiere que la gente lo reconozca. Quiere que ellos sepan que es un lupus.**_

_**\- El negro es un buen disfraz- **_admitió_**-. ¿De verdad se va a comer eso?**_

_**\- A usted les gusta la carne cruda y a mí los pepinillos. Encarna bien su papel: el misterio, el sexo, la sofisticación. Es a propósito también, ¿cierto? Es la imagen que quiere que la gente asocie con los lupi. Glamour, no bestialidad. Se ha convertido en un chico de póster para su gente.**_

Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una sonrisa.

_**-**** Vaya gracias.**_

Ella también sonrió.

_**\- ¿Empieza a creerse su propia imagen?**_

_**\- Quizás realmente sea sexy, sofisticado y, ¿Cómo lo ha dicho usted? Este lleno de atractivo de lo prohibido.**_

_**\- Desde luego, está lleno de algo.**_

Él sonrió, disfrutando este momento con ella. Alargo la mano para agarrar el kétchup.

_**\- ¿Y qué hay de usted, Hermione? ¿También se cree su propia imagen?**_

_**\- Yo no tengo una imagen.**_

_**\- Claro que sí. La policía dura y cínica.**_

_**\- No, esa soy yo realmente. Nada de secretos… bueno, quizás uno o dos. -**_ De pronto, cualquier rastro de diversión desapareció de su rostro_**-. Pero ninguno parecido al suyo. No tengo a ningún niño que esconder, sólo para que no dañe mi imagen.**_

* * *

***Burkas** (o burqa) _puede referirse a dos formas de ropa tradicional usadas por mujeres en algunos países de religión islámica, principalmente Afganistán. Es un tipo de velo opaco que se ata a la cabeza y cubre la cara a excepción de una franja situada a la altura de los ojos._

* * *

Hola de nuevo mis queridas _¿Lobinas?_ Aquí no encontramos con un nuevo capitulo de Love Danger.

Bueno, la tan ansiada cita llego! Pero esta divida en dos! Así que espero mañana poder subir el próximo capitulo. Así que no me maten :´( ¡prometo actualizar pronto!

Como siempre, gracias a todas por seguir esta hermosa historia. Ya pase los mas de 1200 visto! Y eso me hace muy feliz: D.

También esta historia pueden seguirla en _**POTTERFICS**_, aparece con el mismo nombre la historia, y como autora me pueden encontrar como **_MengaraOrtiz_**

Nos estamos leyendo.

Amor y cohetes.

**Lumione**


	12. Bishop's Parte II y ¿Bella?

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter. _

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

Hermione pensó que Draco iba a saltar sobre ella. La furia que asomó sus ojos parecía violencia a punto de materializarse.

Durante un momento largo él no se movió, ni habló. Y finalmente preguntó, con una voz grave y sedosa:

_\- **¿Cómo sabe que tengo un hijo?**_

La boca de Hermione estaba seca. Y eso la enfadó.

_**\- ¿No quiere que la policía sepa que tiene un hijo?**_

_**\- Había olvidado que estaba hablando con la policía. Qué tonto soy. No, no quiero que la policía sepa que tengo un hijo. No quiero que lo sepa nadie fuera del clan, pero no es por las razones que usted cree. -**_ Sus labios se curvaron_**-. Vaya opinión tiene usted de mí.**_

Ella lo había herido. La idea la sorprendió y enseguida trato de quitársela de la cabeza.

_**\- Me he pasado de la raya-**_ dijo en voz baja_**-. Lo siento.**_

_**\- Mi hijo no es parte de su investigación. -**_ Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa, se levantó y sacó su cartera.

Hermione también se levantó.

_**\- No tiene por qué…**_

_**\- Yo la he invitado. Yo pago. -**_ Arrojó un par de billetes sobre la mesa_**-. Bon appétit, detective. Si quiere visitar el Hogar del Clan esté en la comisaria a las diez y media de la mañana por la mañana. La recogeré allí.**_

Salió del local en medio del mismo silencio reprobador que lo había saludado al entrar.

_Muy bien_, pensó Hermione recogiendo su hamburguesa y tratando de comérsela con cero interés. _Creo que la has cagado_. Termino, agarro su bolso y se levantó.

_**\- ¿La comida no estaba buena? -**__ L_a camarera estaba de pie delante de Hermione, sus ojos oscuros con ira y decepción.

No estaba preocupada por la comida precisamente. Hermione suspiro.

_**\- La comida estaba bien, pero él ha tenido que marcharse. Y yo también.**_

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

**-**** Sigue mi consejo y no corras detrás de él. Haz que él venga a ti. Aunque no te culpo. -** Suspiró_**-. Ese hombre irradia sexo. Como un horno. Me apuesto lo que sea a que… ¡Ya va, ya va! -** _gritó a un cliente que requería su atención_**. - Ahora voy. -**_Sonrió amablemente a Hermione_**-. Mi mamá siempre dice que, si no puedes jugar para conseguir algo, simplemente juega. Pásalo bien. -**_Golpeo a Hermione en el brazo, comprensiva, y se marchó apresurada.

Hermione la vio marcharse. Definitivamente había juzgado mal a Sakura. Forzó a su mente a volver a pensar en el caso.

**~.~.~.~.~**

El dolor era una presencia sorda, apagada, muy poco convincente. Pero algo más tiró de Blaise avisándole de que ya era hora de despertar.

Se agitó. Algo duro debajo de él… Duro, era tan duro despertar. No debería serlo. Había estado…estaba…

Por un momento, la memoria no estaba ahí. La oleada de pánico lo empujo hasta la superficie. Abrió los ojos. Madera áspera encima. Y también debajo. La cabaña. _Sí_, pensó aliviado. Es verdad. Estaba en la cabaña. Había estado tirado en el suelo, completamente vestido. Y había un enorme agujero en la pared norte.

Oh, claro. La había atravesado cuando tuvo esa pequeña discusión con el amigo de Daphne. Se tocó el costado e hizo una mueca. No había ganado esa discusión, ¿verdad?

Su memoria estaba borrosa. Debía de tener una pequeña conmoción, aunque no le dolía la cabeza. Supuso que había sanado mientras estaba desmayado. Se puso de pie. Había tenido tiempo para curarse. El rayo de luz que entraba por la pared dañada le dijo que era temprano por la mañana. Había llegado a la cabaña con Daphne y su amigo hechicero el día anterior al mediodía. Charlaron un rato sobre intercambiarse hechizos y entonces…

_¿Había sido ayer?_ Frunció el ceño. Decidió que no había otra explicación. Si hubiera estado inconsciente más de una noche, ya no debería dolerle la costilla. Y tendría mucha más hambre.

No es que estuviera hambriento. Pero lo primero era lo primero, pensó. Tocó mentalmente sus defensas, y vio que todo estaba en orden, después comprobó los daños de su destartalado _pied-à-terre_.

No era carpintero, pero creyó que las reparaciones que había que hacer entraban dentro de sus habilidades. Tendría que hacerlo rápido porque el tejado estaba cediendo. Alguien había colocado un par de vigas rotas a modo de soporte, reforzando temporalmente la parte superior de la cabaña, pero un viento fuerte podría echarlo abajo sin problemas.

_Qué considerados_, pensó, caminando a duras penas hasta la nevera portátil que había traído consigo. Le habían golpeado en la cabeza, le había roto una costilla o dos, pero por lo menos habían evitado que le cayera el tejado encima mientras estaba inconsciente. Y antes de irse lo habían cubierto con una manta.

Probablemente eso había sido idea de Daphne. Era blanda. Pero no creía que tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para hacer los arreglos temporales a su tejado. Ese tenía que haber sido… ¿Cómo se llamaba el hombre?

Frunciendo el ceño, sacó un cartón de huevo, y paró, intentando identificar el mecánico gup gup que sanaba en sus oídos. Decidió que podía ser un helicóptero. Lejos, al sur. No era un sonido común por eso lados. Estaba muy lejos. No había que alarmarse por ello.

Se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina alimentada con propano. Tendría que llamar a Draco. Estaba pasando algo importante, energías extrañas moviéndose entre esferas de realidad que no podía comprender. Aunque podía hacerse una idea por algo que había dicho el otro hombre… ¿Algo sobre que las esferas estén cambiando?

Maldita sea, era necesario que recordara. Prendió el encendedor y echó aceite en la sartén de hierro preocupado. ¿Qué era lo último que podía recordar?

El encuentro con esa bonita detective en el Club Infierno estaba muy claro. Draco tenía un obvio interés en ella. ¿Debería decirle a su amigo que su enamorada más reciente era empata?

Quizás, pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Ese recuerdo estaba muy claro. Al igual que la mañana siguiente cuando una llamada de Daphne lo había sacado de un profundo sueño demasiado pronto, y había espoleado seriamente su curiosidad. Unas horas después Blaise fue al aeropuerto a recoger a Daphne y a su actual amante que era hechicero como él.

Solo que no era como él exactamente. Blaise frunció el ceño. Ahí es donde las cosas empezaban a estar borrosas. No podía recordar la cara del hombre o nada de lo que ocurrió después de que Daphne y como se llamara, llegaran. Él y el hechicero habían discutido. De eso se acordaba. Quería más que el hombre… Harry. Sí, pensó aliviado de que pudiera recordar eso. El hombre se llamaba Harry.

Era el nombre que había usado, en cualquier caso. Los hechiceros eran muy reservados, así que cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera su nombre verdadero. En circunstancia normales, Blaise no habría invitado a su retino a otro iniciado en la sorcéri. Había un pequeño nodo de magia sin explotar detrás de la cabaña que no tenía intención de compartir con nadie. Peor Daphne había respondido por el hombre.

Y Blaise había terminado inconsciente veinticuatro horas. _Bueno_, dijo frotándose el costado distraídamente, quizás se lo mereciera. Harry y él habían intercambiado un par de hechizos básicos, buen material, pero nada nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando empezaron a hablar sobre la teoría, quedo claro que el hombre estaba mostrando menos de lo que sabía. Blaise no podía recordar lo que había ocurrido exactamente, pero tenía la noción de que había descubierto algo de forma poco limpia.

Y funciono. Sonrió, eufórico, los huevos olvidados en su mano cuando por fin pudo recordarlo todo, claro y preciso.

_¿Qué era una costilla rota o una siesta espontánea en el suelo?_ Ahora tenía un nuevo hechizo, elegante y poderoso. Mucho más sofisticado que cualquier cosa que se hubiera encontrado o hubiera soñado nunca. La mera secuencia de arranque sugería un montón de posibilidades…

El aceite salpico su mano. Empezó a frotarse y se dio cuenta de que todavía sostenía los huevos. Los rompió y los echó a la sartén. Añadió un tercero. Primero, alimentarse, y después…oh, entonces emprendería un estudio serio de su nueva adquisición.

Aunque tampoco era conveniente que se enfrascara demasiado u olvidaría llamar a Draco. Blaise suspiro. Una pena, pero no podía simplemente desaparecer y ponerse a trabajar en el hechizo, no era el momento. ¿Quién más podría revelar la verdad? En esta época ignorante, había tan poca gente que comprendía incluso los fundamentos de la magia… no ardía por entender como él. No, eran como que asustados por la oscuridad, se tapan la cabeza con la sabana. Eran felices en su ignorancia y expulsaban a aquellos que no querían vivir bajo sus sofocantes restricciones. Al igual que lo habían expulsado del clan que debería haber sido el suyo.

Blaise suspiro débilmente. Suficiente. Draco nunca le había rechazado por hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Por eso le debía su amistad. Y una llamada de teléfono.

Un jirón de energía roja cruzo su campo de visión. Blaise salto. Alguien había abierto una brecha en sus defensas. No habían interferido con ella, no, no había nada de sutileza. Algo había pasado a través de ellas, como si no estuvieran allí. Cosa que no era posible. Se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, no a la puerta principal, ni a esa salida improvisada que había creado al atravesar la pared el día anterior, sino a una trampilla al fondo de la cabaña. Se abría hacia un túnel que conducía a una cueva que había explorado ampliamente años atrás. A Blaise no le gustaban los espacios cerrados y reducidos más que a cualquier otro lupus, pero le atraían menos conocer la cosa o el ser que había atravesado sus defensas con esa facilidad.

Podrían llamarle paranoico. Peor los visitantes amistosos llaman a la puerta, maldita sea.

Quito la alfombra, agarro el borde de la trampilla y tiro de ella. Era más pesada de lo que parecía porque estaba construida en acero sólido. Y entonces sintió un dolor agónico. Sus rodillas flaquearon. Cayó al suelo.

Blaise podía soportar mucho dolor. La mayoría de los lupi podían. Pero esto no era como nada que hubiera experimentado antes, era como si le estuvieran quemado vivo desde dentro. Se oyó a sí mismo gritar e intento juntar sus mandíbulas, pero su cuerpo se agitaba y tenía espasmos y no estaba dispuesto a obedecer. Instintivamente trató de cambiar. Pero no pudo. El terror, primitivo y tan destructor como el propio dolor, lo atenazó. Y acabo como quien aprieta un interruptor.

Así como las sensaciones provocadas por el sexo continúan una vez acabado, también lo hacen las provocadas por un dolor intenso. Blaise seguía en el suelo, retorciéndose, jadeando, su mente debilitada, y su cuerpo gritando de dolor como si fuera un diente podrido. Sus músculos tuvieron un pequeño espasmo y enviaron una nueva oleada de dolor a través de todo su cuerpo.

Apretó los dientes para soportarlo. Así que le ataque ha sido físico, no psíquico. Tengo algunas heridas. Pero puedo curarlas. Dama, concédeme tiempo para…

Unas figuras cubiertas de negro entraron por la puerta. Tres… cuatro… y otras dos aparecieron por el agujero de la pared. Vestían algo parecido a gris negro con largos cinturones de tela roja bordados de motivos intrincados, grandes pañuelos les cubrían la cabeza y parte del rostro al estilo beduino.

_**\- Tú-**_ grito uno de ellos, de piel pálida y que olía a seru, excitado y agresivo_**-. ¿Dónde están los demás?**_

_**\- No puede responder, Segundo. - **_Un susurro. La voz surgió de entre los cuerpos cubiertos de negro que habían aparecido por el agujero de la pared. Sonaba infantil… si fuera posible que una maquina tuviera una voz infantil, porque era una voz sin vida ni sentimiento_**-. Me sorprende que esté consiente. Pero no podrá hablar hasta dentro de unas horas.**_

Las formas cubiertas de negro se marcharon. Una mujer que vestía una túnica roja camino cuidadosamente por entre los escombros.

Era menuda, no más de metro cincuenta. Tenía el pelo largo y de color negro azabache. Lo llevaba suelto, ondulado. Caminaba apoyada en un báculo negro de madera decorado con fibras de plata y que era tal alto como ella. Emanaba magia.

A Blaise se le erizo el pelo de la nuca. Una oleada de odio, instintivo e irracional, curvo sus labios y le hizo mostrar los dientes.

Ese pequeño movimiento le dolió como si le atravesaran miles de cuchillas. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos cuando la mujer llego lentamente hasta él.

**-**** Búsquenlos-** dijo ella secamente, como una reina que da órdenes a sus súbditos.

_¿Buscarlos?_ Harry y Daphne, dedujo Blaise. Estos tipos que parecían salidos de una opereta, buscaban al otro hechicero, no a él. Después de sufrir todo esto, y ni siquiera me buscan a mí, estupendo.

_**\- Bella-**_ titubeo el hombre que había hablado antes_**-. No te acerques a él. Déjanos protegerte.**_

_**\- Imbécil. No puede moverse. Investiga a donde conduce eso-**_ señalo el túnel bajó la trampilla con su báculo_**-. Quizás haya alguien escondido ahí.**_

Su mirada se fijó en Blaise. Sus ojos eran asombrosamente negros, tan negros que no se podía distinguir la pupila del iris. Y había algo extraño en su olor, pero el hedor a magia de su báculo era tan fuerte que tapaba todos los demás aromas de la habitación.

_Su báculo…_

_**-Me pregunto por qué sigue consiente-**_ dijo la mujer.

El báculo. Ahí es donde se centraba el odio de Blaise. Le saltaba una necesidad imperiosa de destruirlo. Deseaba cambiar, atraparlo con sus dientes y convertirlo en astillas, pero… un momento. Antes no había sido cepas de cambiar, pero ahora el ataque había terminado ya. Estaba herido, pero quizás…

**-**** Está bien, veamos en qué estás pensando. ¿Dónde están? ¡Tienes escudos mentales! -** grito la mujer sorprendida. Su rostro se arrugo y golpeo a Blaise en las costillas con el báculo.

_No voy a permitir que me toque con esa abominación._ La fuerza del odio le permitió a Blaise levantarse, consiente del dolor, pero consumido por la necesidad de destruir ese objeto sacrílego.

Pero ignorar el dolor no significa vencerlo. Fue torpe y lento. Alargo la mano, pero no pudo agarrarlo. Sintió que le golpeaban la cabeza.

Todo se volvió negro…

* * *

Volví con otro capitulo. ¿Estará enojado Draco con Hermione por mencionar que tiene un hijo? ¿Quien era el hechicero que estaba con Daphne? ¿Que buscaran de él el grupo que ingreso a la cabaña? Para esta y más preguntas, se las estaré respondiendo la semana que viene.

Como siempre ¡Gracias por todo!

Amor y Cohetes

**Lumione**


	13. El Hogar del Clan

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter. _

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. _

_Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

Subiendo por la montaña a veinte minutos de la ciudad, todo lo que veía Hermione por la ventanilla era roble rastrero y rocas. La carretera era empinada, y el cielo sobre su cabeza estaba tan claro y era tan intenso que parecía que con bajar la ventanilla podría tocarlo fácilmente. Aquellas montañas eran colinas comparadas con las Rocosas, pero ellas las adoraba. Le hacían pensar en viejos vaqueros, cansado y curtidos por la dura vida al aire libre. Una buena parte de aquellas montañas era propiedad del padre de Draco.

Y de acuerdo con el expediente que le había facilitado el FBI, eso no era todo lo que figuraba como propiedad de Lucius Malfoy. Tenía viñedos en el valle de Napa y un montón de bienes inmuebles en San Diego y Los Ángeles. También valores de Bolsa, bonos del Estado y más tierras en alguna región remota de Canadá. El FBI estimaba su patrimonio en trescientos millones de dólares, y Draco lo administraba todo.

Pero los federales no lo sabían todo. No sabían quién era la madre de Draco, ni cuantos años tenía su padre. Ni siquiera sabían cuántos años tenía el propio Draco. En la treintena, pensó Hermione. Aunque podía pasar por alguien de veintitantos, su actitud dejaba en claro que era mayor. Aunque pertenecer a la realeza, o casi, quizás tuviera ese efecto.

Observo a Draco y luego volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. La vista era más interesante que un hombre lobo refunfuñando.

El coche, sin embargo, había despertado el deseo en su corazón. Un Mercedes descapotable precioso y nuevo, plateado por fuera, cuero negro por dentro y sistema de navegación incorporado. En vista del ambiente malhumorado no había querido sugerir que podían bajar la capota, pero así era más fácil disfrutar del increíble estéreo del equipo de música… aunque no hubiera mucho que escuchar.

Cuando Draco había pasado a recogerla estaba escuchando a _Dvorak_ (1).

En general, soportaba bastante bien la música clásica. Pero no está, no los cuartetos. Quizá había tenido que apretar los dientes y aguantar hasta que acabara, pero no lo hizo. Pregunto educadamente si Draco podía cambiar de música. Y, educadamente también, él había cambiado de dial hasta dar con una emisora de clásicos de rock. Lo que suponía que, desde el punto de vista del gusto musical de Hermione, le había salido el tiro por la culata. Le dio igual.

Ya se había disculpado la noche anterior. _¿Qué más quería que hiciera?_ Y, maldita sea, _¿Realmente estaba deseando que Draco volviera a intentar ligar con ella?_ No podía ser tan estúpida.

_Oh, está bien_, admitió. Quizás sí lo era. Estaba trabajando para superarlo. Pero no hacía falta que él se comportara de una manera tan condenadamente educada. Ella lo había intentado. ¿Acaso no había intentado una conversación civilizada? Era increíble lo sofocante que podía resultar un simple sí o no. Cortésmente él la había forzado a guarda silencio.

Draco le recordaba a su madre. Ese pensamiento era lo suficientemente absurdo como para hacerla sonreír. Y esto era una investigación, no un viaje de placer. Se lo había dejado bien claro al capitán esa misma mañana.

Él había estado de acuerdo con ella en omitir de los informes oficiales todos los detalles irrelevantes; le gustaba la idea de tener a oscura a los federales. Después, Hermione había ido a hablar con los vecinos de los Diggory. Le había tocado una chica del departamento 41-C. Érica Jensen era una mujer joven, soltera, amiga de Cho. Estaba de acuerdo con que Cedric se le iban fácilmente los ojos tras las mujeres, y no solo los ojos, también las manos y otras partes del cuerpo. Él había convencido a Cho de que intentara ligar con alguien del Club Infierno, y había estado muy orgulloso de ella al saber que había caído un príncipe lupus.

_\- Era todo muy raro, ¿sabe? -_ Érica se había encogido de hombros_-. Cedric hablaba constantemente de que estaba mal poseer a una persona, pero yo no lo tengo tan claro. Si quiere mi opinión, yo creo que le ponía que otros hombres se sintieran atraídos por su mujer, solo porque ella era suya. Era una forma de dejar patente que ella era su prioridad. Y Cho parecía de acuerdo con todo._

_\- ¿Hablo con Cho o Cedric sobre esto? -_ había preguntado Hermione_._

_-Sobre todo con Cho. Pero Cedric le hablaba de esa extraña iglesia suya a cualquiera que quisiera escuchar. _\- Parecía triste_-. Estoy haciendo que parezca que era un auténtico desgraciado, pero no lo era. Trabajaba duro y la mayor parte del tiempo era tierno con ella. Si quiere saber mi opinión, de vez en cuando se le cruzaban los cables, eso es todo. Cho estaba loca por él. El asunto con Malfoy…bueno, eso también le gustaba. Dice que el sexo era increíble, pero creo que simplemente se sentía especial a su lado. Y hacia que Cedric la apreciara más._

Después de todo, la señorita Jensen hizo que Draco Malfoy pareciera que estaba haciendo de buen samaritano acostándose con Cho Diggory. A Hermione eso no le gustó, pero las costumbres lupi eran diferentes. Para empezar, no creían en el matrimonio.

Hermione observo al buen samaritano. Draco había olvidado mencionar que no hacía falta vestir de etiqueta para la ocasión. Iba de negro como de costumbre, pero los vaqueros estaban gastados en las rodillas y la camiseta era vieja y había perdido color. Calzaba zapatillas de deporte, sin calcetines, y lucia gafa espesada. Y no se había afeitado.

Entonces, _¿Por qué parecía que iba tan condenadamente elegante?_ Hermione rompió el silencio.

**_\- Según tengo entendido, su padre es propietario del Hogar del Clan._**

**_\- Técnicamente, sí-_** dijo Draco con esa voz fría y educada que había usado desde que había pasado a recogerla**_-. Administra la propiedad en nombre del clan._**

**_\- Una empresa podría hacer lo mismo._**

**_\- Hemos debatido sobre ese tema, ahora que es legal ser lupus. Pero el derecho mercantil y las costumbres lupi no casan bien._**

**_\- Supongo que no. Se supone que los dueños de acciones tienen derecho a votar._**

**_\- No hay duda de que usted cree que los miembros del clan viven privados de sus derechos y que sería más felices si pudieran votar._**

**_\- ¿Y no es así?_**

**_\- No._**

Eso fue todo. No hubo más explicaciones. Hermione trato de reprimir su irritación. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con un testigo reacio a cooperar.

**_\- Hábleme de su padre. ¿Vamos a verlo hoy?_**

**_\- Es un viejo bastardo muy astuto. Y quiero decir literalmente, por supuesto._**

Ahora había algo más que cortesía en su voz. Burla.

**_\- Según sus estándares, todos somos unos bastardos._**

**_ -Usted no sabe cuáles son mis estándares. ¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre la ceremonia de hoy?_**

**_\- No va a asistir._**

La furia estaba a punto de rebasar todos los diques.

**_\- Así que todo eso de dar mi palabra para no contar nada era sobre ¿Qué? ¿La decoración de la casa?_**

**_\- Todos los visitantes extraños deben aceptar la promesa de no contar nada de lo que vean antes de ser aceptado en el Hogar del Clan. No puede asistir a la ceremonia de alianza porque hay otro clan implicado y su rho no quiere que un extraño esté presente._**

_Otro clan ¿un nuevo aliado? Política lupi_. Como decía la abuela, se hacía según las reglas. Reglas lupi. Lo que implicaba un combate, a veces a muerte.

**_\- ¿Qué clan? ¿Qué está pasando?_**

**_\- Eso no es parte de su investigación, detective._**

**_\- Es increíble cómo puede hacer que "detective" suene a insulto._**

**_\- Estoy haciendo lo que quería. Mantener esta relación totalmente impersonal._**

**_\- ¿En serio? -_** Hermione se giró para observa a Draco y negó con la cabeza**_-. Pues yo no lo creo. Si esta relación fuera impersonal, no estaría ahí haciendo pucheros._**

Las cejas de Draco se arquearon.

**_\- Pucheros. Eso desde luego cuadra con esas otras ideas que se ha formado usted sobre mi carácter. Pero tiene razón. -_** El coche disminuyo de velocidad**_-. Esta relación es demasiado personal. Y no soy yo el que no se da cuenta._**

**_\- A lo que me refiero es que es usted el que está haciendo de todo esto algo personal. O al menos, lo intenta. Y su enfado actual prueba que… ¿Qué demonios haces?_**

**_\- Comportarme como un idiota. -_** Draco paro el coche en medio de la carretera.

**_\- Supongo que no me dirá que me baje y vaya caminando._**

**_\- Ni se me ocurriría. -_** Lanzo las gafas del sol al salpicadero y se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

Un súbito salto de su corazón le dijo lo que iba a ocurrir ahora. No quería escuchar. Él no se atrevería. No cuando había tanto en juego, no cuando seguía siendo sospechosos en una investigación policial.

**_-Hay una curva muy cerrada ahí delante. Más vale que mueva el coche si no quiere que alguien choque contra nosotros._**

**_\- Usted puede _****chocarme_-_** dijo y agarro el brazo izquierdo de Hermione**_-. Después._**

La mano derecha de Hermione salió disparada, no para dar una bofetada, sino para dar un puñetazo. Él lo intercepto en el aire. Pero no con las manos, sino con su boca sobre la de Hermione.

Ella lo mordió.

Draco contuvo el aliento, pero no se retiró. No, el maldito bastardo se rio. Lentamente froto su labio sangrante con el de ella. Después, lamio el labio inferior de Hermione.

Y ella… no se resistió. No podía moverse. Como sí él le hubiera inyectado algún tipo de metal en las venas, estaba clavada en el asiento, y temblaba, todo su ser vibraba al ritmo de una nueva música silenciosa.

Draco soltó su mano para sujetar su cabeza, profundizando el beso. Una vez liberada, no intento resistirse. Le toco la oreja y el pelo que se erizaba sobre ella. Su hombro, firme e indudablemente masculino. Él le revolvió el cabello de la nuca y, que Dios la asistiera, la música se convirtió en un latido familiar, el ritmo del intenso deseo. Emitió un pequeño gemido y devolvió el beso con mayor fuerza.

El respondió con un ronroneo muy masculino a modo de aprobación. Su mano se movió hacia los pechos de Hermione, y se detuvo en uno de los pezones. Su boca se detuvo un segundo.

La necesidad de Hermione estaba a la altura de él. La camiseta de Draco era delgada, pero igual le obstaculizaba el camino. Necesitaba tocar su cuerpo, necesitaba que estuviera desnudo para que ella pudiera tocarlo y reclamar cada centímetro de él. Hermione no conocía a Draco, no, necesitaba conocerlo, lo conocería ahora, siempre, cada parte de él…

Se oyó gemir a sí misma. El sonido la sorprendió y le devolvió la cordura. O al menos lo que le quedaba de ella. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Draco se inclinó hacia su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo.

**_\- No.…no. no puedes. No podemos…-_** El sonido desesperado de su voz la asusto. Empujo a Draco.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miro con los ojos ciegos de deseo, las pupilas tan dilatadas que casi no quedaba iris.

**_\- No, claro…no aquí. No debería…ven aquí, querida, necesitas que te abrace, yo también lo necesito-_** dijo Draco y soltó el cinturón de seguridad de Hermione.

Su mano temblaba, como ella. Como si la hubieran dejado caer en una piscina helada y pequeños escalofríos recorrieran su espina dorsal hasta los muslos. Su mandíbula se tensó y resultaba difícil articular las palabras.

**_\- No me toques. No puedes ayudarme. Tú, tú me has hecho esto._**

**_\- Te he besado. El resto no ha sido elección mía tampoco. Este condenado cambio de marchas está molestando aquí en medio-_** añadió, pero no parecía que le molestara mucho.

Tampoco a ella. Hermione dejo que Draco la acomodara, su mente turbada por la confusión… su cuerpo todavía deseaba el de él.

**_\- Lo siento _****Nadia (2)._ Estaba enfadado, pero no tenía derecho a estarlo. No tienes ni idea de qué es lo que hizo que me enfadara. Sé que es duro para ti. Hay tantas cosas que no comprendes…_**

Hermione sabía que eso estaba mal. Se lo dijo a sí misma, pero no se movió.

**_\- Has empleado algún tipo de hechizo. Tienes que haberlo hecho, aunque no sea capaz de percibirlo._**

**_\- No es cierto. Tú y yo… tienes razón en que esta atracción no es normal. Estamos vinculados, destinados el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos hemos tenido elección alguna, ni nadie puede controlarlo._**

**_\- ¡No! -_** Hermione se obligó a incorporarse, alejándose de é**l_-. Siempre hay elección. A veces está limitada por... por las circunstancias…-_** Como en este caso, que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por un hombre involucrado en un caso que estaba investigando, y con el que no debería relacionarse. Un hombre que ni siquiera creía en la fidelidad. Un hombre que ni siquiera era completamente humano.

**_\- No podemos controlar nuestras emociones constantemente-_** dijo suavemente_-**. Pero podemos decidir si actuamos según su mandato o no.**_

**_\- ¿Por qué será que ya sé lo que tú decidirías? - _**Draco se frotó el cuello y suspiro_-**. Hermione, no va a funcionar. Ni el sentido común más fuerte ni toda la voluntad del mundo pueden cortar la conexión que hay entre nosotros. No puedes dar la espalda como lo harías ante un enamoramiento tonto.**_

**_\- Genial. Estamos de acuerdo en algo. Yo no estoy enamorada de ti. Ni siquiera sé si me gustas._**

**_\- Ya me he dado cuenta. Y en este momento, tampoco estoy entusiasmado contigo. Eres cabezota, exasperante, estás llena de prejuicios…_**

**_\- ¡Eso no es cierto!_**

**_\- ¿Así que no tienes ningún problema con lo que soy?_**

**_\- Con lo que tengo problemas es con tus hábitos sexuales._**

La sonrisa torcida de Draco era todo menos feliz.

_\- **Te alegrara saber que tú has cambiado eso. Para siempre.**_

**_\- Ya, y también quieres venderme la torre Eiffel._**

Hermione miro hacia adelante, se arregló el pelo y espero que no pareciera tan hecho polvo como estaba realmente. Maldita sea, todavía temblaba.

**_\- ¿No tenías que acudir a una ceremonia?_**

Draco puso en marcha el coche.

**_\- Hay un montón de cosas que tienes que aprender, y no tiene sentido que te explique ninguna de ellas ahora mismo. No cuando estás decidida a desechar todo lo que digo. Cuando estés lista para escucharme, me lo haces saber._**

Durante el resto del viaje, los dos permanecieron en silencio.

.

El Hogar del Clan era una tierra larga y sinuosa que limitaba con tierras públicas por un lado y una reserva natural por el otro. Según los mapas, solo era accesible por dos carreteras, esta misma y una carretera privada hacia el norte que conducía a la pequeña comunidad de Río Bravo. El tramo al que conducía la carretera por la que iban estaba vallado y tenía una puerta de acceso.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, un hombre joven en pantalón corto, y nada más, los esperaba para abrir la puerta. Tenía aspecto saludable y parecía simpático, estaba lleno de pecas e iba descalzo: un hombre lobo al estilo Jimmy Olsen. Tras abrir la puerta no se retiró para que pudieran pasar, sino que se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor. Draco la bajo.

**_\- Sammy._**

**_\- Hola, Draco. Dice Theo que lleves a tu invitada a la casa del rho antes de que te dirijas al ritual._**

Draco miro levemente a Hermione.

**_\- Puedes decirle que he recibido su mensaje_****.**

El hombre joven frunció el ceño.

**_\- No me has entendido. Es el rho el que quiere verla, no Theo. -_** Miro dentro del coche, curioso por ver quién era la invitada de Draco, luego se retiró y ellos pasaron por la puerta.

**_\- Al parecer-_** dijo**_\- vas a conocer a mi padre después de todo._**

**_\- Bien._**

**_\- Supongo que hablaras como la detective que tiene un caso para resolver y no como la mujer con la que tengo una relación_**_._

Hermione quiso decirle que no tenían relación, pero las palabras se le atragantaron. Se limitó a aspirar el aroma de Draco. Fuera lo que fuera aquello, no era exactamente una relación. Pero no dijo nada.

No había ordenas manzanas de vivienda que distinguieran la aldea de la naturaleza. Pasaron una gasolinera, un pequeño mercado, una cafetería y una lavandería. Los hombres vestían pantalones cortos, y punto. Las mujeres… _¿Por qué había creído que no vería mujeres?_ También vestían pantalones cortos, pero calzaban zapatos y llevaban camiseta o top. Algunos saludaron, otros simplemente les miraron al pasar.

El hogar del rho estaba situado en lo alto de una cuesta al final de la calle. Era una gran casa cubierta de tejas rojas. Encantadora, pero nada tenía que ver con una mansión.

Draco condujo hacia la entrada de la casa y Hermione vio a un hombre de pie en una esquina. Sostenía un cuchillo en la mano, con una hoja desnuda de unos ochenta centímetros.

**_\- Dios mío, ¿Quién es? ¿El guardián del palacio?_**

**_\- Algo así._**

Draco aparco delante de la casa. El guardián los observaba. No parecía simpático como el de la puerta.

**_\- Esto no dice mucho a favor de tu argumento de que todo el mundo es feliz sin derecho a votar._**

**_\- Desconoces la situación._**

**_\- Infórmame entonces._**

**_\- No sé lo que el rho quiere que sepas._**

**_\- ¿Y no tomas decisiones como esa sin consultarme?_**

**_\- No cuando estoy hablando con la policía. -_** Abrió la puerta del coche…

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y un niño salió corriendo.

**_\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá!_**

Draco salió del coche igual de precipitadamente. Estaba llegando al encuentro del niño antes de que Hermione se hubiera desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad. El rostro de Draco estaba lleno de una intensa alegría que hizo que Hermione se sintiera avergonzada, como si estuviera entrometiéndose.

Salió del coche lentamente cuando padre e hijo se encontraron. Draco levanto al niño y dio vueltas con él, luego lo sentó en un hombro tan fácilmente como quien se pone un bolso. El niño tenía el pelo liso y corto, un poco más oscuro que el de Draco, era la viva imagen de su padre.

**_\- ¿Qué hace aquí? -_** pregunto Draco**_-. ¿Y tus lecciones?_**

**_\- ¡Es la hora de comer! - _**grito el niño, indignado**_-. Pero ya he acabado con los ejercicios de lengua, y me sé todos los estados y sus capitales, y Luna dice que después estudiaremos __mates. - _**Hizo una mueca de disgustó**_-. No me gustan las mates, ¿sabes?_**

**_-Ya lo sé. Pero cada vez te sale mejor las divisiones. Y ya tienes dominadas las malditas multiplicaciones. ¿Cuánto es siete por siete?_**

**_\- ¡Cuarenta y nueve! Y se supone que no debes maldecir._**

**_-Lo había olvidado. Quiero que conozcas a alguien, _****ma animi_._**

**_\- ¿Sí? -_** Giro la cabeza e, ignorando al guardián, enseguida vio a Hermione**_-. Es una chica._**

**_\- Una señora-_** corrigió Draco**_-. Hermione, este es mi hijo, Scorpius Greengrass. Hijo, ella es Hermione Granger._**

**_\- Un gusto- _**dijo Hermione.

Una mujer de pelo rubio encrespado y largo hasta la cintura silo de la casa.

**_\- Scorpius, tienes que acabarte la comida o Henry creerá que estás incubando algo._**

**_\- ¡No estoy enfermo!_**

**_\- Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, pero ¿Henry nos creerá? - _**La mujer vestía pantalones cortos de correr y un sujetador para hacer deportes. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, pero sin llegar a ser tan pálida como la de un muerto. Estaba muy en forma, lo que hacía difícil determinar su edad.

**_\- Hola Draco. Desde luego, Scorpius conoce el sonido de tu coche. Se ha puesto a gritar en la cocina como si estuviera sentado sobre una hoguera._**

**_\- Son bocadillo-_** informo Scorpius a su padre**_-. Pero están hecho con el pan de Henry, así que están muy buenos ¿Quieres comer conmigo?_**

**_\- Quizás lo haga la señorita Granger después de hablar con tu abuelo-_** dijo**_-. Ahora mismo yo no puedo._**

Scorpius puso cara de decepción.

**_\- Ah, sí, lo había olvidado. No puedes entrar. ¿Pero después del ritual…?_**

**_\- Vendré a verte-_** dijo Draco con cariño**_-. Si te esfuerzas con las divisiones, tú y yo iremos de excursión al arroyo. -_** Bajo al niño de su hombro, le dio un beso en la frente y una suave palmadita en la espalda**_-. Vete a comer._**

**_\- Me gustaría ir contigo._**

**_\- Claro que te gustaría. Pero los niños no pueden ir, cosa que sabes muy bien. Ahora encárgate de tus obligaciones y yo me encargare de las mías_**

El niño suspiro dramáticamente. Luego miro a Hermione con una sonrisa.

**_-Encantado de conocerla, señorita Granger._**

Corrió hacia la casa en lo que ella sospechaba era su estilo habitual: precipitadamente.

Hermione miro brevemente al guardián. Los demás actuaban como si no estuviera ahí, pero a ella le resultaba un poco difícil ignorar a un hombre con una espada. Bueno, con un machete, se corrigió. Quizás no midiera ochenta centímetros. Hablo con Draco en voz baja.

**_\- Tu hijo es todo un encanto._**

**_\- Yo también lo creo._**_ -_ Draco observo la puerta por donde había desaparecido Scorpius y después se volvió hacía Hermione**_-. Me temo que no voy a entrar contigo._**

**_\- ¿De qué va todo esto?_**

Draco sacudió la cabeza y señalo a la mujer que permanecía en silencio.

**_\- Ella es Luna Lovegood. Supongo que te llevara a ver al rho. Luna, ella es la detective Hermione Granger. ¿La esperabas?_**

**_\- Sí. - _**alargo una mano. Hermione la estrecho y percibió una pizca de magia a la vez que un energético apretón decía _"nada de tonterías"_. Magia nativa.

**_\- Draco solo me ha presentado a medias-_** dijo la mujer**_-. Soy la doctora Lovegood. No es que esté obligada a llamarme así. El cielo sabe que por aquí nadie lo hace. -_** tenía una sonrisa amplia**_-. Tampoco creo que a usted le parezca que soy una doctora._**

**_\- La mayoría de los médicos no llevan batas blancas en casa._**

**_-Y se pregunta si ¿esta es mi casa?. Bueno, el Hogar del Clan lo es. Pero no esta casa concretamente. Tengo un paciente aquí-_** Hizo una muecas_-**. Un paciente condenadamente difícil.**_

Draco sonrió secamente.

**_\- Obviamente está despierto._**

**_\- Y recuperándose bien, dadas las circunstancias. Pero lo quiero dejar otra vez en el sueño lo antes posible. Lo que significa que será mejor que lleve a Hermione a verlo ahora mismo._**

Draco asintió.

**_\- Te veré luego. Ten cuidado._**

Ella arqueo las cejas.

**_\- Querrás decir, "ten cuidado detective"._**

El rio por lo bajo. Después, en vez de volver a su coche, recorrió el camino echando a correr tan fácilmente que era un puro placer observarlo.

**_\- Es hermoso verlo en movimiento, ¿verdad_****? -** dijo Luna que estaba detrás suyo**_-. Lo es con todos ellos. Nunca me canso de observarlos._**

Hermione emitió un sonido poco comprometido, avergonzada de que la hubieran agarrado mirando.

**_\- No sabía que Lucius Malfoy estuviera enfermo. Espero que no sea nada grave._**

**_\- Es grave, pero no está enfermo. Vamos, entremos. Puedo contarle algo, pero tendrá que reservar sus preguntas para Lucius_****-** Empezó a camina hacia la casa.

Hermione miro una vez más al hombre del machete y luego la siguió.

**_\- Tampoco sabía que el hijo de Draco estaba de visita._**

**_\- Mmm. Dígame, ¿Cómo debo llamarla? ¿Detective? ¿O Hermione?_**

**_\- Estoy aquí como parte de una investigación, así que Detective es mejor._**

**_\- Lamento oír eso. ¿Le haría sentirse incomoda si le pido que se quite los zapatos para entrar? Es la costumbre aquí._**

**_\- Por supuesto que no.-_** Aunque, de hecho, sí que le hacía sentirse un poco rara, porque es algo que hacía solo en casa de la abuela. El contactó de sus pies con el piso, hizo que percibiera la magia, magia lupi, magia que Draco no tenía. Se dirigió hacia su guía.

**_\- Si el señor Malfoy no está tan enfermo es que está herido._**

**_\- Así es. Como es usted oficial de policía, supongo que no será aprensiva._**

**_\- Trabajar en la patrulla de tráfico generalmente te cura de eso._**

**_\- Por supuesto. Como trabajar en urgencias, supongo. ¿Ahora es usted detective?_**

**_\- Sí de Homicidios._**

La mujer arqueo las cejas como único comentario y no hizo las preguntas que Hermione hubiera esperado que hiciera. En cambio, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la derecha.

**_\- Los lupi sanan mejor si las heridas se dejan al aire libre y, como ya ha visto usted, carecen de pudor. Lucius no está vendado ni vestido y no es una imagen agradable ahora mismo. Le ha vuelto a crecer la piel y algún musculo superior a la herida del abdomen, pero…_**

**_\- Un momento. ¿Tiene una herida de bala y no está en un hospital?_**

Luna paro un momento y miro a Hermione por encima de su hombro.

**_\- En general, los lupi odian los hospitales. Hay razones para que el rho permanezca aquí, y cuidamos bien de él. Aunque siempre cabe la posibilidad de que entre en estado de choque. Por eso lo mantengo en sueño el mayor tiempo posible._**

**_\- ¿Cómo y cuándo fue atacado?_**

Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Luna.

**_ -Es usted rápida. Pero guarde las preguntas para Lucius._**

**_\- De acuerdo. Pero esta es para usted. Ha usado un par de veces esa palabra, "en sueño". ¿Qué significa?_**

**_\- Es un trance sanador. En general ayuda a curarse a cualquiera, pero los lupi se benefician mucho más de él, ya que por naturaleza sanan más rápido. Elimina cualquier posibilidad de que el paciente entré en estado de choque._**

**_\- Supongo que es usted algún tipo de sanadora por contacto._**

**_\- Me licencié en medicina convencional en San Mungo, y luego aprendí practicas chamánicas con mi tío._**

Hermione asintió. Las prácticas chamánicas tenían relación con la magia de tierra, lo que encajaba con lo que había percibido al estrechar la mano de la mujer. Aunque le sorprendió encontrar a una chaman entrenada en aquel lugar.

**_\- ¿Y trabaja aquí, en el Hogar?_**

**_\- Aquí y en Río Bravo. Ya estamos-_** dijo y llamo a la puerta con un par de golpes secos. Después la abrió.

Casi dos metros de sólidos músculos masculinos le bloquearon el paso. Este lupus vestía unos pantalones vaqueros cortados por la mitad del muslo y tenía el torso más impresionante que Hermione había visto nunca. Su pecho era liso y carecía de pelo, y lo cruzaba una tira de cuero

Igualmente, impresionante era el machete que sostenía en su mano como si quisiera hacerse una brocheta con la próxima persona que cruzara por la puerta…

* * *

_**(1)Dvorak:**_ fue un compositor natural de Bohemia.

_**(2) Nadia:**_ Como esta obra estaba en ingles, al decirle este apodo, lo dice en castellano.

* * *

Hola chicas, perdón que ande tan colgada. Ha ocurrido un milagro es que nuestros protagonistas se besaron :) así que ya se pueden poner a llorar, pero no se pueden seguir perdiendo la historia porque se va a poner mas interesante en los próximos capítulos. Además tuvieron la suerte de conocer un poco a nuestro querido Scorpius. Y también, conocemos lo que es estar "En Sueño" y que beneficios tiene para los lupis. Ahora, me pregunto ¿quién será el lupus que le impedía el paso?

Gracias a las chicas que me siguen, y a los que la leyeron. Ya vamos por la mitad del libro (que cuenta con un total de 28 capítulos) pero tranquilas, que va a haber 2 temporadas más…

Nos estamos leyendo

Amor y Cohetes

**Lumione**


	14. El Rho

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter. _

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

**_\- Theo-_** dijo Luna exasperada_.** \- Quítate de ahí.**_

**_\- Tiene un arma-_** dijo el hombre tranquilamente**_-. No puede presentarse armada ante el rho._**

Hermione ya había tenido suficiente.

**_\- Quite ese cuchillo de mi vista._**

Él no se movió. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

**_\- Guárdelo-_** repitió Hermione**_-. O lo arresto por amenazar con un arma a un oficial de policía._**

Una risa apagada surgió de detrás del hombre armado.

**_\- Sería interesante ver cómo hace eso, pero no tenemos tiempo. Theo, déjala, puede quedarse con su arma._**

Aquella voz era incluso más grave que la del guardián, y parecía que surgiera desde el fondo de un pozo. Con un movimiento rápido y suave, el gigante impasible se hizo a un lado, envainando el machete. Luna entró en la habitación, seguida por Hermione.

Era un dormitorio enorme, todo de madera y muy masculino, con vigas a la vista en el techo y lo que parecía ser un tapiz medieval en una de las paredes de color verde bosque. Un violonchelo descansaba en una esquina. Los muebles eran negros y ligeramente brillantes; y los habían movido para acomodar una cama de hospital en el centro de la habitación. En medio de aquella cama había un hombre con una vía intravenosa en un brazo. No se parecía mucho a Draco. Su rostro tenía las fracciones muy marcadas y una nariz romana prominente. Era difícil adivinar su edad. _¿Cincuenta? ¿Sesenta?_ Y sí, estaba totalmente desnudo, salvo el parche que le cubría un ojo. También tenía muy mal aspecto.

La herida que nacía en su mejilla y seguía debajo del parche del ojo estaba cubierta por una densa costra. Piel rosada recién formada asomaba por los bordes y se perdía en lo que quedaba de una barba canosa. El abdomen se hundía como si debajo de la piel no todos los órganos habituales estuvieran en su sitio. No podía ver el brazo izquierdo, pero la mano derecha tenía dos dedos. El resto eran pequeños muñecos rosados.

**_\- ¿Qué? -_**pregunto Hermione**_-. ¿Qué significa todo esto?_**

**_\- Por favor, disculpe a mi hijo-_** dijo el rho**_-. Es responsable de mi seguridad y se toma su deber muy en serio. Nuestras costumbres dictan que nadie puede llegar armado a mi presencia._**

_¿Su hijo?_ Hermione resistió el impulso de mirar a Theo para buscar algún parecido con Draco y caminó hacia la cama sin dejar de observar a su mutilado ocupante.

**_\- Usted quería verme. Soy policía. Los polis llevamos armas y tengo en claro que no es usted idiota. Podía haber arreglado lo del arma antes de que yo entrara aquí. ¿A qué viene esta bienvenida tan teatral? ¿Acaso quiere molestarme o quiere que sienta pena por usted? ¿O era solo para dejar en claro quién está al mando?_**

El único ojo visible del rho la observaba profundamente...divertido.

**_\- Si mi objetivo era molestarla, lo he conseguido. ¿No quiere sentarse?_**

Como no había ninguna silla a la vista estuvo a punto de hacer otro comentario sarcástico. Pero resultó que Theo era útil para otras cosas además de para poner cara amenazadora, y acercó un sillón con una sola mano, después volvió a su esquina.

Hermione estaba obligada a darle la espalda o a negarse a tomar asiento. Está bien, a Lucius le gustaba jugar. Ella podía enfrentarse a eso.

**_\- Tengo entendido que sufrió un ataque y casi lo matan. ¿Quién es el responsable?_**

**_\- No recuerdo ningún ataque- _**dijo inocentemente**_-. Quizá sufrí una herida en la cabeza que ha afectado a mi memoria. Huele a mi hijo. Al pequeño-_** añadió.

**_\- Está empezando a tocarme las narices._**

El rho hizo un sonido apagado y la piel llena de bultos de abdomen tembló.

**_\- Ah...-_** dijo tras unos instantes**_-. Eso ha dolido. Todavía no puedo reír sin que me duela. Luna, quiero que vayas a mirar si Scorpius está haciendo los deberes. O puede ir a prepararme uno de tus brebajes._**

**_-Ahora mismo no tienes duodeno suficiente como para digerir ningún brebaje, pero sé cuándo estoy de más. Me voy, pero di rápido lo que tengas que decir. Te doy quince minutos._**

**_\- Treinta._**

**_\- Quince, y cuando vuelva te pondré otra vez en sueño._**

**_\- Quince minutos no es mucho tiempo-_** dijo Hermione**_-. Veo que tiene claro de lo que quiere hablar. Yo también. Quizás deberíamos dejar los juegos de esgrima para otra ocasión._**

**_\- ¿Por qué no? No ha temblado por mucho que yo me haya esforzado. Ni siquiera huele a miedo. Me pregunto por qué será._**

**_\- Su hijo, el que está detrás de mí con ese destripa persona gigante, no dará un paso sin que usted se lo ordene. Y no me ha hecho venir hasta aquí para abrirme en dos._**

**_\- Y, sin embargo, hasta la gente más sensata nos teme, al menos al principio. La lógica puede dominar el miedo, pero no eliminarlo._**

**_\- La curiosidad también resulta eficaz contra el miedo. Y yo soy muy curiosa. Por ejemplo, me pregunto sobre sus atacantes. Dice que no se acuerda de ellos. Pero si quisiera especular, ¿de quién sospecharía?_**

**_\- Bueno. - _**El ojo del rho brillaba de diversión y simpatía**_\- Me preguntaría si los Leidolf tuvieron algo que ver. He oído el rumor de que tres miembros estaban en forma de lobo. Como si hubieran participado en una pelea._**

**_\- ¿Conoce sus nombres?_**

**_\- Me temo que no, pero ya no importa. Están muertos._**

Y no era un crimen matar lupi en forma de lobo, así que Hermione se quedó sin nada a lo que agarrarse para seguir con su investigación.

**_\- Me pregunto quién será el líder del clan Leidolf._**

**_\- Puedo imaginarme por qué siente curiosidad por eso._**_ -_ Sonrió y no dijo nada más.

Hermione había empleado ese truco varias veces. Dejar caer un vacío en la conversación. La mayoría de la gente se veía obligada a llenarlo y muchas veces decían más de lo que quería decir. Ella también sonrió.

El rho rio.

**_\- Me gusta, Hermione Granger. Ya sé que le trae sin cuidado, pero he creído que estaría bien mencionarlo. Como ha dicho antes, dejemos los juegos de esgrima antes de que vuelva mi guardia. Ha mencionado que quiere hablarme de algo. Supongo que es de la investigación de asesinato._**

**_\- Sí, hay un asesino suelto y tengo que atraparlo. Para conseguirlo, necesito libertad para hablar con su gente. No me servirán de mucha ayuda si usted no da el consentimiento._**

**_\- Y, sin embargo, no me gustaría de ver detrás de las rejas a ningún miembro de mi clan. Y mucho menos a mí heredero._**

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

**_\- No. Le conviene ayudarme porque sea quien sea el asesino ha intentado culpar a su hijo. Al otro, no al que estás detrás de mí. -_**Esto sorprendió al rho. Bien. Hermione se estaba arriesgando, confiando que lo que descubriría en aquel lugar justificaría que ofreciera algo de información confidencial.

**_\- ¿Es una suposición suya?_**

**_\- Tengo pruebas. Y tengo corazonadas, y estas me dicen que el clan Nokolai está conectado con todo este asunto de alguna manera. Quizás sea el objetivo. En primer lugar, alguien quiere que encierren a su hijo. En segundo lugar, hoy se va a celebrar una ceremonia. Van a realizar una nueva alianza y me pregunto por qué. Y luego están usted y el ataque que no recuerda. Parece que alguien se la tiene jurada a su familia. Quiero saber quién y por qué._**

**_\- No puedo decirle quién- _**dijo lentamente**_-. Pero sí puedo decirle por qué. Los Nokolai estamos a favor del Proyecto de Ley de Ciudadanía para Otras Especies. Y hay mucha gente que haría lo que fuera para que no se aprobara._**

Hermione podía creer eso, pero...

**_\- Fueron uno o vario lupi los que lo atacaron a usted, y fue un lupus el que mató a Cedric Diggory._**

**_\- Los humanos no son los únicos que temen las consecuencias de que se apruebe esa Ley._**

Hermione meditó la respuesta. El Proyecto de Ley constaba de dos ideas principales. Por un lado, definía oficialmente como no humanos a todos los que pertenecían a la Estirpe; y esto ya era mucho considerando que muchos de estos seres nunca habían sido clasificados. Por otro lado, garantizaba la ciudadanía a algunos de ellos, incluido los lupi. Hermione mencionó la parte del asunto que le inquietaba.

\- **_¿Acaso no quieren ser legalmente humano?_**

El rho desechó el comentario con un gesto de su mano cubierta de muñones.

**_\- Humanos, no humanos, ¿qué es lo que nos divide? ¿La genética? Podemos procrear con ustedes, pero es no nos hace iguales. Los nombres no importan. Nosotros sabemos lo que somos. No, lo que algunos estrechos de miras temen es el efecto que tendrá esa ley en nuestra cultura, nuestro gobierno y nuestras costumbres._**

**_\- Para empezar, sería ilegal disparar a un lupus en su forma peluda. Eso debería ser un aliciente. Pero tampoco podrían ustedes matarse los unos a los otros._**

**_\- Lo que nos cambiaría mucho más de lo que imagina. Siempre hay algo salvaje en nosotros, y esconderlo es cada vez más difícil en este mundo superpoblado y computarizado. Tenemos que adaptarnos para sobrevivir. Algunos no lo ven tan claro. Lo único que ven es que habrá que cambiar las reglas del Desafío._**

La cadera de Hermione vibró, no por la magia, sino por su móvil que ella había silenciado.

\- **_¿Qué es el Desafío? -_** dijo, mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo. Miró quién llamaba**_-. Un momento. Tengo que atender esta llamada._**

Un minuto después, con la cara muy seria, Hermione se levantó y devolvió el móvil a su bolsillo.

**_\- Tengo que volver a la ciudad ahora mismo. Ha habido otro asesinato._**

Draco olio a su hermano mayor antes incluso de verlo. Theo no olía como si estuviera alarmado o preocupado, sin embargo, Draco prosiguió la ceremonia mientras una parte de su cerebro se preguntaba qué era lo que habría alejado a Theo del rho. Era improbable que fueran buenas noticias.

Pero solo una parte de su cerebro estaba preocupado. La parte humana. La mayor parte de él estaba concentrada en la comunión íntima con el mundo, sintiendo la hierba y el polvo bajo sus pezuñas, los sonidos desordenados emitidos por la gente que les rodeaba a él y al rho de los Kyffin. Los que presenciaba la ceremonia guardaban silencio, alguien movía un pie de vez en cuando, el aire soplando a través de los cuerpos, del pelo. Las respiraciones de los que estaban más cerca de él. Y el aire mismo, tan lleno de aromas y olores que era como tragarse el mundo casa vez que inhalaba, y luego exhalaba su propia esencia de nuevo al mundo. Si con la vista se percibieran las cosas más planas, con menos colores y menos vívidos, la pérdida de ese sentido pasaría sin pena ni gloria ante tanta riqueza sensorial.

Deseaba correr. Correr por el placer de correr. Pero la parte humana no había desaparecido ni estaba eclipsada. Se habían especificado los términos de alianza mientras él y Jasper todavía caminaban sobre dos piernas, pero el acuerdo no tenía sentido sin sumisión. Draco espero, inmóvil, mientras el rho de los Kyffin se acercaba.

Jasper era un lobo hermoso, más menudo y lustroso que Draco, con un pelaje de color castaño y unos ojos amarillos que asemejaban, según él, a la forma lobuna de Zabini. Por lo que recordaba de cuando eran jóvenes, Jasper era tan rápido como un relámpago y era un perfecto macho dominante, como debería ser un rho. No le resultaría fácil someterse.

También tenía la desafortunada costumbre de dejar que el lobo lo dominara, por eso cuando se acercó a Draco, tenía el pelo erizado y olía fuertemente a seru. Y por eso, enseguida se tiró al suelo, mostrando su barriga como un cachorro que quiere que le acaricien.

Hubo algunas risas sofocadas. Draco pensó que era una situación que reflejaba la tensión del ambiente mientras bajaba la cabeza para olisquear la barriga de Jasper. Draco percibió el olor del miedo junto con el del seru, el olor del lobo y el olor individual de propio Jasper, pero no esa mezcla apestosa que delataba culpa.

Una vez aceptada la sumisión, Draco se retiró y dio por terminado el ritual. Al no haber atacado a Jasper, Draco había demostrado que aceptaba que no había tenido nada que ver con el ataque a su padre, restaurando el honor de Jasper a ojos de los demás clanes. Como recompensa, los Kyffin se someterían a los Nokolai durante un año y un día.

Busco la procedencia del olor de su hermano y localizo a Theo de pie delante del círculo de espectadores, cerca de la ropa de Draco. Theo hizo un pequeño gesto circular que indicaba "cambia". Unos segundos después, caminaba desnudo sobre dos piernas y el mundo desapareció para todos los sentidos excepto la vista.

Jasper se había puesto de pie y miraba a Draco con su cabeza girada.

**_\- Lo siento. Theo me necesita, pero, por favor, disfruta de la amistad de los Nokolai en la forma que desees-._** Luego corrió hacia Theo.

**_\- ¿Qué pasa? -_** dijo mientras recogía la ropa que le lanzaba su hermano.

**_\- Tu detective necesita volver a la ciudad ahora mismo. -_** Una sonrisa fantasma cruzo su cara inexpresiva**_-. No lo ha hecho muy feliz tener que esperarte._**

**_\- ¿Qué ha pasado?_**

**_\- Una llama de teléfono. Otro asesinato._**

Draco maldijo, se acabó de poner los pantalones y metió un pie en cada zapato.

**_\- ¿Quién? ¿Dónde?_**

**_\- No nos lo ha dicho, pero, por supuesto, lo he oído. Creo que ella no se ha dado cuenta de que podemos hacerlo. Hannah Abbott, 1012, avenida Huestead, apartamento 12._**

**_\- ¿Una mujer? - _**pregunto Draco sin poder creérselo**_-. ¿Atacada por un lupus?_**

**_\- Es lo que cree la policía. ¿La conocías?_**

**_\- No creo… Huestead está cerca del club. Quizás la conociera. Maldita será, malditos sean todos. -_** Se suponía que iba a llevar a Scorpius al arroyo. Se dirijo al trote hacia la casa.

**_\- ¿Scorpius?_**

**_\- Nuestro padre dice que hablara con él. No dejara que Luna lo devuelva al sueño hasta que hable con él. Y tú también tienes que hablar. Con tu elegida. Lucius ha hablado con ella sobre la conexión entre su ataque, el Proyecto de Ley de Ciudadanía y el asesinato que está investigando, una vez ella ha admitido que ya no eres sospechoso. Tiene pruebas._**

**_\- ¿Tiene qué? -_** Draco tendría que haberse sentido aliviado, pero lo primero que le asaltó fue la ira. Ella se lo había contado a su padre, pero no a él. Un segundo después comprendió los motivos de Hermione, pero no le hizo sentirse mejor. No se lo había contado por ella quería que hubiera una muralla entre ellos, cuanto más alta mejor.

Las buenas noticias eran que Lucius había levanto el veto de dar información a la policía, al ser él mismo el que había hablado de la conspiración con Hermione. Ahora era libre de decidir cuánto quería contarle a ella.

**_\- ¿Crees que mentiría sobre las pruebas? -_** pregunto Theo.

**_ -No lo sé. No lo creo, pero ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? Estoy intentando conocerla lo más rápido que puedo, pero todavía no lo sé todo sobre ella._**

**_-Supongo que no.-_** Theo permaneció en silencio durante unos pasos**_-. A nuestro padre le gusta._**

Esto alegro ligeramente el corazón de Draco. Por supuesto que sabía por qué Lucius había mandado llamar a Hermione. Theo le había hablado de ella y su padre quería conocer a la elegida de Draco. Y el rho tenía necesidad de asesorar a la que pronto sería un nuevo miembro del clan, aunque ella no sospechara nada.

Draco rezo par que todo saliera bien.

Hermione lo esperaba junto al coche, con Scorpius. O a ella le gustaban mucho los trajes, o creía que era muy conveniente para esconder la pistola. Este era negro, quizás un comentario burlón a la limitada paleta de colores que vestía él mismo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza francesa, proporcionando a Draco una visión muy clara de la suave línea que iba desde la mandíbula hasta la mejilla y de la expresión seria en su rostro.

Sintió una fuerte oleada de deseo que le hizo poner firme los músculos del estómago. Su miembro reacciono levemente. Para cuando llegara hasta ellas, Hermione podría darse perfectamente cuenta de cuanto se alegraba de verla.

Hermione estaba concentrada en lo que Scorpius le estaba contando. Draco sonrió mientras aminoraba el paso y justo en ese momento Grey salió de la casa y su sonrisa desapareció.

Theo lo miro con dureza.

**_\- Ya sé, ya sé. Control. Sabes, no me ha resultado difícil controlarme en el terreno ritual, hace un momento._**

**_\- Porque Jasper te cae bien._**

Y eso no era más que la verdad. Le caía bien Jasper, y no podía decir lo mismo de Grey.

**_\- No le has hablado de Hermione._**

**_\- Solo al rho. E imagino que él lo habrá comentado con Luna._**

**_\- Probablemente. Pero ella no dirá nada. -_** A estas alturas y dada la dirección del viento, Grey ya tenía que haber olido a Draco, pero ni siquiera los miro, y siguió de largo hasta reunirse con Hermione y Scorpius. Sonreía. Dijo algo halagador sobre el peinado de Hermione, y se rió cuando ella lo atravesó con su mirada de policía dura.

**_\- La próxima vez que despierte el rho hazle saber que he dado por levantada la prohibición de hablar sobre la conspiración ahora que él ha dado el primer paso._**

**_\- Lo hare._**_ -_ Theo alargo su mano**_-. Y cuando llegue la hora, le daré la bienvenida a la que ha sido elegida para ti._**

**_-Gracias._**

Draco camino hacia Hermione asegurándose de no dar ninguna señal que mostrara agresividad. Quizás no le gustara ver a Grey flirtear con Hermione, pero no tenía ganas de empezar una pelea con su hermano en ese preciso momento. No con Scorpius delante. Por no decir de Hermione.

**_\- No hace falta que te apresures-_** dijo Hermione con voz fría y calculadora cuando Draco los alcanzo**_-. Grey dice que puede llevarme._**

**_\- Volverás a la ciudad conmigo. -_** Draco aupó a Scorpius apreciando el contacto de su cuerpo con el de su hijo.

**_\- No es necesario. -_** Hermione lo miro brevemente, pero enseguida retiro los ojos.

**_\- Me temo que sí lo es._**

**_\- No quiero que te vayas-_** anuncio Scorpius**_-. Has vuelto pronto porque ella te lo ha pedido, y ahora te vas. Y no me gusta. El tío Grey puede llevar a Hermione._**

Draco toco la frente de su hijo con la suya propia.

**_\- No podremos hacer esa excursión al arroyo. Lo siento._**

Scorpius asintió.

_\- **Y ni tú ni Hermione entienden por qué. Pero tu abuelo está despierto, atrasando el proceso de curación, por qué quiere explicártelo él mismo.**_

**_\- ¿De verdad tienes que irte?_**

Draco asintió.

**_\- Iré a hablar con el abuelo para que pueda descansar y curarse. Ahora está muy mal-_** le dijo Scorpius a Hermione**_-. ¿Lo ha visto? Le están creciendo las cosas otra vez. Pronto estará bien._**

**_ -Claro que sí. Lovegood se ocupará de eso._**

**_\- Sí. Luna puede arreglarlo casi todo. Adiós, Hermione._**

**_\- Adiós._**

Miro a su padre

**_\- ¿Me llamaras esta noche?_**

**_\- Por supuesto. -_** Llamaba todas las noches, pero Scorpius necesitaba oír la promesa de su padre. Draco maldijo a la madre que no supo aceptar la naturaleza de su hijo, y no era la primera vez. Ese rechazo creaba una brecha en el alma del niño que ningún padre podría reparar del todo.

_¿Quién podía saberlo mejor que él?_ Pero él por lo menos había tenido la oportunidad de acudir al Hogar del Clan.

**_\- Está decepcionado-_** dijo Grey mientras observaba la puerta cerrarse tras Scorpius**_-. Sé que no soy sustituto para un padre, pero puedo llevarlo de excursión. No tengo que volver a la cuidad hasta la noche._**

**_\- Gracias. -_** Scorpius siempre había sido el ojito derecho de Grey. Y Draco sabía que, en el fondo, su hermano era un buen hombre. Además _¿Qué lupus no se alegraba de tener niños alrededor?_

**_\- Aunque a mí también me gustaría escuchar esa explicación._**** -** La expresión de Grey se parecía mucho a la de Scorpius, un poco de obstinación y un poco de sentimiento heridos-**_. Me gustaría saber por qué no confías en mí lo suficiente como para que me encargue de la preciosa detective._**

**_\- Por dios Grey. No tiene nada que ver contigo._**

**_\- Y no vas a contármelo._**

**_\- Ahora no. Y el hecho es que le debo una explicación a Hermione, no a ti._**

Grey lo miro fijamente durante un rato y luego se encogió de hombros.

**_\- Supongo que será mejor que se vayan para que Hermione pueda resolver ese crimen. Aunque esta vez no creo que la tomen contigo. Tienes a una poli de coartada._**

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

**_\- No conozco la hora de la muerte, así que todavía no sabemos quién tiene coarta y quién no. Pero tengo que irme._**

**_\- Entonces yo también me voy. Adiós. No creo que sea la última vez que nos veamos. La Dama no sería tan cruel._**

**_\- Adiós Grey. Draco tenemos que irnos._**

Hermione evitaba observarlo, como si al no mirarlo directamente, pudiera pretender que no se sentía atraída por él. Él dio dos pasos y se acercó, parándose tan cerca que sintió como su olor lo envolvía, a pesar de que todo lo demás en ella pareciera rechazarle. El rápido latido de su corazón, le aconsejo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer lo antes posible.

**_\- De acuerdo, iremos_**\- dijo- **_pero primero_**_…_\- se inclinó y la beso en los labios fruncidos.

Esperaba recibir un puñetazo, y no solo por el beso. Ya había decidido dejar que ella se desquitara. Pero no esperaba aterrizar con el trasero en el suelo. Draco la miro sorprendido. Hermione había colocado su pierna detrás de su rodilla y lo había empujado. Cayó al suelo antes de que sus labios pudieran volver a tocar los suyos.

**_\- Nunca des nada por sentado_****-**dijo mientras abría la puerta del coche- **_Ah, y podrás darme esa explicación en el camino de vuelta- _**y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

* * *

Hola mis queridas lectoras. Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo de Love Danger. Perdón la tardanza. Como siempre, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y como había dicho anteriormente, dos capítulos por semana. El próximo estará listo para la semana que viene, miércoles 22, pero todo dependerá de mi tiempo, que tan actualizadas estan las otras obras y demás.

Como siempre, las invito a que me sigan en mi grupo de Facebook, donde estaré subiendo más adelante un archivo

word para que lo puedan descargar y lo puedan leer más tranquilas. Me pueden encontrar como** Lumione~ **, o ingresan el link **/groups/491680741012045/**

Nos estamos leyendo

Amor y Cohetes

**Lumione**


	15. Entrando en Confianza

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

La señora Tipo Duro, se burló Hermione para sí misma mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Quizá su reacción había sido un poco exagerada... pero había sido muy divertido ver la expresión de desconcierto de Draco.

Aunque esa satisfacción desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado porque en el fondo, temblaba. Había hecho caer a Draco porque estaba asustada. No porque no quisiera que la besara, sino porque quería. Y mucho.

Hermione inhaló lentamente. Se sentía como un motor pasado de revoluciones que no se mueve del sitio. Como si estuviera a punto de llegar a un punto de no retorno y tuviera que decidir entre apagar el motor o echarse a la carretera.

La puerta del conductor se abrió. Draco entró. Hermione fijó la mirada en algún punto delante de ella.

**_– Supongo que no esperarás una disculpa. – _**dijo tranquilamente

**_– No. – _**Arrancó el coche y giró en redondo para salir de la finca**_. – Estoy sorprendido, no enfadado. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me atrapa tan desprevenido. Y tampoco estoy pensando en ofrecerte una disculpa. Desde luego no por el beso que no he recibido. Pero si lamento haberte hecho esperar._**

Hermione pensó en el besó que sí había recibido y se agitó ligeramente.

**_– Si vas a decirme que hay una especia de cosa extraña lupus que..._**

**_– No como tú crees. Pero creo que considerarás extrañas mis razones. Y no serán bien recibidas_****. -** Sus palabras salieron entrecortadas, como si estuviera empujándolas a través de un estrechó túnel.

Nunca había sentido tanto calor sentada a lado de un hombre. Ni se había sentido tan intranquila. Cambió los canales mentales automáticamente para volver a lo que interesaba.

**_– Eso no importa ahora. ¿Conoces a una mujer llamada Hannah Abbott?_**

**_– Estás evitando el tema._**

**_– No creo haberte dado permiso para elegir el tema de la conversación._**

Draco hizo un ruido extraño, algo entre la exasperación y la diversión.

**_– Está bien. No la recuerdo. ¿Es la mujer que ha muerto?_**

Hermione le dirigió una mirada dura.

**_– ¿Cómo sabes eso?_**

**_– Theo escuchó ambos lados de la conversación cuando te llamaron._**

**_– Eso es...-_** Quiso decir imposible**_–. ¿Tú también puedes hacerlo?_**

**_– Mi oído no es tan bueno como el suyo._**

**_– Lo que no responde a mi pregunta._**

**_– La vanidad insiste en que conserve algo de misterio. –_**Su voz adoptó un tono serio.**_ – Nosotros no atacamos a las mujeres. No estoy diciendo que sea imposible, pero un lupus que mata a una mujer... bueno, está loco._**

Hermione frunció el ceño tratando de recordar otros casos de asesinato cometido por lupi. Tenía que haber alguna mujer entre las víctimas, ¿no?

**_– Mi deducción es que Diggory fue asesinado como parte de un plan más complejo para acabar con los Nokolai– _**dijo Draco**_–. Mi padre te ha hablado de eso._**

**_– Un poco. Tengo algunas preguntas._**

**_– ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? Pero esta nueva muerte... no encaja. Yo no tenía ninguna relación con Hannah Abbott. Ni siquiera la conocía._**

**_– Era una prostituta Trabaja en la esquina Proctor. Determinamos con casi total seguridad que fue la última persona en ver vivo por última vez a Cedric Diggory. Además del asesino, claro. Su testimonio redujo el lapso de la hora de la muerte lo suficiente como para que dejes de ser sospechoso._**

**_– Mierda._**

**_– Sí, mierda. –_** Arthur se estaba encargando de la escena del crimen y Ronald también estaba allí. Sabía que harían un buen trabajo, pero necesitaba estar allí. Tenía que tocar las cosas mientras tuviera residuos de magia. Qué pena que no pudiera oler...

**_– ¿Podrías captar el olor del asesino en el cuerpo de la víctima? Si te llevo hasta allí lo suficientemente rápido, ¿podrías?_**

La pregunta lo sorprendió. No dijo nada durante unos segundos.

**_– En esta forma, probablemente no._**

**_– Pero podrías cambiar._**

**_– Sí. No garantizo nada, pero podría funcionar._**

**_– Está bien. ¿Necesitas, mmm, privacidad para cambiar?_**

**_– Me gustaría sentir la tierra bajo mis pies, si es posible. La privacidad quizá estaría bien para que tus colegas no se asusten. Hermione..._**

**_– ¿Qué? – _**Ya habían dejado atrás el valle y se acercaban a la entrada principal**_–. No queremos que la prensa descubra por qué estás allí, y tampoco puedo llevarte a la escena del crimen. Así que... los de la oficina del forense estarán listos para llevarse el cuerpo cuando lleguemos allí. Cuando haya examinado la escena, les pediré que te permitan acceder al pasillo. Puedes hacerlo allí._**

**_– Puedo cambiar allí si no hay otra opción. Pero estás evitando el tema._**

**_– Sabes, no creo que vayas a conseguir elegir el tema de esta conversación. ¿Estuviste en el Club Infierno ayer por la noche?_**

Los dedos de Draco repiquetearon sobre el volante.

**_– Comí con unos amigos, en mi departamento. Se fueron sobre las ocho y media. Pasé solo el resto de la noche. ¿Por qué? Creía que ya no era sospechoso._**

**_– Hay que atar todos los cabos– _**dijo Hermione de forma distraída. Había algo en esta segunda muerte que no encajaba del todo, pero no era capaz de decir qué**_. –Quizás alguien te vigilara para asegurarse de que estabas solo. ¿Quién sabía que estarías en el club la noche que murió Diggory?_**

Draco se encogió de hombros

**_– Mucha gente. Los jueves por la noche era cuando me encontraba allí con Cho._**

**_– ¿También solías llegar a la misma hora?_**

**_– No, eso variaba._**

**_– ¿Le dijiste a qué hora estaría allí esa noche a alguien más aparte de Cho?_**

**_– ¿Qué importa eso?_**

**_– Tú sígueme la corriente._**

**_– Está bien. Sí, le dije a Max a qué hora llegaría. Y supongo que se lo diría a Blaise. Pero Cho se lo pudo contar a cualquiera._**

**_– Cierto. – _**Hermione se mordió el labio. Si tan solo supiera como el asesino atrajo a Cedric hasta el lugar de su muerte... Los dos intereses primordiales de Diggory eran las mujeres y la Iglesia de los Fieles.

**_– ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la Iglesia de los Fieles? También se hacen llamar azá._**

**_– Ya me preguntaste eso el otro día. No me suena el nombre. Hermione, tengo que decirte algo. Es importante._**

**_– También lo es el asesinato. Dame un segundo. Estoy pensando en algo_****. _–_**Le dio vueltas a la cabeza durante unos instantes**_–. De acuerdo, una primera hipótesis. Digamos que matan a Cedric para implicarte a ti. Por supuesto, el asesino quiere hacerlo cuando no tengas oportunidad de tener coartada, pero eso es muy complicado. Y también quiere hacerlo la noche en la que normalmente tienes una cita en el club para que nosotros, los policías ineptos, creamos que eres sospechoso. Sabe que es difícil determinar con exactitud la hora de la muerte, sobre todo si no hay testigos. Cualquiera que lea novelas de misterio y vea series de policías lo sabe. Así que lo único que necesita es un amplio lapso de tiempo en el cual nosotros no sepamos dónde estuvo Diggory._**

**_– Hasta ahora te sigo. Pero ¿cómo creó ese lapso de tiempo?_**

**_– Quizá hizo que ocurriera, o quizá las cosas sucedieron así. Sea como sea, su mayor preocupación son los testigos. Elige el parque infantil porque está cerca del club y a esa hora está desierto. Si es listo, llega allí antes de que lo haga Diggory para asegurarse de que no hay nadie por los alrededores. Pero Hannah no vio a nadie en la calle o en el parque infantil. Habló con Cedric justo antes de las diez y no vio a nadie más._**

**_– Si estaba en forma de lobo, no le resultaría muy difícil esconderse._**

**_– Quizá. Pero entonces, ¿por qué seguir adelante y matar a Diggory? Si estaba allí, si vio a Hannah Abbott hablar con Cedric, sabía que había un testigo que podría testificar sobre la hora en la que llegó al parque infantil. –_**Negó con la cabeza**_–. No encaja._**

**_– De acuerdo, entonces, no llegó antes que Cedric, así que no sabía nada sobre Hannah. Y cuando lo descubrió... –_**La voz de Draco se cortó.

**_– Sí. –_**Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Intentó tragar**_–. Y esa es la pregunta, ¿no crees? ¿Cómo lo descubrió?_**

**_– Quizá hablara con otras personas sobre Cedric._**

**_– Juró que no lo había hecho. Y yo le avisé. Le dije que no hablara con nadie. Quizá lo hiciera de todas maneras. O quizás alguien nos viera entrar en su casa, aunque así no habría sabido lo que ella nos contó. Quizá el asesino se asustó, pero... ¿por qué? No le hemos arrestado. –_**Sentía crecer las náuseas dentro de ella**_–. No tenía ninguna razón para pensar que le habíamos identificado. No podía saber lo que ella nos contó. A no ser..._**

Draco terminó la frase por ella.

**_– A no ser que se lo dijera un policía_**_._

Hermione sintió un vacío en el estómago y la boca seca. Sigue es hipótesis, se ordenó a sí misma. _¿Quién sabía de la existencia de Hannah?_ Severus... Pero no tenía sentido porque si él era el asesino, no había llevado a Hermione a hablar con ella_. ¿Quién más? ¿A quién se lo había contado a ella? ¿Quién podría haber leído los informes?_

Ronald. El capitán Moody. El jefe. Los dos federales.

Dios. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. El capitán no. Seguro que no. ¿Ronald? No podía creerlo, pero ahora mismo ya estaba en la escena del crimen. Y los dos federales podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. A nadie le preocuparía eso.

**_– ¿Cuál es la velocidad máxima de este trasto?_**

**_– Doscientos treinta._**

**_– Pues acelera._**

Draco obedeció. No alcanzó la velocidad máxima porque, a pesar de sus reflejos, había unos límites impuestos por la física en una carretera de montaña llena de curvas. Pero aceleró bastante.

Era estupendo.

**_– Te lo estás pasando en grande- _**_dijo Hermione._

**_– Culpable. –_** Draco no la miró. Hacerlo habría sido insensato a esa velocidad**_–. No estás vomitando– _**observó.

**_– Aún._**

Sin embargo, sonaba más tensa que de lo normal.

**_– Quizá también te lo estás pasando en grande, aunque sea un poquito._**

**_– Créeme que no. – _**Hizo una pausa**_–. Dime una cosa. Tienes dos hermanos, y por lo menos uno de ellos es mayor que tú. Pero tú eres el heredero, ¿por qué?_**

Draco dudó. Decidió que no le iba a contar todo lo que significaba ser elegido heredero. Hermione acababa de llevarse una grave impresión, una que él entendía muy bien. Descubrir que puede haber un policía corrupto entre tus compañeros tiene que ser como descubrir que hay un posible traidor entre los Nokolai. Pero sí decidió contarle cosas sobre clan.

**_– Tradición. Varía de un clan a otro, pero, básicamente, el lu nuncio..._**

**_– ¿Qué significa?_**

**_– Más o menos "el heredero reconocido". El lu nuncio tiene que probarse a sí mismo a través de la sangre, el combate y la fertilidad._**

**_– Tú tienes un hijo– _**dijo ella.

**_– Sí. Theo también, pero no es niño._**

**_– Pero... – _**Su voz se detuvo un instante. Luego dijo**_– Está bien. Creo que he hecho una suposición estúpida. Los lupi son machos, así que siempre he creído que solo tenían descendencia masculina. ¿Así que las mujeres que vi en el Hogar tienen relación de parentesco con el clan?_**

**_– Quieres decir, ¿en vez de ser nuestras esclavas sexuales?_**

**_– Justo estaba pensando más en términos de esclavas sexuales domésticas. A los hombres les gusta tener a las mujeres cerca para que limpien los platos._**

**_– Creo que todos los que estaban en el Hogar hoy forman parte de uno de los dos clanes. –_**Tuvo que reducir la velocidad porque estaban a punto de incorporarse a la carretera 67. Miró a Hermione brevemente**. _– ¿Creías que ahogamos a nuestras hijas al nacer? Nuestras hijas y hermana son Nokolai, pero no son lupi._**

**_– Admito que están saliendo a relucir algunas concepciones tontas que me había formado sin tener ni idea. Estoy intentando olvidarme de ellas. ¿Qué pasa con sus madres, tías y abuelas? ¿Forman parte del clan?_**

**_– Eso es raro– _**Draco no podía contarle todavía cómo era de raro ni por qué. Aún no.

**_– Mmm._**

Había poco tráfico a esa distancia de la ciudad. Draco redujo la velocidad sin detenerse, y aceleró abruptamente al tomar una curva.

**_– ¡Hey! –_**Grito Hermione agarrándose al salpicadero para evitar salir despedida de su asiento**_–. No estamos en medio de una persecución._**

**_– Me encanta cuando hablas en la jerga de los polis– _**murmuró Draco y aceleró**_–. ¿Te ves involucrada en muchas persecuciones?_**

**_– No. Y no estoy aquí para hacer realidad tus fantasías._**

**_– Fantasías nuevas para mí, todo hay que decirlo. De pequeño nunca jugué a ser policía, ¿sabes?_**

**_– Los tiempos cambian. Yo... ¡Hey! –_**Se agarró de nuevo.

**_– Querías que me diera prisa._**

**_– Trata de recordar que yo no sano tan rápido como tú. O puedes distraerme de la muerte inminente contándome eso de la sangre y el combate._**

Draco rio.

**_– Lo de la sangre se refiere a si pertenezco al linaje correcto. Y combate se significa exactamente eso._**

**_– ¿Luchaste contra tus hermanos?_**

**_– Con Grey y otros dos que se atrevieron a dudar de mi valía._**

Uno de los combates había sido meramente ceremonial, porque no se podía aceptar a un heredero que no demostrara su valor en un combate oficial. El otro había sido condenadamente serio. Pero el combate con Grey el que le había asaltado en sueños durante mucho tiempo después de haber tenido lugar. No porque le hubiera desafiado, aquello había sido inevitable dada la naturaleza de su hermano. Incluso podía perdonar el hecho de que Grey pretendiera matarlo en vez de simplemente derrotarlo. A algunos el lobo los dominaba más que a otros.

Pero lo que no podía olvidar es la sospecha de que la parte humana de Grey también había deseado matarlo.

**_– ¿Y Theo? -_** insistió Hermione**_–. ¿Tu hermano mayor no te desafió?_**

**_– Theo apoyó la decisión de nuestro padre. –_**Si no lo hubiera hecho, Draco no sería lu nuncio. Había sido imposible que lo venciera.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

**_– Si pudieran elegir a sus líderes sería mejor._**

**_– Votar sirve para los humanos. No somos una raza democrática, aunque tampoco somos tan pasivos como para dejarnos gobernar de forma autocrática. La tradición otorga algunos poderes al rho. Del resto se encarga el Consejo._**

**_– Tu padre mencionó algo sobre el desafío. ¿Cómo funciona?_**

**_– Los desafíos son comunes, tanto entre miembros de un mismo clan como entre clanes. Especialmente entre los jóvenes de sangre caliente. Imagínatelos como duelos, pero en vez de pistolas, usamos garras y dientes. Sin embargo, si te refieres al Desafío, eso es otra cosa. Eso es un miembro del clan que desafía a su rho._**

**_– Tu padre ya no es joven._**

**_– Hay veces en las que el rho tiene que pelear sus propios combates. Aunque normalmente, si alguien reta el rho es el lu nuncio el que lo defiende._**

**_– Ese eres tú._**

Draco asintió.

**_– Y ese tipo de Desafío... ¿es a muerte?_**

**_– Puede serlo. No te preocupes, detective. Peleamos en forma de lobo, así que es legal._**

**_– Como si esa fuera mi única preocupación. Si tú, Draco... por el amor de Dios, ¡mira por dónde vas!_**

**_– Ya miro– _**dijo dejando atrás un camión cisterna que había preocupado a Hermione. Pasó muy cerca, pero el Datsun del otro carril no le había dejado elección.

Hermione maldecía por lo bajo. Draco la miró y su diversión desapareció.

**_– Voy a reducir la velocidad. Estás pálida._**

**_– Me convierto en caucasiana cuando voy a ciento treinta o más. No te preocupes._**

Draco soltó una carcajada y la miró de nuevo brevemente. Hermione fruncía el ceño ligeramente, y su mente daba vueltas a todo lo que acaba de descubrir.

**_– Sus desafíos no serán legales si aprueban la ley– _**dijo.

**_– Mi padre cree que solo afectará a los desafíos a muerte. Simplemente no se informará de aquellos que comporten heridas menores._**

**_– ¿Y tú? ¿Qué crees tú?_**

**_– El lu nuncio no puede expresar sus propias opiniones. Sería como si un general desaprobara o discutiera la política del comandante en jefe._**

**_– ¿Hablas de tus opiniones con tu padre?_**

**_– Con mi padre sí. Con el rho...no._**

**_– Eso debe ser complicado teniendo en cuenta que son la misma persona._**

**_– Él me hace saber cuándo estoy hablando con cada uno de ellos. –_**Entraron en la ciudad y el tráfico estaba demasiado congestionado como para ir a gran velocidad. Draco hizo lo que pudo**_–. Llegaremos a tu escena en quince o veinte minutos._**

**_– Bien. ¿Qué opinas de la teoría de la conspiración que ha mencionado tu padre? Parece ser que cree que el apoyo de los Nokolai al proyecto de ley ha provocado que intenten matarlo para detenerlo._**

**_– Sin nosotros, es muy raro que los demás clanes apoyan el proyecto._**

**_– Los lupi no tienen tanta influencia política._**

**_– Mmm. No todos los lupi son tan abiertos con su naturaleza como yo._**

Hermione arqueó las cejas_._

**_– ¿Quieres decir que tienen gente en las altas esferas? ¿Gente con un secreto peludo?_**

Draco sonrió.

**_– Ya me estoy cansado de tanto misterio. ¿Así que crees que, si los quitan de en medio a ti y a tu padre, eso tendrá repercusiones en Washington?_**

**_– El plan no era solamente eliminarme, ¿verdad? Querían que me encerraran. Si hubiera sido así ¿crees que el público apoyara el proyecto de ley?_**

Hermione creyó apropiado guardar silencio. Él tenía que concentrarse en conducir. Pero ni siquiera en este tráfico necesitaba Draco concentrarse tanto.

Hermione lo había llamado Draco. Una cosa tan pequeña como un nombre. Sintió que la calidez lo invadía. Hermione estaba empezando a abrirse a él, incluso con la investigación. Discutía con él las posibilidades.

Como la que en todo aquello estuviera involucrado un policía corrupto, uno que podía inventar pruebas o destruirlas. No era un pensamiento feliz teniendo en cuenta que alguien lo había elegido a él como sospechoso favorito. Pero si había un policía trabajando contra él, tenía a otro que estaba de su lado. O, por lo menos, del lado de la justicia. _¿Cómo reaccionaría Hermione cuando le contara la verdad sobre ellos?_

Draco nunca pensó que pudiera pasarle a él. Para ser sinceros nunca lo deseo, ni siquiera cuando era un adolecente. Pero conocía los peligros debido al ejemplo de Theo y los consejos de Luna. Y ser elegido era tan raro... que se hubiera sentido a salvo. Aunque por lo menos sabía que cavia esa posibilidad, y le había enseñado lo que significaba. Hermione ni siquiera sabía que existía esa condición.

Y no se lo iba a tomar bien.

Draco deseaba tener tiempo para cortejarla como era debido. Tiempo para que ella empezara a conocerlo. Pero su cuerpo la necesitaba urgentemente, e insistía de una forma que no admitía retraso alguno. Hermione creía que podía seguir el dictado de sus sentimientos o no; pero él sabía que no era posible elegir. Y sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad antes de que se acostaran juntos.

Era lo que se les decía a todos los jóvenes lupi: si la Dama te bendice con una elegida, se honesto con ella sobre lo que está pasando. Y se paciente _"Sera tu responsabilidad"_, le había dicho Luna una vez, _"hace que todo sea para ella lo más fácil posible. Intenta no pintar de rosa las dificultades que se les presente para que ella no crea que está viviendo una novela romántica, una especie de unión perfecta, la fusión de dos almas"._ Luna se había reído con ganas.

Esta noche, se prometió a sí mismo. Se lo diría esta misma noche.

* * *

Hola mis lobinas, me encuentro con un nuevo capitulo de Love Danger. ¿Qué será aquello que le querrá decir Draco a nuestra Hermione? ¿Preguntas?

Ya en unos momentos más, les traigo el próximo capítulo

Saludos

Amor y Cohetes

**Lumione**


	16. Muerte Por Medios Mágicos

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

La calle donde se encontraba la casa de Hannah estaba llena de coches: dos negros y dos blancos, la ambulancia, el de la oficina del forense, el sedán azul de Ronald y el Chevy hecho polvo de Weasley. Hermione le pidió a Draco que la dejara en la esquina.

**_– Daré orden de que te dejen entrar en el edificio– _**dijo, mientras bajaba del coche.

**_– Muy bien. Dejaré el coche en el aparcamiento del club. La reputación de Max disuade a los emprendedores del barrio de montar un negocio de piezas de recambio con los coches de sus clientes._**

Draco habló a la ligera, pero su rostro mostraba preocupación. Ella se sentía igual. Ya no vomitaba cuando la escena del crimen era excesivamente sangrienta, pero tener que ir a una no hacía feliz a su estómago. Y era peor cuando había conocido a la víctima, aunque la hubiese visto solo una vez.

**_– ¿Estás seguro de que puedes con esto? –_**preguntó Hermione abruptamente.

**_– He visto la muerte con anterioridad. Ve. Haz lo que tengas que hacer._**

Hermione asintió, cerró la puerta y caminó calle abajo.

Reconoció al agente de uniforme que guardaba la entrada al lúgubre vestíbulo: el novato del sur de Texas. Lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

**_– Pettigrew, ¿verdad? Detective Granger. ¿El sargento Ronald se encuentra adentro?_**

**_– Sí, señora. Tiene una testigo. Está utilizando el despacho del gerente para los interrogatorios. Detrás de las escaleras. _**

**_– Según tengo entendido la encontraron justo antes del mediodía. ¿Quién la encontró?_**

**_– Un chico llamado Abel Martínez. Catorce años. Su sargento le ha tomado declaración y se lo ha entregado a su madre. Viven en el número 10, en el mismo piso. No hay padre. Dos hermanas, las dos más jóvenes._**

**_– El número 10 está pegado al 12– _**dijo Hermione. Recordaba el lugar de su última visita**_–. Las paredes son delgadas. ¿Nadie oyó nada?_**

**_– No lo sé, señora. Severus ha hablado con un par de personas hasta que ha llegado el sargento Ronald, que se ha hecho cargo de todo. Yo solo vigilo la entrada._**

**_– ¿Ha aparecido algún federal? Hay un par que están interesados en el caso._**

**_– No, señora._**

Hizo un gesto de fastidio. Esto no eliminaba ni a Remus ni a Sirius, pero sugería que examinara con más detención a Ronald y al capitán.

_Oh, Señor, no quería que fuera el capitán._

**_– Hay un tipo que va a trabajar en el caso como consultor experto. Draco Malfoy. Cuando llegue, déjelo entrar en el edificio y dígale que me espere. No lo deje subir, solo déjelo entrar._**

Las cejas del agente se arquearon, pero asintió. Hermione empezó a subir las escaleras. A mitad de camino la golpeó el olor a vómito rancio. Quizá fuera la contribución de Abel Martínez a todo aquel lío, pensó. Debía asegurarse de que una trabajadora social hablara con él.

Severus se encontraba en la puerta del apartamento 12. Estaba conversando con los camilleros de la ambulancia. Podía oír el sonido apagado de una aspiradora dentro del apartamento.

**_– Maldita sea, verla por aquí se está convirtiendo en una costumbre– _**dijo arrastrando las palabras.

**_– Puedo arreglarlo si le molesta. Ha llegado primero a la escena del crimen. Dígame qué ha pasado._**

**_– He recibido la llamada de la central a las doce y siete minutos, y he examinado la escena desde la puerta. No cabía duda de que estaba muerta y he informado. He hablado con el chico que la ha encontrado. Al parecer Abel hoy no ha ido al colegio porque le dolía el estómago, pero se ha recuperado milagrosamente y ha decidido asistir. Cuando ha salió de su casa, vio que la puerta del número 12 no estaba cerrada. Dice que ha entrado para ver si ella estaba bien._**** _–_**Severus se encogió de hombros**_–. Probablemente haya pensado que podía llevarse algo. Pobre. Ha encontrado más de lo que buscaba._**

– **_¿Arthur está adentro?_**

**_– Sí. Detective... Ella no se merecía lo que ese maldito ser le ha hecho. Quiero saber cómo ha dado con ella._**

**_– Yo también. – _**Iba a ser un mal trago. Hermione podía oler la sangre desde el pasillo, y algo peor también. Abrió el bolso y sacó los guantes desechables y las fundas para los zapatos.

**_– ¿Una herida en el estómago?_**

**_– Por lo menos huele a eso-_** intervino uno de los camilleros de la ambulancia**_–. Todavía no la hemos visto._**

**_-Una herida en el estómago-_** **c**onfirmó Severus**_-. Entre otras. Ese bastardo la ha destripado._**

Hermione se colocó los guantes. La puerta estaba abierta unos centímetros. La empujó.

Hannah estaba en el sofá. El que solía ser azul.

**_– Embólsate los zapatos– _**le dijo Arthur. Estaba agachado cerca del cuerpo, dando la espalda a la puerta. Un técnico de la policía científica trabajaba de rodillas en la minúscula cocina, aspiradora portátil en mano.

**_– Ya lo he hecho._**

Efectivamente, el bastardo la había destripado. Y llevaba bastante tiempo muerta, quizá diez o doce horas. La mayor parte de la sangre se había secado ya... Había muchísima sangre.

Hannah estaba echada de espalda, con la cabeza apoyada en dos cojines y ligeramente ladeada hacia la izquierda. Le habían arrancado la garganta. Un brazo colgaba del sofá y los dedos tocaban el suelo. Y sus entrañas también lo tocaban. Tenía el aspecto de una hamburguesa que se deja sin envolver en la nevera: marrón crujiente arriba y rojo húmedo debajo. El asesino la había rajado repetidamente, desgarrado el intestino, entre otras cosas.

El olor hizo que el estómago de Hermione se retorciera, pero fue una muñeca lo que le hizo sentir aún peor. Hannah todavía sujetaba una muñeca con la mano. Y su pelo ya no era rubio.

Hermione caminó hacia Arthur, poniendo especial cuidado en cada paso. Y se detuvo, con la mirada fija en la delgada moqueta de color beis.

**_– Aquí no hay sangre._**

**_– Porque la matado aquí, no ahí._**

**_– Pero el asesino tendría que estar empapado de sangre. Se ha divertido con ella lo que ha querido. Tendría que estar goteando cuando se ha marchado._**

Arthur la miro por encima del hombro otra vez, y frunció el ceño.

**_– Tienes razón. Maldita sea. Me estoy haciendo viejo. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de eso. Después de matarla se ha lavado. Mona ha descubierto sangre en el fregadero de la cocina. Aunque el asesino ha tenido que dejar alguna gota cuando ha ido hacia allí. –_**Su cara se arrugó de perplejidad**_–. O quizá la sangre desaparece cuando cambian._**

**_– ¿Entonces por qué se ha lavado? –_**Hermione se acercó más. No había heridas defensivas en el brazo que colgaba hasta el suelo. Parecía que en primer lugar le había arrancado la garganta, lo que explicaba por qué nadie la había oído gritar**_–. ¿Qué has encontrado?_**

Arthur estaba recogiendo algo de la mosqueta empapada de sangre con un par de pinzas.

**_– Un pelo. Yo diría que, de lobo, pero dejaremos que nos lo asegure el laboratorio. También hay pelo en su mano, pero el mechón más grande ha caído al suelo. Al parecer le arrancó un buen puñado._**

Hermione frunció el ceño.

**_– ¿Se las arregló para arrancarle un puñado de pelo mientras le rajaba la garganta?_**

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

**_– Ella lo ha dejado entrar. No hay cerradura forzadas ni señales de lucha, así que quizá lo tomara por un cliente. Quizá le estuviera haciendo caricias antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Ya has oído eso que dicen de que las mujeres les gustan hacerlo con ellos cuando están en forma de lobo. Quizá a algunos lupi también les guste._**

**_– No estaba trabajando._**

**_– ¿Por qué lo dices?_**

**_– No queda mucho de la camiseta que llevaba, pero estoy segura de habérsela visto puesta cuando hablé con ella. Era lo que se ponía para estar en casa, no para atraer clientela._**

**_– De acuerdo. Entonces no era un cliente, era un amigo personal._**

**_– Podría ser. –_**Hermione se acercó más. La moqueta se sentía húmeda su paso_–**. ¿Qué es eso que asoma debajo de ella? ¿Papel? –**_inclinó la cabeza**_–. Parece parte de un anuncio. Es papel brillante, como de una revista._**

**_– Bingo. Era una chica Cosmos. –_**La sonrisa de Arthur fue breve**_–. Ya he embolsado todo lo demás._**

**_– Así que estaba tumbada en el sofá leyendo la Cosmos, acariciando a su amigo el lobo. Que de pronto ha decidido arrancarle la garganta, y prácticamente todo lo demás salvo su cara. Y todo sin que le caiga encima ni una gota de sangre._**

**_– A mí no me mires. Mi trabajo es encontrar pruebas y documentarlas. Tú eres la que explica las cosas._**

Pues no podía.

**_– No parecen heridas de arma blanca._**

**_– ¿Piensas que alguien quiso simular el ataque de un lobo? –_**Arthur guardó las pinzas y selló cuidadosamente la bolsa de plástico**_–. No lo creo. La han desgarrado, no la han cortado._**

**_– ¿Pero por qué siguió desgarrándola una vez estaba muerta? Eso no pasó con Diggory._**

**_– A Cedric lo mataron en plena calle. Pero aquí tenía intimidad, y tiempo para hacer con ella lo que quisiera._**

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

**_– Parece un ataque promovido por el odio. No solo la quería muerta, quería destrozarla. Su cuerpo, no sus brazos ni su cara._**

**_– Quizá odie a las mujeres._**

Draco había dicho que un lupus que mata a una mujer podría considerarse que estaba loco. ¿_Era eso a lo que se enfrentaban? ¿Un lupus loco en vez de una gran conspiración, que había elegido a la testigo de Hermione como su última víctima?_ El técnico de la policía científica se trasladó al cuarto de baño y les dejó solos por un momento.

**_– Tengo que comprobar algo._**

**_– De acuerdo. -_**Arthur se puso de pie**_–. Déjame que identifique esta prueba._**

Mientras Arthur vigilaba, Hermione se quitó un guante, respiró hondo y tocó el hombro de Hannah.

La magia asaltó su brazo. Retiró la mano asustada por la fuerza de lo que había sentido... y por otra sensación. Totalmente extraña. Se mordió el labio. Algo no encajaba. La magia que había sentido era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra magia lupi que hubiera percibido antes. Tenía que probar otra vez, aunque había algo que le echaba para atrás.

Hermione se agachó y puso la mano en la cadera de Hannah, donde la sangre estaba seca y la piel intacta. Y volvió a sentirlo fuerte, brusco y discordante, era como pasar la mano por unas ortigas. A pesar de lo único que quería era alejarse mental y físicamente. Hermione se forzó a permanecer allí, prestando atención.

Había un ligero matiz de lupus en la sensación y... algo más oculto. Algo fuerte, inconciliable, lleno de maldad.

Exhaló el aliento tembloroso. Retiró la mano y la agitó tratando de hacer desaparecer el sentimiento de maldad. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_ La magia era neutral, una fuerza como la electricidad o el fuego. Existía en diferentes formas y podía utilizarse para el bien o para el mal. Pero cuando Hermione percibía la magia no podía sentir si había existido intención alguna cuando fue usada. Solo percibía el poder en sí mismo.

Hasta ahora.

_¿Qué se sentía al tocar el mal?_

Hermione se puso de pie, volvió a colocarse el guante y trató de no sonar tan alterada como estaba.

**_– Creo que ya pueden llevársela._**

**_– Por mí no hay problema. –A_**rthur levantó la mirada de su colección de muestras. Sus ojos se estrecharon**_–. ¿Estás bien?_**

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, desechando la pregunta en vez de responderla.

**_– Tengo a alguien esperando abajo para echarle un vistazo al cuerpo. Necesito que la trasladen, para que pueda examinarla. –_**Hermione caminó hacia la puerta pensando en qué podría captar el sentido del olfato de Draco. ¿Sería algo parecido a lo que había sentido ella?

Se detuvo para informar a los camilleros de que podían encargarse del cuerpo y miró a Severus.

**_– Venga conmigo– _**dijo y bajó las escaleras.

Hermione tenía que asegurarse de que una vez que Draco cambiara, no hubiera posibilidad de que dejara algún rastro de pelo en el cuerpo. Aunque en el laboratorio no podrían distinguir el pelo de un lobo del de otro lobo por culpa de la magia. Pero Hermione estaba llevando a cabo un procedimiento muy poco convencional. Si el abogado defensor alegaba que se había contaminado las pruebas, tenía que ser capaz de refutarlo.

Lo que significaba que necesitaba testigos. Al menos dos. Severus, uno. No estaba implicado en la muerte de Hannah, y sus años en la Patrulla X harían de él un testigo fiable. La defensa no podría acusarlo de ser blando con los lupi. Pero el otro...

**_– Madre mía, pero qué... – _**Era la voz de Ronald que provenía del piso de abajo**_–. ¡Atrás! ¡Todo el mundo atrás! ¡Quieto! ¡No te muevas o disparo!_**

El instinto y el golpe de adrenalina la obligaron a moverse: _Corre, tienes que llegar lo antes posible._ Hermione sabía que irrumpir en medio de un posible tiroteo era la manera más fácil de hacerte matar o bloquear la línea de fuego de otro policía.

No podía ver lo que estaba pasando. El final de la escalera mostraba una pared vacía y nada más, así que sacó su arma y corrió escaleras abajo, rápida pero silenciosamente. Confiaba en que su oído le permitiera captar lo que sucedía ahí abajo. Oyó a Severus hacer lo mismo detrás de ella.

**_– Creía que me esperaban._**

La voz de Draco_. _El ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Hermione se disparó. Bajó el arma y saltó los últimos escalones, dobló la esquina... y vio a Draco parado en la puerta, con las manos en alto, su cara vuelta hacia alguien a su derecha.

Ronald. Que sostenía su Glock en la posición reglamentaria. Con las dos manos. Apuntaba a Draco. El agente uniformado de la puerta también apuntaba a Draco desde la izquierda. Y detrás de Ronald... _¿Lavender Brown? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella allí?_

Hermione enfundó su arma. Se dio cuenta de que Severus se había quedado en la escalera, arma en mano.

**_– Le dije que esperaba a Malfoy– _**dijo Hermione al agente de uniforme.

**_– Y lo he dejado pasar. Pero cuando su sargento ha sacado su arma, lo he respaldado. –_**Pettigrew no sabía qué hacer. Dos policías, incluyendo su compañero, todavía empuñaban sus armas, pero el oficial de mayor rango la había enfundado.

Hermione de giró.

**_– ¿Sargento Ronald? Espero que tenga una buena razón para hacer esto. ¿Malfoy estaba amenazando a alguien?_**

**_– Tengo una orden de arresto contra él. –_**Los ojos de Ron brillaban**_–. O la tendré pronto, está de camino. Es un transporte especial._**

**_– ¿Una orden de arresto? –_**Hermione no podía creérselo**_–. Antes incluso de que llegara a la escena del crimen, ¿pidió una orden de arresto?_**

**_– Usted no estaba disponible. –_**Ronald miraba fijamente a Draco.

**_– Tengo un teléfono. Tengo un maldito teléfono móvil._**

**_– Estaba con él._**

**_– ¿Y? –_**Hermione se puso delante del sargento**_–. Enfúndela. Enfúndela, ahora._**

Ronald se movió, buscando una nueva línea de visión para tener a Draco a tiro.

**_– Nunca debieron ponerla al mando de este caso. Usted no es responsable de eso. Pero lo será si él escapa._**

Severus habló desde la escalera.

**_– Quizá sea buena idea que se quite de en medio, detective. Mire a sus ojos._**

Hermione se volvió.

Draco no se había movido. Parecía tranquilo. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo. Pero sus ojos se habían vueltos negros. Completamente. Con pequeños triángulos blancos en la esquina... Como los de un animal. Hermione tragó saliva.

**_– ¿Estás bien?_**

**_– Tengo el control. –_**Su voz suave contrastaba con esos ojos de bestia**_–. Pero sería buena idea que tus colegas dejaran de apuntarme con sus armas. No me gusta que me apunten con pistolas, aunque no voy a cambiar por eso. Eso es lo que él quiere. Pero me molesta– _**dijo con una voz que casi se convirtió en una gruñido**_–. Me molesta que me apunten con armas._**

Antes de que Hermione pudiera repetir la orden, Severus enfundó su arma. Y tras unos segundos también lo hizo su compañero.

**_– ¿Qué están haciendo? –_**gritó Ronald**_– ¿Recibís órdenes de alguien como él?_**

Severus miró a Ronald.

**_– Odio tener que decirle esto, pero este lugar es muy pequeño para empezar a los tiros. Estamos demasiado cerca de él. Si quiere, puede convertirnos en filetes en unos segundos._**

**_– He cargado balas especiales. Si le meto una en el cerebro..._**

**_– Quizá lo detenga, si le da a la primera. Quizá no. No todos reaccionan de igual manera, y él es un príncipe, así que supongo que será de los duros. Preferiría no tener que tocarle las narices_**_._

Hermione miró a Ron. No dijo nada. Solo miró. Poco a poco las manos de Ron descendieron. Y lentamente enfundó su arma.

**_– Está cometiendo un error– _**le dijo a Hermione**_–. Un error muy grande._**

**_– Ya lo he cometido, por Dios. –_**Negó con la cabeza disgustada**_–. Yo pedí que lo asignaran a este caso. Ahora lo retiro de él, y no dudo de que figure en mi informe. –_**Miró a Severus**_–. Ha desenfundado su arma a pesar de que sabía que estaba demasiado cerca._**

Severus suspiró, pesimista.

**_– Ya sabe cómo es esto. Ves a alguien que saca su arma y tú haces lo mismo._**

_No_, decidió Hermione. Lo había hecho para ofrecer a Draco múltiples objetivos de modo que, si atacaba, los demás tuvieran más oportunidades de salir ilesos. Todavía no estaba segura de sí le gustaba Severus, pero estaba empezando a respetarlo como policía.

Y de repente, sintió que se echaba a temblar. Aquello podría haber sido un baño de sangre. Adrenalina desperdiciada, se dijo a sí misma. Ignórala.

Con un vistazo al vestíbulo descubrió que Lavender había desaparecido. El novato parecía preocupado, Ron seguía en sus trece y Draco... Sus ojos no habían vuelto a la normalidad aún, pero estaban en proceso. Draco sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

No era ella a quien querían arrastrar a la cárcel por asesinato, un asesinato que ella sabía que él no había cometido. Hermione caminó hasta Ronald, llena de ira.

**_– Y ahora, sargento, va a tomarse un minuto para explicarme por qué ha decidido violar todos los procedimientos de modo que casi llena este sitio de cadáveres. ¿O acaso este es su método habitual para interrogar a su sospechoso? ¿Simplemente les apunta con su arma por si acaso? ¿Sin importar quién esté en la línea de fuego?_**

**_– Los procedimientos normales son inútiles con alguien como él. No podía dejar que escapara._**

**_– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y ve que salga corriendo, ahora que nadie le está apuntando con un arma?_**

Ronald parpadeó.

**_– Quizás... quizás haya juzgado mal la situación._**

**_– ¿Usted cree? –_**Hermione dio rienda suelta a su sarcasmo**_–. Y hay más procedimientos que se ha saltado. Como pedir una orden de arresto sin ni siquiera comentarlo con el oficial al mando de la investigación._**

**_– Hablé con el capitán, señora. –_**Ese "señora" destilaba sarcasmo a raudales.

**_– ¿En serio? Y estoy segura de que le comentó que yo no estaba al tanto de que había decidido convertirse en el Llanero Solitario y que pensaba atrapar usted solo a todos los malos._**

**_– Lo hice, señora. –_**En su voz había satisfacción**_–. Lo hice, aunque no con esas palabras. Estuvo de acuerdo en que las pruebas justificaban la petición de la orden de arresto._**

_¿Sin decírselo a ella?_ Hermione sintió una ola de frío. Entonces, _¿el capitán era el policía corrupto? ¿Había sido Moody el que había ordenado la muerte de Hannah Abbott? ¿O acaso estaban implicados los dos?_

_Te estás volviendo paranoica_, se dijo a sí misma. Es lo que las conspiraciones pueden hacerle a una persona.

**_– Supongo que ahora me informará de esas pruebas. Teniendo en cuenta que estoy al mando y esas cosas. Asegúrese de explicar por qué Malfoy ha matado a la única testigo que habría evitado que le arrestaran por la muerte de Diggory._**

**_– Malfoy le pagó para que digiera eso. Tengo el recibo de un ingreso de diez mil dólares que Hannah hizo en su cuenta, al contado, justo después de hablar con usted. Supongo que ella era un estorbo. También tengo una testigo que sitúa a Malfoy en la escena del crimen a la hora de la muerte. Ahí tiene motivo y oportunidad. Y además... es lupus. Él es el medio._**

**_– Veo que ha estado increíblemente ocupado. Y ha tenido mucha suerte, considerando que han encontrado el cuerpo de Hannah Abbott hace tan solo hace una hora y media. ¿Esa testigo no será Lavender Brown por casualidad?_**

Los ojos de Ron se dirigieron a Draco y luego volvieron a Hermione.

**_– Tengo que comprobar que está bien._**

**_– Eso es. Compruébelo._**

**_– Y voy a ejecutar la orden de arresto en cuanto llegue._**

**_– Claro que lo hará. –_**Se dio la vuelta, enferma por la situación. Todo era un montaje, y Ron era parte de él. Bien porque era corrupto, o bien porque sus prejuicios le impedían ver con claridad.

_¿Y el capitán? ¿También estaba metido? ¿Qué haría si no podía confiar en el capitán?_

Hermione se volvió lentamente, sentía las miradas puestas en ella. Draco seguía de pie en el mismo sitio, inmóvil como el depredador que era, observándola. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el corazón de Hermione empezó a latir con fuerza. Incluso en un sitio como ese, en un momento como ese, sentía a Draco tirando de ella, como si la tuvieran agarrada por las entrañas... o por la ingle.

Por un segundo odió a Draco con toda su alma.

Y eso tampoco importaba ya, pensó Hermione mirando hacia la caja de acero con ruedas con ellos llamaban el transporte especial, y que había aparcado en la calle. En lo que se refería a la investigación, daba igual que odiara a Draco. Porque pronto dejaría de estar en sus manos.

A Hannah Abbott la habían matado por medio de la hechicería, no había sido un hombre lobo. Y el asesinato por medios mágicos era un crimen federal. Iba a tener que dejar que los federales se encargan de todo.

* * *

¡Chan! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Como es posible que haya muerto por medios mágicos? ¿Que pasara con nuestra parejita?

Espero sus comentarios. Los leo la próxima semana

Con amor

**Lumione**


	17. Tomando Decisiones

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

**_–_**** ¿Qué quiere decir que no vamos a informarles?**

Moody cruzó las manos y las colocó sobre su mesa.

**_–_**** ¿Qué tenemos? Lo que usted ha sentido al tocar a Hannah Abbott. Eso no es prueba, ni siquiera es algo que podamos poner en el informe.**

**_–_**** Habrá que hablar con ellos sobre mis habilidades _–_**dijo Hermione muy tensa**_–_. No me hace gracia, pero no hay más remedio.**

**_–_**** No estamos obligados a contarles nada que no esté en sus informes. Sobre todo, una información tan subjetiva. Espere. _–_**Alzó una mano**_–_. Dice que está convencida de la exactitud de sus, eh, impresiones. Pero también afirma que nunca antes había percibido la hechicería. No sabe si es lo que ha sentido.**

**_–_**** Encaja _–_**insistió Hermione**_–_. Dejando a un lado toda la información subjetiva, encaja. ¡Es obvio que es un montaje! No hay manchas de sangre en ningún lugar salvo en el cuerpo y en el fregadero, así que creemos que el asesino se limpió. En cuanto a ese recibo bancario que encontró Ronald, no hay nada que lo vincule con Malfoy. Cualquiera pudo haberlo ingresado. Y el pelo de lobo. Hannah no pudo arrancarlo ella misma. Alguien lo puso ahí.**

**_– _****Escúchese a sí misma, detective. _–_**Moody estaba claramente enfadado**_–_. Ronald dijo que ese príncipe lupus la había hechizado. No lo creí, pero...**

**_–_**** Ronald odia a los lupi. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero eso ha quedado clarísimo en la escena del crimen.**

Moody golpeó la mesa.

**_–_**** ¡Y usted ha decidido que un compañero es culpable en vez del maldito hombre lobo! Dice que hay una conspiración, y no solo eso, sino que además hay alguien de este departamento implicado en ella. Y que el asesinato se ha cometido a distancia por medio de la hechicería. Eso no es posible.**

**_– _****Ya se ha hecho antes. Los registros históricos...**

**_–_**** ¡Antes de la Purga! ¡Hace cuatrocientos años! _–_**Moody se inclinó hacia adelante**_–_. Se lo voy a dejar clarito, detective. No voy a dejar que dos federales sedientos de gloria emprendan una caza de brujas en mi departamento. ¿Sabe lo que pasaría? Que esos federales nos investigarían a todos, incluso a mí, buscando un culpable. ¿A que ese detalle había escapado a esa paranoica mente suya?**

**_–_**** No, señor –**dijo tensa**_–_. No se me había escapado. Aunque es posible que uno de los agentes del FBI esté implicado, creo que es más probable que alguien de este departamento delatara a Hannah Abbott.**

Los labios de Moody se tensaron.

**_– _****Fuera.**

**_– _****Señor...**

**_–_**** ¡Fuera! _–_**Moody la miró iracundo**_–_. No voy a expulsarla del caso, pero estoy a un paso de hacerlo. Largo. Vaya a que se le aclaren las ideas.**

Hermione se marchó. Se detuvo en su despacho solo para meter el expediente del FBI y un par de informes en su bolso, y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

**_–_**** ¡Eh! _–_**grito Dean al verla cruzar la oficina**_–_. ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Ronald? ¿Lo has sancionado?**

Hermione ni se paró.

**_–_**** Mi informe está en el archivo. Si quieres saber qué pasó léelo.**

Dean frunció el ceño.

**_–_**** ¿Por qué le estás causando problemas? No creo que se haya propasado contigo. Ron no.**

T.J. negó con la cabeza.

**_– _****Intenta pensar en algo que no sea sexo, hijo. Sé que te resultará duro, pero inténtalo. Hermione...**

Ella se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

**_–_**** Ten cuidado, ¿sí?.**

Hermione sonrió ligeramente.

**_–_**** Claro****.**

Por lo menos T.J. no la odiaba, pensó mientras dejaba caer su bolso en el asiento trasero del coche. Aún, sin embargo si seguía oponiendo resistencia a las órdenes del capitán... Pero el capitán Moody estaba equivocado.

O era eso, o estaba metido. No podía creerlo, pero tampoco podía descartarlo. Tenía razones para hacer lo que había hecho. Según Hermione, no eran buenas razones. Pero eran plausibles.

Hermione sacó el coche de su plaza de aparcamiento, aferró el volante y pisó el acelerador lo suficiente como para quemar la goma de los neumáticos. El capitán tenía razón en una cosa. Necesitaba aclararse las ideas.

~º~º~º~

Quince minutos después, Hermione dio un portazo a su coche y se dirigió rápidamente al sendero que conducía a la casa de la abuela. Toco el timbre.

**_–_**** Hermione. _–_**Pomfrey sonrió**_–_. Que agradable verte de nuevo. Por favor, entra.**

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

**_– _****Gracias. Solo quería que supieras que estoy aquí y que voy a trabajar un rato en el jardín.**

**_– _****Por supuesto_–_ **dijo Pomfrey, como si Hermione apareciera a menudo para plantar semillas en el jardín.

**_– _****Espero que me permitas ofrecerte algún refrigerio. ¿Té o una bebida fría?**

**_–_**** Quizás más tarde. Ahora mismo no soy una compañía agradable. _–_**Se las arregló para marcharse educadamente y se encamino por el sendero de baldosas a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde estaba el cobertizo de las herramientas.

Cinco minutos después, estaba eliminando hierbas invasoras en la zona oeste de la casa, donde crecían las plantas nativas. Una fuerte briza soplaba desde el oeste. Hermione se arrodillo en la tierra sin preocuparse de que pudieran estropearse sus pantalones de lino. Hinco su paleta en la tierra seca, libero las raíces que se encontraban debajo de una manta de malas hierbas y la arranco con la otra mano.

Veinte años atrás, cuando Sara Brown murió y Hermione sobrevivió, la abuela llevo a Hermione a una parte del jardín y le dijo que arrancara todas las malas hiervas. En aquel momento estaba llena de miedo y de odio. La terapia no había servido para nada. _¿Cómo podía un psicólogo ayudar a una niña que no quería hablar?_

La tierra, el sol y las malas hierbas consiguieron lo que las palabras no habían podido conseguir.

Hermione cavo y arranco, cavo y arranco. Y, llegado un momento, ya no había más malas hierbas y plantos flores. Un tiempo después, el jardín floreció. Y ella aprendió que la vida sigue. Algunos viven, otros mueren, pero la vida sigue.

El capitán Moody afirmaba que no había informado a Hermione porque estaba Draco en aquel momento. Había tenido que, involuntariamente, Hermione avisara a Malfoy de que algo se estaba tramando, poniendo en peligro el arresto y a ella misma. Se suponía que Ronald tenía que habérselo dicho en cuanto Hermione se presentara en la escena del crimen, pero había estado ocupado con su testigo. Con Lavender Brown.

Que había mentido. Pero ¿por qué? Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Trataría de responder a esas preguntas más tarde.

Las suposiciones de Moody habrían sido menos humillantes, pensó Hermione clavando la paleta en la tierra, si el capitán hubiera sabido que los lupi pueden oír los dos lados de una conversación telefónica. No lo sabía. A Moody le había preocupado que Draco pudiera oler el miedo de Hermione. Había dado por sentado que ella no era lo suficientemente lista como para fingir un súbito ataque de nervios.

O Moody había mentido.

Quizás Hermione tuviera miedo de estar a solas con Draco, pensó, arrancando un avaricioso cardo estrellado. Pero no le tenía miedo por los motivos que suponía el capitán. Draco no había matado a Hannah, aunque por ahora no había tenido suerte convenciendo a nadie de ello. La palabra de ella no era suficiente.

El capitán había dado una pequeña reprimenda disciplinaria a Ronald. No porque se hubiera precipitado en el arresto de Draco, sino porque había manejado mal todo el asunto.

La mayoría de los agentes de policía no tenía experiencia en arrestar a un lupus. Tiempo atrás, en California no se solía arrestar a los lupi: se los cazaba, se los capturaba o se los mataba. La Patrulla X se había encargado de eso. Pero ahora, todo el mundo recibía instrucciones sobre el procedimiento correcto para arrestar a un lupus, y Ron se había saltado todas las reglas. La situación podía haber acabado fácilmente con un agente muerto.

Sin embargo, acabo con Draco puesto bajo custodia con grilletes.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron, aunque no sabía si era por las lágrimas o por la furia que sentía. Ahora mismo Draco estaba en una jaula, para eso había servido todo. Las ciudades del tamaño de San Diego tenían instalaciones específicas para los miembros de la Estirpe. Era peligroso que se mezclaran con la población normal de una cárcel, por no mencionar que eran difíciles de contener.

Draco estaba encerrado en una de esas cajas enrejadas de acero reservadas para lupi y otros ser sobrenaturales, que apenas llegaban a medir un metro cuadrado. La abuela decía que los lupi eran claustrofóbicos. Que se volvían un poco locos si se les encerraba en espacios cerrados. Y esas celdas eran tan pequeñas...

Hermione sintió un escalofrió y arranco otra mata de hierba. Entendía el horror de estar encerrado en un espacio reducido.

Ningún juez dejaría en libertad bajo fianza a un lupus acusado de asesinato. Draco se quedaría en esa minúscula celda de acero hasta que Hermione pudiera probar que otra persona había matado a Hannah.

Y lo probaría. De una u otra manera.

De acuerdo, pensó sentándose de cuclillas y observando el campo de batalla cubierto de cadáveres de malas hierbas. Olvídate de las emociones. Analiza los hechos y las posibilidades. Considera lo que es correcto, lo que hay en peligro. Y luego toma una decisión.

Hecho: el capitán Moody no quería informar a los agentes del FBI que tenían entre manos un asesinato cometido por medios de la hechicería. Había tres posibilidades, pensó. Primero, que Moody simplemente no lo creyera. Quizá pesara que Hermione estaba mintiendo, o que estaba equivocad. Quizá no tuviera dispuesto a aceptar algo que no pudiera ver o sentir él mismo.

El capitán insistía que la hechicería no existía

Posibilidad numero dos: Moody sabía que Hermione tenía razón, pero no quería manchar la reputación del departamento. Estaba dispuesto a cubrirle las espaldas a Ronald.

A Hermione no le gustaba esa idea. Iba en contra de todo lo que ella sabía sobre el capitán, pero tenía que admitir que era una posibilidad. Moody era ambicioso. No le gustaban ni Black ni Lupin, no quería que ellos le quitaran el mando y, sobre todo, no quería que alguien encontrara pruebas de que había un policía corrupto en el departamento.

Tercera posibilidad: Moody estaba metido. Sabía que Hermione tenía razón sobre lo de la hechicería, sabia quien había matado a Hannah y por qué. Y si eso era cierto, ella estaba en peligro. Moody tendría que desacreditarla... o matarla.

Lo que también seria valido si el corrupto era Ron. El sudor le cubrió la frente, pero sentía frio. No era por el peligro en sí. Era porque el peligro provenía de otro policía.

Nunca había sido fácil ser mujer oficial de policía. Pero había conseguido hacerse un hueco. Y ahora formaba parte de algo.

Pero el precio de formar parte de algo acababa de subir. Para seguir siendo uno más entre sus compañeros tendría que seguir jugando según las reglas, las escritas y las no escritas.

¿Acaso no había sido siempre muy buena siguiendo las rejas? Pero esta vez, pensó mientras destrozaba otro agrupamiento de cardos estrellados, seguir unas reglas significas ignorar otras. Hermione sabía que a Hannah Abbott la mataron por medio de la hechicería y que habían encerrado al hombre equivocado. Pero no podía informar al FBI, y sería mejor que no lo comentara en ningún otro sitio. Para seguir en el caso, Hermione tendría que actuar como si no hubiera un traidor en el departamento. Actuar como si siguiera paso a paso la línea que le había dibujado el capitán.

_¿Eso tenía sentido?_ Hermione se quitó el sudor de la frente con la mano, mezclándolo con tierra. Podría hacer más por Draco quedándose donde estaba si emprendía una cruzada justiciera en solitario. _¿Hasta dónde podría llegar si no tuviera tras ella toda la fuerza de la ley? ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar si usaban contra ella toda le fuerza de la ley?_

Al menos sabía que alguien que había juzgado proteger la ley la estaba subvirtiendo. Ronald. El capitán Moody. Los agentes del FBI Black y Lupin. Hermione no sabía quién era el enemigo... pero él la conocía a ella.

Draco estaba encerrado, acusado de asesinato. Por culpa de una trampa tendida por un policía.

Hermione se puso de pie. El viento hizo que un mechón de pelo rozara su mejilla, y giro la cara hace él. Las nubes se acumulaban hacia el oeste, sobre el mar. Quizá lloviera pronto. A la tierra le vendría bien.

Lentamente se quitó los guantes. Normalmente recogía las malas hierbas que había arrancado. Pero esta vez miro el montón de hierbas y le dio igual. Dejo que el viento se encargara de limpiarlo todo.

Se dirigió hacia su coche. Su teléfono estaba allí. Tenía que hacer una llamada. Y luego volvería a la comisaria.

* * *

He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de Love Danger. Antes que nada, quiero agradece primero a las que siguen mi historia desde mi grupo oficial y luego a las que me dejaron comentarios de apoyo.

* _Sofiher:_ con que le des favorito o una carita feliz, yo soy feliz.

* _Salesia: _por favor, a ti que no se te olvide de comentar, no sé cómo haces para escribirme bastante, yo apenas si llego a completar cinco renglones jajaja.

* _Anguii_malfoy:_ aquí estoy de vuelta n.n

* _Angie-chan_: Si leo tu comentario entre líneas, lo puedo traducir a "Abandonas y te mando miles de Cruciatus y varios Avada Avada Kedavra" jajaja

* _MGO:_ Gracias, en dos días te has leído 17 capítulos =)

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, espero sus hermosos comentarios o reviews

No se olviden de que les voy a traer el próximo capítulo ;)

**Lumione**


	18. Libre

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

Nunca apagaban las luces en aquel agujero de metal en el que lo habían encerrado, había muchas cosas que odiaba a muerte, y otras que no estaban tan mal. A Draco le daba igual no tener cama. No podía estarse quieto, así que una cama solo lo habría estorbado. Las instalaciones sanitarias eran espartanas, pero estaban limpias. Aunque las paredes en sí mismas lo aislaban de todo. Draco casi no podía sentir la luna a través de todo aquel acero contra el que había desarrollado cierta tolerancia. Los humanos utilizaban grandes cantidades de metal para construir sus ciudades. Lo más difícil de sobrellevar era el silencio, no podía oír nada del exterior dentro de su minúscula celda.

Pero lo que lo estaba volviendo loco de verdad eran las luces permanentemente encendidas. Si la oscuridad hubiera sido total, Draco no habría podido ver las paredes. Habría podido imaginarse que no estaban ahí, o que estaba más lejos. Aunque ciertamente la oscuridad no le iba a ayudar a estarse quieto. Lo había intentado cerrando brevemente los ojos. No había conseguido nada.

Las cosas podrían haber sido peor. Como los lupi sanaban sus heridas tan rápido, eran objetivos fáciles para cierto tipo de policías, aunque hacía mucha falta someter un lupus rebelde. Y aunque algún policía sospechara la verdad, no se le ocurriría decir nada

Draco lo entendía. La policía era como un lupus, aunque, en su opinión, su funcionamiento no tenía mucho sentido. Se esperaba mucho de ellos, pero se les negaba el estatus que merecían por su trabajo. No era extraño que muchos se desviaran del camino recto.

Le habían ahorrado la indignidad de golpearlo cuando estaba claro que él no iba a contraatacar, se recordó a sí mismo.

Prefería que le hubieran dado una paliza

Draco gruño a la pared de metal y se giró. Tres pasos en una dirección, vuelta, tres pasos en la otra dirección. Llevaba dando vueltas sin parar desde que lo habían encerrado. Quizá en un día o dos se agotará lo suficiente como para echarse a dormir.

Tres pasos y vuelta. Se detuvo y miro a las condenadas luces.

Dos tubos fluorescentes empotrados en el techo y protegidos por barras de acero. La distancia entre el suelo y el techo era lo único amplio en aquella celda, quizá tres metros. Podía saltar y tocar el techo. Sería un descanso entre tanta vuelta y vuelta.

Doblo las rodillas para coger impulso y se lanzó hacia arriba. Cerró los dedos en torno a las barras y quedo colgando… y entonces oyó abrirse la cerradura.

Se dejó caer al suelo y se volvió hacia la puerta.

Esta se abrió

_**–**** ¿Estás bien? –**_dijo una voz. No podía ver a nadie_**–. La puerta se va a quedar abierta. No es una trampa.**_

Draco parpadeo

_**–**** ¿Lupin? ¿Remus Lupin?**_

_**– ****Por lo menos tu memoria funciona. –**_Una figura voluminosa se movió en la oscuridad y salió a la zona iluminada: traje arrugado, expresión amarga, y una peste horrible a esos cigarrillos que solía fumar. Definitivamente era Remus Lupin, aunque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Draco lo había visto.

_**– ****No estabas en mi lista.**_

_**– ****Y esa lista, ¿es la de la gente buena o la de la gente mala?**_

_**– ****La de la gente que tenía posibilidades de ver aquí. Creí que un abogado aparecería tarde o temprano… pero no esperaba a las DCM.**_

_**–**** Bueno, aquí nos tienes. Y da gracias por ellos. Eres libre.**_

_Libre._ Draco dio un paso hacia la puerta. Dudo. Remus le dejo vía libre. Y Draco se movió rápido. No debería haberlo hecho. Cuando un lupus se mueve rápido, asusta a los humanos, y los humanos armados asustados tendrían a hacer agujeros en la gente.

Pero... se detuvo fuera de la celda, mirando alrededor. El otro pasillo estaba vacío excepto por Remus y otro hombre, uno que Draco no conocía. Tampoco habían desenfundado sus armas.

_**–**** ¿Estoy bajo tu custodia?**_

_**–**** No. Como ya he dicho, eres libre. Gracias a tu novia. Aunque me gustaría que ahora vinieras conmigo. Y te conviene, dado que ahí afuera hay una cantidad grande de periodistas deseando ponerte en primera plana. Se abalanzarán sobre ti en cuanto salgas. Un coche nos espera.**_

Draco señalo al otro hombre con la cabeza.

_**–**** ¿Y él es…?**_

_**–**** Sirius Black –**_dijo el otro hombre alargando su mano.

Remus le dio un codazo.

_**– ****Todavía no. Necesita tranquilizarse. –**_Observó a Draco determinadamente_**–. Estás nervioso, pero bajo control. ¿Crees que podrás pasar por ese mar lleno de pirañas con micrófonos sin arrancarle una mano a nadie?**_

_**– ****Por supuesto. –**Periodistas_. Tenía que habérselo imaginado.

No estaba pensado con claridad. Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo y deseó tener delante un espejo. Actuaría para las cámaras, pero mejor que fuera breve.

_**– ****Supongo que alguien querrá devolverme mis zapatos. ¿Qué hora es?**_

_**–**** Casi las diez. Se sale por aquí.**__ **–**_Lupin camino pasillo adelante. La puerta al final era de metal y no había manera de abrirla desde el interior. Draco se concentró en mantener estable su respiración. Casi estaba fuera. No podía desmoronarse ahora.

El otro hombre, Sirius, sonrió cuando se puso a la altura de Draco.

_**– ****Si se pregunta por qué somos nosotros los que tenemos el honor de sacarlo de aquí, debería agradecérselo a las habilidades descriptivas de Lupin. Les ha explicado con detalles que paso aquella vez que pusieron en libertad a un lupus que estuvo encerrado demasiado tiempo.**_

_**– ****Por Dios, Sirius, ¿quieres que me mate? Simplemente les he dicho que estarías enojado por la injusticia que se ha cometido contigo.**_

_**–**** ¿Son compañeros? –**_pregunto Draco.

_**–**** Si, por culpa de mis pecados –**_dijo Sirius.

Unos minutos después, Draco firmó un papel al recibir sus pertenecías. Dos agentes de policía esperaban para escoltarlo. Hermione no había venido. Draco no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería que ella estuviera allí hasta que sintió la decepción.

_**–**** Has dicho que estoy fuera "gracias a mi novia" –**_le dijo a Lupin_**–. ¿Que querías decir?**_

Lupin lo miran brevemente.

_**– ****Las explicaciones más tarde. Vamos a cruzar a través de ese mar de medios e iremos a otro sitio donde podamos hablar.**_

_**– ****Maldita sea –**_dijo Sirius cuando llegaron a la puerta_**–. Está lloviendo otra vez. Supongo que a los periodistas les dará igual mojarse.**_

_**–**** No te vas derretir porque te toque el agua. Vamos.**_

Draco salió a la noche húmeda. Vio brillar los flashes, les pusieron delante los micrófonos.

_**–**** Caballeros. Señoras. Soy demasiado vanidoso como para dejar que me entrevisten en este estado. **__**–**_Señalo a sus pantalones y su camiseta, que eran mucho más informales de lo que él solía vestir para una sesión de fotos con la prensa.

Algunos rieron. Y alguien silbo.

_**–**** Gracias. –**_Esperaba que su sonrisa brillara lo suficiente_**–. Permítanme que me recupere con una noche de sueño reparador y que me arregle apropiadamente. Por la mañana haré una declaración y responderé a sus preguntas.**_

Los periodistas no se rindieron, pero con la promesa de la rueda de prensa, se volvieron menos insistentes. La escolta de Draco se las arregló para hacerlo llegar al seda negro que los esperaba. Sirius se puso al volante, Remus se sentó al lado y dejo el asiento trasero para Draco.

_**–**** ¿Estas bien?**_

_**– ****Ahora si lo estoy. ¿Por qué no sigo en la cárcel?**_

_**–**** Mejor que te tranquilices del todo antes–**_ dijo Remus_**–**.** Sé que normalmente no dispararías al mensajero, pero prefiero que oigas esto con la mente clara. No te va a gustar.**_

vVvVv

Remus y Sirius tenían la dirección de Hermione, así que lo llevaron allí.

Vivía en la segunda planta de un pequeño complejo de un intragable color rosa, que hacía cincuenta años había visto la luz como motel. Un pasillo de cemento conectaba cada planta con una escalera exterior y daba acceso a cada departamento.

Cuando Draco bajo del coche sintió el olor a mar fuerte y dulce. Agua, descomposición, sal y arena… A Draco le gusto donde vivía Hermione. Lo más seguro era que una mujer que había elegido vivir tan cerca del mar no se escondiera en casa automáticamente cuando llovía.

Lo que no significaba que no se escondiera de otra cosa.

_**– ****Lárgate –**_le dijo sin abrir la puerta cuando llamo.

_**– ****No.**_

_**– ****Haz lo que quieras. No voy a abrir.**_

_**– ****No voy a irme. –**_Draco se sentó en el pasillo húmedo y apoyo la espalda contra la puerta. No hubo más comentarios desde el otro lado, pero sabía que ella seguía allí. La puerta era demasiado delgada como para que el no pudiera oír sus movimientos.

_**–**** ¿Vas mucho a la playa? Vives muy cerca.**_

Silencio. Draco se la imagino sacudiendo la cabeza, perpleja por el tema de conversación.

_**– ****Voy a correr a la playa. Es bueno para los músculos de la pantorrilla.**_

_**– ****Y para el alma. No vamos al mar simplemente por ir, ¿verdad? Vamos para sentirnos vivos. Como la vida, el mar encierra la oportunidad y el cambio, el dolor y el terror, y la belleza. Promete mortalidad, no paz.**_

_**– ****Esta noche no estoy de humor para poesía.**_

_**–**** Supongo que no. Sientes que has puesto tu vida patas para arriba. Quizá te ayude, gritar o romper cosas. Sin embargo, no puedes pegarme a través de la puerta.**_

Hubo una pausa. Y luego:

_**– ****No te vas a ir, ¿verdad?**_

_**–**** No.**_

Unos segundos después se oyó el cerrojo. Draco se puso de pie y encaro la puerta mientras se abría.

Hermione vestía unos viejos pantalones de chándal de color negro y una camiseta gris en la que se leía "Dpto. de Policía de San Diego". No llevaba sujetador, pensó Draco. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta informal. Iluminada por la suave luz del interior, Hermione parecía dura e intocable. Eso no impidió que Draco deseara tocarla.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

_**– ****Puedo denunciarte por acoso y dejar que te encierren de nuevo.**_

_**– ****Soy afortunado de que seas demasiado buena como para hacer eso.**_

_**–**** No soy buena para nada. –**_Dio un paso atrás**-_–. Pasa para que podamos zanjar esto de una vez por todas._**

Draco entro y miro a su alrededor, haciendo suyos los aromas que encontró: plantas, espaguetis, y Hermione. Hermione por todas partes. Su olor permanecía en los cojines, en la moqueta y en las paredes de su casa, y eso lo hizo feliz.

Pero olía a algo más.

_**–**** Tienes un gato.**_

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa extraña.

_**– ****Esta fuera. ¿Tienes un problema con los gatos?**_

_**– ****Normalmente son ellos lo que lo tienen conmigo. –**_Camino más por la habitación, tocando una hoja de planta aquí, o las cortinas allá. Mirando el único cuadro de la estancia: una fotografía en blanco y negro de un paisaje de mar. El salón era pequeño, estaba escrupulosamente ordenado y desnudo a excepción de…

_**–**** ¿Prefieres las plantas a los muebles?**_

_**–**** Me gusta la jardinería. Y como no tengo jardín, me las apaño con tiestos. –**_Cruzo los brazos indicando a Draco que quería que se mantuviera a distancia_**–. Supongo que no habrás venido a inspeccionar mi apartamento.**_

Eran unos brazos tan bonitos, redondos y firmes, la piel suave. Draco deseaba lamer cada centímetro. Para ocupar su mano en algo, la paso por su pelo, eliminando la humedad que se había depositado en él.

_**– ****No, pero tenía curiosidad por conocer tu casa. Huele bien.**_

_**– ****Vaya… gracias. Me alegro de que no sigas en la cárcel, pero no me apetece compañía ahora mismo. Si has venido a darme las gracias, considéralas aceptadas.**_

_**–**** Gratitud es una palabra demasiado endeble considerando todo lo que te debo. ¿Por qué te han quitado la placa?**_

Hermione se sobresaltó.

_**– ****Es temporal. De todas maneras, ¿Cómo te has enterado?**_

_**– ****Los federales que enviaste. Me sacaron de ese agujeró de metal en el que estaba encerrado.**_

_**– ****Supongo que hablaron con el capitán. –**_Se encogió de hombros, pero no fue un gesto muy convincente_**–. No es asunto tuyo. **_

_**–**** ¿Ah, no? –**_Sin pensarlo avanzo hacia ella, pero enseguida se obligó detenerse. Ya estaba demasiado cerca y su corazón latía como loco. Aquel era un sitio condenadamente íntimo_**–. ¿Te han suspendido por acudir al FBI?**_

_**– ****Técnicamente, no. No puedes castigar a un policía por seguir las reglas. Aunque en cierto sentido también las he roto… las reglas no escritas, me refiero.**_

_**–**** Entonces, ¿Por qué?**_

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

_**–**** Por tener un romance contigo.**_

Eso hizo que a Draco le faltar el aire para respirar.

_**–**** ¿Tu capitán es clarividente?**_

_**– ****Estas muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿no?. No, esta cabreado. Me dijeron que me olvidara del asunto. Pero estaba mal. Quizá no tuviera pruebas, pero sabía que Hannah murió por medio de la hechicería. El capitán no quería creerme y era tan fácil cargarte a ti el muerto… Mientras pudiera creer que ti eras el asesino, no necesitaba investigar en el departamento en busca de un policía corrupto. Y al final, yo lo he obligado a hacerlo.**_

_**–**** ¿Cómo?**_

_**– ****Fui a Asuntos Internos. No sabes lo que eso significa.**_

_**– ****Son polis que vigilan a otros polis.**_

_**– ****Más o menos, sí. Pero normalmente no eres tú el que acude a ellos. No acusas a tu superior o a tus hermanos policías, porque nadie confiaría en ti de nuevo. No puedo explicarlo.**_

_**– ****Creo que lo entiendo. Los de Asuntos Internos son policías, pero no son parte del clan de policías.**_

_**–**** ¿Qué? Esto no es un clan lupi.**_

_**– ****Pero se parece bastante. El capitán es tu rho. Sabías que estaba equivocado, pero tus normas no te permiten desafiarlo directamente. En cambio, has tenido que buscar un campeón fuera del clan. Y eso está permitido por las reglas, incluso lo alientan, pero por supuesto ese comportamiento crea problemas a ti y a tu clan de policías. –**_Sacudió la cabeza_**–. Es un sistema extraño.**_

_**– ****Creo que estoy perdiendo el juicio –**_murmuro Hermione_**–. Eso que has dicho tiene sentido.**_

_**– ****En un clan de verdad, te castigarían a través del Desafío. Pero tus normas hacen que puedas salirte del clan sin pagar un precio. Eso está mal. Así que tus colegas policías buscan otra manera de castigarte, aunque eso implique mentir. Tú y yo no somos amantes. Todavía.**_

_**– ****Todavía… todavía... ¿Quieres dejar de hablar así? –**_Se pasó una mano por el pelo, engancho los dedos en la cita que sujetaba la coleta, la soltó y la tiro al suelo.

_**–**** ¿Quién es el que ha mentido sobre ti? **_

_**–**** Ronald le ha contado al capitán un montón de tonterías. Moody sabía que eran tonterías, o al menos eso creo. Pero entonces llegue yo, diciéndole que tenía que soltarte. Y lo hice después de acusarlos a Asuntos Internos y al FBI. Me tenía que castigar, por supuesto. Debería ser temporal. No pueden probar algo que no es verdad.**_

Hermione no podía creer eso. A Draco acababan de encerrarlo solo porque no habían sido capaces de "probar" una falsedad. Pero Hermione quería creerlo, necesitaba creerlo. No quería perder su clan… que es lo que estaba en juego.

_**– ****Querida. Me haces sufrir.**_

_**– ****No lo he hecho por ti. Deberías saberlo. Lo he hecho porque tengo que vivir conmigo misma, y estaba mal cubrirlo todo y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Aunque fuera temporalmente. Quería llevar la investigación yo misma. Intente convencerme de que podía, pero al final decidí que sería arriesgar demasiado. Mucho más de lo que tenía derecho a arriesgar.**_

_**–**** ¿Qué es lo que habrías arriesgado?**_

_**– ****A ti, por ejemplo. Estabas en una jaula. Sé cómo son esas celdas, minúsculas. Y probablemente apestan. Quizá no pudieras aguantarlo el tiempo suficiente como para que yo arreglara las cosas.**_

_**–**** ¡Mierda! ¿Es que Remus se lo ha contado a todo el mundo?**_

_**–**** ¿El qué?**_

_**– ****Da igual. Has dicho que no lo has hecho por mí.**_

_**–**** Tú eras uno de los elementos a tener en cuenta. Aunque el más importante era que se salieran con la suya al querer quitarme de en medio. Si yo hubiera sido la única en saber con certeza que Hannah murió por hechicería, habría sido un estorbo. Si me hubieran matado y nadie más lo supiera…**_

Draco se puso de pie de repente.

_**– ****No había pensado en eso. Estaba tan ocupado volviéndome loco en esa celda…**_

_**–**** ¿Y porque deberías haberlo hecho? A mí también me llevo tiempo darme cuenta. No estoy acostumbrada a pensar que otros policías puedan ser un peligro para mí. No quería verlo, pero cuando lo hice, me di cuenta de que tenía que asegurarme de que alguien más lo supiera. Decírselo al FBI estaba bien, pero no era suficiente. Había posibilidades de que formaran parte de todo esto, de la conspiración. Entonces no podía estar segura.**_

Draco se pasó una mano temblorosa por la cara.

_**–**** Remus no.**_

Hermione estaba sorprendida.

_**–**** ¿Lo conoces?**_

_**– ****Hace mucho que no nos vemos, pero sí. Juro que es legal. Irritante como el infierno, pero honesto.**_

_**–**** ¿Y qué te ha contado él? –**_Hermione lo miro cara a cara, quieta por un segundo.

_**– ****Que lo habías llamado tú porque tu capitán no quería hacerlo. Que sabias que esa mujer, Abbott, había muerto por hechicería, no atacada por un lupus. Pero no dijo cómo lo habías descubierto. Cuando le he preguntado, me ha dicho que te lo preguntara a ti.**_

_**– ****Bueno. –**_Hermione se mordió el labio_**–. Se ve que sabes tener la boca cerrada.**_

_**–**** ¿No quieres que yo lo sepa?**_

_ **– No quiero que él decida quién debe saberlo. Pero tú… ¿Por qué no? De todas maneras, el capitán está planeando sacarme del armario y no será un secreto durante mucho tiempo más. Sé que Hannah murió por hechicería porque sentí la magia que el asesino dejo tras de sí. Soy una empata.**_

* * *

Hola mis lobinas ¿Como están? ,he vuelto con un capitulo nuevo de Love Danger. Espero que le haya gustado. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué dirá Draco con respecto a Hermione? Saquen sus conclusiones!

Espero sus mensajes... Con amor...

**Lumione**


	19. Conexión

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

**El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon, así que si lo leen será bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

Draco tenía una expresión de gran sorpresa en su rostro. Hermione frunció el ceño y se froto los brazos. Se sentía rara; tenía primero frio y luego calor, y todo a la vez. Y estaba muy nerviosa. Excitada… bueno, eso no era extraño. La presencia de Draco inundaba su pequeña sala de estar. Parecía como si Draco estuviera acercándose a ella más y más, y sin embargo no se movía.

Hermione tenía que alejarse de él. Ese pensamiento, no muy concreto, pero bastante imperativo, la obligo a moverse.

**_– ¿Qué pasa? Supongo que no te asustan los empatas, ¿no?_**

**_– No… –_**Parecía distante, e impresionado.

**_– En mi trabajo a veces ayuda saber quién pertenece a la Estirpe o tiene un don. Como tu amigo Max. Eso fue una sorpresa. Nunca había conocido a un gnomo. Pero no mencione que lo fuera en mi informe. Yo no expongo a la gente._**

Como si volviera de algún lugar lejano, Draco sacudió la cabeza como los perros cuando quieren secarse.

**_– No, por supuesto que no. Esto explica… muchas cosas._**

_¿Explicar qué? ¿Se había delatado a si misma de alguna manera? No importa_, se dijo impaciente. Su secreto pronto dejaría de serlo. Moody tenía pensado ponerlo en su informe. Afirmaba que tenía que hacerlo para explicar por qué había puesto a Hermione al frente de la investigación.

Hermione llego a la pared y se dio de la vuelta. Quizá el capitán lo hiciera por eso. Ahora que estaban cada uno a un lado de aquel abismo, era fácil pensar mal de él en todo. Pero eso sería un gran error. _¿Realmente el capitán creí en las acusaciones de Ronald? ¿O se había servido de ellas para castigarla por salirse del clan?_

Dios. Empezaba a pensar como Draco, como si ella y el capitán fueran lupi. Tenía que dejar de hacerlo. Si seguía haciéndolo iba a confundir las cosas mucho más.

Tenía que averiguar que creía Moody de verdad. Si había ido hacia ella por venganza, seguramente procedería de forma diferente a que si realmente creyera que Hermione había cruzado la raya. El capitán era ahora su oponente. Odiaba tener que pensar así, pero era él el que había presentado cargos contra ella. Tenía que defenderse de esos cargos.

Hermione hizo una pausa y miro a Draco. Y retiro la mirada. Y volvió a mirar. Tenía la sensación de que no podía fijar la vista en Draco durante más de un segundo. Pero tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo.

**_– Que estés aquí esta noche me hará más difícil refutar las acusaciones de Ronald._**

**_– Lo siento–._** Draco tenía una expresión preocupada**_–. No puedo posponerlo más, querida. Tienes que saberlo._**

**_– ¿Saber? –_**Su corazón se aceleró y no sabía por qué. Su boca se secó y se dio cuenta de que, extremadamente, era más consciente de sus dedos, de su garganta, de su piel; esa conciencia total de ella misma que sentía cada vez que le rondaba el peligro.

Sin darse cuenta, Hermione se detuvo en seco.

**_– ¿Saber qué?_**

**_– Tú y yo estamos destinados el uno al otro._**

No había suficiente aire para respirar. A pesar de todo, Hermione intento reírse.

**_– ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una frase lupus para ligar?_**

**_–Significa que somos compañeros, pareja, destinados el uno al otro por la mano de la Dama. Unidos para toda la vida. Romper el vínculo significa la muerte._**

**_– Eso es una locura. Una absoluta locura. No pretenderás que me crea eso._**

**_– Es muy fácil de demostrar. Si ahora mismo me acercara a ti, si te tocara con mi mano, serias mía. A pesar de todo lo que podrías perder, serias incapaz de rechazarme. Tu necesidad es demasiado fuerte._**

**_– Eso… Eso… –_**Hermione consiguió dejar de mirar a Draco y pudo volver a mover los pies. Se puso a caminar de nuevo**_–. Has pasado de ser arrogante a desagradable._**

**_– No puedes calmarte. Algo te está devorando por dentro. Puedo oler tu excitación cada vez que pasas a lado mío._**

Hermione se puso pálida, luego se sonrojo.

**_– Entonces respira por la boca, maldita sea. Eso es… un atentado contra mi intimidad. No tiene derechos…_**

**_– No puedo evitarlo. No más que tú. Ser elegido significa perder ciertas oportunidades. Pero se te abren otras posibilidades. Algunas dulces, otras terribles. Ser elegido ocurre muy pocas veces. –_**Estaba siendo amargo, no seductor**_–. No quieres creer, pero tienes que hacerlo._**

**_– Pero no creo. No adoro a tu Dama, y no creo que estés enamorado de mí._**

**_– Eso no importa. El vínculo primario es entre nuestros cuerpos, no entre nuestras mentes o nuestros corazones. Aunque me gustas mucho, Hermione –_**dijo con una sonrisa tan triste como arrebatadora**_–. También te admiro y te respeto. Desde ahí podemos empezar a construir algo. Y queda mucho trabajo._**

Hermione no podía decirle esas cosas a él. No porque no las sintiera, sino porque no se atrevía.

**_– No creo que dios se dedique a repartir obligaciones sexuales. De eso estás hablando, ¿no? No de una unión romántica, sino de algo así como una obligación divina._**

**_– Dime que me vaya._**

Los pies de Hermione se tropezaron.

**_– Si estoy equivocado, si tienes oportunidad de elegir, dime que me vaya._**

Hermione no podía hablar. No podía moverse.

**_– -Hace dos días sentiste un mareo que no entendiste._**

Hermione sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas.

**_– Afortunadamente paso en unos segundos. Porque me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y me acerqué a ti. Hay unos límites respecto a lo alejados que podemos estar el uno del otro. Yo sobrepase esos límites y los dos sufrimos._**

El corazón de Hermione latía como loco.

**_– Estoy hechizada –_**murmuro.

**_– ¿Se puede hechizar a un empata?_**

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

**_– Pero no hay otra explicación._**

**_– No estas razonando –_**dijo Draco con suavidad, y se acercó a Hermione**_– pero no es tu culpa. Yo tengo la ventaja de haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para poder asumir el cambio en mí. Tú no. Sientes como si estuvieras dando vueltas frenéticamente, partiéndote en dos, y sin embargó, no te mueves. Te va a devorar viva, Hermione. Me está devorando a mí. Tenemos que tocarnos. –_**Y lo hizo.

Las manos de Draco eran grandes, y suaves para ser las de un hombre. _¿Quizá curara las durezas antes de que se formaran?_ Abarco ambos lados del rostro de Hermione con las manos. Ella sintió con claridad cada dedo pero no se movió. Su mente estaba en blanco, vació de pensamientos, de posibilidades, de nada que no fueran sus manos sobre ella.

Draco se acercó más, inclinando la cabeza como si fuera a besarla. No lo hizo. Sin embargo, Hermione sintió el aliento de Draco sobre su boca.

**_– Aliento con aliento –_** susurró**_–. Dulce, es tan dulce respirar tu olor._**

El mismo aire había adquirido cientos de tonalidades. Respirar era embriagador, intoxicado. La piel de Hermione estaba viva y su cuerpo latía de deseo. Pero había algo que no funcionaba.

**_– ¿Por qué no puedo sentirte? Cuando te toco, ¿Por qué no puedo percibir tu magia?_**

**_– Ah. Eso ha tenido que confundirte. Yo diría que nuestra magia se mezcla tan suavemente que eres incapaz de distinguir la mía de la tuya._**

Hermione se sacudió.

**_– Yo no tengo magia._**

**_– Cariño. –_**Draco abandono el rostro de Hermione para traerla hacia sí. Sus ropas estaban húmedas, su cuerpo duro y caliente**_–. ¿Acaso crees que ser una empata no significa tener un don? Es un don muy poco frecuente, pero sigue siendo un don._**

_Después_. Hermione pensaría sobre todo eso más tarde. ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera con Draco tocando su cuerpo? Su piel vibraba como la de un tambor. Y el rostro de Draco, tan cerca del suyo…

**_– Sabes que ahora mismo estoy aterrada._**

Draco respondió con una sonría amplia y rápida, mucho menos seductora que su sonrisa. Y mucho más peligrosa.

**_– Eres una delicia._**

**_– Genial. Yo estoy aterrada, pero según tu soy una delicia._**

Draco sacudió la cabeza y su risa se esfumo.

**_– Tenemos tantas cosas en común que aprender el uno del otro. –_**Las manos de Draco estaban por todo su cuerpo**_–. Después. Te necesito ahora, mi _Nadia_, mi única. –_**La beso con deseo.

Todo en ella salió al encuentro de él. Su sabor, si, ya lo había probado antes y lo necesitaba ahora, lo necesitaba a él… Un aullido terrible como de otro planeta inundo el aire. Hermione se separó de Draco, los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Él seguía con los ojos cerrado, respirando pesadamente. Irguió la cabeza.

**_– Que dios nos ayude. Tu gato quiere entrar._**

_Oh. Oh, claro, si, por su puesto_, pensó Hermione apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Draco y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Aquel aullido de desafío pertenecía inequívocamente a Crookshanks.

**_– Te huele._**

**_– Sí. –_**Draco sonaba lúgubre**_–. ¿Quieres a tu gato?_**

**_– Por supuesto._**

**_– Por supuesto. –_**Suspiro**_–. Un perro hubiera dado mucho menos trabajos. Y, además, es macho. Será mejor que lo dejes entrar._**

**_–Pero… –_**_Pero no puedo dejarte ir ahora, no puedo parar, me duele el deseo que siento por ti. No podrías… no podríamos_… Hermione sacudió la cabeza para borrar la imagen que se había formado en su mente. Su cuerpo se burlaba de ella, y le decía claramente lo que necesitaba. A él. Dentro de ella. Ahora.

**_– Estoy perdiendo la cabeza._**

**_– Volverás a la cordura, pero no hasta que consumamos nuestra unión. Aunque primero. –_**Hizo una mueca mientras dejaba caer los brazos y daba un paso atrás**_–. Tengo que conocer a tu gato._**

Hermione trago saliva. Tenía que dejar entrar a Crookshanks. Los vecinos se podrían quejar, quizá empezaran a tirarle cosas para que se callara. Hermione no quería que hicieran daño a su gato. Todavía estaba aullando, ese sonido suyo de desafío que subía y bajaba de intensidad.

**_– No creo que sea buena idea que lo conozcas. Lo meteré en el dormitorio._**

**_– No. –_**Draco negó con la cabeza**_–. Necesita defenderte. Déjalo entrar._**

**_– No iras a…_**

**_– No le haré daño._**

_Quizá él te haga daño a ti_, pensó Hermione e hizo un gesto de fastidio. Aquello era ridículo. Draco luchaba contra hombres lobos, por dios. Podría enfrentarse a un gato sin problemas. Incluso a uno que pesara siete kilos y medio y tuviera problemas de actitud. ¿O no?

Miro a Draco por encima de su hombro mientras llegaba a la puerta. Estaba acuclillado en el centro de la habitación, las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos dispuestos. Se había tomado en serio el desafío.

**_– Eh… su nombre es Crookshanks._**

Draco simplemente asintió. Giro el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Crookshanks entro como un rayo… directo a Draco.

Hombre y gato se movieron rápido, demasiado como para que los ojos de Hermione captaran lo que estaba sucediendo. Vio saltar a Crookshanks. Draco parecía que se teletransportaba de un sitio a otro, algo que ya había visto hacer a su gato a veces. Y de pronto, Crookshanks estaba agachado a unos metros de distancia, sus orejas planas y la cola golpeando como un látigo.

**_– Eso está bien –_**murmuro Draco sin quitar los ojos del gato**_–. Tienes derechos a protegerla, pero no voy a hacerle daño. Tampoco quieres compartirla, pero tendrá que hacerlo._**

Crookshanks salto de nuevo. Draco se agacho y el gato aterrizo en su espalda. Hubo otra seria de movimientos confusos que acabaron con Draco rodando por el suelo y Crookshanks alejado de él y escupiendo.

Por la cara de Draco bajaba un hilillo de sangre. Hermione dio un rápido paso hacia él.

**_– Quédate ahí –_**ordeno Draco, sin mirarla.

Hermione se detuvo. Hombre y gato se observaban el uno al otro con los ojos convertidos en delgadas rendijas y Hermione se preguntó por qué estaba obedeciendo las órdenes de Draco. Y qué demonios estaba pasando.

Repentinamente, Crookshanks dio un último aullido y se sentó. Dejo de mirar a Draco. Este se irguió y volvió la cabeza, como si la pared se hubiera vuelto súbitamente fascinante.

Crookshanks se levantó, agito la cola una sola vez, y camino hacia ella con el pelo aun erizado. Se restregó contra su pierna, maulló, y siguió el camino hacia la cocina.

**_– Quiere… –_**Hermione se atraganto con lo que parecía una carcajada**_–. Quiere comer._**

**_– Necesita reafirmar su sitio en tu vida –_**dijo Draco, que todavía estudiaba la pared.

**_– Todo es muy raro. –_**Pero siguió a Crookshanks hasta la cocina dónde se lo encontró esperándola junto a su plato. Hermione le dio de comer y volvió a la sala de estar sacudiendo la cabeza**_–. Estoy obedeciendo las órdenes de un gato, y de un a–veces–lobo. No sé que estoy haciendo. Obviamente, he perdido la cabeza. Estas sangrando. –_**Había dos pequeños rastros de sangre en las mejillas de Draco. Uno llegaba hasta su cuello. El otro se detenía justo debajo del ojo. Hermione trago.

**_– ¿Lo has dejado hacerte eso? Casi te deja sin ojo._**

**_– No menosprecies las habilidades de tu campeón –_**dijo secamente**_–. No lo he dejado que me haga nada._**

**_– Sabias que te atacaría en cuanto abriera la puerta._**

Draco se encogió de hombros.

**_– Lo he dejado sentar las bases de la negociación. Sin embargo, lo de sus garras en mi cara ha sido idea suya totalmente._**

Hermione lanzo una carcajada.

**_– ¿Eso era una negociación?_**

**_– Los gatos negocian de forma diferente a los humanos._**

**_– Voy por algo para ese corte. Seguro que tengo alguna pomada antibiótica. –_**Pero Hermione camino hacia Draco, no hacia el armario de las medicinas en el baño. No podía resistirse**_–. No esperaba que te gustaran los gatos._**

**_– Los respeto._**

Hermione se detuvo delante de Draco.

Él le toco el pelo. Sus ojos estaban nublados de deseo.

**_–_**** Nadia_, no puedo esperar más._**

Hermione trago.

**_– Voy a hacerlo, ¿no es cierto?_**

**_– Nosotros… –_**dijo Draco y agarro el pelo de Hermione con una mano**_–. Nosotros vamos a hacerlo, sí._**

**_– Entonces, adelante –_**dijo intensamente**_–. Deja de hablar y hazlo. Te quiero dentro de mí._**

Draco jadeo, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Y entonces, su boca cubrió la de Hermione, con fuerza.

Hermione lo agarro con las dos manos, hundiendo sus dedos en la carne por debajo de la camiseta húmeda. Se quedó así, aferrada a él. Draco recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Hermione, y luego bajo, palpando las nalgas y apretándola contra él. Hermione jadeo.

Descubrió que él también tenía olor, uno que incluso su nariz humana podía captar estando tan cerca de su cuello. Una esencia a salvaje, mezcla de hombre y ropa húmeda y algo mal, algo que era indudablemente Draco. La volvió loca. Hermione mordió a Draco en el cuello.

**_– Ahora._**

Draco gruño. Una de sus manos se movió. Bajo la cremallera de sus pantalones y se libró de ellos, y después tiro del pantalón de chándal y de las braguitas de Hermione. Ella se quitó la ropa ardiente de deseo. Temblaba.

**_– Está bien –_**dijo Draco abrazándola. Puso sus manos por debajo del trasero de Hermione, y la levanto del suelo**_–. Pon tus piernas a mí alrededor. Si, así. –_**Draco sintió un escalofrió cuando Hermione obedeció, abriéndose totalmente hacia él**_–. Todo irá bien –_**repitió. Y estando todavía de pie, Draco entro en ella.

**_– Ahhh –_**dijo aferrándose a él, apretando sus ojos cerrados tanto que empezaba a ver blanco en vez de negro detrás de los parpados, un blanco mareante.

Draco era grande. Largo, caliente y grande dentro de Hermione. Entonces el empezó a andar, todavía enganchado a ella. La sensación era increíble. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

**_– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acostumbras a hacerlo andando?_**

Quizá Draco había pretendido que el gesto de su boca fuera una sonrisa, pero la tensión hizo que se convirtiera en una mueca extraña.

**_– El sofá. No puedo llegar a tu cama._**

_Te quiero_. Hermione casi lo había dejado escapar, y estaba atónita. ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿Solo porque él estaba dentro de ella? Porque ella era una tonta, una idiota capaz de distinguir entre…

**_– Va a ser un poco incómodo –_**dijo Draco mirando el sofá**_–. Es más apropiada para hacerse arrumacos y no para tener relaciones._**

Él debía saberlo. Probablemente había estado con más mujeres como Hermione había estrechado manos de hombres.

**_–_** **_¿Qué pasa? –_**Los ojos de Draco se habían vuelto súbitamente fieros**_–. ¿A dónde has ido? Ya no estás aquí conmigo._**

Hermione le devolvió la mirada.

**_– Si estuvieras un milímetro más contigo estarías dentro de mi útero en vez de estar rozándote con él._**

Se recostaron en el sofá y comenzaron un vaivén de caderas. Acompañando el ritmo frenético de las caderas de Draco, Hermione echo la cabeza hacia atrás, clavo las uñas en los hombros y acelero el ritmo para imitar el de él. Fue salvaje. Y su deseo, y el de él, hizo que fuera breve. El clímax la atravesó, haciendo que su cuerpo sufriera espasmos y dejando su mente en blanco. Draco grito.

Cuando Hermione recupero sus sentidos unos instantes después, descubrió que tenía la cara húmeda. _Su nombre,_ Draco había gritado su nombre.

_¿Por qué eso la había hecho llorar?_

Draco estaba tendido sobre ella, con su cabeza cerca de la de Hermione, su respiración agitaba el pelo de ella. Al dejarse caer tras el éxtasis, Draco se había sujetado con los antebrazos, así que no todo el peso estaba en ella.

**_– ¿Hermione? –_**Se elevó apoyándose en un codo**_–. ¿Qué es esto? –_**Draco besó la esquina del ojo de Hermione y lamio sus lágrimas. Besó su boca, su lengua suave y persuasiva. Sus labios le pedían que confiaran en el**_–. No llores por favor. No llores._**

**_– No estoy llorando…Yo no lloro. No sé qué me está pasando. ¿Esto es normal para ti?_**

**_– Ahora mismo hay muy pocas cosas que sean normales para mí. O para ti. Quizás por eso llores._**

**_– Supongo. –_**Hermione todavía deseaba a Draco**_–. Si se suponía que esto me tenía que aclarar las ideas, no ha funcionado._**

Los ojos de Draco se arrugaron en la esquina.

**_– Entonces deberíamos probar otra vez. A ver si podemos aclarar eso._**

**_– Ya sé que le respuesta de los hombres para todo es el sexo, pero… ¡oh!_**

Draco se había inclinado y estaba lamiéndola a través de la camiseta. Tras un instante Draco miro a Hermione.

**_– Desnudos sería mucho mejor._**

**_– Sí. –_**Hermione movió sus manos por la espalda de Draco**_–. Si, sería mucho mejor._**

Treinta minutos después Hermione estaba echada de espaldas sobre su cama. Y Draco estaba a su lado. Los dos respiraban trabajosamente, lo que producía en ella cierta satisfacción, considerando la ventaja física con la que contaba el.

**_– Creo… Puedo afirmar sin ninguna duda –_**Hermione tuvo que parar para tomar aire**_– que sí, que desnudos ha sido mucho mejor._**

Draco se rio, se giró y se levantó apoyándose en un brazo para mirarla.

**_– Mmm. –_**Sus manos acariciaron las costillas de Hermione y bajaron hasta la cadera**_–. Estas tan cerca de la perfección cómo es posible sin llegar al aburrimiento._**

Hermione giro la cabeza para mirarlo.

**_– No me estarás diciendo que ya…_**

**_– ¿No? –_**Draco sonrió**_–. He oído que el primer mes para una pareja de elegidos puede ser… agotador._**

**_– Todavía no estoy segura de sí creerme todo eso de los elegidos. Hay un vínculo, una atracción, algo. No voy a negar eso. Pero quizás te estés equivocando._**

**_– Quizá. Yo creo que todo lo que te he contado es cierto, pero esto… lo que nos ha pasado… es raro. No sé todo lo que hay que saber._**

Hermione guardo silencio. Tenía que hacer algunas preguntas, y una parte de ella quería hacerlas ya. Interrogar a Draco, arrancarle la historia o descubrir la verdad sobre esta nueva condición.

No quería saberlo. Hermione cerró los ojos y trato de dejar de pensar. Estaba en la cama con un hombre que en muchos aspectos seguía siendo un desconocido para ella. Y lo que era peor, ella era una desconocida para sí misma.

**_– En resumidas cuentas, ha sido un infierno de día._**

**_– Para los dos. Que hayan presentado esos cargos contra ti… No éramos amantes antes de hoy como ellos dicen, pero ahora lo somos. ¿Cómo va a afectarte eso en el trabajo?_**

Hermione giro la cabeza. Las almohadas estaban en el suelo, al igual que las sabanas. Miro a Draco a los ojos, sin obstáculos entre ellos.

**_– Probablemente esté acabada._**

El rostro de Draco mostró su pesar claramente.

**_– Lo siento, de verdad._**

Y si Draco estaba siendo honesto con ella, él tampoco había tenido elección. Estaba atrapado al igual que ella, y no podía hacer nada para deshacer lo que había ocurrido. Y ahora… parecía tan correcto estar con él. Necesario.

**_– Distráeme –_**dijo Hermione besando el hombro de Draco y acariciando su estómago.

Esto corto la respiración de Draco. El deseo estaba creciendo poco a poco en ella, otra vez, tan fácilmente como el sol crea la niebla a partir del agua.

**_– No puede hacer que todo desaparezca para siempre, pero puedes hacer que olvide durante unos instantes. Quizás los dos podamos._**

* * *

Hola, bueno solamente dejare los agradecimientos:

A mi grupo de Facebook que sigue fiel la historia (el link lo encontraran en mi perfil)

A **_Duhkha_**, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer la historia. Ahora mismo me encuentro reparando los errores de escritura.

A **_Salesia_**, quien siempre me deja un hermoso mensaje.

Y a todas las que me dejan sus hermosos mensajes =)

Espero sus comentario.

Amor y Cohetes.

**Lumione**


	20. Secuestrado

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

Volvían por él.

Zabini estaba tumbado sobre el duro suelo y percibía los pasos con su cuerpo. No se levantó. Ellos creían que no podían sentir nada de lo que ocurría afuera de su jaula, lo que estaba muy cerca de la verdad, maldita sea. Era muy difícil trabajar a través del cristal, siendo como era casi impermeable a la magia. Las paredes y el techo de su jaula eran de un pesado vidrio templado, enmarcado en acero. El suelo era de roca, pero rodeaba de una fuerza increíble que resistía sus exploraciones con dolorosa eficacia. La rejilla de energía estaba unida al nodo cercano, y el nodo estaba vinculado a Ella. La anciana que adoraba aquella banda de locos.

Sin embargo, la desesperación era la madre de muchas cosas. Y en su caso, había dado a luz a una paciencia que limitaba con lo obsesivo. Y él sabía mucho sobre obsesiones, _¿no era cierto?_

Al principio lo habían mantenido vivo por la novedad. _¿Un hombre lobo hechicero?_ Se suponía que eso era imposible. Ya había actuado para su alteza tres veces, y la primera de ellas mientras sufría un dolor insoportable.

El dolor ya no era tan grave, pero el báculo protegía a la mujer, malditos fueran los dos, mientras Blaise ejecutaba sus trucos. El báculo contenía más poder puro que el que Blaise había visto nunca, desde luego, suficiente para controlarlo a él. Pero ella no era una hechicera. Tenía poder, un poder inmenso, y las mismas nociones de cómo utilizarlo que un niño jugando en la cabina de un 747.

Lo necesitaban. No confiaban en él, pero tenían que utilizarlo. Blaise no había tenido muchos problemas convenciéndolos de que era un tipo fácilmente corrompible.

_**-**_**_ Pregunta a cualquiera que me conozca _**_**-**_le había dicho a la mujer** _-_****_. Soy un egoísta. Se me puede comprar, pero el dinero no es mi precio._**

Había bastantes desventajas en el hecho de haber vivido una vida totalmente egoísta. Como, por ejemplo, que nadie se preocuparía porque él desapareciera. Max gruñiría si no aparecía para bailar, pero tampoco se alarmaría demasío. Draco…

El crujido de la puerta le puso en guardia.

_**-**_**_ Ella hablara contigo._**

Era el guardia que había bautizado como Hulk. Era grande y estúpido, y tenía un temperamento… que Blaise, por desgracia, no podía evitar provocar de vez en cuando. Aquel lugar era condenadamente aburrido.

_**-**_**_ No faltaba más. Será un placer. _**_**-**_Se levantó con agilidad. _Eso por lo menos no se lo habían quitado_, pensó. Su cuerpo y su mente seguían perteneciéndole, lo que frustraba bastante a sus captores_**-**_**_. ¿Estoy presentable? _**_**-**_pregunto_**-**_**_. Odio tener mal aspecto cuando tengo que presentarme ante una dama._**

Un golpe en la sien con una vara de madera lo hizo tambalearse.

_**-**_**_ Prohibido hablar. Ponte esto._**

Los grilletes aterrizaron en el suelo con un _clinc_. Blaise se quedó inmóvil. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil controlar su ira, pero lo consiguió. Ayudo bastante imaginarse el cuerpo flexible de la mujer retorciéndose de agonía mientras las llamas la consumían. A Blaise se le daba bien el fuego.

La respiración agitada fue la única señal externa que dio de su reacción. Luego se agacho, recogió los grilletes y se los puso.

_**-**_**_ ¿No hay un colgante a juego?_**

Recibió otro golpe, por supuesto. Por hablar.

_**-**_**_ Ven aquí._**

Blaise quiso resistirse, deseaba hacerlo muchísimo. Pero la única manera de salir de la jaula, por ahora, era obedecer. Dio un paso hacia adelante.

Esta era la parte que más odiaba. Unas manos duras le colocaron el collar y la cadena de plata al cuello, ajustándola bien.

Alguien tiro del otro extremo.

_**-**_**_ Arre. _**_**-**_Otro se rio.

Los guardias tenían un sentido del humor, bastante limitado. Hacían el mismo chiste una y otra vez, y nunca dejaba de hacerles gracia. Sin embargo, ponerle a un hombre lobo un collar y una cadena era solo una parte de la inversión. Lo más divertido era molestarlo ahora que estaba ciego. Hacerlo tropezar provocaba siempre grandes carcajadas.

Blaise dio un solo paso. Conocía muy bien el entorno de su jaula de cristal, y los guardias nunca entraban, así que estaba a salvo de su humor hasta que saliera. Sintió con sus pies el marco de acero de la puerta…

Un tirón en la cadena casi le hizo caer.

**_\- He dicho arre, chico. Date prisa._**

Esta vez no pudo reprimir la ira. Se lanzó hacia el guardia que sujetaba la cadena.

Los guardias eran humanos. No pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. Colisiono con su cuerpo grande y duro y se las arregló para pasar sus manos esposadas por encima de la cabeza del hombre mientras caían al suelo. Blaise cayó encima de él, se apoyó en una rodilla y utilizo su antebrazo como bisagra en la cabeza del hombre. Un giro de muñeca y…

El dolor lo atravesó, mutilando su cuerpo y su mente, haciendo que sus brazos sufrieran espasmos. Al igual que el resto del cuerpo. Aunque fue breve. Un instante de agonía insoportable, y entonces un pie lo hizo rodar, alejándolo del cuerpo de su atormentador y victima temporal, que gemía, noto Blaise mientras estaba tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose como un perro que sueña, cada pequeño espasmo enviaba señales de dolor a sus músculos. Al parecer, la mujer también había castigado a Hulk. Y ese olor… Hulk se había meado encima.

Los labios de Blaise hicieron una mueca extraña cuando su impulso de sonreír y burlarse se vio entorpecido por los espasmos de sus nervios.

_**-**_**_ ¿Creías que no estaba aquí? _**_**-**_Una sombra de diversión trajo algo de humanidad a esa odiosa voz. La mujer estaba de pie cerca de los pies de Zabini_**-**_**_. Tienes que aprender a dominar tus impulsos, Blaise. No puedo dejar que hagas daño a mis sirvientes. Segundo…_**_**-**_El ligero cambio en la voz indico a Blaise que la mujer había vuelto la cabeza hacia otro interlocutor_**-**_**_. Te ordene que dijeras a los hombres que no molesten a Blaise. Causan problemas._**

_**\- **_**_Lo hice, Bella._**

_**\- **_**_Entonces John ha desobedecido. _**_**-**_Aquella voz aguda y fría sonaba infantil… Pero también era lo más alejado de una voz infantil.

_**\- Bella**_**_, por favor…_**_**-**_Era Hulk. Gemía_**-**_**_. Por favor, haz que pare._**

_**\- **_**_Ya ha parado John. Lo que estas sintiendo es el eco. Y te aconsejo que dejes de intentar moverte, eso hace más que empeorarlo. Pero quiero una respuesta. Me has obligado a usar mi poder para evitar que él te mate. ¿He desperdiciado mi poder? ¿Vas a seguir desobedeciéndome?_**

_**\- **_**_No, Bella. _**_**-**_Hulk lloraba_**-**_**_. No, te obedeceré en todo._**

_**\- **_**_No lo olvides. Segundo, haz que se lo lleven. Apesta._**

Blaise estaba tendido en el suelo recuperándose mientras arrastraban a John _Hulk_ que lloriqueaba. Aquel había sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida desde que aquella horda de aspirantes a _ninja_ había interrumpido su cabaña.

_**-**_**_ Me imagino que puedes mantenerte en pie _**_**-**_dijo Bella_**-**_**_. Eres más resistente que John, y ha sido un castigo muy breve._**

_¿Había alguna ventaja en fingir debilidad?_ Apenas. Y la mujer era imprevisible. Blaise giro la cabeza para poder "ver" el poder del báculo, que no aparecía como un báculo en la visión de hechicero de Blaise, sino como un desgarrón en la realidad, perfilado por palpitantes energías rojas y púrpuras. La peste que emanaba de él hacía que Blaise sintiera la necesidad de gruñir.

En cambio, sonrió. Los músculos volvían a obedecerle, aunque seguí doliendo un infierno.

_**-**_**_ ¿Entonces puedo levantarme? Ya ves lo tratable que soy que te estoy pidiendo permiso._**

_**\- **_**_No eres tratable en absoluto. Pero eres listo e increíblemente egocéntrico. Sé que te portaras bien por ahora. Si, levántate. Segundo, agárrale de la correa y tráelo a mis habitaciones._**

Un ligero murmullo de ropa indico a Blaise que la mujer se había marchado.

Moverse era una tortura. Se las arregló para hacerlo sin mearse encima o gimotear, un pequeño triunfo que le ayudo a sobrellevar el paseo hasta las habitaciones de la mujer, acompañado de vez en cuando de un tirón de cadena o una palabra ocasional.

Su mundo no era la oscuridad completa. Estaba ciego al mundo material, sí, pero tenía otros sentidos. Por ejemplo, sabía que podía leer las líneas de energía que emergían desde el nodo. Una vez dejaron atrás la gran sala donde estaba su jaula, que sabía que era grande por cómo se comportaba el sonido, el aire empezó a oler a piedra humedad. Era algún tipo de túnel, las paredes y el suelo habían sido excavados en la roca.

Había sorcéri por todas partes. Del nodo cercano pero inalcanzable surgía auroras cambiantes. Pero la sorcéri no ayudaba mucho cuando se trataba de esquivar paredes o de intentar no caerse en un suelo resbaladizo.

Le habían sacado los ojos cuando todavía estaba inconsciente. Para evitar que escapara, le habían dicho. No se lo creyó. Estaba convencido de que le habían arrancado los ojos por rencor, y no por sentido práctico. Su alteza se ponía de mal humor cuando estaba frustrada.

La sorcéri se hizo más latente según se acercaba a las habitaciones de Madona, que estaban muy cerca del nodo. Había cuentos y leyendas que hablaban de que en los viejos tiempos había adeptos que podían manipular las líneas de poder de los nodos con la sola ayuda de la mente, sin necesidad de pronunciar palabras o hacer gestos para crear hechizos. Blaise suspiro. Él estaba bastante lejos de ser uno de esos adeptos.

Y ella también. No podía ver la sorcéri y no veía lo que veía él. Las sorcéri no eran como las líneas de poder, eran más como un escape de energía. Con muy poco poder en comparación con el nodo, pero eran poder.

Blaise no podía reclamarlas con la mente, como hacían los adeptos, pero si se rozaba con una, era suya. Tropezó por cuarta o quinta vez, y recogió una línea verde.

La cadena se estrechó alrededor de su cuello.

_**-**_**_ Dos pasos y gira a la izquierda_**_**-**_ dijo aquel llamado Segundo. Blaise se había dado cuenta de que tener nombre significaba tener un estatus bajo entre aquella gente. Una vez alcanzaban ciertos puestos importantes, se hacían llamar por su título.

O quizá fueran de los que todavía creían que podías tener poder sobre una persona a través de su nombre. Lo que era teóricamente posible, pero los hechizos para conseguirlo se habían perdido en los tiempos junto con el desaparecido _Codex Arcanum_, el libro de todas las magias.

Blaise dio los dos pasos, giro a la izquierda y no se dio contra una pared, lo que fue un alivio. La peste del báculo de la mujer le dijo que ya había llegado. El tirón en su collar lo confirmo. Se volvió hacia el báculo e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

_**\- **_**_Está hecho un asco _**_**-**_dijo una voz de hombre, parecía divertido_**-**_**_. ¿No puedes hacer que lo limpien?_**

_**\- **_**_Tú siempre tan remilgado, Goyle. _**_**-**_Esa era la mujer. El báculo estaba junto a ella, como siempre_**-**_**. _Podría hacer uso del agua contra nosotros si le facilito la suficiente como para que se lave. No estoy segura de hasta dónde llegan sus habilidades con la magia. Y hacer que lo laven otros podría resultar en la perdida de algunos sirvientes. Blaise, este es el arzobispo Goyle Gregory. Te dirigirás a él como señor arzobispo._**

_**\- **_**_Un placer, señor arzobispo. _**_**-**_Blaise hizo otra reverencia en la dirección del olor del hombre, fácil de ubicar ya que se había echado unas gotas de ese perfume de almizcle para hombres_**-**_**_. Le ruego que me disculpen por mi aspecto._**

_**\- **_**_Entiendo perfectamente la situación. _**_**-**_Sonaba como si se estuvieran divirtiendo mucho. Era una voz grave y dulce, la clase de voz que la gente consideraba carismática. _Hay algo de un don en él_, pensó Blais_e__**-**_**_. ¿No deseas sentarte? Ah, hay una silla a tu izquierda._**

_**\- **_**_Gracias. _**_**-**_Blaise movió el pie hasta que dio con la silla, identifico hacia donde miraba y se sentó.

_**\- **_**_Encontraras una taza de té en la mesa que hay a su izquierda _**_**-**_dijo su frígida alteza_**-**_**_. Creo que aún está caliente._**

_**\- **_**_Té. Encantador. _**_**-**_Encontró la taza, aunque fue un poco difícil porque seguía con las manos esposadas. Pero se las arregló para recogerla y dar un sorbo.

Una porquería. Podrían haberle ofrecido güisqui.

_**-**_**_ ¿Cuánto tardaras en recuperar tus ojos? _**_**-**_pregunto el señor arzobispo_**-**_**_. No parece que hayan sanado mucho por ahora._**

_**\- **_**_Primero tiene que crecer los parpados. _**_**-**_Era una mentira, pero valía la pena intentarlo_**-**_**_. No puedo tener ojos sin parpado, ¿no? Eso tardara una semana más o menos. Iría más rápido si me vendaran los ojos. Con un poco de protección, los glóbulos oculares podrían empezar a crecer. Pero, desde mi punto de vista, más rápido no significa mejor. Me pregunto si me permitirá conservarlos esta vez._**

_**\- **_**_Se te habría permitido antes _**_**-**_dijo la voz ge Goyl_e__**-**_**_, si hubieras sido razonable._**

_**\- **_**_Ah, bueno. Supongo que tenemos ideas diferentes sobre lo que es razonable, ¿no? _**_**-**_Puso la taza de té en su plato, satisfecho de que pudiera hacerlo sin equivocarse_**-**_**_. No creo que dejar que se entrometa en mi mente sea razonable en absoluto._**

_**\- **_**_No te pido que elimines tus escudos completamente. Solo lo justo para que pueda confirmar lo que dices._**

_**\- **_**_Y, sin embargo, y disculpa mi desconfianza, una vez baje mis escudos podrás hacer conmigo más o menos lo que te dé la gana. ¿No es cierto? _**_**-**_Esta mujer no era una hechicera. Por eso estaba hablando con él en vez de matarlo. Lo necesitaban. Pero sí que era telépata, y muy buena. Y tenía en su poder aquel condenado báculo. Cuando quisiera podría convertir su mente en una sustancia liquida y viscosa. O implantar en él la compulsión de obedecer todas sus órdenes, lo que parecía más probable que ocurriera.

_**-**_**_ ¿Dónde has aprendido a crear esos escudos? _**_**-**_pregunto Gregory. Hubo un pequeño entrechocar de porcelana, como si estuvieran disfrutando de una agradable tarde de té_**-**_**_. Bellatrix me dice que nunca se había encontrado con nada parecido._**

Bellatrix. Aquella zorra se llamaba Bellatrix. Cerró su mente avariciosa alrededor de ese nombre.

_**\- **_**_Adquirí ese hechizo justo antes de que su alteza me hiciera esa pequeña visita._**

_**\- **_**_Oh, sí. _**_**-**_El cuero crujió cuando el hombre se inclinó hacia adelante_**-**_**_. El otro hechicero, ese que esperábamos encontrar. ¿Dices que se llama Harry?_**

_**\- **_**_Ese es el nombre que utilizo. Dudo que sea su nombre real._**

_**\- **_**_Y no tienes idea de adonde fue._**

_**\- **_**_Ni idea. _**_**-**_Aunque habría entregado sus ojos otra vez con tal de averiguarlo. Aquel hombre le debía una bien grande_**-**_**_. No tengo ninguna razón para mentirle. No me importa nada lo que pueda sucederle._**

_**\- **_**_Y, sin embargo, si lo encontramos. ¿Te necesitaríamos? _**_**-**_La mujer otra vez.

_**\- Bell**_**_a, no sabría decirte. Me has contado tan pocas cosas sobre tus planes. _**_**-**_Aunque ya se había imaginado mucho más de lo que ellos le habían contado, escuchando conversaciones aquí y allá mientras estaba en la jaula. Quizá pensaran que el cristal detiene el sonido igual que la magia_**-**_**_. Pero resulta que no lo tienes a él. Me tiene a mí._**

_**-**_**_ ¿De verdad te tenemos? _**_**-**_Este era el señor arzobispo de nuevo_**-**_**_. Tu cuerpo, sí. Pero no nos dejas entrar en tu mente, y no estás comprometido con nuestra causa. No la adoras a Ella._**

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

_**-**_**_ Yo adoro al conocimiento, y me siento atraído por el poder. Y Bella puede proporcionarme ambos. No veo por qué no podemos llegar a un acuerdo._**

Ella hablo:

_**-**_**_ La última vez que hablamos sugeriste otros métodos para probar tu sinceridad_****.**

Parecía que estaba pensando en voz alta, como si estuviera dándole vueltas en la cabeza a la idea. Pero a los oídos de Blaise sonó totalmente falsa. La gran zorra Bellatrix no hablaba sin pensar primero.

Ya había decidido como pensaba utilizarle. El corazón de Blaise empezó a latir rápido y todo lo que pudo hacer fue mantener la compostura. Quizá tuviera una oportunidad.

_**\- **_**_La mayoría de esas pequeñas pruebas que propones implican matarte si nos fallas. _**_**-**_había un pequeño deje de sentimiento en la voz de la mujer, muy ligero, pero discernible. Al parecer la idea de matar a Blaise le atraía mucho_**-**_**. _Pero ninguno de ellos implica matar a otros. ¿Matarías para mí, Blaise?_**

_**\- **_**_Sí. _**_**-**_Era como estar de vuelta en el colegio. Responde las preguntas del profesor con lo que quiere oír y saca un sobresaliente.

_**-**_**_ ¿Solo sí? ¿No tienes preguntas sobre a quién hay que matar, como o por qué?_**

_**\- **_**_Mis preguntas se refieran a la recompensa. Si paso tu prueba, ¿Qué recibiré a cambio?_**

_**\- Bell**_**_a. _**_**-**_Gregory se agito en su silla y quizá se volviera para hablar con la mujer_**-**_**_. Es totalmente inmoral ¿Queremos que una persona así trabaje para nosotros?_**

_**\- **_**_Con nosotros _**_**-**_corrigió la mujer amablemente_**-**_**_. No podemos permitirnos tenerlo trabajando para nosotros. _**

_**\- **_**_Pero si no es capaz de entregarse totalmente a Ella, ¿Cómo lo haremos?_**

_Oh, sí, _pensó Blaise. Aquel tipo, Gregory, era mucho mejor en lo de fingir que ella. Aquella conversación había sido coreografiada. Quería llevar a Blaise hacia algún sitio concreto.

_**\- **_**_Nos aseguraremos de que tiene todas las razones del mundo para satisfacernos. Primero, le daremos algo de lo que pide. En segundo lugar, haremos que le sea imposible sobrevivir sin nosotros. Blaise, has dicho que matarías para mí._**

_**\- **_**_Eso es._**

_**\- **_**_¿Matarías a desconocidos? ¿Gente que no ha visto nunca?_**

_**\- **_**_Si el precio es el adecuado. _**_**-**_Blaise sintió un nudo en el estómago al recordar una conversación que había escuchado desde la jaula.

_**\- **_**_Te pagaremos con conocimiento. Yo no comparto el poder._**

No bromeaba.

_**\- **_**_Y quizás, mejores habitaciones._**

_**-**_**_Quizás. _**_**-**_Bellatrix parecía divertirse de nuevo_**-**_**_. ¿Y si te pidiera que mataras en forma de lobo? ¿De manera que fuera evidente que un lupus lo hizo?_**

Eso sorprendió a Blaise. Y lo dejo traslucir.

_**-**_**_ ¿No quieres que haga magia para ti?_**

_**\- **_**_Quizá, más adelante, cuando estés más vinculado a nosotros. Y lo estarás una vez hayas matado por nosotros en forma de lobo. Te utilizaremos para destruir…_**

_**-**_**_ ¡Bellatrix!_**

La protesta de Gregory sonó genuina, no preparada. Interesante.

_**-**_**_ Tenemos que explicarle cual es nuestro objetivo. Es lo suficientemente listo como para deducirlo él mismo. Mejor que sepa ahora donde se está metiendo._**

Una pausa.

_**-**_**_Tienes razón como siempre, Bella._**

_**\- **_**_Blaise, tu sabes lo que soy._**

Él asintió.

_**\- **_**_Una telépata, y muy buena. Uno de los dones más escasos. Porque tiende a volver locos a sus poseedores._**

_**\- **_**_Sí. Mi don le permite a Ella utilizarme. Hablarme y, a veces, actuar a través de mí. _**_**-**_Ahora era inevitable captar el sentimiento en su voz, una pasión que indicaba un fanatismo total_**-**_**_. Ella me ha recompensado ampliamente, más allá de lo que me merezco por mis servicios, pero la verdad recompensa es poder estar en contacto con Ella. Se lo que Ella quiere, se cuál es su sueño. Y es mi satisfacción y mi alegría trabajar para concedérselo, Blaise. Pero…_**_**-**_ el tono divertido estaba de vuelta_**-**_**_-, quizá su sueño no te guste._**

A veces los profesores quieren que sus alumnos hagan preguntas.

_**\- **_**_¿Y cuál es su sueño?_**

_**\- **_**_El primer paso es evitar que aprueben la Ley para la Ciudadanía de Otras Especies, y estamos camino de conseguirlo. Pero eso es solo el comienzo. Vamos a matar a una serie de personas, Blaise. En gran número, violentamente, a lo largo de todo el país. Serán asesinatos lupi, y ya no se hablará de tolerancia ni de igualdad de derechos para los lupi. Los buenos ciudadanos de este país reclamaran el exterminio de tu gente, Blaise, porque eso es lo que Ella quiere. La destrucción de los lupi._**

Una sola ventaja del hecho de no tener ojos. La gente normalmente suele examinarlos para leer los sentimientos. Y eso no podían hacerlo con él, ¿no era cierto?

_**-**_**_ No es mi gente _**_**-**_dijo Blaise.

* * *

**_Capítulo dedicado a Gabriela Paola_**

Y después de una década, llego el tan deseado capitulo jajaja xD. Ok, no me maten chicas, recuerden que solamente soy una simple chica mortal jajaja. Muy bien, veamos los puntos más "críticos" de la historia:

1\. A Blaise le han sacado los ojos. Pero eso solo implica que no pueda ver las cosas materiales, pero no le impide ver la magia de las cosas.

2\. Descubrimos que Bella es Bellatrix. En un principio, cuando iba a empezar con la historia, tenia pensada en poner o a Astoria o a Dolores como Madona, pero el papel le queda mejor a Bellatrix.

3\. Ella los quiere ver a todos muertitos, muertitos.

Bueno, perdón de verdad por la demora. No se cuando vuelva a subir el próximo capitulo, así que tendrán que tener paciencia.

Y aprovecho también para que lean mi historia por el cumple de Draco llamada Papá.

Ahora si, como siempre gracias a todas por seguir esta historia y por dejar sus comentarios.

_Saludos_

_Amor y Cohetes_

**Lumione**


	21. El día después

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

El sol de la mañana se colaba por la única ventana del apartamento y caía sobre la cama, formando delgadas líneas. El dormitorio de Hermione no era mucho más grande que la celda en la que se había quedado Draco el día anterior, y estaba igual de vacío. Además de la cama, había una cómoda con cajones puesta de tal manera que se pudiera ver la televisión colocada encima desde la cama. Eso era todo el mobiliario, aunque había un gran póster sin enmarcar colgado encima de la cama... algún motivo oriental, pensó Draco. Sin embargo, no había sido la luz lo que lo había despertado. Fue el peso de un gato de siete kilos y medio sobre su pecho.

_**\- No te gusta, ¿verdad? -**_murmuro Draco. No cometió el error de mover un solo dedo. Crookshanks estaba disfrutando mucho de su posición dominante. Enseguida se apresuraría a castigar cualquier idea de independencia por parte de Draco**_-. Te acostumbraras -_**le dijo al gato.

Como también tendría que hacerlo él. Su vida sufriría cambios enormes y era incapaz de entrever como acabaría todo. Aunque esos cambios implicaban grandes ventajas para él, dudaba que Crookshanks viera alguna en la intrusión de Draco en su vida.

Hermione emitió un sonido en sueños y se acurruco más contra Draco.

Cuando era niño, había oído historias de elegidos que habían matado, o muerto, el uno por el otro. Eran historias emocionantes y fascinantes para un niño. Pero también eran cuentos que aconsejaban prudencia cuando trataban de elegidos que habían sido incapaces de aceptar el vínculo, que habían sido incapaces de aceptarse mutuamente. Historias de suicidios y locura. Y ahí estaba el ejemplo de Theo. Draco no conocía toda la historia, pero sabía cómo había terminado. Había visto las sombras de las heridas que no podían sanar.

Pero a pesar de esas tristes historias, se suponía que ser un elegido era digno de celebrarse. Ser elegido te hacía especial y te alejaba del resto de los lupi. Y Draco ya estaba en esa situación por nacimiento y por su posición dentro del clan. Y tampoco quería tener a su lado a una persona que significara tanto para él. ¿Acaso merecía la pena el peligro?

Hermione se movió y se puso boca abajo. Le dio a Draco un pequeño codazo en las costillas. El corazón de Draco empezó a latir con fuerza.

Ahora si lo tenía claro.

_**\- Hermione -**_murmuro _**-creo que Crookshanks tiene hambre. Y espero que este pensando en comida para gatos y no en carne fresca.**_

_**\- ¿Qué? -**_Hermione levanto la cabeza y frunció el ceño mirándolo a través de una cortina de pelo enredado_**-. Dios mío. No ha sido un sueño.**_

_**\- No -**_Draco alargo la mano para quitarle el pelo de la cara. Crook gruño_**-. Eh... ¿normalmente duerme contigo?**_

_**\- ¿Quién? -**_Hermione se recogió el pelo y giro la cabeza**_-. Oh-_**Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios_**-. Tiene un aspecto particularmente malvado esta mañana, ¿eh?**_

_**\- Creo que espera que me dé por aludido y me vaya.**_

_**\- Mmm.**_

_**\- ¿Y tú -**_pregunto temerosamente**_-, tú también lo esperas?_**

Los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los suyos. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

**_\- ¿O quizás desees que lo de anoche no hubiera ocurrido?_**

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para responder.

**_\- No se puede volver a meter el genio en la lámpara una vez ha salido. Y sería difícil -_**por fin, una sonrisa**_ -si no imposible que desaparezca la noche de ayer. Pero esta mañana va a ser complicada._**

Crookshanks decidió que ya lo habían dejado fuera de la conversación durante tiempo suficiente. Se levantó, se estiro y planto sus patas delanteras en el hombro de Hermione, mirándola intensamente.

Hermione se hizo a un lado.

**_\- Está bien, Crook. Quítate de ahí y me levantare._**

El gato salto y bajo de la cama, y Draco pensó que entretener a Hermione unos treinta minutos más. Pero ella tenía razón. La mañana iba a ser complicada.

Hermione rodó por la cama y finalmente se levantó.

**_\- Vamos Crook. Comida para ti, una ducha para mí. Y para ti... -_**miro a Draco_**\- preguntas. Algunas de las cuales tenía que habértelas hecho ayer.**_

Draco suspiro.

_**\- Por supuesto. Tú siempre tienes preguntas.**_

_**\- Así es como trabajo yo. El truco esta en dar con las preguntas apropiadas. -**_Se volvió, abrió un armario y saco una bata. Era bonita, de seda azul, pero no tan bonita como su piel.

_**\- Creo que tengo café molido-** _dijo mientras entraba en el minúsculo cuarto de baño**_-. La cafetera está en la cocina. Dale de comer a Crook, ¿quieres? -_**La puerta se cerró. El gato se paró junto a Draco, ofendido.

Draco lo miro.

**_\- Creo que quiere que nos llevemos bien._**

Crookshanks lo miro intensamente y agito su cola.

**_\- Cierto. Pero te daré de comer igualmente._**

_Love Danger_

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para ducharse, como si el agua pudiera aportar algo de claridad a su mente. Nada estaba bien esa mañana. Tenía que concentrarse en cómo defenderse, pensó mientras se enjabonaba el pelo. Pero todavía no conocía los cargos que se le imputaban. Estaba suspendida de empleo a la espera de conocer los cargos, pero no sabía a qué se tendría que enfrentar.

Ya se preocuparía por eso después, decidió, y se aclaró el cabello y el cuerpo.

De todas maneras, maldito Moody. Se sentía profundamente traicionara. Pero iba a ser mejor que se vistiera ya y fuera al trabajo. Tenía algunas pistas. Tenía que hablar con ese arzobispo de los azá. Y luego estaban Lavender y Ronald. Lavender había mentido sobre haber visto a Draco la noche del asesinato de Diggory. Y Ronald había estado demasiado ansioso de arrestar a Draco. Definitivamente era parte de todo aquello.

Y ella no. Los federales se encargarían de Lavender y Ronald, no ella. Al menos, no debería...

Cuando salió del baño, supo enseguida que Draco había encontrado el café.

El aroma la animo a darse prisa en ponerse algo de ropa. Draco también había encontrado el estéreo que guardaba en una caja en el armario de los abrigos. Y sus CD. Algunos de ellos estaban ya tirados por el suelo.

Pero Draco no había puesto la música de Hermione. Estaba escuchando opera en la radio. Y ahí estaba, totalmente desnudo en medio del salón, escuchando el trino de una soprano en medio de un aria.

_**\- Draco -**_dijo horrorizada**_-. Son las siete y media de la mañana._**

Draco miro a Hermione divertido y bajo el volumen.

_**\- Deduzco que no eres aficionada de la ópera.**_

_**\- No.-** _Frunció el ceño ante el desorden**_-. ¿Y no crees que deberías vestirte o algo así?_**

**_\- Si te hace sentir más cómoda. -_**Draco se giró para quedar cara a cara con Hermione. Su cuerpo expreso claramente su interés en ella y sonrió.

_**\- Necesito una taza de café -**_dijo Hermione, y se retiró a la cocina**_\- ¿Dónde está Crook?_**

**_\- Ha comido y se ha largado. Espero que este bien que lo haya dejado salir._**

**_\- No puedo tenerlo dentro mucho tiempo. Vivió demasiado tiempo en la calle como para ser feliz entre cuatro paredes veinticuatro horas todos los días. -_**Se dio cuenta de que el plato de Crook estaba casi lleno. Draco había puesto mucha más comida de la que se suponía tenía que comer el gato.

Hermione lleno una taza de café y se quedó dónde estaba, dando sorbos. Dado el tamaño de su apartamiento, la cocina era solo una aproximación a la idea de intimidad. Pero necesitaba esa aproximación.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había despertado junto a un hombre. Y mucho más desde que eso había ocurrido aquí, en su espacio, en su casa. No podía decidir cómo se sentía. Confundida, sobre todo. Le gustaba tener a Draco en su casa... O quizá no fuera ella, sino ese asunto del vínculo entre los dos que estaba jugando con su mente.

Ya se encargaría más tarde de descubrir cómo se sentía. Por ahora... ¿Cómo funcionaba esto de los elegidos? ¿Cómo podía averiguarlo? Aunque Draco estuviera siendo completamente honesto con ella, quizá no lo supiera todo, quizá estuviera equivocado. Parecía que para él tenía connotaciones religiosas, y la religión a veces empuja a que la gente no haga las preguntas que tiene que hacer. Si crees que tienes todas las respuestas, no te hace falta preguntar nada.

Pero todo lo que tenía Hermione eran preguntas. Y ya era el momento de hacer alguna de ellas. Dio un último trago de café y salió a la sala de estar.

Draco se había puesto los pantalones y estaba recogiendo los CD que había sacado. Lo que estaba bien, pero...

**_\- Están organizados por género, y por orden alfabético de artistas dentro de cada género._**

Draco la miro con las cejas arqueadas.

_**\- Por favor, dime que no organizas tus especias por orden alfabético.**_

_**\- Lo haría, si cocinara.**_

Draco volvió a ordenar los CD.

_**\- Esto va a ser un auténtico desafío para nosotros.**_

_**\- ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

_**\- Lo sabrás cuando veas mi apartamento.**_

Hermione se tocó el pecho donde la piel se había vuelto extrañamente tirante. Y volvía a estar nerviosa.

_**\- Estas asumiendo cosas según tus creencias. Yo estoy más dispuesta a actuar por la evidencia que por la creencia.**_

_**\- Es normal en un policía. -**_Draco coloco el último CD en su sitio y se volvió hacia Hermione**_-. Aunque pensé que te gustaría la opera. Tienes un montón de música clásica._**

**_\- Música instrumental. Antes tocaba el violín. -_**Hermione descubrió que estaba acercándose a él de manera inconsciente. Se detuvo y se enfadó**_-. El vínculo me atrae hacia ti, ¿no es eso? Me hace desear tocarte._**

**_\- Tenemos que tocarnos, sí. -_**Draco llego hasta ella y puso sus manos en los brazos de Hermione_**-. ¿Es tan terrible?**_

_**\- No me gusta que me obliguen. No me gusta que algo me haga sentir que necesito esto. -**_Pero cuando Draco la abrazo, Hermione se apoyó en él, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Draco era demasiado alto. A Hermione nunca le habían gustado los hombres tan altos... Pero el latido del corazón de Draco la tranquilizo, haciendo que desapareciera su nerviosismo, y dejándolos a los dos calmados y listos para ponerse en marcha.

_**\- Ni siquiera es el sexo. Quiero decir, el sexo está ahí, pero no es todo lo que hay.**_

_**\- No.-** _Draco acaricio la espalda de Hermione**_-. Durante las primeras semanas, sobre todo, tendremos la necesidad de sentirnos el uno al otro, el contacto físico._**

**_\- Como un adicto que necesita su droga. -_**Hermione se retiró**_-. Bueno, yo ya he tenido el mío, por ahora._**

Draco no estaba contento.

**_\- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que somos dos en esta situación? ¿Qué pasa si yo no he tenido suficiente con mi droga?_**

**_\- Yo...-_ **¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ella? ¿Hacerlo sufrir? ¿Hacerlos sufrir a los dos? Pero si cedía ahora, si se permitía dejarse llevar por el ansia de ganar, ya no sería ella nunca más. Su vida se convertiría en otra cosa_**-. Tengo miedo.**_

_**\- Lo sé. Pero esto no es una adicción de la que te puedes desenganchar con un programa de doce pasos. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, será más fácil.**_

_**\- Ya veremos -**_dios, estaba nerviosa de nuevo. En cuanto dejaba de tocar a Draco, volvía a sentirse inquieta_**-. ¿Hasta dónde podemos alejarnos el uno del otro sin que nos ocurra nada?**_

_**\- Depende, pero... pero no mucho -**_admitió**_-. La atracción no será siempre tan fuerte. A veces, una pareja elegida puede separarse varios kilómetros durante un tiempo. No es cómodo, pero llega a ser posible para algunos. El apareamiento habrá estrechado nuestro vínculo, así que tendremos que permanecer muy cerca el uno del otro durante unas semanas. Después de eso..._**

**_\- Espera un minuto. No dijiste nada de que el sexo estrecharía el vínculo. -_**Hermione empezaba a sentir pánico_**-. ¿Quieres decir que ahora va a ser peor?**_

_**\- Lo será, durante un tiempo. Hermione, no teníamos elección. Somos libres de elegir como queremos enfrentarnos a nuestra unión. Pero no somos libres de rechazarla.**_

_**\- Esa es tu creencia.**_

_**\- Es un hecho. -**_Draco la miro como si sintiera deseos de sacudirla_**-. Si luchas contra la atracción durante demasiado tiempo, te volverás loca.**_

_**\- Creo que ya estoy loca. -**_Hermione hizo frente a su deseo y se alejó de Draco. Empezó a caminar por la estancia_**-. Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde. -**_Su lista de asuntos pendientes se estaba haciendo cada vez más larga**_-. Por ahora -_**añadió con una nota de humor negro_**\- parece ser que vas a ser una parte muy importante en mi investigación.**_

_**\- Creía que te habían excluido de la investigación.**_

_**\- Eso hará las cosas más difíciles.**_

_**\- Hermione... -**_Draco se detuvo y miro hacia la puerta. Dos segundos después sonó el timbre.

Ella no había oído nada antes. Obviamente, él sí.

_**\- Es difícil acostumbrarse a estas cosas tuyas -**_murmuro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

La mirilla le mostró la cara de Sirius. Estupendo. ¿Debería pedir a Draco que se escondiera? No, qué tontería. Habría sido muy fácil probar que había pasado la noche allí. Y, de todas maneras, sería contraproducente empezara ocultar cosas.

Hermione suspiro y abrió la puerta.

**_\- Les gusta madrugar, ¿Eh?_**

**_\- Necesitamos hablar con usted -_**dijo Sirius. Remus estaba detrás de él, frunciendo el ceño_**-. ¿Podemos entrar?**_

_**\- ¿Por qué no? Hay café.**_

El rostro de Remus se ilumino ligeramente.

**_\- ¿Con nata?_**

**_\- Tengo leche. -_**Hermione se hizo a un lado y les dejo pasar.

* * *

_¿Qué puedo decir?_ Gracias a todas las chicas que siguen la historia, a las que le dieron Follower, a los que la tienen entre sus favoritos y a los Reviews.

Bueno espero les haya gustado, como verán, ya he vuelto de mis merecidas vacaciones (aun que aún tengo una semana más de descanso) ¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Cruciatus?

Solo diré que me despido por el momento. Nos leeremos dentro de poco... o en alguna otra historia...

¡Saludos!

Con amor...

**Lumione**


	22. Ella

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

Ninguno de los dos agentes federales se mostró sorprendido de encontrar a Draco en la sala de estar de Hermione, medio vestido. Remus saludo con la cabeza. Sirius se mostró incomodo al ver que solo había una silla.

**\- Pueden pelearse para ver quién se queda con la silla. El cojín amarillo es mío-** les dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina**-. Háganme saber quién ha ganado.**

Nadie se sentó en la silla. Cuando Hermione volvió con cuatro tazas, azúcar y un vaso de leche en una bandeja, descubrió que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesita de café cuadrada que solía utilizar para comer. Era muy gracioso ver a la pareja del FBI sentada en el suelo con sus trajes. Draco estaba casi desnudo y no parecía preocuparle en absoluto. Estaba hablando con Remus.

**\- Seguro que podrás hacer algo.**

Remus negó con la cabeza.

**\- No funciona así. Si intentamos interferir, la autoridad local se pondrá de uñas y, eh, aquí está el café.**

Hermione puso la bandeja sobre la mesa.

**\- Sírvanse ustedes mismo. -**Miro a Draco**-. ¿No les estarás pidiendo que intercedan por mí ante el capitán?**

Draco se encogió de hombros.

**\- Sí.**

**\- Como ya ha dicho él, esto no funciona así-.** Camino hasta la enorme silla donde había dejado los archivos, recogió unas carpetas y las trajo a la mesa.

El cojín amarillo estaba alado de Draco. Hermione dudo. Habría sido mejor si la mesa estuviera entre ellos. La necesidad de tocarlo era fuerte e insistente. Simplemente tendría que controlarse un poco.

Se sentó en el cojín al estilo oriental.

**\- Supongo que quieren hacerme preguntas sobre la investigación del caso Diggory, ya que tiene que ver con el suyo. Aquí tienen copias de todos mis informes hasta la fecha. -**Entrego una carpeta a Sirius**-. Y esto es suyo. -**La segunda carpeta era la que ellos le habían facilitado. La que contenía información sobre Draco.

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada. Sirius hablo:

_**\- Efectivamente, tenemos preguntas. Pero no son nuestra prioridad.**_

Remus rio, sarcástico.

**\- Dejemos de conversaciones educadas, y al grano. Estamos aquí porque queremos reclutarla.**

Hermione abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

**\- Creemos que su capitán ha cometido un grave error de juicio-**dijo Sirius con una sonrisa agradable**-. Un error del que esperamos sacar ventaja.**

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

**\- Un momento. El FBI no va por ahí reclutando agentes de policía que están hasta el cuello de expedientes disciplinario. No va por ahí contratando a personas.**

**\- El FBI en general no lo hace. Nosotros somos la DCM. Y operamos de un modo menos burocrático.**

Remus había convertido el café en un líquido pálido al cargarlo de leche y ahora estaba ocupado añadiéndole un montón de azúcar.

**\- Vamos al grano. Malfoy ya lo sabe y ella tendrá que saberlo. -**Se inclinó hacia adelante**-. No somos simplemente de la División de Crímenes Mágicos, somos parte de un grupo especial dentro de ella. Todo muy secreto. Tenemos la autoridad de contratar en el momento a quien queramos, y la queremos a usted. Y usted no es idiota. Sabe por qué.**

**\- Porqué soy una empata. -**Decirlo le dejo un regusto amargo en la _boca_**-. Porque siento la magia al tocarla.**

**\- Lo que hace que usted sea una entre un millón. La necesitamos.**

**\- Olvídelo. Yo no expongo a la gente.**

**\- Nosotros no hacemos eso- **dijo Sirius**-. Es verdad que en el pasado la DCM ha sido responsable de identificar a algunos lupi y a otras especies, pero ese nunca ha sido el trabajo de nuestra unidad. Nosotros nos ocupamos de casos particulares, aquellos que necesitan conocimientos o habilidades…especiales.**

Hermione miro a Remus.

Él sonrió y añadió otra cucharada de azúcar a su café.

**\- Como la brujería, sí. Con algo de investigación he sido capaz de confirmar lo que nos contó sobre el asesinato de Hannah. -**Tomo un sorbo de aquel nocivo brebaje que se había preparado y suspiro satisfecho**-. Hechicería. Un asunto feo.**

**\- ¿Y usted? -**Hermione miro a Sirius. Tenía curiosidad a pesar de todo**-. No sentí nada cuando estreché su mano.**

**\- No todos los que forman parte de la unidad tienen un don. Tan solo soy un agente de campo con mucha experiencia y una afición muy particular. Tengo vastos conocimientos de magia, objetos y criaturas.**

Remus rio.

**\- Es un intelectual con extrañas obsesiones. Muy útiles, pero extrañas****.**

Draco hablo en tono muy frio.

**\- ¿Es por eso que no vas a ayudarla a limpiar su nombre? Quieres reclutarla. Así que te viene bien que la hayan expulsado del trabajo.**

**\- No podemos hacer nada. Podríamos hablar en favor de ella, claro, pero Moody le tiene manía al FBI, y no soporta a Sirius. Ya chocaron en otro caso hace unos años. Si alguno de nosotros habla en favor de ella, puede salirnos mal.**

**\- Podrías hacer más que hablar en favor de Hermione.**

Remus se molestó.

_**\- **_**Los hechizos persuasivos son ilegales.**

Hermione golpeo la mesa.

**\- Alto ahí. Alto los dos. No necesito que nadie luche mis guerras por mí, y no me han expulsado. Estoy suspendida, y quizás me degraden por conducta poco profesional. Pero no creo que me expulsen.**

Sirius parecía preocupado.

**\- Creo que está subestimando el peligro en el que se encuentra. Si el capitán Moody informo al asesino del paradero de Hannah Abbott, es usted una amenaza para el.**

**\- No creo que haya sido él. No tengo pruebas, pero no puedo creerlo. Es un policía. -**Hermione miro a los dos federales que la escuchaban escépticos**-. Moody no trabaja simplemente en la policía, él es la policía. No puede desviarse tanto del camino como para organizar un asesinato e inculpar a otra persona. No lo haría por ninguna razón.**

Remus asintió.

**\- La estoy escuchando. Pero hay veces en las que un policía empieza a pensar que su trabajo es la justicia. Y rompe las reglas porque cree que su idea de justicia es más importante que la ley.**

**\- Moody no.**

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron otra de sus miradas. Sirius hablo:

**\- Usted ha trabajado con ese hombre. Y su opinión sobre él es parte de todo este asunto. Pero nosotros queremos algo más que sus opiniones. Queremos que continúe con la investigación…solo para nosotros.**

**\- Quiere decir…-**Hermione sintió la boca súbitamente seca. Se mojó los labios**-. Que quieren reclutarme ahora mismo. Que firme y siga con la investigación. Las dos investigaciones, ya que Diggory y Abbott están relacionados.**

**\- Eso es. Trabajará con Remus y conmigo.**

**\- ¿No tienen que comprobar mi historial? Comprobación de seguridad, antecedentes y todo eso… oh-** dijo, leyendo los rostros de los dos agentes**-. Ya lo han hecho.**

**\- Todavía no hemos hecho la comprobación de antecedentes-** dijo Sirius-**. Solo lo básico.**

Lo básico era suficiente. Veinte años era mucho tiempo, pero había salido en los periódicos. Lo sabían, y no le estaban haciendo preguntas sobre ello. Esto era un punto a su favor.

Remus volvió a inclinarse hacia ella. Hermione casi podía sentirlo presionándola, obligándola a aceptar.

**\- No solo la queremos porque es una empata, aunque dios sabe que eso es importante. Necesitamos a alguien a quien no la pueda engañar la magia. Últimamente ha habido…**

**\- Remus- **dijo Sirius dándole una mirada de aviso.

Hermione descubrió con sorpresa que fue Draco el que termino la frase.

\- **¿Un aumento en el número de crímenes mágicos? -**sugirió**-. Llegan más y más informes. Informes de sucesos extraños e inexplicables.**

Sirius lo observo duramente.

**\- ¿Qué sabes sobre eso?**

**\- No demasiado. ¿Es cierto que se ha visto una banshee en Texas?**

Los dos agentes intercambiaron una mirada.

**\- Necesito conocer su fuente, Malfoy-**dijo Sirius**-. Pero podemos hablar de eso más tarde.**

Remus re dirigido a Hermione.

**\- La necesitamos porque es usted una empata, sí. Pero también es usted policía, y buena, además. No muchos con un don se deciden por trabajar en el orden público. De hecho, todavía hay leyes en algunos estados que lo prohíben.**

**\- Por no mencionar las regulaciones federales-** dijo Hermione secamente**-. Pero aquí están ustedes.**

**\- Nosotros no trabajamos bajo las mismas reglas que el resto del FBI- **dijo Sirius**-. Esa es una de las razones por las que no hacemos publicidad en nuestra existencia.**

**\- El tema es****-** dijo Remus**\- que ya está entrenada para el trabajo. La necesitamos ahora porque conoce el caso, la ciudad, y la gente involucrada. Y tiene algo más que un pie puesto dentro de la comunidad Lupi. -**Miro a Draco y movió las cejas.

**\- ¿Eso no les supone un problema? -**pregunto Hermione**-. Vienen aquí, se encuentran a Draco domesticado en mi salón, ¿y no se preguntan sobre mi relación con él? ¿Sobre si mi razonamiento este perjudicado para seguir con el caso?**

Sirius abrió las manos.

**\- Como yo lo veo, no ha tenido opción. Y esa es otra de las razones por las que debería aceptar nuestra oferta. Va a tener dificultades explicando su necesaria asociación con Malfoy a sus superiores de la policía. Nosotros estamos dispuestos a trabajar en, mmm, cualquier situación especial que sea necesaria.**

La cabeza de Hermione se volvió hacia Draco.

**-**** ¿Se los has contado?**

Pero Draco miraba fijamente a Sirius, con esa quietud que resultaba amenazadora.

**\- La existencia de los elegidos no es conocida fuera de los clanes.**

Sirius sostuvo la mirada de Draco sin amilanarse.

**\- Conozco a gente dentro de los clanes.**

**\- De acuerdo, bien. -**Hermione se levantó**-. Ustedes peleen por ver quién sabe más. Yo tengo que pensar. -**Empezó a caminar hasta que llego a la pared y se detuvo, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos. Necesitaba espacio, tiempo y algo de intimidad para pensar sus opciones. No se iba a decidir por una de ellas a la ligera.

Hermione no oyó a Draco levantarse, y acercarse a ella. Sintió como si él la atrajera hacia él. Draco se detuvo detrás de Hermione, la rodeo con sus brazos…y con un suspiro ella se reclino en él.

**\- Estas acostumbrada a dividir tu vida en ordenados compartimientos que se llaman profesión y personal-** murmuro-**. Es incómodo para ti cuando se mezclan.**

Ella hizo una mueca.

**\- Incomodo no es la palabra que yo usaría****.**

La oferta era tentadora. Terriblemente tentadora. Podría trabajar con gente que valoraría sus habilidades especiales y no tendría que esconderlas más. Y podría acabar lo que había empezado con su investigación, y hacerlo con una placa. Pero tendría que dar la espalda a Homicidios. Y durante años su objetivo había sido ser lo suficientemente buena como para llegar a Homicidios.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a los agentes del FBI, Draco mantuvo su brazo alrededor de su cintura. No se retiró.

**\- Tendría que renunciar a mi trabajo en la policía para aceptar su oferta.**

Las cejas de Sirius se arquearon ligeramente.

**\- Supongo que sí.**

**\- No estoy dispuesta a hacer eso. No sé qué decisión tomare a largo plazo, pero no quiero dejar la policía ahora mismo. Espere- **dijo cuándo Remus empezó a hablar**-. Tengo una proporción que hacerles. Quiero seguir con el caso, y ustedes me quieren en él. ¿Por qué no hacemos como si esto que me ofrecen fuera como una prueba? Podría trabajar como consultora experta.**

Remus cerró la boca. Miro a Sirius. Los dos tenían la misma expresión sorprendida. A su lado, Draco rio.

**-**** ¿Qué opinan? -**pregunto**-. Por supuesto tendrán que consultarlo con el departamento para eso sugiero que hablen con los escalafones de arriba. No creo que Moody lo apruebe.**

Una sonrisa asomo en el rostro de Sirius.

**\- Creo que podría arreglarse. Y no creo que haga ningún daño que lo solicitemos mientras usted está suspendida, ¿no?**

Remus dios un codazo a su compañero.

**\- Podemos pedirles a Dumbledore que llame al jefe. Tiene rango y casi tanta labia como tú. Ya era hora que resultara útil para algo.**

** \- ¿Dumbledore? -**pregunto Hermione.

**\- El jefe. El que dirige la unidad.**

Una oleada de pánico asalto a Hermione. No sabía nada sobre esa unidad, y había aceptado trabajar para ellos. No, se corrigió, con ellos. Temporalmente. Solo era temporalmente.

El pulgar de Draco dibujo pequeños círculos en su espalda a través de la seda de su blusa.

**\- Se está volviendo cada vez más confuso, ¿no? -**murmuro**-. Creo que ahora soy el consultor experto de la consultora experta.**

Hermione sintió calor en su estómago. Estar en contacto con Draco empezaba a ser una distracción en vez de un alivio. Se separó de él y se pasó una mano por el pelo, aun húmedo por la ducha, noto. Normalmente se lo secaba enseguida, pero esa mañana no había podido.

Nada estaba siendo como solía ser.

**\- ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Yo soy de ese tipo de personas que se mantiene dentro de la raya. Y esto esta tan lejos de ella, yo...-**Sobre la silla, el boldo de Hermione sonó. Hermione lo miro-**. Maldita sea.**

**\- Lo hacer porque quieres detener a un asesino-** dijo Draco suavemente-**. Y la raya siempre está en movimiento.**

**\- Sí. -**Hermione se encontró con los ojos de Draco**-. Supongo que sí.**

El teléfono sonó otra vez.

**\- Sera mejor que atienda. ¿Qué han decidido? -**pregunto a los agentes sentados al otro lado de la habitación-**. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?**

Sirius asintió.

**\- Lo tenemos.**

**\- Bien. -**Estaba bien, ¿no? Saco el teléfono y lo acciono sin mirar quien llamaba**-. Aquí Hermione.**

**\- ¿Sabes algo de tu abuela? -**pregunto su madre**-. Ha desaparecido.**

**\- ¿Desaparecido? -**Hermione empezó a sentir pánico**-. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Desde cuándo?**

**\- Bueno, no ha desaparecido exactamente. Pero se ha ido. Poppy Pomfley dice que no me preocupe, pero ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme cuando solo faltan tres semanas para la boda?**

Hermione se sentó en el borde de la silla.

**\- ¿Pomfley sabe adónde ha ido?**

**\- No quiere decirme nada. La abuela le ha pedido que no diga nada. -**Jane lloriqueo**-. Supongo que es pedir demasiado que tu abuela diga a su propia nuera cuando se va de la ciudad. Pero ¿Por qué se ha ido? No es propio de ella. Nunca se va de viaje, y marcharse así, justo antes de la boda y sin decirme nada…bueno, ya sabes. Esta mayor.**

Hermione contuvo un ataque de histeria.

**\- No creo que la abuela este senil.**

**\- Yo no he dicho eso. Solo pienso que…ah, bueno. ¿No sabes nada de ella?**

**\- Hable con ella hace dos días-** dijo Hermione con tacto**-. Dijo algo de hablar con un antiguo amigo. Creí que se refería a hablar por teléfono, pero quizás pretendía ir a visitarlo. -**Para cobrarse el favor que debía.

Su madre refunfuño un poco más por el extraño comportamiento de la abuela. Hermione no la escucho. En algún momento tendría que decirle a su familia que estaba suspendido de empleo y sueldo. Dios, odiaba tener que hacerlo. Podía imaginarse lo que diría su madre.

Quizás pudiera arreglarlo todo rápidamente, antes de tener que contarle nada.

**\- Perdona. ¿Qué decías? -**pregunto cuando noto el silencio**-. Me he distraído un momento.**

**\- Te he recordado que tienes que probarte el vestido y te he preguntado si ya has encontrado un día libre en tu agenda.**

¿Un día libre?

**\- Para el ensayo de la cena- **dijo Jean leyendo la mente de su hija como solo las madres pueden hacerlo-**. Me has estado esquivando. ¿Has encontrado una fecha disponible?**

**\- No, pero…**

**\- Es una cena formal, Hermione. No puede acudir sin acompañante. A tu padre y a mí se nos caería la cara de vergüenza.**

El argumento de perder la cara era imposible de contraatacar.

**\- Está bien. No hay problema. Iré acompañada.**

**\- ¿Quién? ¿Has encontrado a alguien?**

Hermione mira a Draco. El ataque de histeria estaba ahí de nuevo.

**\- De hecho, sí, he encontrado a alguien.**

_**~L.D~**_

Se suponía que Draco tenía que dar una rueda de prensa. Y también necesitaba ropa. Después de la conversación, se decidió que Sirius se encargaría de ambos asuntos. Además, tenía que hacer una declaración sobre el nuevo papel del FBI en la investigación. Si no, como dijo Remus secamente, la prensa se inventaría las cosas. También podía decirles que Draco los estaba "ayudando" con la investigación y que no había podido hablar con la prensa en su momento.

Draco ni siquiera podía ir a su casa a buscar su ropa. No si Hermione no iba con él. Todavía no sabían cuánto podían alejarse el uno del otro, pero el apartamento de Draco estaba demasiado lejos como para intentarlo.

Hermione estaba haciendo café otra vez. Draco estaba en la puerta comiendo una manzana. No había sitio para los dos en la cocina. Las manzanas era lo único que Hermione había conseguido sacar de sus armarios que se parecía a un desayuno, ya que el pan había resultado estar mohoso.

Hermione lleno la cafetera y la puso en su sitio.

**\- Esto de ir juntos a todas partes, ¿es tan rato para ti como para mí?**

**\- Es desconcertante. Nunca creí que me pasaría a mí.**

**\- Dijiste que ocurría muy pocas veces.**

**\- Sí, y…-**Draco dudo**-. La Dama nunca ha dotado de elegida a un lu nuncio. No desde la época de las historias antiguas, que son ya más mito que historia. No hay precedentes de lo nuestro.**

**\- Supongo que a ti también te ha atrapado por sorpresa. Tampoco estabas preparado para esto.**

**\- Por lo menos sabía que estas cosas ocurren, pero sí. -**Hizo una pausa**-. Mi hermano tuvo una elegida.**

_¿Tuvo?_ Hermione miro a Draco.

**\- ¿Qué hermano?**

**\- Theo. Salió mal****.**

Hermione estudio el rostro de Draco que se había vuelto súbitamente impenetrable.

**\- No quieres hablar de eso.**

**\- No me gustaría convertir la tragedia de Theo en un aviso para nosotros. Aunque es un buen aviso. -**Obviamente ansioso por cambia de tema, Draco dio un paso adelante**-. ¿Dónde tienes la basura?**

Hermione sintió picor en su piel cuando él se acercó. Sintió que su corazón latía más rápido, y deseaba tocarlo, poner su mano en el firme pecho de Draco, y comprobar si su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

Dio un paso atrás.

**\- Los restos orgánicos van al recipiente de cerámica que hay debajo del fregadero, para hacer compost.**

Draco lo encontró y deposito los restos de la manzana.

**\- ¿Te preocupa el medio ambiente?**

**\- Soy jardinera. Somos muy avariciosos con los restos orgánicos****.**

Draco sonrió lentamente.

**\- Que yo recuerde, también eres avariciosa con otras cosas.**

Hermione sintió calor en su cara, y que algo palpitaba más abajo. Eso la enfurecía. Se dio la vuelta.

**\- ****Tenemos que volver al trabajo. Remus está esperando.**

**\- Hermione. -**Draco la detuvo cuando ella intento pasar junto a el**-. No te resistas demasiado. Los animales que se arrancan la pata para escapar de la trampa mueren desangrados.**

**\- ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Te conozco desde hace solo cinco días y se supone que estamos unidos para siempre. ¿Cómo quieres que me enfrente a eso? -**Hermione rechazo el brazo de Draco**-. No me atosigues.**

Remus había desplegado papeles y carpetas por toda la mesa.

**\- Si ustedes dos, tortolitos, acabaron de hacer arrumacos necesitamos…ok, ok- **dijo cuando vio la cara iracunda de Hermione**-. Nada de chistes de tortolitos.**

**\- Tengo un par de preguntas-** empezó Hermione.

**\- Como no-** murmuro Draco entrando en la habitación tras ella. Cruzo hasta la mesa y se puso cómodo. Agarro una de las carpetas. La que contenía los informes oficiales de Hermione, noto ella. Remus no puso objeciones. Al parecer iban a dejar que el civil se involucrara en todo.

Lo que estaba muy bien si el civil se mostraba igual de comunicativo con ellos. Y Hermione estaba bastante segura de que por ahora no lo había sido. Frunció el ceño cuando Draco inclino la cabeza para leer.

**\- ¿Tenia algunas preguntas? -**la animo Remus.

**\- Sí. Primero, saben que soy empata solo desde ayer, pero ya han hecho comprobaciones sobre mí. Incluso para el FBI, eso es mucha rapidez. Ya las habían hecho antes, ¿verdad?**

**\- Hemos comprobado los historiales y los antecedentes de varias personas involucradas en este asunto-**admitió Remus**-. No sabíamos a donde nos llevaría la investigación, pero queríamos estar preparados.**

**\- ¿Preparados para qué? Eso es lo que no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?**

**\- El jefe es un precog. Si él dice vayan, nosotros vamos.**

Hermione los observo un momento, sorprendida.

**\- Creía que el gobierno no los utilizaba porque no eran fiables.**

**\- Dumbledore acierta en un setenta por ciento. Quizás parezca una cifra baja; pero los exámenes a los que someten a los precog son bastantes aburridos y la precognición capta mucho mejor los asuntos jugosos. Aquellos en los que hay emociones en juego.**

**\- Nunca había oído hablar de un precog que llegara al setenta por ciento. No consistentemente.**

**\- No lo percibe todo, pero cuando capta algo, puedes estar seguro que es cierto. Sirius cree que Dumbledore tiene algo de elfo. Será interesante ver como lo percibe usted cuando lo conozca.**

**\- Si nos conocemos. Todavía no he aceptado unirme a su grupo. Una pregunta más. ¿De dónde conoce a Draco?**

Remus sonrió.

**\- Me ayudo en otro caso que tuve, antes de tener a Sirius como compañero. Lo pasamos muy bien una vez resolvimos aquel asunto.**

Hermione miro el anillo de Remus.

Él se dio cuenta.

**\- Eh, entonces no estaba casado. Pero mis días de juerga se han acabado, y este caso está lejos de estar resuelto, así que mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra. Tenemos que ponerla al día rápidamente sobre todo lo que tenemos-** dijo rebuscando entre los papeles que había sobre la mesa**-. La mayor parte de esto son comprobaciones de historiales y antecedentes de personas. Pero algunos informes son una lectura interesante. ¿Dónde?... oh, aquí esta. -**Entrego a Hermione una carpeta.

Las cejas de Hermione se arquearon.

**-**** ¿Tiene una carpeta llena con información sobre los aza?**

Draco miro interesado.

**\- Es material reciente. Los observamos desde que abrieron en Los Ángeles, hace tres años.**

**\- Y ¿Quiénes o que son? -**pregunto Draco

**\- Provienen de Gran Bretaña, aunque afirman que sus orígenes están en el antiguo Egipto. A los cultos les encanta decir esas cosas: antigua herencia, la tradición que se ha mantenido en secreto. Les hace parecer más interesantes. Los investigamos porque han estado relacionados con magia de muerte.**

**\- ¡Magia de muerte!**

**\- Animal, no humana, y no hemos podido probar nada contra ellos desde que cruzaron el charco. Pero si, algunos de sus ritos implican sacrificios animales.**

**\- Malo- **dijo Hermione mientras repasaba el informe de forma superficial**-. Nunca he oído de hablar de esa diosa suya, Ani…**

**\- Eh, mejor no la menciones, ¿vale?**

**\- ¿Por qué no? -**Hermione irguió la cabeza y capto la mirada avergonzada de Remus**-. Oh, vamos. La magia de los nombres está obsoleta desde la Purga.**

**\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero Dumbledore dijo que no mencionáramos el nombre. Ni dejáramos que lo hiciera nadie que poseyera magia. -**Se encogió de hombros**-. No sabe por qué. Pero cuando me avisa de algo tan especifico como esto, tiendo a hacerle caso.**

**\- Déjame ver eso. -**Draco alargo la mano para recoger la página que estaba leyendo Hermione.

Ella se la dio, frunciendo el ceño. La voz de Draco sonaba rara.

El miro la hoja, sus ojos leyeron a toda velocidad. Y entonces se detuvieron. Estuvo inmóvil durante un buen rato.

**\- ¿Qué sucede? -**pregunto Hermione**-. Me dijiste que no sabías nada de los aza.**

**\- Sobre ellos no, pero Ella…-**Por fin Draco levanto la cabeza**-. ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que una leyenda cobrara vida y te mordiera en el culo?**

**\- Sí, hace poco-**dijo Hermione sin pensar.

Draco se volvió rojo de placer por la sorpresa de escuchar esa respuesta.

**\- Gracias.**

Remus se aclaró la garganta.

**\- Así que, ¿has oído hablar de esa diosa? ¿Forma parte de sus leyendas?**

**\- Leyenda, historia… Tras el paso de unos cientos de años, se mezclan y es difícil distinguirlas. Sí, he oído hablar de Ella. Es la razón por que mi gente existe.**

**\- ¿Ella es su Dama? -**pregunto Hermione. La mera idea le parecía horrible**-. ¿Esa versión femenina de la deidad que ustedes adoran?**

**\- No lo has entendido. -**Draco busco la mirada de Hermione, sus ojos estaban cubiertos y oscuros**-. Mi Dama es su enemiga. Nos crearon para destruirla a Ella.**

* * *

Perdón por la demora, se que muchas desean enviarme más de un Cruciatus, pero siendo sincera me daba fiaca escribir la historia. Estamos a casi 10 capítulos de terminarla. Osea que en cualquier momento, se produce el fin u.u, pero tranquilas, que esta hermosa historia tiene continuación. Sin más espero leer sus comentarios.

Se despide

**Lumione**


	23. Aninna

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

Blaise estaba tumbado con las manos cómodamente dispuestas. Como muestra de su recién adquirido estatus, le habían facilitado un colchón y una manta ligera. Seguía siendo un prisionero, por supuesto, pero querían hacerlo creer que después de que probara su buena voluntad seria bien tratado.

Claro. Sonrió sarcástico a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Y Santa Claus existía. No cabía duda de que el colchón era cómodo, pero aparte de eso era un verdadero incordio. Ya le había resultado bastante difícil rastrear la rejilla de energía que había debajo de su celda cuando podía tumbarse directamente en el suelo. Y ahora tenía el colchón entre él y la red. Pero la manta era una autentica bendición. A un hombre ciego encerrado en una jaula de cristal le es imposible saber cuándo lo están observando, pero la manta le proporcionaba un poquito de intimidad. Si alguien veía los ligeros movimientos de sus manos debajo de ella, probablemente pensaría que se estaba divirtiendo consigo mismo.

Dios sabía que había pocas cosas que hacer en aquel sitio… además de lo que realmente estaba haciendo, claro. Entretejía sorcéri.

Normalmente, un hechizó se tejía con palabras, objetos materiales o una combinación de ambos, y podía aplicarse de muchas maneras diferentes. Trabajar directamente con sorcéri era casi una locura, supuso Blaise, para cualquiera que no fuera un adepto. Pero, en teoría, podía hacerse. La idea era conseguir colar los suficientes elementos de su propio hechizo en la trama de la rejilla de energía. Una vez hubiera suficiente, podía controlar la red. Teóricamente.

En la práctica, quizá consiguiera saltar por los aires en minúsculos trocitos junto con su jaula de cristal. Si eso llegaba a suceder, esperaba que Bellatrix estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

Nunca había creído las historias sobre las grandes guerras y como habían creado a su gente para servir como guerreros de uno de los bandos. Al bando de la verdad y la justicia, por supuesto. Al bando de los buenos.

Oh, sí que creía que había habido un conflicto, un tremendo conflicto que implico a todas las esferas de existencia, en un pasado remoto. Antes de que se perdiera el **Codex Arcanum, **ya se había aceptado esto como un hecho, así que probablemente fuera cierto. Pero las historias que habían pasado de padres a hijos durante generaciones entre los lupi trataban de héroes y villanos, dioses y diosas. Blaise creía que no eran más que mitos. Ninguna historia oral podría haberse mantenido con tanto detalle a lo largo de un espacio de tiempo tan vasto. Además, eran los buenos los que habían sobrevivido para contar su versión. Obviamente, su bando había ganado.

Solo había hecho falta un toque del báculo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Quizá no supiera como identificar a los tipos buenos, pensó Blaise mientras retorciéndose de dolor, daba la forma adecuada a una sorcéri carmesí. Pero ahora sabía quiénes eran los malos.

Estudio la trama que había creado. Parecía que estaba bien… Y solo había una manera de comprobarlo. Dejo caer una mano, las puntas de los dedos tocaron el suelo, y empezó a introducir su hechizo en la red que había abajo.

Al principio, las voces eran una molestia, una distracción que pronto desaparecería. Luego descubrió que una de ellas le era familiar, y no precisamente de su estancia en aquel lugar. Intrigado, dejo ir el hechizo.

**\- …no estoy contenta…Draco está todavía…hay que detenerlo.**

Era su Frígida Alteza, demasiado lejos como para capar todo lo que decía. Se permitió un segundo para comprobar cómo iba su hechizo. Parecía que se había integrado con suavidad.

**\- …a mí tampoco me hace gracia, Madona. Eliminarlo es…se unió a ti. Por eso… he venido hoy aquí.**

Y esa fue la voz que reconoció. Greyback Fenrir. El hermano de Draco.

**\- Vaya, hoy no estás tan guapo como siempre, ¿eh? -**Era Grey, estaba justo al lado de la jaula de Blaise, y se estaba divirtiendo.

No merecía la pena hacer como que no lo había oído. Grey sabía que sí. Blaise movió las piernas y se sentó, con la cara vuelta hacia la dirección de la que provenían las voces.

**\- Hola Grey. Me alegro de que nos encontremos aquí.**

**\- Sabe que estas aquí-** dijo ella, sorprendida.

**\- Por supuesto que sí. No le has quitado las orejas junto con sus ojos. Hola, Blaise. Según tengo entendido estas negociando tú libertad, ¿eh?**

**\- Hacemos lo que podemos-** dijo suavemente. La náusea que sintió fue una sorpresa para él. No había creído tener tantos ideales morales como para que la traición de Grey le afectara de esa forma tan visceral. Pero hablar con Grey lo ponía enfermo**-. No veo que tu estés en una jaula.**

Grey rio.

**\- El mismo Blaise de siempre. Pero hay cosas que no sabía de ti, ¿eh? Madona me dice que jugueteas con la hechicería. Qué vergüenza.**

**\- Hablando de vergüenza. ¿Qué haces aquí hablando con esa Madona? Eso podría esperarse de mí, pero se supone que tú estás por encima de un tipo rastreo y sin clan como yo.**

**\- No te compares conmigo. -**La voz de Grey adquirió un súbito influjo de emoción. Ira, sobre todo, con una buena ración de desprecio**-. Estoy luchando para salvar a mi clan. Tú solo intentas salvar tu culo.**

**\- Perdona por ser tan tonto, creo que no te sigo. Te has aliado con nuestra enemiga histórica y estás haciendo todo lo posible por matar a tu padre y destruir a tu hermano… ¿Por el bien del clan?**

**\- Siempre has sido corto de miras. El rho va a destruirnos a todos con sus quimeras políticas. Destruirá el Desafío y nos convertirá en una imitación de los humanos, meras copias de aquellos que nunca has oído la llamada de la Dama. No dejare que eso suceda.**

La voz de Grey era dura. Decidida. A Blaise le recordaba un poco a Draco… una versión triste y retorcida de Draco.

**\- Bien, cada uno a lo suyo. Mmm… No puedo evitar preguntarme. Ya ves, mi lamentable curiosidad. Sabes que ella puede leer tu mente, ¿no? -**Y era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Se suponía que era imposible dominar la mente de una persona, pero ella tenía mucho poder concentrado en el báculo…aunque no podía imaginarse a ningún lupus permitiendo que lo tocara una abominación como aquella.

Grey rio.

**\- No puede leer la mía, ni la de cualquier otro lupus. Era un verdadero imbécil, ¿eh? Aquella a la que sirve Madona no puede afectarnos de esa manera.**

Pero a Ella no le hacía falta. La zorra indiferente que era su sacerdotisa tenía su propio don, que posiblemente hubiera aumentado por el poder de la diosa, pero no había sido originado por Ella. Sin embargo, Blaise sospecho que no era el mejor momento para dar una conferencia sobre las diferencias entre la hechicería y los dones.

**\- ¿Y has venido hasta aquí para animarme? Que considerado. Me siento mucho mejor.**

**\- Quería verte en tu jaula. Creía que lo disfrutaría, y estoy haciéndolo.**

Madona hablo. Su voz llegaba a través del cristal, suave, pero haciéndolo.

**\- Grey tiene una idea sobre cómo utilizarte. Yo tenía otros planes para probar tu honestidad, pero me gusta más su idea. Me permite saber con seguridad de qué lado estás, y además nos ayuda a avanzar en nuestra causa. Y no tendríamos que esperar a que tus ojos crezcan de nuevo.**

**\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un ataque de eficiencia? -**Blaise hablo a la ligera, pero los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. No estaba listo. Todavía no controlaba la red de poder. Aunque faltaba poco…

\- **Todo depende de lo flexible que sea tu sentido de la lealtad-** **dijo ella****-. Grey me asegura que es extremadamente flexible. Pero ¿no es cierto que te consideras amigo de Draco Malfoy?**

**\- Claro que sí. Draco es un imán para las mujeres. No es que yo tenga problemas para atraerlas, pero es tal el número que se enamora de él que no puede complacerlas a todas. Yo me ocupo del excedente.**

**\- No me interesa escuchar nada sobre tus hábitos sexuales. ¿Estás dispuesto a atraerlo hasta nosotros?**

Blaise sonrió.

**\- ¿Y que gano yo?**

**\- Aninna quiere comérselo. Si no lo consigue, quizá acepte un hombre lobo hechicero en su lugar.**

**\- Desde luego, sabes cómo motivar a un hombre.**

* * *

_Hola, como se dieron cuenta, el capitulo de hoy es más cortito. Ya me encuentro en vacaciones, así que lo más probable que el próximo lo actualice pronto._

**Lumione**


	24. Rumbo a La Jolie Vie

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

A las once y media, Draco iba de camino a encontrarse con Lavender. Con Hermione, por supuesto. Se había ganado a cara o cruz el derecho a conducir, así que iban en su coche.

Sirius estaba recopilando más información sobre la Iglesia de los Fieles. Remus iba a hacer una visita a Asuntos Internos para saber que habían descubierto Ronald y Moody. Hermione quiera su oportunidad para interrogar a Lavender.

Había sido más práctico dividirse en otro tipo de parejas: Hermione con Sirius, y Draco con Remus; pero el vínculo de los elegidos lo hacía imposible. Y aunque no lo hiciera, Draco no está dispuesto a perder de vista a Hermione. Ella era una amenaza para los asesinos y para el policía corrupto que trabajaba con ellos. No estaba dispuesto a jugársela dejando que Hermione fuera sola por ahí.

Primero había ido a buscar a Blaise. No estaba en casa, y una llamada a Max confirmo que tampoco lo había visto, ni sabía nada de él. Draco estaba enfadado consigo mismo por preocuparse tanto. A veces Blaise solía largarse durante semanas, siguiendo la pista a alguno rastro de hechizo recién descubierto. Siempre estaba inmerso en manuscritos antiguos o diarios buscando ese tipo de cosas.

**\- ¿Estás seguro de que Zabini es un hechicero****? -**pregunto Hermione por tercera vez**-. ¿No simplemente alguien con un don que quiere hacerse el interesante?**

**\- Los lupi no tenemos dones.**

**\- Y se supone que tampoco pueden ser hechiceros.**

Cierto.

**\- Realiza hechizos que surgen desde dentro de él. Esa es la definición de hechicería, ¿no?**

**\- ¿Cómo sabes tú de donde surgen esos hechizos? No puedes ver la magia, ni sentirla.**

A punto de perder la paciencia, Draco dijo:

**\- Lo expulsaron de su clan porque no podía renunciar a la hechicería, lo que sugiere que su motivo era un poco más profundo que querer hacerse el interesante. Tuvieron que creer que era hechicero de verdad. Y eso-**añadió con un suspiro**\- es más de lo que debería haberte contado.**

**\- Lo mantendré en privado. A no ser…**

**\- A no ser que no puedes. Entendido. -**Estaba empezando a lamentar haberles hablado de Blaise. Pero cuando descubrió la identidad del anciano que había despertado, creyó que Hermione y los dos federales tenían que saber todo lo que sabía él.

Blaise había estado estudiando lo que él llamaba alteraciones en el flujo, que lo hacían pensar que las relaciones entre las esferas estaban cambiando. Había sentido una conexión con los Nokolai, algún tipo de conspiración, y había acudido a Draco. Utilizando a Draco como el centro de un hechizo más complejo, descubrió un plan para asesinar al rho… demasiado tarde.

Hermione toco el brazo de Draco.

**\- No voy a delatarlo, Draco. A no ser que sea culpable de algo más que de practicar un arte ilegal. Aunque debo decir que esta es la primera vez que mi política de mantener la intimidad de la gente acaba protegiendo a un hechicero.**

**\- Blaise dice que la hechicería tiene mala reputación. No es que sea inherentemente mala o buena, al menos no más que la electricidad, por ejemplo.**

**\- Eso es lo que siempre he pensado. La magia no tiene condicionamientos morales. Lo que importa es como la utilizas. Pero lo que percibí en la habitación de Hannah…-**Sacudió la cabeza como intentando deshacerse de un mal recuerdo.

Cuando Draco alargo la mano, la de Hermione estaba esperándola. El vínculo estaba funcionando. Y seguiría funcionando, si Hermione lo permitía.

**\- Así que, ¿qué se siente al tocar la magia? -**pregunto Draco mirando a Hermione.

Ella sonrió brevemente.

**\- Dime cómo es cambiar.**

**\- Salvaje. Doloroso. Correcto.**

**\- Vale, eres mucho mejor que yo encontrando palabras. La magia es como… una textura. Arena o cristal, madera, roca u hojas… Cuando toco algo o a alguien que contiene magia, tiene esa textura.**

**\- ¿No es siempre igual? -**pregunto Draco con curiosidad.

**\- Oh, no. Por ejemplo, la magia lupus es como tocar una mezcla de pelaje y colmillos.**

Eso tenía sentido. Algo. Si Draco pudiera imaginarse algo que fuera suave como el pelo de un animal, y duro y puntiagudo a la vez.

**\- Es por eso que no entiendo lo que percibí en la habitación de Hannah. La textura en si no puede ser mala o buena, simplemente es. Supongo que podrías tener una textura que hiriera, como cristal roto. Pero dolor y maldad no son lo mismo.**

**\- No cuando dejas de tener tres o cuatro años, desde luego-** añadió Draco, poniendo el intermitente para girar.

**\- Supongo…-** Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando la mano de Draco y retiro la suya**\- Eh, ¿no acabamos de pasar la casa de Lavender?**

Paciencia, se recordó Draco para sí mismo.

**\- No había sitio para aparcar.**

**\- Oh, bien. Quiero decir, está bien saber que eres humano… Oh, eso no ha sonado bien. Debería decir mortal, como el resto de nosotros. Yo tampoco encuentro nunca sitio para aparcar.**

La humanidad de Draco, o la falta de ella, preocupaba a Hermione. Y él no sabía que hacer al respecto. ¿Le costaba enfrentarse a la naturaleza de Draco porque se sentía ambigua sobre la suya propia?

**\- ¿Qué es lo más duro de ser una empata?**

**\- Supongo que no ser ni lo uno ni lo otro.**

**\- Creo que no estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir. -**Draco aparco**-. Eres definitivamente humana.**

**\- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Dónde trazas la linea que digas, a partir de aquí todos son humanos y el resto son otras cosas? Tú estás cómodo estando fuera de esa línea. Yo solo quiero saber dónde está. -**Hermione abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche.

_¿Por qué Hermione necesitaba esa línea?_, se preguntó Draco bajándose también. Quizás era consecuencia de no pertenecer a ningún clan. Él siempre había sabido quien era.

Pero en algunos aspectos, su familia era su clan. Lo que le recordó… Draco hablo mientras se reunió con Hermione en la acera.

**\- ¿No había algo que tenías que preguntarme?**

**\- Normalmente sí, pero no ahora mismo.**

**\- Ibas a hablarme de una cita.**

**\- Oh. -**Hermione lo miro enojada**-. Deduzco que has oído ambas partes de la conversación con mi madre.**

Draco sonrió.

**\- Está bien. ¿Vendrás a la maldita cena de ensayo conmigo?**

**\- Será un placer. Empezaba a preguntarme si pensabas pedírselo a Remus.**

**\- Lo pensé.**

El tono hosco de Hermione le hizo gracia a Draco.

**\- ¿Es una cena muy formal? Tengo un esmoquin.**

**\- Porque será que no me extraña. No, bastara un traje normal. Se va a celebrar en el restaurante de mi tío Chan. Quizá lo conozca. El Dragón Dorado en el Gaslamp Quarter.**

**\- He estado alguna vez. Excelente cerdo mu shu. -**Draco observo a Hermione**-. No te veo muy entusiasmada. ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?**

**\- No, no es eso. De hecho-** dijo con una sonrisa asomándose**-, tengo muchas ganas de ver la reacción de mi madre cuando te conozca.**

**\- Así que me has invitado para fastidiar a tu madre.**

Hermione asintió pensativa.

**\- Pues sí. Madre suele decir que no tiene prejuicios, pero claro que los tiene. No contra los lupi en particular, pero admitámoslo, no ceras de su agrado.**

Draco solo soltó una carcajada.

**\- Ayudaría mucho si fueras cirujano. O abogado, siempre y cuando trabajaras en un bufete de prestigio. Es una fanática del éxito personal. Pero un playboy…-**Negó con la cabeza**-. Aunque le encantara la parte de que eres rico.**

**\- No soy rico.**

Hermione volvió la cabeza para mirar el coche de Draco, y luego lo miro a él, con las cejas arqueadas.

**\- Es parte de mi imagen.**

**\- Cosa que te encanta.**

Draco sonrió.

**\- Por supuesto.**

**\- También conocerás a mi padre, pero es un hombre fácil de contentar. Mi hermana Susan, la que se casa, es perfecta, así que no será ningún problema. Mi hermana pequeña, Beth, probablemente intente ligar contigo. Mmm… Y luego está la abuela.**

**\- ¿Solo tienes una?**

**\- No, pero la abuela es una entre un millón. Ella…- **Hermione suspiro**-. Es imposible explicar cómo es la abuela. Tienes que conocerla.**

**\- Estoy deseándolo.**

**\- Eso demuestra que no la conoces- **murmuro Hermione.

Llegaron a su destino, La Jolie Vie, un salón de belleza propiedad de Lavender Brown.

**\- Hermione. -**Draco puso su mano sobre su hombro deteniéndola cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta**-. ¿Qué sucede?**

Las cejas de Hermione expresaron educadamente su sorpresa.

**\- ¿Quieres decir además de estar unida de por vida a un hombre que casi no conozco? ¿O te refieres al asunto de descubrir que la ha perpetrado esos asesinatos puede ser una diosa inmortal?**

La boca de Draco sonrió ligeramente al oír que Ella era descrita como la que había perpetrado los asesinatos.

**\- Una anciana. Prefiero no honrarla con el otro término. Tendrás problemas para arrestarla, me temo, porque, por lo que se, Ella no puede entrar en nuestra dimensión.**

**\- Has comentado algo de eso antes, pero ¿cómo puedes estar seguro? Tus conocimientos se basan en leyendas tan antiguas que nadie sabe decir cuando se originaron.**

**\- Si Ella estuviera aquí-** dijo Draco con amargura**-, no tendrías que preocuparte por nuestro vínculo. Yo estaría muerto. Y también mi clan, junto con la mayoría de los lupi de este plantea. Sin mencionar a los humanos que Ella considere que podrían ser una amenaza: el presidente, el Congreso, el Ejército.**

**\- Vale. Estas empezando a asustarme.**

**\- Bien. -**Pero Hermione ya estaba asustada de antes. Cuanto más se acercaban al salón, mas terror sentía Draco en ella**-. No vas a decirme porque Lavender te disgusta, ¿verdad?**

Hermione le quito la mirada a Draco, su rostro no expresaba nada.

**\- La memoria es una zorra a veces. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te arregle el pelo o te hagan las uñas mientras hablo con ella? Nadie va a intentar matarme entre los secadores de pelo y la sala de barros.**

**\- Mis uñas están perfectamente, gracias. -**Draco se preguntó si ella se habría dado cuenta de que había puesto la mano en su cintura**-. No voy a interferir, Hermione.**

Hermione miro a Draco, hizo un gesto de disgusto y retiro la mano.

**\- Y no te pongas tan cerca. No creo que haga muy buena impresión si la interrogo mientras me estoy frotando contigo.**


	25. Lavender Brown

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

A Lavender le iba bien, pensó Hermione cuando entro en el salón de belleza. Moldes de escayola estilo veneciano en las paredes, baldosas de pizarra en el suelo, un candelabro de cristal y una recepcionista que parecía la hermana rubia de Julia Roberts sentada detrás de un escritorio antiguo.

**-**** ¿Puedo ayudarles? -**pregunto la mujer mostrando una cálida sonrisa. Increíblemente, casi no miro a Draco.

Había cierta desventaja en el hecho de ser una simple consultora experta. Las manos de Hermione buscaron su identificación en el bolso hasta que le recordó.

**\- Me gustaría hablar con la señorita Brown. Estoy segura de que está ocupada, pero soy una vieja amiga. -**Hermione sonrió**-. Dígale que Hermione Granger quiere verla.**

**\- ¿Una vieja amiga? -**dijo Draco en voz muy baja mientras la mujer hablaba por el teléfono interno.

**\- Después.**

La recepcionista ya había terminado y se puso de pie.

**\- Acompáñenme, por favor.**

Hermione siguió a la estilosa y delgada rubia de metro ochenta al salón principal, un sitio a la moda con palmeras de dos metros y medio, baldosas decorativas, olor a productos químicos y mujeres. Todas y cada una de ellas miraron a Draco al pasar.

Quizás la recepcionista fuera lesbiana.

Cruzaron una puerta en la parte de atrás que conducía a una zona más utilitaria del local, un corto y enmoquetado pasillo que tenía sendas puertas en ambos extremos. Hermione intentó hacer un esfuerzo no muy intenso de convencerse de que su corazón latía de alivio. No había estado segura en absoluto de que Lavender fuera a recibirlos.

Pero el alivio no hace que te suden las palmas de las manos. Se detuvieron delante de la puerta del extremo este. El clon de Julia llamo brevemente, abrió y dio un paso. Todavía sonreía.

El despacho de Lavender estaba decorado en un estilo kitsch muy caro: una palmera de neón en una esquina, sillas rosadas y peludas para los visitantes, un escritorio de cromo y cristal. Lavender no estaba detrás de ese escritorio, sino que estaba de pie delante de la ventana, observando el exterior. Vestía un top muy corto, elástico y de color fucsia, y unos pantalones ajustados de talle bajo que dejaban al aire el aro que llevaba en el ombligo.

Se volvió cuando se cerró la puerta y sus cejas se arquearon.

**\- Draco. No te esperaba. Pero ya que estas aquí…-** Miro a Hermione y sus labios se curvaron en las esquinas**-. Podríamos intentar un trio. El sofá es un poco pequeño, pero siempre nos queda el suelo.**

Hermione se ruborizo y se irrito sobremanera.

**\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no te importa tener sexo con un asesino? ¿O que no te importa quedarte desnuda con un hombre a quien has intentado inculpar por un asesinato?**

**\- Oh, te has vuelto muy dura. -**Sacudió la cabeza, y por un segundo Hermione creyó ver esos grandes ojos que Lavender se había sentido un poco dolida**-. Supongo que no estás aquí para hablar de los viejos tiempos.**

**\- Supones bien. Debería mencionar, también, que no estoy aquí en calidad de policía. Estoy ayudando al FBI en su investigación.**

**\- ¿El FBI? -**Lavender se pasó una mano por su pelo**-. Que miedo. ¿He mencionado ya que no le hago asco a nada? -**Examino a Hermione de arriba abajo con esa sonrisa gatuna en sus labios**-. Me gusta tu chaqueta.**

**\- Gracias. ¿Quién te persuadió para que mintieras sobre haber visto a Draco la otra noche?**

**\- No mentí. -**Miro a Draco y se encogió de hombros**-. No era mi intención causarte ningún problema, cariño.**

**\- Cómo puedes ver, el problema no ha sido muy grave. -**La sonrisa de Draco era afilada como el filo de un cristal roto**-. Pero creo que mentir a los federales crea unos problemas más serios y permanentes.**

**\- Puede ser que me equivocara, pero aquel tipo se parecía a ti. -**Lavender señalo las sillas peludas de color rosa**-. Sentémonos. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? Tenemos un buen chardonnay, o quizás prefieran una limonada si quieren ser corrector por estar de servicio.**

Dejar que Lavender eligiera el tema de conversación no iba a ayudar. La mujer mantendría el control todo el rato.

Hermione camino hasta ella.

**\- Esas personas, a las que estas protegiendo, son asesinos. ¿Sabes lo que le hicieron a Hannah Abbott? La destrozaron, en su propia casa, donde ella pensaba que estaría a salvo.**

Lavender saco la lengua y se tocó el labio superior.

**\- Estoy segura de que es terrible, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Quizá me equivocará al decir a quien vi aquella noche, quizá no. Sea como sea, no soy culpable de nada.**

**\- ¿Qué hacías allí? No esa noche, que según tengo entendido estabas en el club. Al día siguiente, cuando resulto que viste los coches policías aparcados frente a la casa de Hannah y te acercaste a ver qué pasaba.**

**\- Vaya, suena muy raro de la manera que lo cuentas. -**Lavender inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y rozo la mejilla de Hermione con un dedo**-. Sabes, cariño, tu piel es bonita, pero no creo que ese color de maquillaje de base te vaya bien. Te hace parecer amarillenta. Podría proporcionarte toda una paleta personalizada con nuestra marca personal. Te encantara.**

Hermione no llevaba maquillaje.

**\- No has respondido a mi pregunta.**

**\- Para alguien que no está aquí en calidad de policía, suenas como uno. -**Se encogió de hombros**-. ¿Por qué no? Ya le conté todo a aquel otro policía. Dejé el bolso en el club, y no me di cuenta hasta que quise pagar el taxi. -**Hizo una mueca**-. Déjame que te diga que el taxista no fue muy comprensivo. Tuve que despertar a unos vecinos para pedirles dinero, y tampoco fueron muy compresivos. Al día siguiente volví por él.**

**\- ¿Por qué usaste un taxi?**

Lavender suspiro fastidiada.

**\- Entre tú y yo, cariño, tengo un pequeño problema con mi carne de conducir. Últimamente uso taxis para ir a todas partes.**

**\- El Club Infierno está a dos manzanas del apartamento de Hannah Abbott. ¿Cómo pudiste ver a Draco tan claramente como para identificarlos desde esa distancia?**

**\- Pase a su lado con el taxi, cariño. No sé si el taxista lo vio o no, pero yo siempre me fijo en Draco. -**Mostro una sonrisa sesgada**.**

Hermione asintió lentamente, preguntándose si ellos, quienes fueran, habrían dispuesto que un hombre saliera del apartamento de Hannah en el momento justo para que lo viera el taxista.

**\- Es una buena historia, Lavender. Muy bien atada.**

**\- ¿Historia? -**Las finas cejas de Lavender se arquearon por la sorpresa**-. Cariños, yo no soy la que se inventa historias sobre donde ha estado o adónde va. Esas eras tú y Sarah…**

Hermione sintió que le faltaba el aire. ¿Fue por mi culpa? ¿Me has culpado todos estos años? Pude haber dicho que no, convencer a Sarah de que no lo hiciera… Recupero el aliento.

**\- Muy buena. Conectar eso. Pero ya no tengo ochos años y puedo defenderme. Quizá debas recordar eso porque te conviene que sea tu amiga. Estas de mierda hasta el cuello, aunque seas demasiado tonta como para verlo.**

La ira relampagueo en los ojos de Lavender.

**\- Bueno, bueno. No es necesario insultar.**

**\- Piénsalo bien. Si viste al asesino, estas en peligro. Si no lo viste, si has mentido por alguna razón, estas en más peligro todavía.**

**\- Qué bonito que te preocupes por mí. -**La voz de Lavender se convirtió en un susurro**-. Pobre pequeña Mione. Te gusta la seguridad, ¿no es verdad? Después de lo que paso no puedo culparte. ¿Te metiste a la policía porque te sentías más segura con un arma y un uniforme entre tú y los tipos malos?**

Esa también ha sido buena, pensó Hermione. Pero Lavender siempre había sido una experta en golpes bajos.

**\- El asunto es que sé que no viste al asesino. Porque el asesino no estaba allí.**

Las delgadas cejas se arquearon.

**\- Vaya, esa sí que es buena. ¿La mato sin estar allí?**

**\- Sí. Veras. A Hannah no la mato un lupus. La mataron por medio de la hechicería.**

Por un segundo, el miedo inundo esos ojos expresivos y familiares. Lavender soltó una risa nerviosa.

**\- Creo que ves demasiadas películas.**

**\- ¿Recuerdas que he dicho que estaba trabajando con el FBI? El caso es suyo ahora. El asesinato por medio mágico es un crimen federal… el único que conlleva pena de muerte automática.**

Durante un segundo, Lavender no dijo nada. Después, se encogió de hombros como si nada de aquello le importara, y se dio la vuelta.

**\- Tengo que volver al trabajo, querida. Te agradezco mucho que te hayas molestado en contarme todos esos pequeños y fascinantes detalles, pero…**

Hermione la agarro por el hombro y la detuvo.

**\- Escúchame. Ellos ya no te necesitan para nada. Sabemos que Malfoy no lo hizo, así que tú eres un cabo suelto. Crees que no te harán daño mientras tengas la boca cerrada, pero ellos no lo ven así. Podrías cambiar de opinión. Mientras sigas viva, podrías decidirte a hablar. Y la persona que mato a Hannah puede llegar a ti y detener tu corazón en cualquier momento.**

**\- Vaya. -**Estaba intentando hacerse la dura, pero ni ella misma se lo creía**-. Tienes mucha imaginación.**

Hermione no dijo nada y dejo que la imaginación de Lavender hiciera todo el trabajo.

Lavender miro hacia otro lado mientras jugueteaba con un pendiente. Después volvió a mirar a Hermione.

**\- ¿Y qué pasaría si te dijera que alguien me pidió que dijera lo que declare? ¿Me meteré en líos?**

**\- Intentare que no haya cargos contra ti por obstrucción a la justicia.**

**\- Bien. -**Lavender se mordió un labio**-. Está bien. Fue Zabini. El me pidió que dijera eso.**

**\- ¿Blaise Zabini?**

Lavender asintió. Su labio inferior sobresalía como el de un niño enfadado.

**\- Él y yo estábamos juntos, ahora sí, ahora no. Ya sabes. Así funciona con los lupi. Pero cuando toca es… oh, madre mía. -**Su sonrisa asomo brevemente, engreída, y desapareció de nuevo**-. Últimamente no nos veíamos mucho, y yo esperaba cambiar eso de alguna manera. No sabía que iba a hacer a esa pobre mujer, pero supongo que sí que sabía que iba a causarle problemas a Draco. Pero no me di cuenta de lo grave que podía ser. De verdad, no lo sabía.**

* * *

**_Reviews= autora feliz= capítulo más rápido._**


	26. ¿El Pasado?

_El capituló de hoy es muy cortito, pero es la previa al pasado de Hermione. Espero les guste._

_Como sabrán, siempre hago un especial con los personajes. Es un detrás de escena, donde los personajes responden sus preguntas. Nuestro "invitado" para la próxima vez es nada más ni nada menos que Lucius Malfoy. Así que vayan preparando sus preguntas. _

**_Declame_: **_Basa en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

**_N/T: _**La he editado un poquito para sacarle los HORRORES ortográficos. Esta obra, es un Crossover del mundo de Harry Potter con el Mundo de Los Lupi. No permito que sea copiada en otro lugar que no sea mío. En mi perfil, encontrarán los links de otras páginas donde pueden encontrar esta y las demás obras.

_¡Felices cinco meses lobinas!_

* * *

_**-Miente-**_ dijo Draco. Cerró la puerta de golpe.

**_-Quizá. -_**Hermione se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad_**-. Cuando el otro día anduve buscando a Zabini, no conseguí dar con él-**_ Miró a Draco-**_. No has saltado sobre ella. Te has contenido._**

**_-No ha sido fácil-_** dijo Draco con voz sombría_**-. Hermione, conozco a Blaise. No tiene nada que ver con esto.**_

Sin embargo, encajaba perfectamente. Estaban buscando a un hechicero. Y Blaise era el único del que Hermione había oído hablar.

_**-Son amigos. ¿Muy amigos?**_

_**-Sí. Sé que todo apunta hacia él, pero Lavender no es el testigo más fiable del mundo.**_

_**-Teniendo en cuenta que ya ha mentido una vez, no. Pero ¿qué gana mintiendo sobre Zabini?**_

_**-Puede ser una forma de protegerse a sí misma, pero yo apostaría a que lo ha hecho por malicia.**_

_**-Mmm. ¿Ella y Zabini estaban juntos, como ella dice?**_

_**-Juntos puede ser demasiada palabra cuando se trata de él. A Blaise no le van las relaciones. Solo sexo. -**_Draco se incorporó al tráfico_**-. Lo que puede hacer que no pienses muy bien de él, pero hay una diferencia entre la promiscuidad y arrancarle la garganta a una mujer.**_

Hermione le dio vuelta en su cabeza.

**_-Lavender miente fácilmente, pero creo que estaba asustada de verdad._**

**_-Es que das miedo cuando te dejas llevar._**

**_\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva yendo al club? ¿Es una de tus admiradoras o le van los lupi en general?_**

**_-Le gusta tener sexo con lupi. Pero, de hecho, no le gustamos. -_**Observó a Hermione con una rápida mirada, y volvió a poner su atención de nuevo en la carretera-. _**No me he acostado con ella.**_

_**-Nadie te ha preguntado.**_

_**-Te podía oír mientras pensabas-**_ dijo Draco secamente-._** Lavender nos tiene miedo. Eso no me pone, precisamente.**_

Hermione se sorprendió.

_**\- ¿Sale con lupi porque les tiene miedo?**_

_**-Disfruta con el miedo. La excita.**_

Hermione trató de encajar eso con lo que sabía de la Lavender de antes y lo que sabía de la de ahora. Encajaba.

_**-Me gustaría...eh. ¿Por qué te paras aquí? -**_Draco se había detenido en el aparcamiento de un restaurante de la playa.

_**-Para almorzar-**_ apagó el motor y miró a Hermione_**-. Y sobre las preguntas, ahora me toca hacerlas a mí.**_

_**-No tengo hambre.**_

_**-Yo sí, pero puedo esperar. Has dicho que me lo explicarías después. Ahora es después.**_

_**-Esta noche también será después. -**_Ver a Lavender ya había sido suficiente inmersión en el baúl de los recuerdos. No quería seguir hurgando en el pasado_**-. Mira, yo era amiga de la hermana de Lavender en el colegio. Pasó algo malo. Fue hace mucho tiempo, y tenemos**_ **_que concentrarnos en la investigación._**

**_-No estás bien. Quiero ayudarte._**

Hermione miró por la ventana. Más allá del aparcamiento, una franja de océano asomaba entre los edificios. Azul oscuro reflejaba el cielo sin nubes. Hacía veinte años, el cielo y el mar tenían un color gris. Gris tormentoso.

Dentro de ella, sintió un tirón que la impulsaba a contárselo todo a Draco. A confiar en él.

Pero no podía. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

_**-No puedo hablar de eso. Nunca he podido.**_

_**\- ¿Nunca? -**_Draco puso su mano en el hombro de Hermione.

Ella sintió una oleada de calidez. La conexión. Sacudió la cabeza.

_**-Está bien. Como quieras, pero nuestro vínculo sirve para algo más que para el sexo, si le das una oportunidad.**_

Hermione volvió a mirar por la ventana, a las gaviotas que volaban sobre ellos y al cielo limpio y brillante como el cristal recién pulido. Al principio, todos habían querido hablar del tema: la policía, su madre, el psicólogo. Pero ella no había podido. Podía contar fragmentos, pero nunca toda la historia. Nunca la peor parte.

Pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien la había animado a intentarlo.

Quizá, pensó, pudiera hacerlo ahora. Quizá estuviera cansada del silencio.

Hermione se agachó y se quitó los zapatos.

**_-Demos un paseo por la playa._**

* * *

**_Comentarios= autora feliz= capítulo más rápido._**


	27. El Pasado de Hermione

_Como sabrán, siempre hago un especial con los personajes. Es un detrás de escena, donde los personajes responden sus preguntas. Nuestro "invitado" para la próxima vez es nada más ni nada menos que Lucius Malfoy. Así que vayan preparando sus preguntas._

**_Declame_: **_Basa en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

**_N/T: _**La he editado un poquito para sacarle los HORRORES ortográficos. Esta obra, es un Crossover del mundo de Harry Potter con el Mundo de Los Lupi. No permito que sea copiada en otro lugar que no sea mío. En mi perfil, encontrarán los links de otras páginas donde pueden encontrar esta y las demás obras.

**_Advertencia: El siguiente capituló puede herir la sensibilidad del lector. Leerlo bajo sus responsabilidad._**

* * *

Sorprendentemente había muy poca gente en la playa. Aunque, por supuesto, en esta época del año las familias solo iban los fines de semana.

_**-Lo único que necesitamos en un atardecer-**_****dijo Hermione**_-, y podríamos estar en un anuncio. Seguro que parecemos la perfecta pareja californiana, paseando descalzos por la playa, agarrados de la mano. Dios sabe que eres fotogénico._**

**_-La gente suele sonreír en esas fotografías._**

**_-Creo que estoy lista. -_**Hermione no estaba segura de que pudiera hacerlo, o de que quisiera_**-. Pero te lo voy a contar resumido.**_

_**-De acuerdo. Conociste a Lavender hace muchos años.**_

_**-Veinte. El mes pasado hizo veinte años. - **_¿Era una obsesión saber con tanta exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado? No, decidió Hermione. Triste quizá, pero inevitable_**-. Su hermana menor era mi mejor amiga en el colegio. Muchas veces pasaba la noche en su casa y jugaba con ella después de clase. Así que veía mucho a Lavender.**_

_**\- ¿Entonces te caía mejor?**_

Hermione sonrió sin ganas.

**_-No. Pero era la hermana mayor, y como es naturalmente, se mostraba despectiva con nosotras, las niñatas. En aquella época, Lavender era muy obediente, lo creas o no. Sarah..._**\- Hermione sintió que no podía seguir. Raras veces pronunciaba ese nombre en voz alta**_-. Sarah era la traviesa._**

**_-Se me hace difícil imaginarte metiéndote en líos._**

**_-Yo era muy buena y muy formal. Hacía los deberes, nunca me copiaba, nunca hablaba en clases. Pero Sarah hizo que me soltara un poco. Siempre me convencía para hacer cosas. Un día hicimos nos escapamos._**

La mano de Draco se sentía cálida y agradable en torno a la de ella.

**_-No es una gran rebelión._**

**_-No te creas. -_**Caminó en silencio durante unos instantes. Sentía que la sangre latía en su cuerpo con un nuevo ritmo, rápido e insistente. _Sigue_**_-. No nos gustaba nuestra profesora y, de alguna manera, tenía sentido castigarla saltándonos su clase. Lo teníamos todo preparado, cómo escaparnos antes de que empezara, qué autobús tomar. Sin embargo, no tuvimos en cuenta el tiempo. Se estaba formando una tormenta, así que no había casi nadie en la playa. Al principio nos llevamos una decepción, pero luego decidimos que era mucho mejor así. Teníamos casi toda la playa para nosotras._**

**_\- ¿Qué pasó, Hermione?_**

**_-Nos secuestraron._**

Draco sintió que le faltaba el aire. Por un momento, sus dedos apretaron tanto la mano de Hermione que dolía.

_**-Era un hombre simpático. -**_Era como presentar un informe, ¿no? Había escrito sobre casos iguales de malos e, incluso, peores _**-. Me recordaba a Santa Claus, pero sin barba. Como un abuelo. Empezó a hablar con nosotras, retándonos porque no estábamos en clase. Al principio yo no quería contestarle. Le dije a Sarah que no debíamos hablar con extraños. Así que ella le preguntó su nombre, y así me lo presentó. Ya no era un extraño. Pensé que era terriblemente inteligente.**_

Los pies de Hermione se detuvieron. Miró fijamente a las gaviotas que descendían en picado hacia las cambiantes aguas azules. Aquí era donde se detenía siempre, el punto de partir del cual no podía seguir contándolo, no en voz alta. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si todas las palabras se concentraran ahí y presionaran para salir, cortándole la respiración.

Draco se puso detrás de ella y la abrazó, acariciándole los brazos, arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. El movimiento repetitivo la calmó físicamente. Fue consciente de la presencia de Draco, que estaba ahí, detrás de ella. No le hacía preguntas o la obligaba a enfrentarse a su dolor y sus sentimientos. Simplemente, estaba ahí.

Él le protegía la espalda. Y las palabras salieron por si solas.

_**-Nos hizo acompañarlo al auto. No nos pidió que nos subiéramos a él. Eso nos habría asustado. Dijo que necesitaba ayuda para llevar sus cosas de picnic a la playa, y que éramos unas niñas muy serviciales. Fuimos con él. No pensamos en el maletero, en que podía ser peligroso.**_****_**La golpeó. Yo lo vi e intenté escapar. No recuerdo que me golpeara. No lo recuerdo, pero me desperté en el maletero. Me dolía la cabeza y me di cuenta de que había vomitado. Tenía el sabor en la boca. Sarah lloraba. Cuando el coche tomaba una curva, nos chocábamos la una con la otra, pero no podíamos vernos. Estaba muy oscuro. Me sentía como si no pudiera respirar, como si esa oscuridad estuviera absorbiendo todo el aire...-**_ Hermione se quedó sin aire al recordarlo.

_**-Respira. -**_Draco la rodeó con sus brazos-_**. Respira, Hermione. Estás a salvo.**_

Estaba equivocado. No estaba a salvo. Pero se sentía bien entre sus brazos. Se apoyó en él y, tras unos instantes, continuó en un susurro.

**_-El hombre condujo toda la noche, y nos metió en su casa. Sarah era una niña rosadita de bonito pelo rubio. Mala suerte para ella. A mí me ató, para más tarde. Pero yo estaba allí. Yo estaba allí cuando la violó._**

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Draco.

_**-No creo que su intención fuera matarla. También se quedó sorprendido. -**_Por alguna razón, esta era la peor parte. La sorpresa en la cara del hombre cuando Sarah dejó de moverse, cuando sus piernas dejaron de dar patadas y sus ojos se quedaron abiertos, sin parpadear**_-. La había ahogado, pero no parecía ver la conexión entre lo que él había hecho y que Sarah estuviera muerta. Eso lo asustó. Quiso que estuviera de acuerdo con él en que había sido un accidente. Le dije que sí. Le dije que sí a todo._**

Draco apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Hermione. Su cuerpo rodeaba a Hermione por completo, y eso ayudaba. Ayudaba. No decía nada, y eso también ayudaba. Por unos momentos, Hermione se dejó reconfortar por el cuerpo de Draco.

**_-Tuve suerte- _**dijo por fin_**-. Yo no lo sabía entonces, pero alguien había visto cómo el hombre nos metía en el maletero. Una mujer que hacía footing. Vio el número de la matrícula. La policía llevaba horas buscando el coche. Lo encontraron justo a tiempo... para mí. No para Sarah.**_

Hermione tragó.

**_-No me violó. El oficial de policía que localizó la matrícula informó a la central, pero no esperó. Rompió la puerta y entró solo, en contra de todas las normas. Más tarde contó que su intuición le había dicho que no podía esperar a los refuerzos. Era un patrullero y llevaba un par de años en el cuerpo. Su nombre era Alastor Moody._**

**_-Diablos._**

**_-Sí. -_**Su voz tembló. Pero consiguió que volviera a sonar segura_**-. Por eso tenía que acudir a Asuntos todo lo que te he contado, no podía estar segura de ser imparcial con Moody. Pero se siente traicionado. Lo he herido.**_

_**-Has dicho que Moody es un policía de pies a cabeza. Eso significa anteponer el trabajo a todo. Eso es lo que has hecho tú. Acabará viendo eso, antes o después.**_

_**-Quizá. -**_No estaba segura. Quizá por eso mismo debería perdonar a Moody por haber dudado de ella_**-. Sabes, Lavender tenía razón. Me uní a la policía para sentirme segura. Cuando has comprobado en carne y hueso que los monstruos existen, quieres hacer lo que sea por ayudar a encerrarlos. Y quieres tener de tu parte a todos los que hagan falta para luchar contra esos monstruos.**_

Draco estaba tan cerca de ella que Hermione pudo oírlo tragar.

**_-Elegiste trabajar en Homicidios._**

**_-El asesinato no solo destruye a una persona. Provoca consecuencias que hieren a mucha gente... Algo se rompió dentro de Lavender. Era insoportable cuando tenía once años, pero muchas chicas son así a esa edad. Sobre todo, para sus hermanas pequeñas, y las amigas de sus hermanas pequeñas. Pero no era tan retorcida como es ahora._**

**_-Le has avisado. Le has ofrecido toda la ayuda que has podido._**

Hermione no contesto. Un hombre haciendo footing pasó entre ellos y el mar. Su perro, un labrador grande y negro trotaba a su lado a pesar del cartel_"prohibido animales"._El perro, feliz, llevaba la lengua fuera.

_**\- ¿Cómo es? -**_preguntó en un murmullo mientras observaba al perro_**-. Me refiero a ser un lobo. ¿Piensas y sientes como un lobo?**_

_**-El lobo está siempre con el humano, y el humano está siempre con el lobo. Soy yo mismo en cualquiera de las dos formas, aunque no exactamente el mismo. ¿Eres tú misma cuando duermes? ¿Cuándo sueñas?**_

_**-Creo que ya sé lo que quieres decir. -**_Hermione giró la cabeza ligeramente para sentir el aliento de Draco. Su olor la tranquilizaba.

Él no había contestado a la pregunta que Hermione no había pronunciado en voz alta, pero era una pregunta estúpida. Nadie estaba a salvo. Y, sin embargo, la mayor parte de los que habían hecho daño a la gente de Draco habían llevado placas.

_**\- ¿Es un problema para ti que yo sea policía?**_

_**-Una complicación. -**_Su tono era irónico_**-. ¿Hermione?**_

_**\- ¿Sí?**_

_**\- ¿Qué pasó con él?**_

Era la única pregunta que había hecho Draco. Hermione tomó aire lentamente. La opresión sobre su pecho había desaparecido.

_**-Estuvo treinta años en el corredor de la muerte. Un montón de apelaciones. Pero al final, lo ejecutaron.**_

_**-En los clanes manejamos esos asuntos de otra manera, pero supongo que tu sistema funcionara. Seguramente.**_

_**-Hay razones para que existan las apelaciones. La ley no siempre tiene razón. Pero él estuvo encerrado todo el tiempo. No hizo daño a más niñas.**_

Draco permaneció en silencio. Hermione se quedó apoyada en él un poco más. No había sido tan malo contárselo. Él había hecho que todo fuera más fácil de lo que ella hubiera pensado...O quizá tuviera algo que ver con el vínculo, que la había convencido de que confiara en él.

En ese momento, nada de eso importaba. Hermione se sentía...limpia. Como si contar su historia la hubiera ayudado a dejar el pasado en el pasado. Hermione giró la cabeza para mirar a Draco a los ojos.

**_\- ¿Listo para seguir a los monstruos?_**

**_\- ¿En quién piensas?_**

**_-En el arzobispo Goyle Gregory._**

* * *

**_Comentarios= autora feliz= capítulo más rápido._**


	28. Vigilada, conexiones y reunión

Saben, siempre me digo que tengo que decirles una noticia y siempre me acuerdo una vez que la obra a sido subida. Bueno, la noticia que les vengo a decir es que la obra fue nominada al concurso LONGFIC DRAMIONE 2015, del grupo de facebook Potterfics (/groups/106204866124683/). Me siento re feliz de que la obra participe.

**_Declame_: **_Basa en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

**_N/T: _**La he editado un poquito para sacarle los HORRORES ortográficos. Esta obra, es un Crossover del mundo de Harry Potter con el Mundo de Los Lupi. No permito que sea copiada en otro lugar que no sea mío. En mi perfil, encontrarán los links de otras páginas donde pueden encontrar esta y las demás obras.

* * *

Pero Gregory no estaba en la iglesia. Hermione había esperado poder hablar de nuevo con aquel hombrecillo servicial, que la recordaría como detective de modo que podría ahorrarse las explicaciones innecesarias. Pero no estaba tampoco. Y la secretaria estudió la petición de Hermione de hablar con el líder de su iglesia con profunda desconfianza. No consiguieron sacarle nada.

También lo intentaron en casa del arzobispo, con igual suerte. Frustrada, Hermione examinó la puerta, estilo español tallada a mano, y muy antigua. Iba muy bien con la casa de cuatrocientos metros cuadrados.

_**-El padre vive bien, ¿eh?**_

_**-La religión le ha ido muy bien, sí-**_ afirmo Draco_**-. ¿Y ahora qué?**_

_**-Los vecinos. Luego, a comer.**_

Los dos vecinos de Gregory estaban en casa. Y describieron a un hombre que encajaba con aquella casa: urbano, clase media alta, habituado a las reuniones sociales. A la primera mujer no le caía bien, pero no lo dijo; sin embargo, la pareja de ancianos le tenía en muy alta consideración.

Ella y Draco estaba comiendo unos tacos de marisco cuando sonó el celular de Hermione.

**_-Aquí Hermione._**

**_\- ¿Hermione? -_**Era la voz de Lavender, aguda y asustada_**-. ¿Podrías venir aquí? Estoy en casa y.… y creo que me están vigilando.**_

_**\- ¿Has informado a la policía?**_

_**\- ¿A la policía? ¡No! No, no puedo... algunos están en el ojo. Tú sabes a quién me refiero. Necesito que vengas ahora mismo.**_

_**-Vamos para allá.**_

_**-Date prisa. -**_Lavender colgó.

Hermione explicó rápidamente la situación a Draco, agarro el bolso y salió corriendo hacia el coche.

El apartamento de Lavender estaba en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Estaban a medio camino cuando el móvil sonó de nuevo. Era Remus.

_**-He encontrado conexiones interesantes entre la Iglesia de los Fieles y esa pequeña iglesia a la que suele ir su sargento Ronald. Salimos ahora para tener una pequeña charla con Gregory.**_

_**-Pues buena suerte. Ya hemos estado en la iglesia y en su casa. -**_Hubo unos instantes de silencio**_-. Sí- _**dijo Hermione frotándose el cuello _**-. Tendría que haberlo consultado con ustedes primero. Todavía pienso que el caso es mío. Lo siento. Estamos de camino al departamento de Lavender Brown-**_ dijo informando concienzudamente esta vez **_-. Cree que alguien la está vigilando._**

**_-Iba a pedirle que se reuniera con nosotros para la entrevista con Gregory._**

**_\- ¿Quiere decir que han contactado con él?_**

**_-A través de su teléfono móvil. En estos momentos está en la carretera, volviendo de Los Ángeles. Nos encontraremos con él en Oceanside en veinte minutos._**

**_-Maldición. -_**Hermione quería estar presente en esa reunión, pero Lavender podía tener problemas de verdad, o podía está lo suficientemente asustada como para irse de la lengua un poco más_**-. Creo que me tendré que contentar con leer su informe.**_

Remus rio.

_**-La informaré de todo. He dejado una llave para usted en recepción. Si termina antes que nosotros, siéntase como en casa. Y pidan lo que quieran, siempre y cuando sea café. –**_Colgó.

Eran casi las cinco cuando se marcharon del apartamento de Lavender. Había estado bebiendo. Y eso no sacó a la luz su mejor carácter. Varias veces pasó de acusarlos de haberla puesto en peligro a rogarles que se quedaran con ella y la protegieran.

No encontraron señal alguna de que la vigilaban.

_**\- ¿Qué crees? -**_dijo Hermione mientras subía de nuevo al coche_**-. ¿Estaba asustada de verdad? ¿O está jugando con nosotros?**_

_**-No lo sé. Lavender miente muy bien, pero no creo que sea capaz de hacer que su cuerpo huela a miedo. -**_Draco arrancó_**\- Está asustada, pero lo de que la vigilaban puede haber sido producto de la culpa y el alcohol.**_

Hermione estaba intranquila.

_**-Hubiera preferido que accediera a que la traslademos a una casa segura. No es que tenga autoridad para organizar algo así, pero Sirius podría. Quizá debamos quedarnos por aquí, vigilar la casa.**_

_**-Ninguno de nosotros puede protegerla de la hechicería. Y como ella misma ha dicho, una casa segura tampoco podría.**_

_**-Sí, pero...-**_Hermione negó con la cabeza_** sé. Hay algo que no va bien. -**_Pero no podía decir exactamente qué era lo que le preocupaba.

**_\- ¿Quieres que llamemos a Remus? Quizá no sea demasiado tarde para unirnos a ellos._**

**_-Si ya están hablando con él, que aparezcamos nosotros puede estropear las cosas. Voy a fingir que soy una mujer adulta y a dejar que otro juegue con la pelota por una vez._**

**_\- ¿Adónde, entonces?_**

**_-Remus ha mencionado café. Vamos a su hotel y veamos si la cafeína despierta a algunas de mis neuronas. Necesito pensar._**

**Próximo Capítulo**

Hermione retiró su mano y la mantuvo ligeramente alejada de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se clavaron en Draco, asegurándose de que él la apoyaba. Draco asintió. Dio un paso atrás para dejar algo de espacio entre ella y los dos agente.

Y entonces habló:

**_-Están hechizados. Los dos._**

* * *

**_Comentarios= autora feliz= capítulo más rápido._**


	29. Perdiendo la cabeza

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

Draco decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de intragables tazas de café por unos días. Se detuvo en una tienda de delicadeces y compró café en grano, un molinillo y una cafetera francesa. Hermione se debatía entre la risa y la exasperación, hasta que Draco señaló que también quería beber café decente en su casa. Entonces Hermione permaneció en silencio, con toda seguridad pensando en cómo el vínculo había introducido a Draco a su vida, a la fuerza.

Entre aquella parada y el tráfico, los dos federales llegaron al hotel antes que ellos. Remus y Sirius estaban alojados en el décimo piso de un hotel que se especializaba en suites para viajes de negocios. La pequeña sala de estar era confortable en su estilo genérico y tenía las comodidades habituales, incluyendo una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas. Una gran mejoría respecto a la sal de estar del apartamento de Hermione, pensó divertida.

Sin embargo, el servicio a limpieza del hotel se había dejado algo en el tintero. En cuanto puso un pie en la habitación, Draco notó el olor desagradable. No era algo que los humanos estaban con él pudieran percibir, pensó. Quizá un ratón muerto en el armario.

**\- ¿Qué tal les ha ido? -**preguntó Hermione**-. Y, ¿cuál es la conexión entre la iglesia de Ronald y la Iglesia de los Fieles?**

**\- No lo hay- **dijo Remus tristemente**-. Nos hemos equivocado.**

Draco caminó hasta la mesa y empezó a sacar sus compras.

**\- ¿Quién quiere una taza de café decente?**

**\- Ah, para mí no.- **Remus tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. Como avergonzada.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

**\- Lo que mi compañero quiere está evitando decir es que nos hemos equivocado. No hay ninguna conexión entre los azá y los asesinatos.**

Hermione se detuvo en seco.

**-**** ¿Qué quiere decir con que estamos equivocados? ¿Han hablado con ese arzobispo durante unos minutos y los ha convencido de que él y su organización entera son puros como la nieve?**

Sirius se enfadó.

**\- A veces ocurren coincidencias. Creo que nos hemos precipitado al sacar conclusiones.**

**\- ¡Coincidencias! -**Hermione parecía dispuesta a golpear algo. Probablemente la nariz de Sirius**-. Por supuesto que están conectados.**

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

**\- No hemos equivocado en todo.**

Draco habló antes de que Hermione hiciera lago que pudiera traducirse en cargos por golpear a un agente federal.

**\- Según tengo entendido, Gregory es el último que habló con Diggory. ¿Qué ha dicho sobre eso?**

**\- Ha cooperado completamente.**

Draco lo miró.

**\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Ha cooperado completamente?**

**\- Mira. -**Remus se pasó una mano por el pelo haciendo que un mal corte de pelo tuviera aún peor aspecto**-. Como ha dicho Sirius, nos hemos precipitado con nuestras conclusiones. Nos hemos equivocado. No tenemos pruebas de que a Hannah Abbott la mataran por medio de la hechicería y mucho menos de que la Iglesia de los Fieles esté implicada. Unas cuantas leyendas antiguas, un nombre similar...-**Se encogió de hombros**-. No es mucho si te paras a pensarlo.**

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

**\- Remus, ¿cómo te has dejado convencer?**

Lupin frunció el ceño.

**\- Voy a hacer como que no he oído eso.**

**\- Un momento**\- intervino Hermione**-. Un momento. Evitemos que nuestros temperamentos se adueñen de la situación.**

Draco la miró, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud. Hermione parecía tranquila. Pero no olía como si estuviera tranquila. Y entonces Draco la oyó hablar sin que ella emitiera un solo sonido.

**_\- Prepárate. Quizá saquen sus armas._**

Lo había dicho mentalmente. Un truco que los lupi utilizaban a menudo, y del que no esperaba que Hermione estuviera al tanto.

Hermione sonrió a los agentes.

**\- Nos han tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo. Creía que estábamos todos en el mismo barco, pero parece que ser ustedes ya han llegado a puerto y no nos quieren decir cómo. ¿Tengo razón?**

**\- Eso es lo que hay. -**Black se disculpó.

**\- Muy bien. No estoy de acuerdo con sus conclusiones, pero ustedes llevan las placas. Me imagino que ya no me necesitan en el caso.**

**\- Nosotros mismos nos vamos mañana. No creemos que haya caso.**

**\- De acuerdo. -**Hermione se encogió de hombros**-. Nos tomamos el café y nos marchamos. ¿Sin resentimientos? -**Alargó la mano y, por fin, Draco entendió de qué iba todo aquello. Se acercó a los dos agentes. Y se preparó.

**\- Por supuesto. -**Claramente aliviado, Sirius estrechó la mano de Hermione.

Draco oyó que la respiración de ella se aceleraba.

**\- ¿Remus? -**Se giró y alargó la mano al agente**-. ¿Sin resentimientos?**

**\- No tiene porque...****-** Sacudió la cabeza y observó la mano abierta de Hermione, luego la estrechó con un gesto breve y rápido**-. Lo siento. No estoy seguro de lo que iba a decir.**

Hermione retiró su mano y la mantuvo ligeramente alejada de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se clavaron en Draco, asegurándose de que él la apoyaba. Draco asintió. Dio un paso atrás para dejar algo de espacio entre ella y los agentes.

Y entonces habló:

**\- Están hechizados. Los dos.**

**\- ¿Qué? -**Remus rio**-. Está bromeando.**

**\- He sentido lo mismo. Esa maldad que identifica a la magia que mató a Hannah Abbott.**

**\- No puede ser- **explicó Remus**-. Estamos escudados por mis hechizos de protección. No se nos puede manipular de esa manera.**

**\- Piense en ello. Piense en lo que creía antes de hablar con ese hombre. Y compárelo con lo que cree ahora.**

Sirius frunció el ceño.

Remus estaba perplejo.

**\- He cambiado de opinión.**

**\- Remus-** dijo Draco suavemente**-, tú mismo comprobaste la escena del crimen e hiciste las pruebas. ¿Por qué dirías ahora que no hay evidencia de hechicería en el asesinato?**

**\- Porque...-**Su cara se contorsionó como si hubiera comido carne en mal estado**-. Mis hechizos no son admisibles como prueba a excepción de en algunas situaciones estrictamente definidas y concretas.**

**\- Pero demostrabas que la mujer murió por medio de la hechicería, ¿no?**

**\- Sin duda alguna. El rastro era fuerte, incuestionablemente resultado de un acto de hechicería y ...-** su voz vagó ligeramente**-. No recuerdo lo que iba a decir.**

Hermione miró a Draco.

**\- ¿Un hechizo de persuasión, quizá? ¿Qué sabe sobre los hechizos de persuasión?**

**\- No mucho.**

Remus respondió.

**\- Normalmente son hechizos muy débiles, incluso aunque los realice alguien con un don de carisma...oh. Tiene gracia. Cuando nos reunimos con Gregory recuerdo haber pensado que no me sorprendería que tuviera algún don.**

**\- Estuvimos allí demasiado tiempo- **dijo Sirius de pronto. Gotas de sudor inundaban su frente como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo**-. Llegamos a las tres y media. Y estábamos de vuelta a las cinco y media. Pero no recuerdo lo suficiente... lo suficiente como para cubrir todo ese lapso de tiempo.**

**\- Mierda- **dijo Remus**-. Tienes razón. Hablamos con él durante diez minutos y después... no recuerdo nada. ¿Había alguien más allí? -**Miró a Sirius**-. ¿Llegó alguien mientras hablábamos con Gregory?**

**\- No lo sé. No me acuerdo. -**Sirius miró a Hermione**-. Tiene razón. Han manipulado nuestras mentes. No pueden confiar en nosotros.**

¿Qué haces con un par de agentes especiales que han perdido la cabeza? ¿O parte de ella?

Hermione intentó determinar hasta qué punto habían manipulado sus mentes. Dos agentes estaban dispuestos e intentaron cooperar, pero pronto estuvo claro que no podían razonar lo que había pasado ni lo que les había hecho.

Veinte minutos después, Draco puso una mano en el hombro de Hermione.

**\- Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos. Si los presionamos más corremos el riesgo de causarles algún daño permanente.**

Sirius se observaba las manos, juntas y apoyadas sobre la mesa. Su rostro estaba pálido por el esfuerzo. Remus estaba murmurando una letanía para recordarse a sí mismo por qué no podía confiar en su propia mente. Cada vez que se detenía, volvía a los pensamientos que le habían implantado.

**\- Necesitamos ayuda médica- **dijo Hermione**-. O algún tipo de ayuda. Yo no sé cómo funciona esto. Si pudiera llamar a su jefe, él podría...**

Sirius alzó la mirada.

**\- ¿Quiere decir a Dumbledore? Ya lo he llamado. Ya sabe que nos retiramos.**

**\- Bien- **Hermione asintió**-. Eso está bien. Sabe, no tiene tan mal aspecto. Pero quizá será mejor si se echa un momento.**

**\- No.…- **Sirius se frotó la frente**-. ¿He estado bebiendo? Parece que no puedo pensar a derechas.**

**\- No nos retiramos- **dijo Remus de pronto**-. Aunque necesitamos retirarnos. Tienen que sedarnos.**

**\- Puedo ocuparme de eso- **dijo Draco.

Remus lo miró a los ojos.

\- **Hazlo. Hazlo mientras recuerde por qué.**

Draco sacó su teléfono.

**\- Mientras me encargo de eso, Hermione habla con ellos de cualquier cosa menos del caso. A Remus le gusta el baloncesto.**

* * *

**_Comentarios= autora feliz= capítulo más rápido._**


	30. Magia Maldita

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

Remus no tuvo ningún problema en hablar de baloncesto. Aunque Sirius no estaba muy interesado y tenía peor aspecto que su compañero. Su memoria a corto plazo estaba hecha un lío. Era necesario ocupar la mente de los agentes, así que cuando Draco colgó, decidieron jugar al póquer.

Sirius era un hacha en el póquer. Lo que le hubieran hecho a su cerebro no había afectado a sus habilidades para pensar e idear estrategias, siempre y cuando no pensara en el caso. La palidez no desapareció de su rostro, pero parecía más tranquilo mientras tuviera otra cosa en la que concentrarse.

Para cuando llegó la ayuda, le había sacado treinta dólares a Hermione, y había desplumado a Draco y a Remus.

**\- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo- **dijo Luna cuando llegó**-. ¿Dónde están mis pacientes?**

**\- Aquí mismo-** dijo Hermione. Ella también esperaba que supieran lo que estaban haciendo.

Dos jóvenes musculosos entraron con Luna en la habitación. Hermione reconoció a uno, el lupus pelirrojo que vigilaba la entrada cuando estuvo en el Hogar del Clan. Los dos miraron a Draco durante un momento, luego se dispersaron.

Sirius se había puesto de pie cuando los había visto entrar. Tenía una expresión tensa que decía que estaba dispuesto a armar bronca.

**\- ¿Qué está pasando?**

**\- No se encuentra bien, ¿recuerda? Esta es la doctora. Luna Lovegood. Va a examinarlo.**

**\- Ya me encuentro mejor. No necesito un médico.**

Luna puso su maletín sobre la mesa.

**\- Ya que estoy aquí, ¿por qué no me deja examinarlo para asegurarme de eso?**

Sirius se acercó a Remus.

**_\- _Creo que no.**

**\- No pasa nada Sirius- **dijo Remus-**. Nosotros les hemos pedido que vengan.**

**\- No lo recuerdo.**

**\- Sí, bueno, estamos teniendo un pequeño problema con nuestra memoria. Por eso están aquí.**

**\- No sé...- **Los ojos de Sirius observaron toda la habitación. Luna y Hermione eran las que estaban más cerca de él, junto a la mesa; Draco estaba acercándose. Los dos jóvenes iban hacia él lentamente desde ambos lados**-. No teníamos ningún problema hasta que han aparecido ellos.**

Corrió a agarrar su arma.

**\- ¡Sirius, no! -**grito Remus golpeando a Sirius por el brazo. Los otros tres hombres se convirtieron en sombras por la velocidad.

Dos segundos después, Hermione sacó su arma, pero ya no era necesaria. Uno de los jóvenes lupi sujetaba los brazos de Sirius, que estaba inclinado hacia adelante por el aturdimiento. Hermione pensó que el otro había golpeado al agente, pero todo había sido tan rápido...

**\- ¿Ya está? -**pregunto Luna. Estaba agachada en el suelo, donde había caído con una celeridad admirable.

**\- Sí-** dijo Draco. Estaba junto a Remus**-. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**\- No.- **Estaba pálido y temblaba**-. Diablo, no. Ya no puedo más...No puedo recordar por qué los estamos dejando hacer esto. Intentar recordar es como nadar en mantequilla, maldita sea.**

**\- Tú recibirás la primera dosis-** dijo Luna llena de energía. Se levantó y sacó una jeringa del maletín**-. No te preocupes, tu compañero se pondrá bien. Sammy no le ha dado tan fuerte. Sammy, puedes traer los baúles. Hermione, puedes guardar eso.**

Hermione miró el arma que todavía sostenían sus manos, se encogió de hombros y la guardó. El pelirrojo salió al pasillo y volvió con un enorme baúl vacío. Después trajo otro.

Colocaron a los agentes en los baúles. Sammy y el otro lupus levantaron uno como si no pesara nada, como si fuera vacío. Y eso era lo que querían que pensara la gente que pudieran encontrarse por el camino. Una vez estuvieran en la furgoneta con la que habían llegado hasta allí, podrían sacar a los agentes de sus reducidos alojamientos.

Hermione empezó a recoger los papeles y archivos desparramados sobre la mesa.

**\- Tus hombres parecen muy acostumbrados a cómo sacar cuerpos de habitaciones de hotel.**

**\- Ven mucha televisión-** dijo Draco**-. Deduzco que no vamos a dejar nada para quien sea que venga a comprobar por qué Remus y Sirius no han vuelto a la central.**

**\- Vamos a tomar la custodia temporal de todo esto. Lo devolveremos a su tiempo. Agarra el portátil, ¿quieres?**

Draco se movió para ayudarla.

**\- ¿Vamos a contarle esto a alguien?**

**\- Cuando venga alguien preguntando, sí. Ahora, no. Prefiero no pasar encerrada las próximas veinticuatro horas. Sabemos que por lo menos un agente del departamento de policía de San Diego está con los malos, así que acudir a ellos está descartado. Y los federales locales tendría que ponernos bajo custodia y llamar a alguien de la DCM para aclarar todo este lío.**

**\- Tengo algunas preguntas antes de que nos vayamos-** dijo Luna Lovegood**-. Doy por sentado que eres una empata, Hermione.**

Hermione miró a Draco brevemente y luego a Luna.

**\- Sí.**

**\- ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre la magia que han ejercido sobre estos dos?**

**\- Malvada. Áspera y algo así como pastoso y podrido. Como... como tocar mierda fresca cubierta de hierbas y con vidrio esmerilado dentro de ella. ¿Podrás ayudarlos?**

**\- No lo sé. Puedo mantenerlos sedados, pero necesitaré saber más sobre el hechizo antes de intentar eliminarlo.**

Draco habló suavemente.

**\- Lo he olido.**

**\- ¿Qué? -**dijo Hermione-.** No me has dicho nada.**

**\- Al principio no sabía qué estaba oliendo. Era muy débil y nunca me había encontrado algo así antes. Y más tarde no he tenido oportunidad de decir nada. Desafortunadamente, hablar con el pensamiento solo funciona en un sentido entre nosotros.**

**\- Ahora que lo dice, eso ha sido muy raro- **dijo Hermione-.** Útil, pero raro. ¿Así les has dicho a tus hombres cómo actuar...mentalmente?**

Draco asintió.

**\- Y bien, ¿a qué olía el hechizo?**

**\- A putrefacción.**

Luna asintió y los miró preocupada

**\- Sí. Tengo entendido que la magia de muerte tiene ese mismo olor.**

* * *

**_Comentarios= autora feliz= capítulo más rápido._**


	31. Un momento, para los dos

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

**Aclaración****: El siguiente capítulo contiene LEMON, leerlo bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

Abandonaron el hotel al anochecer. El cielo parecía de color gris, como si le hubieran extirpado todo el color. Los edificios alrededor mostraban sus ojos amarillos a la noche que se aproximaba, y las luces delanteras destacaban contra la penetrante oscuridad en el interior del coche de Draco. Hermione se masajeó las sienes e intento organizar sus pensamientos.

**\- Hay una cosa que no entiendo-**dijo Draco mientras se incorporaba al tráfico**-. ¿Por qué Gregory se ha molestado en manipular mentes? A estas alturas ya debería saber que eres una empata. Se ha arriesgado demasiado.**

Hermione frunció el ceño. Eso no se lo había ocurrido a ella.

**\- Quizá haya problemas de comunicaciones en su grupo y no lo supiera. Incluso es más probable que no se diera cuenta de que yo sería capaz de detectarlo. Yo... bueno, soy más sensible que la mayoría.**

**\- La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre este tema-****admitió Draco.**

**\- La mayoría de las empatas no son capaces de percibir rastros de magia secundarios a no ser que sean realmente fuertes. Son capaces de saber si eres o no un lupus estrechándote la mano, pero no pueden distinguir el rastro residual del paso de diversos lupi en el suelo de la casa de tu padre, por ejemplo.**

**\- ¿Tú puedes sentir eso?**

Hermione asintió, pero su mente estaba centrada en la pregunta que Draco había formulado hacía unos instantes.

**\- Quizá Gregory pensara que, aunque yo detectara el hechizo, nadie me creería. Me han expulsado del cuerpo, me han desacreditado. Remus y Sirius eran los únicos que podrían creerme... y ellos han sido los hechizados.**

**\- No es un pensamiento tranquilizador, considerando que lo más seguro es que recibamos una visita de alguien que vendrá a buscarlos.**

**\- Confiemos en que la DCM tenga nómina a brujos que puedan confirmar la existencia de ese hechizo. Una asamblea de brujos sería buena idea. Un practicante individual será incapaz de reunir la energía necesaria para realizar los hechizos más complicados.**

**\- No creo que tengan un hechicero-**dijo Draco con amargura**-, dado que la hechicería es ilegal. Maldita sea, ojalá pudiéramos encontrar a Blaise.**

**\- Sí, ojalá. -**Aunque Hermione no lo deseaba por la misma razón que Draco**-. Mmm, odio sonar como una ignorante, pero ¿por qué un hechicero sería mejor que una asamblea de brujos? Una asamblea de primer orden podría reunir una gran cantidad de poder.**

**\- Según Blaise los hechiceros pueden ver la magia. Por eso pueden trabajar directamente con las fuerzas implicadas en el hechizo, al contrario que los chamanes o los brujos. Me imagino que un hechicero miraría a Sirius y a Remus, y podría ver el hechizo que tienen. Eso sería de gran ayuda para contrarrestarlo, supongo.**

**\- Sería muy útil-**admitió Hermione. Si es que se podía confiar en el hechicero en cuestión. Draco tenía mucha confianza en su amigo. Hermione, no.

**\- Creo que puede haber otra razón por la que Gregory se ha arriesgado a hechizar a Sirius y a Remus-** dijo Draco lentamente.

**\- ¿Cuál?**

**\- Quizá tengan planeado un gran golpe para un futuro cercano y necesiten que los federales estén fuera de juego durante un tiempo para no echar a perder su programa.**

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Hermione, era la multitud de posibilidades que preferiría no tener en cuenta. ¿Qué sería un gran golpe para un grupo como aquel?

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un instante. En el exterior, la ciudad estaba despertando a la vida nocturna, con las filas y las espirales de luces bordeando las calles, como si la ciudad fuera una mujer adornada con gran diversidad de joyas brillantes.

_¿Acaso era la creciente oscuridad la que hacía que Hermione fuera más consciente de la presencia de Draco?_ No es que no lo hubiera sido antes. Hermione había sentido a Draco junto a ella todo el día, había sabido dónde estaba sin necesidad de mirar. Pero la naturaleza del sentimiento había cambiado. Ahora sentía un cosquilleo en su piel, y una concentración de calor en su vientre. Casi podía sentir el aliento de Draco, como si parte de ella estuviera inclinada hacia él, a pesar de que Hermione estuviera sentada totalmente recta.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. No era el momento apropiado, maldita sea. Necesitaba tener la mente clara, no cubierta por la niebla del deseo. No estaba teniendo en cuenta algo importante.

Y de pronto, lo recordó.

**\- Mierda. Lavender.**

**\- ¿Crees que la han hecho lo mismo que a Sirius y a Remus?**

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

**\- Cuando hizo ese comentario tonto sobre mi maquillaje me tocó la cara, y lo único que sentí fue su enojo. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que era el señuelo. Es ella la que ha impedido que yo asistiera a la reunión con Gregory, ¿no? Ellos no me querían allí. No pueden hechizarme y no habría causado más que problemas.**

Draco comprobó el espejo retrovisor... y giró en redondo invadiendo los carriles contiguos.

Hermione se agarró al salpicadero.

**\- Pero qué...**

**\- La han utilizado dos veces-**dijo Draco bruscamente-**. Primero, para implicarme, y después para alejarte de la reunión con Gregory. Pero ahora que la hemos descubierto, no es más que un estorbo para ellos.**

Quince minutos después habían vuelto al apartamento de Lavender. Nadie abrió la puerta.

**\- ¿Qué crees? -**dijo Draco mientras alargaba la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta**-. No creo que esté cerrada.**

**\- Espera un minuto. -**Hermione agarró el brazo de Draco con las dos manos... y no habría sido capaz de detenerlo si él no se hubiera dejado**-. Si irrumpimos, haremos suficiente ruido como para alarmar a los vecinos, y eso no ayudará a Lavender. Sí la han matado, está tan muerta estando tú a este lado de la puerta como al otro. Sí está dentro y no responde, llamará a la policía. No creas que no lo hará.**

Draco asintió.

**\- Tienes razón. Lo que se le ha olvidado cerrar es la puerta de atrás.**

**\- ¡Eh! No era eso lo que...-** Demasiado tarde. La puerta que daba a la escalera ya se había cerrado tras él.

La única puerta trasera del apartamento de Lavender era la del balcón, tres pisos por encima del suelo. Hermione sabía que eso no detendría a Draco. Murmurando sobre lo estúpidos, cabezotas y arrogantes que eran los hombres lobos. Hermione desenfundó su arma y esperó.

Siete tensos minutos después, la puerta se abrió.

**\- No está aquí- **dijo Draco.

Y tampoco estaban algunas de sus ropas, por lo que pudo comprobar Hermione.

**\- O ha hecho la maleta a toda prisa y se ha largado, o ellos quieren que pensemos precisamente eso-**dijo Hermione mientras volvían al coche.

**\- ¿El trabajo policial es siempre así de frustrante?**

**\- A veces es peor. Al menos tenemos algunas pistas. ¿Te apetece que encarguemos una pizza por el camino? Hace mucho que ha pasado la hora de comer.**

**\- Si vamos a mi casa en vez de a la tuya, puedo hacerte comida de verdad.**

**\- ¿Sabes cocinar? -**dijo Hermione perpleja.

**\- Como, así que cocino. Y bastante bien. ¿Cómo es que tú no sabes cocinar?**

**\- Vivo de comida a domicilio. Y mi tío tiene un restaurante. -**Hermione consideró el ofrecimiento de Draco, luego negó con la cabeza**-. Tengo que abrir la puerta para que Crookshanks pueda entrar. Además, si los periodistas todavía no nos han relacionado, bastará con que haya un paparazzi por tu casa y se acabó.**

**\- A tu casa, entonces.**

Hermione guardó silencio mientras pensaba en su lista de sospechosos. Algunos de ellos estaban claramente implicados, y otros tenían un gran signo de interrogación sobre sus nombres.

Lavender. El arzobispo Gregory. Ronald. El capitán Moody. Sin embargo, Blaise Zabini estaba solo en la lista de Hermione, no en la de Draco. Y también había un Nokolai que, según lo que Draco le había contado sobre el ataque a su padre, podía o no ser el que había matado a Cedric Diggory...

**\- ¿Sabes qué nos falta? -**dijo Hermione pronto**-. El motivo. Hay un montón de gente implicada. ¿Todos ellos están ansiosos por parar el proyecto de ley? Hay muchas formas de evitar que se apruebe una ley sin tener que recurrir al asesinato.**

**\- El anciano al que adoran los azá no piensa como un ser humano.**

**\- Y los lupi tampoco, supongo. Pero la mayoría de lo que están en la lista son humanos, humanos que, o bien están cumpliendo las órdenes de Ella, o bien trabajan por su cuenta. Humanos occidentales del siglo veintiuno. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganan con todo esto?**

**\- Sé adónde quieres ir a parar, pero el fanatismo no está reservado tan solo a ciertas partes del mundo.**

**\- ¿Así que crees que todo se debe al fervor religioso? ¿Qué es más divertido matar a los infieles que evitar que se apruebe una ley que no les gusta?**

**\- A los fanáticos suele funcionarles así el cerebro.**

**\- Pero se están arriesgando mucho. Esa iglesia suya acaba de llegar aquí, pero según el FBI están reclutando creyentes a marchas forzadas. Y donaciones también. Además, se molestan en cultivar una imagen normal y generalizada, como si quisieran quedarse para mucho tiempo. Acuérdate de la casa de Gregory. Le importan mucho el dinero y la posición social. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a perderlo todo?**

**\- Quizá no tenga elección. Hemos visto lo que pueden hacer con dos federales que se creían perfectamente protegidos. -**Draco giro para entrar en la calle de Hermione**-. No estoy diciendo que todos los implicados estén bajo un hechizo que los obligue a obedecer. Pero quizás a algunos de los tipos malos hayan influido en los demás de formas de las que es difícil protegerse.**

**\- Ronald-** dijo Hermione, sorprendida por el pensamiento**-. O Moody, o quienquiera que fuera... Es posible. No puedo percibir nada a través de la ropa, y tampoco voy por ahí tocando a todo el mundo. Pero se supone que esos hechizos son muy limitados. Se obliga a la víctima a realizar un hecho particular, y tiene que suceder rápido, o el hechizo pierde poder.**

**\- Ese es el problema de que haya un anciano de por medio, aunque se mantenga a distancia. No sabemos qué es posible y qué no lo es.**

**\- ¿Y si no era un hechizo? Hay dones de la mente que, siendo innatos, no depende de ningún hechizo. Remus dijo algo de que Gregory era muy carismático.**

**\- Mmm.-**Draco pensó unos instantes, y luego negó con la cabeza**-. Un don carismático cuyo poder podría haberse visto incrementado por Ella sería irresistiblemente persuasivo, pero no sería capaz de borrar la memoria de nadie. Remus y Sirius perdieron más de una hora.**

**\- Las drogas pueden producir ese efecto. Pero ¿por qué sería necesario eliminar esa hora? -**Hermione pensó sobre eso mientras llegaban delante de su apartamento. Maldición, había algo que no estaban teniendo en cuenta**-. Hablando de perder una hora... Al menos sabemos que les lleva tiempo ejecutar el hechizo, o lo que sea. No es simplemente, ¡zas!, y ya estás poseído.**

**\- O quizá les llevara una hora interrogarlos y sacarles todo lo que sabían sobre el caso.**

**\- Eso no me anima, precisamente.**

Salieron del coche y les recibió un gato muy irritado. Crookshanks encabezó el camino escaleras arriba, con la cola agitándose y reprochándoles en voz alta que le hubieran hecho esperar.

**\- Esta vez no te ataca-**observó Hermione mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura.

**\- Crookshanks y yo nos entendemos. Tolerará mi presencia en tu vida siempre y cuando yo reconozca su derecho a estar ahí también.**

Hermione abrió la puerta y encendió la única luz una lámpara de suelo junto a la silla. Crook pasó junto a ella dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y el plato que Draco había llenado por la mañana.

**\- Haces que suene pervertido. Dos machos en mi cama, al mismo tiempo.**

**\- Podrías si quisieras, ¿sabes?**

**\- ¿Qué? -**Hermione se volvió. La expresión de Draco era tan inescrutable como la pared detrás de él. Hermione sintió que algo dentro de ella se amargaba**-. Si estás sugiriendo que montemos un trío, olvídate.**

**\- Estoy sugiriendo que no estás atada solo a mí. No sexualmente. Si quieres tener otros hombres en tu cama, puedes.**

Hermione le dio la espalda y puso el maletín de Sirius sobre la mesa.

**\- Quizá según tus costumbres eso sea un ofrecimiento caballeroso. Según las mías es como un nueve en la escala que mide las cosas más asquerosas que me han dicho nunca. Y no te voy a ofrecer el mismo privilegio.**

**\- No tienes necesidad alguna. Yo nunca más estaré con otra mujer.**

Hermione se puso tensa.

**\- Los lupi no creen en la fidelidad.**

**\- No tiene nada que ver con las creencias. Tú eres mi elegida.**

Poco a poco Hermione se volvió a Draco. Se sentía tan tensa que cualquier movimiento repentino podría hacer que se rompiera algo en ella.

**-**** ¿Quieres decir que no puedes estar con otra mujer? ¿Que no es posible?**

Draco hizo una mueca de amargura.

**\- Físicamente, es posible. Pero para la mitad lupus de una pareja vinculada como tú y yo, sería algo asqueroso. Como el incesto o la violación.**

Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos encogidas como puños, y se obligó a relajarlas un poco. Sentía húmedas las palmas.

**\- ¿Y qué hay del elemento humano de la pareja?**

**\- La mujer, que es humana, reacciona como una humana. Se comporta como dictan su naturaleza y sus creencias.**

**\- ¿Quieres decir que yo puedo ser infiel, pero tú no?**

**\- Yo no lo diría así, pero sí.**

El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza.

**-**** ¿Por qué me cuenta esto?**

Draco no respondió inmediatamente. Las sombras formadas por la luz de la única lámpara de la estancia hacían que su expresión se tornara misteriosa, y su cuerpo estaba extremadamente inmóvil. Finalmente dijo:

**\- Antes me has confiado una parte muy íntima de ti que nunca has compartido con nadie. Quería devolverte el favor.**

Hermione dio un paso hacia él. Draco se estaba mostrando vulnerable ante Hermione, pero ella no lo entendía. ¿Qué quería Draco? ¿Qué esperanzas tenía?

**\- ¿Cómo te sentirías si tuviera otro amante?**

**\- Yo... No me gustaría.**

Otro paso.

**\- Draco, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre nuestro vínculo a estar enamorados? Al margen de que nos hayan impuesto el vínculo, por supuesto.**

**\- No lo sé. Los lupi no nos enamoramos. Yo... no sé si tú sientes el vínculo igual que yo.**

Un paso más y Hermione estaba de pie delante de Draco, observando ese bello y exótico rostro: las líneas de sus cejas, las mejillas esculpidas, los ojos tan grises...

**-**** ¿Cómo lo sientes tú?**

Los labios de Draco se curvaron en los extremos. Alzó una mano y tocó la mejilla de Hermione con la punta de sus dedos.

**\- Bendición. Y dolor.**

A Hermione le costaba respirar.

**\- Para un humano, eso suena a amor.**

**\- ¿Sí? -**Draco acarició con los nudillos la mejilla de Hermione, su garganta, dejando a su paso una sensación de hormigueo en la piel de Hermione**-. Para mí, amor es lo que siento por mis hermanos, mi padre, mi hijo.**

**\- ¿No por tu madre? -**preguntó Hermione suavemente.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

**\- Esa es una historia para otro momento. Tú y yo todavía no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para amarnos, ¿verdad? Pero espero...-**Su voz se convirtió en un susurro**-. Sería bueno que llegáramos a ser amigos.**

Hermione tragó.

**\- Sí. Sería bueno. -**Entonces Hermione se puso de puntillas y besó a Draco. No fue el beso ansioso en el que había estado pensando todo el día. Fue un beso dulce y tierno. Uno que sugería... que había esperanzas.

Un poco indecisos, los labios de Draco finalmente respondieron a los suyos.

Hermione se acercó más a él; lentamente, llevó sus manos al rostro de Draco, sintiéndolo mientras hacía que el beso fuera más profundo. Las mejillas de Draco estaban ásperas por la barba de varios días, su cuerpo se sentía firme y anguloso. Su boca tenía el sabor de la pasión de la noche anterior y los descubrimientos del día de hoy, del café, y del hombre. Pero era la piel de Draco lo que fascinaba a Hermione. La textura, la calidez... El mero hecho de tocar con su mano la piel de la garganta de Draco hacía que se le cortara la respiración.

Draco puso sus manos sobre los hombres de Hermione. Simplemente las dejó ahí, sin intención alguna de apremiar o de seducir, a pesar de que su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido como el de Hermione. Dejó que ella marcara el ritmo.

Hermione hizo que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo de Draco. A él le gustaba mucho la seda. Y sintiendo cómo la camisa se deslizaba sobre el cuerpo de Draco al paso de las manos de Hermione, decidió que a ella también le gustaba. Draco estaba tan delgado que podía sentir las costillas debajo de los músculos, y era tan alto que la nariz de Hermione apenas le alcanzaba el cuello.

De pie era demasiado alto. Pero en la cama tenía un tamaño más manejable.

**-**** ¿Se supone que tengo que desearte tanto? -**susurró Hermione**-. Debería estar trabajando. Tengo que...-**Algo. Definitivamente había algo que debería estar haciendo en ese instante en vez de jugar con el canal de la espina dorsal de Draco.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

**_\- Nadia._ -**Su voz sonó como un susurro, la palabra como un aliento cálido contra la mejilla de Hermione**-. Puedes tenerme cuando quieras, donde quieras y como quieras. El trabajo seguirá ahí después.**

¿Podía tomarse unos minutos para ella misma? ¿Eso estaba bien? Hermione dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Draco a los ojos. Sí, decidió. Y también podía darle esos minutos a él.

Hermione agarró la mano de Draco.

**\- En ese caso, te quiero despacio. Muy despacio.**

No encendieron la luz del dormitorio. Entre la oscuridad y las sombras se desvistieron el uno al otro, deteniéndose para besarse, para tocarse.

Una vez desnudo, Draco tiró las sábanas y se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a Hermione. Piel tocando piel, mientras los labios se encontraban, se examinaban, se alejaban. El deseo era cada vez mayor, dulcificado por la demora. Jugaron el uno con el otro, pero era un juego serio: las caricias ligeras, la respiración entrecortada, el aire espesándose mientras los corazones latían, y palpitaban.

Las manos de Draco estaban enredadas en el pelo de Hermione cuando se separaron tras un profundo y apasionado beso. Apoyó su frente en la de ella.

**\- Tu respiración hace que me dé vuelta la cabeza.**

Sí, así era. Un vértigo sublime que Hermione inhalaba con cada aliento, como si estuviera cayendo continuamente hacia un lugar seguro y ardiente. Hermione puso su mejilla contra la de Draco y lo obligó a tumbarse. Durante unos segundos, Hermione se limitó a observarlo, su elegante cuerpo, delgado y poderoso. Piernas largar, hombros poderosos. Su pene, duro y preparado. Su rosto, mirándola a ella, esperando a que ella dijera lo que quería. Lo que necesitaba.

**-**** ¿Ahora? -**susurró Hermione, y él sonrió.

Hermione se colocó encima, guiando a Draco con su mano hasta que estuvo dentro de ella. Hermione se dejó caer y él la llenó por completo. Draco sujetó las caderas de Hermione y empezó a moverse. Ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y siguió su ritmo.

La cadencia gozosamente lenta, dejaba que Hermione pudiera captar y sentir todas las sensaciones, sumergirse en ellas, prestar atención al movimiento de los músculos bajo la piel de Draco y las sutilezas de las sombras en su rostro. Hermione siguió cayendo a ese lugar ardiente, reacia a llagar a él, deseando quedarse donde estaba con la deliciosa sensación de estar completa; la maravillosa fricción. Donde estaba, con los ojos de él sobre ella, observándola, el esfuerzo asomándose en las arrugas de sus mejillas mientras prolongaba el placer de ambos, empujando lentamente.

El clímax, cuando llegó, fue una sorpresa. Hermione se arqueó y gritó, y llegó de nuevo. Y otra vez. Oyó a Draco gritar algo, como a lo lejos, y sintió cómo su semilla entraba en ella. El mundo de Hermione se quedó en blanco.

Cuando volvió en si se encontró a sí misma tendida sobre Draco, con su pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente y lágrimas en sus ojos. Y supo que algo había cambiado en ella. Algo había cambiado sutilmente en ella para siempre.

Draco pasó su mano por la espalda de Hermione.

**\- Estás temblando.**

**\- Sobrecarga sensorial-**murmuró contra el pecho de Draco. Y quizá fue eso lo que podía haber producido esas extrañas ideas... Eso era todo. Las ideas extrañas de un sistema colapsado por una sobrecarga sensorial. La gente no cambia en lo fundamental en el tiempo que se tarda en parpadear. Hermione seguía siendo ella misma.

Pero su brazo tembló ligeramente cuando se apoyó en él para levantarse y mirar a Draco.

**\- Oye, ¿pasa algo?**

Draco negó con la cabeza, con una expresión en el rostro.

**\- Tienes un gran efecto sobre mí.**

_¿Él también lo había sentido? Déjalo ya_, se dijo a sí misma. No había pasado nada. Nada salvo un sexo increíble. Eso era todo.

**\- Y tú en mí. Y ahora que me he salido con la mía contigo, deberíamos...**

El peso que aterrizó sobre la cama hizo que los dos saltaran en el colchón. Hermione miró sobre su hombro y tropezó con un par de ojos amarillos que estaban fijos en ella.

**\- ¿Dar de comer al gato? -**sugirió Draco.

**\- Correcto. Y después, será mejor que volvamos al trabajo**.


	32. Sueños y Mensajes

**_Declame_:** _Basa en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

**_N/T: _**La he editado un poquito para sacarle los HORRORES ortográficos. Esta obra, es un Crossover del mundo de Harry Potter con el Mundo de Los Lupi. No permito que sea copiada en otro lugar que no sea mío. En mi perfil, encontrarán los links de otras páginas donde pueden encontrar esta y las demás obras.

La obra esta cerca de alcanzar los 10.000 lecturas y todo esto es gracias a ustedes, por tomarse un tiempo de su vida muggle y leerla n.n. Gracias por los Reviews, los favoritos, los followers. ¡Gracias Totales!

Les quiero informar que el 13 de septiembre, es el día el que le responderé sobre Lucius Malfoy, en el rol del Rho en nuestra obra hermosa, así que no tengan miedo en preguntar lo que desean.

* * *

~~~Sueño~~~

Pero no avanzaron mucho en el caso esa noche. Estaban examinando los papeles del maletín de Sirius Y los documentos recientes del ordenador portátil que se habían traído de la habitación de los agentes, cuando Luna llamó. Sus pacientes estaban instalados en la habitación de invitados, dormidos y bajo custodia. Llevaría tiempo descubrir lo que les habían hecho, si es que lo conseguía en algún momento.

Al menos pudieron encontrar la conexión que Remus había mencionado brevemente cuando había llamado a Hermione. Los representantes de la iglesia de Ronald, inscrita en el ámbito del fundamentalismo cristiano, habían recaudado una gran cantidad de dinero, donándolo después, secretamente, a la Iglesia de los Fieles.

_**-Extraños compañeros de cama- **_murmuró Draco.

_**-Ya lo creo. Pero han encontrado una causa común. -**_Hermione entregó a Draco la copia de un listado.

Al parecer, ambas iglesias creían fervientemente en la necesidad de conservar "la pureza de la raza humana". Ambas se oponían al Proyecto de Ley de Ciudadanía para Otras Especies, y promulgaban sobre la destrucción de la decencia y la civilización. Aunque definían la decencia de forma diferente, ambas iglesias coincidían en que los lupi eran criaturas del diablo que debían ser exterminadas, no premiadas con más derechos.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

_**\- ¿Cómo un afroamericano puede estar de acuerdo con toda esta porquería después de lo que sufrió su gente?**_

_**\- ¿Cómo puede estar de acuerdo? Ninguna raza está exenta del sentimiento de intolerancia.**_

_**\- ¿Qué hay de los lupi?**_

_**-Nosotros desde luego que no. -**__Hizo_ una mueca de disgusto_**-. No todos los cuentos sobre salvajismo de los lupi son mentiras. Se sabe que los humanos han sido presas de algunos de nosotros a lo largo de la historia. Para algunos, lupi o humanos, el honor solo es aplicable en su lado de esa línea que han dibujado entre "nosotros" y "ellos". Lo que les pase a "ellos", no cuenta.**_

Ya era tarde cuando se rindieron y se fueron a la cama. Draco estaba cansado, pero no tanto que no hubiera dado la bienvenida a un poco de acción. Pero Hermione estaba distraída, sus ojos cubiertos por una sombra. Su lenguaje corporal indicaba claramente que quería dormir, no sexo.

Pero sí que se abrazó a él, y eso estaba bien también. Dormirse con Hermione en sus brazos...

Y no tan bueno despertarse con el sonido de sus gemidos, con el olor del sudor resultado del miedo pegado en su nariz.

_**-**__** ¿Hermione?**_

Ella seguía en la cama, pero ya no estaba abrazada a él. Draco la buscó en la oscuridad orientándose con el tacto y el olfato. Volvió a pronunciar su nombre, mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

_**-Despierta, cariño.**_

Draco oyó a Hermione dar un grito sofocado. Después su puso rígida y un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo.

_**-**__** ¡Oh, Dios!**_

Draco se acercó a ella susurrando palabras de amor, palabras cariñosas. De pronto, Hermione rodó por la cama y se acurrucó contra él.

Estaba temblando. Draco la rodeó con sus brazos y la sujeto, simplemente la sujetó, hasta que los temblores pasaron.

_**-**__** ¿Una pesadilla?**_

La cabeza de Hermione se movió, asintiendo, contra el hombro de Draco.

_**-Hacía mucho que no la tenía. Es...del secuestro. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que podía suceder luego de haber visto a Lavender.**_

Draco pasó su mano por el pelo de Hermione.

_**-**__** ¿Quieres levantarte? Cuando yo tengo pesadillas no puedo volverme a dormir.**_

Hermione alzó la cabeza para mirar a Draco a los ojos. Había luz suficiente para que él pudiera ver la temblorosa sonrisa de Hermione.

**_\- ¿Y sobre qué tiene pesadillas un hombre lobo?_**

**_-Lo normal. Fuego, odio, estar perdido o en peligro, perder a alguien a quien quiero. Estar encerrado...atrapado._**

El temblor que sacudió el cuerpo de Hermione respondió a la pregunta que Draco no había formulado.

Draco hizo un poco de chocolate caliente. Era el remedio para todo de Luna cuando él era pequeño, y todavía sentía que lo reconfortaba en determinadas ocasiones. Se sentaron juntos en su única silla gigante, dando sorbos y hablando lo justo, dando al mundo una oportunidad para volver a la normalidad.

Y Draco se preguntó con amargura si la pesadilla la había provocado el haber visto a Lavender, o él mismo. Porque los demonios de Hermione implicaban siempre estar encerrada o atrapada... y así era como ella se sentía sobre el vínculo que los unía. Obligada a preocuparse por él. Atrapada de por vida.

_˜˜˜Mensaje˜˜˜_

Hermione despertó desorientada. No estaba en la cama, estaba...Parpadeó, luego sonrió. Acurrucada junto a Draco, en la silla.

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Su rostro raspaba por la barba mañanera, y tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, la boca ligeramente abierta. Un hombre mucho menos elegante que el que había conocido en el Club Infierno.

Mucho más real.

Y era suyo. Para bien o para mal... No era como si los lupi creyeran en el matrimonio, pero ¿qué era ese vínculo sino un matrimonio que ningún juez podía disolver?

Por supuesto, se suponía que el matrimonio debía ser permanente también. Unas pocas generaciones atrás las mujeres se veían atadas de por vida a hombres que conocían muy poco o que no conocían en absoluto. En su propia familia, Hermione tenía que remontarse dos generaciones tan solo. El primer matrimonio de la abuela había sido un completo desconocido para ella en la noche de bodas. Eso no significaba que lo que le habían hecho a Hermione estuviera bien, pero, como solía leerse en algunas camisetas, a veces te tocaba pisar una mierda.

Y cuando eso pasaba, era trabajo de Hermione limpiarlo todo, hacer que las cosas volvieran a estar bien. El trabajo de un policía se parecía mucho al de un ama de casa, pensó. Un trabajo sin fin y sin recompensa por el que la gente solo se interesaba cuando las pelusas de polvo corrían por el suelo o los criminales andaban sueltos por la calle.

Era todo lo que Hermione había deseado hacer en la vida.

Sonó el teléfono. Se sentó intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos, pero el timbre había despertado a Draco.

_**-No siento mi mano izquierda-**_ murmuró.

_**-Lo siento. -**_Hermione había estado durmiendo sobre esa mano. Se levantó, mirando alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba su teléfono? En el bolso, que...no sonaba, descubrió cuando se acercó a él.

_**-Creo que es el mío. -**_Draco se levantó, moviendo la mano izquierda y frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione sonrió mientras Draco se dirigía al dormitorio, donde estaba su chaqueta y, por lo tanto, su móvil. Había algo gracioso en la mano de un hombre lobo que se había quedado dormida. Gracioso y muy entrañable.

Un instante después, Draco estaba de vuelta, despierto del todo.

_**-Era Max. Dice que Blaise ha dejado un mensaje en el club. Quiere que vaya a verlo.**_

Hermione observó el mensaje escrito en una cursiva descuidada por encima de la barra del Club Infierno: _"Draco, no creas nada de los que diga. No vengas. Y no cuentes nada"._

Las letras todavía humeaban. Al lado había un mapa bastante básico. O, al menos, era lo que Hermione creí que era.

_**-Es la letra de Blaise**_\- dijo Draco.

_**\- ¿Te suele dejar muchos mensajes escritos a fuego sobre las paredes?**_

A Draco no le hizo gracia.

_**-No.**_

Max estaba asomado a la barandilla en lo alto del bar, observando ceñudo a Hermione.

_**-Ya sé que esta tiene un buen par de aldabas, pero ¿tenías que traerla contigo?**_

Max había estado refunfuñando por la presencia de Hermione desde que había llegado. Y ya estaba harta.

_**\- ¿Todos los gnomos son pequeños pervertidos odiosos o solo es tu caso?**_

_**\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? Solo porque sea bajo no quiere decir que...**_

_**-No te esfuerces, Max. -**_Draco dejó de mirar con atención el mensaje humeante_**-. Es una empata.**_

Los pequeños ojos achinados de Max se agrandaron todo lo que daban de sí.

_**-**__** ¿En serio?**_

Hermione dijo exasperada:

_**\- ¿Por qué no pones un anuncio en el periódico y te ahorras el trabajo de tener que decírselo a todo el mundo uno por uno?**_

_**-Max no va a contárselo a nadie igual que tú no hablarás sobre él. ¿Verdad, Max?**_

_**\- ¿Acaso no te he enseñado cómo son las cosas? Si tienes que preguntarle a alguien si puedes confiar en él, es que no puedes.**_

_**-Confío en ti. Y también en Hermione.**_

_**\- ¿Sí? -**_Max suspiró pesadamente_**-. Bueno, eres joven. Entonces, ¿qué deduces de este acto de vandalismo en mi local?**_

_**-No lo sé. Dice que no vaya, pero ha dibujado un mapa. Esa "V" al revés tiene que ser una montaña y SD serán las siglas de San Diego, pero el resto...**_

_**-Esos garabatos pueden ser agua. -**_Hermione se acercó_**-. ¿Y eso de ahí? ¿Es el número ocho? Ocho kilómetros, quizá. Será mejor que haga una copia.**_

_**-No te molestes, Aldabas. Ya lo he hecho yo. -**_Max les mostró una hija de papel.

Las cejas de Hermione se arquearon. No era un boceto. Era una réplica exacta, hecha en tinta azul.

Draco habló:

_**-Tiene problemas.**_

Max rio sarcástico.

_**-Di más bien que estaba probando un hechizo nuevo. ¡Y ha elegido mi pared para hacerlo, maldita sea! Voy a tener una o dos palabras con él cuando aparezca.**_

A Hermione la actitud de Max le recordaba a la de un padre que tiene a su hijo metido en algún lío: enfadado en la superficie, preocupado en el fondo.

_**-Tú también crees que tiene problemas.**_

La larga nariz de Max tembló.

_**-Quién sabe, con un imbécil como ese.**_

_**-El desayuno- **_dijo Draco de pronto_**-. Max, sé que tienes champiñones. Si puedes encontrar unos huevos, desayunaremos. Necesitamos sustento y café... y después, creo que tenemos que hablar.**_

* * *

_**N/T 12~9:**Lo se, soy una autora terrible :c, pero estuve enferma y ayer 11/9 fue mi cumple, pero les prometo que el próximo capítulo valdrá la pena. También quiero anunciarles que tengo en mente los siguientes capítulos de Flor de Loto y Que esperar, cuando estas esperando._


	33. Miedos

**Declame**

_Basada en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

_Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

* * *

Se acomodaron en las habitaciones privadas de Max, encima del club, un atestado batiburillo de _kitsch_ y arte. Una de las mesas, por ejemplo, tenía una preciosa lámpara victoriana, un aro de hula hop de plástico, tres piedras poco características, un caramelo barato con forma de calavera, seis libros encuadernados en rustica y una pequeña réplica en piedra del _David_ de Miguel Ángel que era, simplemente, perfecta.

Max observó a Hermione mientras examinaba la pequeña estatua.

**\- Max lleva en este mundo mucho, mucho tiempo-** había dicho Draco**-. Ha visto cosas que para nosotros son mitos o historia, y nuestros enemigos no pueden corromperlo.**

**\- Tienes mucha fe en tus amigos-** había dicho Hermione sin mala intención.

Pero Draco se había enfadado.

**-**** ¿No has aprendido nada estos días sobre los que pertenecen a la Estirpe? No se puede corromper a un gnomo con un hechizo o un don. Son demasiado cabezotas. Max no es leal a unos ideales como tú o yo los concebimos, pero preferiría dejar de respirar, literalmente, antes que traicionar a un amigo.**

Draco la había convencido. Así que mientras se terminaban las tortillas de champiñones, informaron a Max sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. Incluso, mencionaron a la anciana que veneraban los azá, sin pronunciar su nombre, pero Max los interrumpió.

**-**** ¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella? No hables en acertijos.**

En vez de contestar, Draco agarró lápiz y papel, y en tres ágiles trazos dibujó lo que parecía un logo publicitario: una línea que dibujaba un huevo tumbado de lado con una raya que lo atravesaba. Max empezó a maldecir. Con fluidez. En varios idiomas, durante más tiempo del que Hermione había oído maldecir jamás.

Al final, Max se detuvo, se secó el sudor de la frente y dijo:

**\- Cuéntame el resto.**

No dijo nada más hasta que Hermione describió lo que había pasado con los dos agentes. Y después hizo una serie de preguntar muy concretas. Finalmente, asintió.

**\- De acuerdo. Primero, tus federales no están hechizados. Hay una jodida diferencia entre un hechizo y un don mental, que hoy en día nadie...**

**\- Ahórrate el sermón sobre estos tiempos degenerados-**dijo Draco**-. ¿Cómo podemos distinguirlos?**

Max frunció el ceño.

**\- La hechicería no es como la wicca. Si trabajas directamente con el poder tienes que darle forma, lo que significa que tienes que darle forma en tu interior. Sin embargo, puedes nacer con un don mental, que ya es parte de ti, como los pies para andar con ellos. Y por eso los hechiceros son tan engreídos, creen que lo saben todo, maldición, olvida eso. El asunto es que los resultados son diferentes. Sus federales tienen esos pensamientos de los que no se puedan librar, implantados como un bucle. Eso significa que alguien puso ahí esos pensamientos y los fijó con una buena cantidad de poder.**

**\- ¿No se pueden fijar los pensamientos con un hechizo? -**preguntó Hermione.

**\- Sí, si eres un adepto. -**Rio, sarcástico**-. Cosa que nadie en esta esfera de existencia, ni nadie en las esferas cercanas, diga lo que diga Su Estirada y Cursi Majestad de las Hadas.**

Hermione parpadeó. ¿Estaba refiriéndose al rey de las hadas?

\- **Y esa, eh, diosa que tienen ¿no podría convertir a uno de ellos en un adepto?**

**\- No. Y no es que no lo fuera a hacer si pudiera, pero no puede trabajar en esta esfera directamente. Tiene que hacerlo a través de herramientas, personas de esta esfera. Aunque tampoco puede pasarla las palabras y los gestos de un hechizo a alguien y dejar que lo haga, ¿no es cierto? No más que si yo te doy ahora un trozo de piedra y un cincel y te pido que hagas un busto de Draco así, de repente. Pero puede darles poder.**

Max se reclinó en su silla, un taburete con apoyabrazos y una barra para colocar los pies; y entrelazó las manos sobre su tripa.

**\- Ahora bien, para que funcione, los pensamientos para odiar a los pájaros en cuestión, lo más probable es que se vuelva loco antes de conseguir que haga lo que tú quieres que haga. Así que su telépata debe entrar en la mente de alguien y...**

**\- ¿Telépata? -**Draco arqueó las cejas**-. Hablando de volverse loco. ¿No se supone que los telépatas se vuelven locos a causa de su don?**

**\- Sí, a no ser que sean gatos. ¿Y? ¿Tienes alguna razón para creer que hay algo de cordura en todo esto que está pasando?**

_¿A no ser que sean gatos?_ Hermione todavía estaba asimilando esa frase cuando Draco dijo:

**\- ¿Nos enfrentamos a dos amenazas? Un telépata y un hechicero. ¿O las dos habilidades pueden darse en la misma persona?**

**\- ¡No me estás escuchando! ¡No tiene ni una maldita razón para creer que haya un hechicero de por medio!**

**\- Espera un segundo- **dijo Hermione**-. Yo percibí la magia que se utilizó para matar a Hannah.**

**-Sí, pero en lo que a hechicería se refiere eres tan ignorante como la mayoría de los imbéciles que viven en esta época. Lo que sentiste fue poder, poder generado por magia de muerte. Lo que sus leyes llaman hechicería, pero las leyes las escribieron unos ignorantes. Poder no es lo mismo que hechicería. Un hechicero podría utilizar el poder puro para organizar algo, sí, pero también podría cualquiera que tuviera en su poder un objeto con fuerza suficiente.**

**\- Bien- **dijo Draco**-. Así que quizás haya un hechicero involucrado, o quizás no, pero sabemos que tenemos a un telépata loco que practica magia de muerte y tiene acceso a un montón de poder.**

**\- Añade a eso que el telépata está bajo el pulgar de Ella, y que Ella te quiere muerto o fuera de juego de alguna manera. Tu mejor opción es que abandones el país.**

**\- Sabes que no es posible.**

Max suspiró.

**\- Lo sabía. Sabía que no ibas a ser sensato. La segunda opción sería ella. -**Señalo a Hermione.

Esta vez, fue Draco el que frunció el ceño.

**\- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**\- Manda a Aldabas por el loco ese. No puede hechizarla, no puede entrar en su mente. Los empatas son inmunes. Punto. Es la única que podría acercarse lo suficiente como para hacer algo. Todos los demás, acabarían fritos.**

Hermione hizo un par de preguntas más antes de que se marcharan, pero Max no tenía mucho más que contarles. Un par de conjeturas, un par de encogimientos de hombros. Draco se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron al coche.

**\- Ha sido una idea estúpida hablar con Max-** dijo cerrando la puerta del coche con un gran golpe**-. No dejes que te inculque ninguna maldita idea estúpida.**

Hermione se abrochó el cinturón.

**\- ¿Cómo cuál?**

**\- No vas a ir sola por Gregory.**

**\- Tampoco puedo, ¿no? Tienes que estar cerca de mí. -**Cómo de cerca, eso no lo sabían. Todavía no habían puesto a prueba los límites del vínculo**-. ¿Crees que Gregory es el telépata? -**preguntó pensativa.

**\- No estoy segura.**

**\- ¿Quién, entonces? -**Draco pisó a fondo el acelerador.

Estaba de muy mal humor.

**\- Bien, si aceptamos la opinión de Max como una hipótesis plausible, el telépata en cuestión está de atar. Ayer hablamos con un par de personas que conocen a Gregory y no dijeron nada al respecto.**

**\- Los locos no lo parecen siempre.**

**\- Cierto. -**Draco estaba asustado, por ella. Por eso estaba tan enfadado. Hacía que Hermione se sintiera rara, desorientada.

No es que nadie fuera a preocuparse si Hermione se ponía en peligro. Su familia se preocupaba, aunque ella procuraba no contarles más de lo necesario. Pero el riesgo inherente a su trabajo era lo que no les gustaba de él. ¿Por qué la reacción de Draco le hacía sentirse rara?

**\- Hermione. -**Draco intentó mostrar calma en su voz**-. No estarás pensado en ir tú sola por él, ¿verdad?**

**\- Tengo que interrogarlo, y los refuerzo no me servirán si Gregory, o quien sea, puede manipular sus mentes. -**Con una sacudida, Hermione entendió por qué la reacción de Draco la hacía sentir como si todo estuviera al revés. Le gustaba. Le gustaba ser importante para él, pero era el vínculo lo que hacía que Draco se sintiera así. Interfería en sus pensamientos igual que ese telépata hipotético había interferido en las mentes de los dos agentes del FBI.

Con una voz tensa, Draco dijo:

**\- Si no puede manipular tu mente quizá se contente con matarte.**

**\- ¿Qué cree que he estado haciendo todos estos años? ¿Acudiendo a reuniones sociales donde tomábamos el té con pasteles? He arrestado a un montón de gente que habría estado encantada de tener una oportunidad para matarme. Y no lo consiguieron.**

**\- Maldita sea, Hermione, de todas maneras, no puedes arriesgarte. No tienes placa.**

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

**\- Y aunque la tuviera, no tengo pruebas suficientes para efectuar un arresto. Aunque ojalá hubiera aceptado el puesto me ofrecieron los federales. Aparte de problemas para efectuar el arresto, tú y yo no somos suficientes.**

**\- Puedo aportar doscientos miembros del clan, más o menos. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?**

**\- ¿Así, sin más? Creía que era tu padre el que tenía toda la autoridad.**

**\- Técnicamente no tengo autoridad. Pero si el lu nuncio le dice a alguien del clan que lo necesita urgentemente, acudirá. Tanto ellos, como ellas- **añadió**-. Algunas de nuestras hijas y hermanas se casan fuera, pero son parte del clan.**

Una sonrisa repentina iluminó el rostro de Hermione.

**\- Entiendo. Eres como la abuela. Técnicamente no tiene la autoridad, pero si dice vengan, nosotros vamos.**

**\- Tengo que conocer a tu abuela sin falta.**

**\- Ten cuidado con lo que pides. -**Hermione se sentía un poco más tranquila**-. Tenemos que averiguar qué representa el mapa de Zabini, aunque no estemos seguros de por qué lo ha dibujado. Tenemos que terminar los exámenes financieros. Sirius se encargó de hacerlo con la Iglesia, pero deberíamos investigar a Gregory también. Sería útil tener a mano a personal entrenado de la policía, pero supongo que no vamos a poder contar con eso.**

Draco se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes.

**\- Molly y yo podemos encargarnos de los aspectos financieros si nos dices qué tenemos que buscar.**

Hermione arqueó las cejas.

**\- ¿Molly?**

**\- Mi asistente. Creo que aún no la conoces. El mapa me tiene desconcertado, pero Walker conoce las áreas salvajes de por aquí con mucha precisión. Quizá sea capaz de identificar algunos de los rasgos del mapa. No puedo conseguirte personal de la policía, pero puedo proporcionarte miembros de seguridad. Tendría que haberlos hecho antes.**

**\- Te refieres a guardaespaldas...**

**\- Sí. ¿Se te ha ocurrido que si Max tiene razón, Gregory y compañía saben todo lo que Sirius y Remus sabían? Lo que incluye a nuestro vínculo. Tú eres la única inmune a sus manipulaciones. Y también eres la llave para controlarme. La única pregunta real que me hago es si intentarán secuestrarte o simplemente matarte.**

Fueron al apartamento de Draco. El de Hermione era demasiado pequeño. Mientras iban hacía allí, él hizo varias llamadas telefónicas, y enseguida se les unieron otros miembros del clan.

Draco vivía en el décimo piso de un rascacielos. Mientras esperaban en el ascensor, Hermione pensó que era raro.

**\- ¿Por qué un claustrofóbico querría someterse a la tortura del ascensor varias veces al día?**

**\- No tengo fobia. Y el edificio es propiedad del clan, así que me resulta muy práctico vivir aquí.**

Se ha molestado, pensó Hermione. No tildes a un hombre de claustrofóbico solo porque le asusten los espacios cerrados. De acuerdo.

El ascensor llegó y entraron. Hermione llevaba el maletín de Sirius; Draco, el portátil de Remus. Hermione se acercó a él para ofrecerle su apoyo, por si el hombre lobo grande y duro no estaba tan a gusto encerrado como presentía.

Draco pulsó el botón de su piso, metió las manos en los bolsillos, y dijo:

**\- Además, este ascensor es muy rápido.**

Hermione sonrió.

**\- Y tú, ¿qué? -**preguntó Draco suavemente**-. ¿No te dan miedo los espacios reducidos y cerrados?**

**\- En general, sí. Nunca voy a los saunas. -**Había sentido un agobiante calor dentro de aquel maletero.

**\- Cuando me mudé aquí creía que utilizar el ascensor todos los días conseguiría desensibilizarme.**

**\- ¿Y?**

Draco sonrió con amargura.

**\- No ha dado resultado.**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al llegar a un pequeño pasillo compartido; solo había dos apartamentos en esta planta.

Tenían que ser realmente grandes. La puerta de Draco estaba en el extremo oeste. La abrió.

**\- Voy a hacer algo de café.**

**\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? -**Hermione entró detrás de Draco, cerró la puerta y miró alrededor**-. ¿Dónde puedo...? -**Su voz fue a la deriva mientras examinaba la estancia. El apartamento no tenía tabiques y casi toda la pared oeste era una ventana única. Daba al mar.

**\- Esa es la otra razón por la que vivo aquí- **dijo Draco. Aparentemente la necesidad de café todavía no era muy fuerte, porque admiró el paisaje colocándose junto a Hermione.

**\- Esta tiene que ser una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad.**

**\- Ya lo creo.**

Hermione desvió la mirada del mar y del paisaje, y siguió mirando a su alrededor, en el apartamento. Había un sofá largo y elegante tapizado con una bella piel de color pálido... y con periódicos, revistas y libros por todas partes. La mesa de comedor era de una madera oscura y suntuosa. Lo que podía ver de ella, por lo menos. Allá donde mirara, podía ver cosas bonitas. Y desorden.

**\- No está tan ordenado como a ti te gusta.**

Hermione miró a Draco. ¿Se había puesto rojo?

**-**** ¿Quién lo habría adivinado? Eres un dejado.**

Draco frunció el ceño.

**\- No es para tanto.**

**\- Es un desastre. -**Hermione se volvió y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Draco mientras sonreía al apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro**-. Pero no importa. Debajo de todo ese desastre, es un sitio precioso.**

Draco le dio un beso en la frente. Sus brazos, que rodeaban a Hermione, estaban duros por la tensión y los músculos. Draco se aclaró la garganta.

**\- Así que, ¿crees que... Crookshanks podría ser feliz aquí? Hay mucho espacio.**

Oh, mierda. En realidad, Hermione sabía que Draco no estaba hablando de Crookshanks. Hermione tragó.

**\- No lo sé. No podría salir afuera desde aquí. Lleva mucho tiempo viviendo en su aire. No sé si podría adaptarse a vivir encerrado todo el día.**

Draco no dijo nada, pero su cuerpo seguía tenso. ¿Decepcionado? ¿Dolido? Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara y encontrar sus ojos, oscuros y graves, listos para encontrarse con los de Hermione.

**\- Quizá podamos probar durante una temporada-**dijo Hermione**-. Para ver cómo le va.**

**\- Buena idea. -**Draco empleó las dos manos para quitar a Hermione algunos mechones de pelo de la cara y le dio un beso, prologándolo lo suficiente para dar a entender que era más una promesa que un simple beso.

La risa de Hermione sonó un poco insegura.

**\- Claro, ¿por qué no? Eh, ¿te importa si hago un poco de sitio en la mesa?**

**\- Mis montones están organizados, aunque no lo parezca. Muévelos si quieres, pero no los mezcles.**

Hermione supo a qué se refería cuando empezó a mover las pilas de papel. No era un montón de folletos publicitario o peticiones de caridad; sino informes trimestrales, correspondencia y otro tipo de documentos empresariales.

**\- Parece que necesitas un despacho-**dijo mientras colocaba y abría el maletín de Sirius.

**\- Tengo uno. Pero prefiero trabajar aquí. -**Puso una taza de café al lado del codo de Hermione y se sentó en frente de ella**-. Porque trabajo, ¿sabes? -**dijo secamente**-. Me encargo de administrar las inversiones del clan.**

**\- ¿Lo supervisas todo?**

**\- No yo solo. -**Le había hecho gracia el comentario**-. Tengo una asistente excelente, que pronto conocerás. También tengo dos secretarias y administradores para las propiedades individuales. Mantenemos bastante ocupada a una importante empresa de contabilidad, y tenemos contratado un despachado de abogados.**

**\- ¿Y dónde está todo ese personal?**

**\- Forman parte del clan, así que viven y trabajan en el Hogar. Los últimos días no has sido normales. Un día normal, paso allí la mitad de mi tiempo.**

De acuerdo, eso tenía sentido. Y subrayaba lo poco que Hermione conocía a Draco en realidad. No importa, se dijo a sí misma. Eso podía esperar. Tendría que esperar.

**\- Aquí está todo el material referente a Gregory-**dijo sacando una carpeta del maletín de Sirius**-. Tenemos un número de la seguridad social, los comprobantes de su cuenta corriente, ese tipo de cosas. ¿Te sirve para algo?**

**\- Para algo, sí. ¿Qué tengo que buscar?**

**\- Conexiones, cosas que no cuadren, una lista de sus propiedades. Por ejemplo, ¿tiene una casa o un negocio en Oceanside donde se reunió con Sirius y Remus? ¿Y sus movimientos? Solo tenemos una palabra de que ayer estaba volviendo de Los Ángeles.**

**\- Llevará tiempo. ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras tanto?**

**\- Llamar a un amigo para pedirle un favor. Después saldré a dar un pequeño paseo. -**Hermione se encontró de lleno con los ojos de Draco**-. Tenemos que saberlo, Draco. Tenemos que saber cuáles son los límites del vínculo. Cuánto nos podemos alejar el uno del otro.**

Draco inhaló profundamente, y exhaló con fuerza a través de la nariz.

**\- Por supuesto. Y tengo que sobreponerme a la idea de que te pasará algo si dejo que desaparezcas de mi vista. Pero espera a que llegue mi gente. Si vas demasiado lejos y te desmayaras, sería mejor que haya alguien allí para recogerte.**

* * *

_**N/T, 19 de septiembre del 2015:** Bueno, quería hacer este capítulo más largo, pero en vista de que estamos cerca del final, decidí hacer los últimos 4 capítulos, tal cual la obra. Ya me pongo en la producción de los mismos para traerselos dentro de poco, con una semana o dos de diferencias. Pero recuerden... Son los últimos 4 capítulos T.T._

_Bueno, he sumado la cantidad de personas que leyeron esta obra (en alguna de sus plataformas) y ya estamos alrededor de los 15.500 lecturas :D ¡Wouw! Es un número que jamás me imagine ver. Quiero agradecer a aquellos que lo tienen en sus lecturas, a los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un mensajito ( A vos SALESIA que siempre estás!) o simplemente están ahí, del otro lado, leyendo y viendo que pasa con está hermosa pareja. ¡GRACIAS TOTALES!_

_Con cariño_

_Lunática_


	34. La Ayuda

**_Declame_:** _Basa en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión._

**_N/T: _**La he editado un poquito para sacarle los HORRORES ortográficos. Esta obra, es un Crossover del mundo de Harry Potter con el Mundo de Los Lupi. No permito que sea copiada en otro lugar que no sea mío. En mi perfil, encontrarán los links de otras páginas donde pueden encontrar esta y las demás obras.

**_LOS LEO ABAJO n.n_**

* * *

Hermione llamo a Arthur. Pensó que quizá estaría dispuesto a informarla de todo lo que supiera sobre la escena del crimen de Hannah Abbott. Y lo estaba, aunque primero le retó por haberse pasado "al lado oscuro". Al parecer todo el departamento sabía que tenía problemas con el capitán y que estaba trabajando para los federales. La policía estaba llena de chismosos.

Arthur estaba de acuerdo en enviarle un fax con su informe. Hermione le dio el número de Draco, colgó y se dirigió al despacho a esperar a que llegara la información. La oficina estaba hecha un desastre, como todo lo demás. Por alguna razón, eso la hizo sonreír.

Si Max tenía razón, si a Hannah Abbott la había matado un telépata y no un hechicero, el asesino había estado presente en la a escena del crimen. Max había dicho que necesitaba contacto visual. Al no poder utilizar un hechizo que guiara su poder, el asesino necesitaba tener a la vista a su víctima. Y podía haberla matado desde el umbral de la puerta, sin necesidad de mancharse de sangre.

Hermione esperaba encontrar algo que confirmara esa teoría. Tenían que saber si estaban enfrentando a un hechicero rebelde además de un telépata loco. Podía ser Blaise Zabini. Quizás habían manipulado su mente. ¿No le decía a Draco que no le creyera en ese mensaje tan extraño?  
Pero mm encontró nada nuevo tras repasar el informe sobre las pruebas encontradas en la escena del crimen. Ya lo había repasado dos veces cuando llegó la gente de Draco: dos hombres jóvenes y musculosos, incluyendo al pelirrojo que Hermione se había encontrado con anterioridad un par de veces. El hombre mayor de ojos vigilantes era Walter. Y Molly, la asistente de Draco, una mujer que estaba cerca de los sesenta años.

**_-Me alegro de conocerte-_** dijo Molly con una voz grave que no encajaba con su cara. No sonaba muy contenta. Dedicó a Hermione una mirada muy breve antes de centrar su atención en Draco** _-. Luna quiere que sepas que está haciendo progresos con Sirius, pero Remus va a tener que ser tratado por una asamblea de brujos. Tiene que ver con el grado de confianza o algo así. No puedo decir que haya entendido nada de lo que me ha explicado, pero eso es lo que ha dicho._**

Draco asintió.

**_-Supongo que pronto recibiremos noticias de sus superiores. Y espero que ellos puedan organizar lo de la asamblea._**

**_\- ¿Para qué me necesitas? -_**dijo Molly llena de energía, dejando caer su bolso sobre una silla.

**_-Ahora mismo te lo explico, Molly. Primero necesito que todos estén al tanto de una cosa: Hermione es mi elegida._**

La cara de Molly se iluminó. Arrojó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco y lo abrazó con fuerza. Walker llegó enseguida junto a él y lo palmeó. Los dos más jóvenes mostraron sendas sonrisas.

**_\- ¡Hijo de Puta! - _**grito Sammy**_-. ¿Cuándo es la ceremonia?_**

**_-Tardará_**\- dijo Draco secamente-**_. Tenemos otras cosas que hacer primero._**

**_-Oh, cariño- _**dijo Molly**_-. Oh, cariño. -_**Lloriqueó, palmeó la mejilla de Draco y se volvió hacia Hermione, radiante**_-. Bienvenida al clan Nokolai._**

_¿Bienvenida a.…? _Perpleja, Hermione miró Draco por encima de la cabeza de la mujer.

Él sacudió la cabeza levemente y movió los labios para decir "más tarde". Continuó en voz alta:

**_-Todos han recibido noticias sobre el ataque al rho. Y supongo que estarán al tanto de que Luna está tratando dos agentes del FBI que han sufrido manipulaciones en sus mentes. Todo está relacionado. Hay un grupo de humanos y lupi que están intentando destruir a los Nokolai. -_**Esto borró todas las sonrisas**_-. Hermione es un objetivo. Y es nuestra mejor arma para detenerlos._**

**_\- ¿Su objetivo es una elegida? - _**dijo Sammy, incrédulo.

**_-Los lupi involucrados probablemente no sepan que es una elegida. Y los humanos lo utilizarán contra nosotros._**

**_\- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? - _**pregunto Walker.

**_-Tengo un mapa que necesito que examines. Sammy y Pat, irán con Hermione. Molly me ayudará a investigar las finanzas de nuestros enemigos._**

Hermione nunca había tenido guardaespaldas antes. Y no les gustaba.

**_-Estamos poniendo a prueba los límites de mi vínculo con Draco- _**dijo Hermione muy tensa mientras apretaba el botón de llamada del ascensor**_-. Tenemos que saber qué margen de maniobra tenemos._**

Sammy asintió. El otro, Pat, sonrió tímido.

**_-Nunca había conocido a una elegida._**

**_-Y yo nunca había sido una- _**dijo Hermione secamente. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entró, seguida de sus tropas, que tomaron posiciones entre ella y la entrada del ascensor.

**_-Una vez vi una elegida-_** dijo Pat cuando se cerraron las puertas**_-. En la última reunión de todos los clanes._**

**_-Perdona, Hermione, pero no se nos está permitido hablar. Podría distraernos._**

**_-Entonces, escuchen. Las personas a las que estamos investigando utilizan magia de muerte. Draco dice que huele de una forma muy determinada._**

Hermione no podía ver su rostro, pero la súbita tensión en sus cuerpos sugería que estaban sorprendidos. A pesar de todo, la voz de Sammy formaba firme.

**_-Se supone que sí. Nunca la he olido._**

**_-Y espero que nunca tengas que hacerlo. Pero si por casualidad percibía un olor como a podrido, a putrefacción como lo llamo Draco, háganmelo saber inmediatamente. No.…-_** El mareo llegó tan súbitamente que Hermione no pudo terminar la frase. Esta vez fue peor que la anterior, un vértigo que la absorbía y que la hizo tambalease. Tuvo que sujetarse poniendo una mano en cada pared del ascensor, y se dobló sobre sí misma.

**_-Maldita sea, maldita sea. ¿En qué piso estamos?_**

**_-Segundo. -_**La mano de Sammy le sujetaba el codo, intentando darle más estabilidad**_-. ¿Te encuentras bien?_**

**_-Mareada._**

El ascensor se detuvo. Sammy volvió a situarse en su lugar, de cara a las puertas, sosteniendo a Hermione con una mano. Cuando las puertas se abrieron...vieron a tres hombres enfundados en trajes negros. Dos de ellos tenían aspecto de matones profesionales y estaban alerta. El tercero ni siquiera estaba de pie, iba en una silla de ruedas. Era delgado, con una barba larga y blanca.

**_-Ah, detective Granger-_** dijo con una voz de tenor**_-. Excelente. Soy Albus Dumbledore. Creo que tiene a mis hombres._**

**_-Eh...no los tengo yo exactamente. -_**Intentó incorporarse, pero tuvo que apoyarse en Sammy cuando el mundo empezó a difuminarse. Intentó el truco de hablar con el pensamiento.

_-Sammy, ¿hueles algo desagradable?_

Tras una pausa, él negó con la cabeza.

_-De acuerdo, entonces._

**_\- ¿Está usted enferma? -_**pregunto Dumbledore.

**_-Estaré bien en unos instantes. Aunque tengo que volver arriba. No estoy intentando escapar ni nada por el estilo- _**aseguró Hermione**_-. Solo necesito volver arriba._**

**_-Creo que no me ha entendido bien. No la estoy arrestando. Estoy aquí para poner mi unidad a su disposición._**

Hubo unos segundos de confusión. Los guardaespaldas de Dumbledore no querían dejarlo solo, y los de Hermione tampoco querían marcharse, y todos al mismo tiempo no cabían en el ascensor.

Hermione no sirvió de mucha porque perdía la conciencia ahora sí, ahora no. Y al final acabó en el ascensor Dumbledore, Sammy y uno de los agentes del FBI, un hombre alto y rubio. Cuando dejaron atrás el tercer piso, empezó a sentirse mejor.

**_-Fascinante- _**dijo Dumbledore**_-. Hay unos límites muy claros, ¿no?_**

Hermione lo miró al hombre rubio que permanecía callado. Frunció el ceño.

**_-Veo que sus hombres le han informado de todo._**

**_\- ¿Usted no mantenía totalmente informado a su oficial superior?_**

**_-Dependiendo de qué cosas, no. Las pruebas que no se podían verificar no las ponía en mis informes, y oralmente tampoco informaba de nada que no fuera pertinente. Yo no expongo a las personas._**

Dumbledore asintió.

**_-Lo entiendo perfectamente. Cuando llevemos un tiempo trabajando juntos, espero que confíe en mí y me lo cuente todo._**

**_-Todavía no..._**

**_-Ah, ya estamos- _**dijo cuándo el ascensor se detuvo**_-. Después de usted._**

La silla motorizada de Dumbledore siguió a Hermione a través del corto pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Draco, Hermione no necesitó utilizar la llave que él le había dado. Draco abrió la puerta. Y ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

No era muy profesional, pero era necesario. Necesitaba sentir el latido de su corazón, la presión de su cuerpo contra el de ella. Aunque tras unos instantes, la situación embarazosa en la que se encontraban hizo que se separará de él.

**_-Este es Albus Dumbledore- _**dijo**_-. No sé cómo se llama el otro. Caballeros, Draco Malfoy._**

Draco miró a Hermione con las cejas arqueadas. Hermione asintió.

**_-Adelante, entren-_** dijo con una sonrisa y dando un paso atrás **_-. ¿Les apetece un poco de café?_**

**_\- ¿Sirius lo ha llamado desde el Hogar del Clan? -_**dijo Hermione sorprendida unos minutos después**_-. No sabía que estaba, bueno, consciente._**

**_-La doctora Luna lo ha dejado salir del sueño lo suficiente para...Ah, gracias- _**Dumbledore aceptó la taza de café que le trajo Draco**_-. Lo suficiente como para informarme, así que estoy razonablemente al día de la situación._**

**_\- ¿Cómo está?_**

**_-Bastante bien, aunque la doctora dice que tiene que estar en completo reposo durante unos días más, lo que significa que estará en el sueño la mayor parte del tiempo. Remus permanecerá sedado hasta que podamos reunir una asamblea de brujos. Su don y sus creencias religiosas hacen que sea más difícil de tratar._**

**_-Ha llegado muy rápido-_** dijo Draco sentándose en la parte de atrás de la silla de Hermione y acariciando su pelo. Después de poner a prueba los límites del vínculo necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro.

**_-Ya estaba de camino cuando ha llamado Sirius. Cuando vi que ni él ni Remus volvían a tiempo, tuve el presentimiento de que me necesitarían._**

Las cejas de Hermione se arquearon.

**_-Remus dice que es usted un precog._**

**_-Sí. -_** Sorbió un poco de café**_-. Está excelente. La precognición es el menos fiable de los dones, por supuesto, pero esta vez tuve un sentimiento excepcionalmente intenso. Desafortunadamente, no obtuve mucha información, pero la llamada de Sirius desde el Hogar del Clan puso remedio a eso. Así que supongo que verá por qué necesito poner la unidad en sus manos, por el momento._**

**_-De hecho, no. No lo veo. No tengo la experiencia, ni el entrenamiento...Soy una buena detective. No estoy calificada para dirigir una unidad del FBI ultra secreta de la que nunca había oído hablar hasta hace un par de días._**

**_-Pero usted es la única que puede-_** dijo Dumbledore amablemente**_-. Aunque yo puedo aportar todas mis habilidades y mis conocimientos, la persona al mando tiene que ser alguien de quien sepamos con toda seguridad que no puede ser manipulada._**

**_-Los lupi-_** dijo Hermione desesperada**_-. Pueden oler la presencia de la magia de muerte, así que podrán decirnos si han manipulado a alguien._**

**_\- ¿Pueden? Eso será muy útil. Pero eso solo funciona en persona. Y a veces, las órdenes hay que darlas por teléfono._**

Quince minutos después de sentarse a hablar con él, Hermione juró "respaldar y defender la constitución de los Estados unidos contra todos los enemigos, nacionales o extranjeros".

**_\- ¿Está seguro de que esto tiene validez? -_**preguntó después**_-. Creía que primero había que superar un entrenamiento._**

**_-En algún momento tendrá que ir a Quántico, pero por ahora es bastante legal. El presidente me ha dado autoridad para tomar juramento a mis agentes cuando yo lo crea necesario, prescindiendo de los requerimientos usuales._**

_¿El presidente?_ Hermione se sintió mareada, y esta vez no era por culpa del vínculo con Draco.

**_-Ahora-_** dijo Dumbledore mirando a su alrededor, a todas las personas presentes**_-, me gustaría escuchar sus informes, si no es molestia._**

Hermione asintió.

**_-De acuerdo, y cuando termine, espero que usted contribuya con sus habilidades y sus conocimientos. Y quizá con un experto en mapas y la autoridad para investigar cuentas bancarias._**

Las cosas empezaron a ir deprisa a partir de ese momento. Dumbledore ordenó a uno de sus hombres que se encargara del papeleo para conseguir cualquier orden judicial que pudiera necesitar Draco y Molly. Un ordenador último modelo diseñado para crear y leer mapas estaba de camino junto con un experto que trabajaría con Walker para identificar el primitivo dibujo de Zabini.

Quizá, incluso podía parecer que Dumbledore se había puesto al mando, pensó Hermione divertida. No es que lidera órdenes, pero todo el mundo corría a poner en marcha sus educadas sugerencias.

Una vez las cosas más inmediatas estuvieron resueltas, Hermione organizó una conversación con Dumbledore.

**_-No sé mucho sobre leyes federales. Ahora que Sirius puede testificar, tenemos suficiente para arrestar a Gregory y someterlo a un interrogatorio. Pero que me parta un rayo, ni sé de qué demonios lo tengo que acusar ¿Obstrucción a la justicia?_**

Dumbledore asintió pensativo.

**_-Los legisladores raras veces aprueban leyes que cubran crímenes imposibles y nadie sabía que la mente de unos investigadores puede verse alterada de esta manera. He charlado brevemente con el fiscal general de la región en mi camino hacía aquí. No le hace mucha ilusión presentar cargos por asesinato por medios mágicos o conspiración para asesinar por medios mágicos._**

Hermione dedujo que "no le hace mucha ilusión" era un mero eufemismo.

**_-De acuerdo. Así que mi pregunta es, ¿qué obtenemos arrestándolo ahora? Eh, ¿obtenemos lo suficiente como para que merezca la pena el riesgo?_**

**_\- ¿Por qué no me presentas tu argumentación?_**

**_-De la manera que yo lo veo, todavía no sabemos nada. Si él en nuestro hipotético telépata, quizá merezca la pena arrestarlo por algún cargo menor. Pero si no lo es y lo arrestamos, lo más probable es que el resto de su grupo se esconda. Incluyendo el telépata o el hechicero o lo que sea, y es ahí donde tenemos que llegar._**

**_-Creía que estaba usted muy segura de un informante. ¿Cree que hay un hechicero implicado en todo eso?_**

**_-Mi.…oh, ya. -_**Hermione había descrito a Max como a alguien con una gran presencia y conocimiento en sistemas mágicos que prefería mantener el anonimato. Poniéndose de pie, empezó a pasear de un lado a otro**_-. No lo sé. Normalmente, lo más simple es lo correcto, y lo más simple sería que tengamos entre manos a un único tipo grande y malo, un telépata con alguna especie de herramienta como ha sugerido mi informante. Pero sigue cabiendo la posibilidad de que haya un hechicero implicado. No es probable, pero sí posible._**

Dumbledore asintió.

**_-Es razonable hacer planes para enfrentarse a varias posibilidades._**

**_-Bien. Pero estoy un poco perpleja- _**admitió**_-. No conozco los procedimientos para arrestar y neutralizar a un hechicero sin poner en peligro a nadie. Si es que lo hay. -_** Que ella supiera, nadie lo había intentado desde la Purga, y había sido un asunto terrible y sangriento. La mayoría de las veces se limitaba a ejecutar a los sospechosos de hechicería.

**_-Que yo sepa, no los hay-_** dijo Dumbledore con total tranquilidad**_-. Algunas teorías sostienen que a los hombres y a las mujeres verdaderamente puros no les afecta la hechicería, porque las energías espirituales son de un orden superior a las energías temporales o mágicas. Incluso si esto fuera cierto, no creo que el FBI tenga en nómina a ninguna persona pura._**

A Hermione le llevó un momento ir más allá de ese comentario dicho con la mayoría de las indiferencias, hasta que vio el brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore. Se detuvo y dijo secamente:

**_-No creo que el departamento de policía de San Diego tenga alguno tampoco._**

**_-Los archivos históricos nos enseñan que no todos los hechiceros son creados de la misma manera. Hay varios niveles de aptitud. Pero debo suponer que, si hay un hechicero implicado en este caso, incluso aunque sea uno con un control menor de esas artes, arrestarlo va a conllevar bajas inevitables en nuestro bando._**

En otras palabras, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto desde la época de la Purga. Seguía siendo más fácil matar a un hechicero que encerrarlo.

**_-Una cosa más. Como he dicho antes, tenía la sensación de que me necesitaría aquí. Y conectada a ella había una fuerte sensación, muy fuerte, de urgencia. En la información que puedo aportar-_**dijo en su forma de hablar tranquila y pedante**_-. No quiero influirla demasiado, pero muy pocas veces suelo estar equivocado sobre este tipo de cosas. Quizá sea tan importante actuar rápido como actuar correctamente._**

Hermione miró al suelo, pensando vertiginosamente. Sintió un tirón y alzó la cabeza para ver acercarse a Draco.

Si había un hechicero implicado, lo más probable es que fuera su amigo Zabini. Voluntariamente o no.

Draco se sentó en una silla cerca de Dumbledore.

**_-Ahora mismo no sirvo para nada ahí atrás. Molly y su hombre se han metido con las finanzas del condado, y sé muy poco sobre eso. Y no he podido evitar escuchar su conversación._**

Hermione arqueó las cejas al escuchar el comentario.

**_\- ¿Nos has podido evitarlo?_**

**_-De acuerdo, he puesto la antena descaradamente-_** admitió alegremente**_-. Tengo una sugerencia. Utilicen a mi gente._**

**_-No te sigo._**

**_-Estás intentando decidir qué hacer si resulta que al final hay que enfrentarse a él. Los lupi podemos sobreponernos a nuestras heridas y seguir funcionando, y tenemos mucho que ver en todo esto._**

Dumbledore juntó sus manos por los dedos.

**_-Una proposición interesante._**

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida.

**_-Supongo que es consciente de lo que la prensa dirá sobre eso. Sobre evitar a un puñado de hombres lobo por el líder de una minoría religiosa._**

**_-Si podemos probar que hubo hechicería de por medio, se nos perdonará todo. Si no.…-_** Dumbledore se encogió de hombros**_\- tendremos que estar seguros de la validez de nuestras pruebas._**

Y, por el momento, no lo estaban. Hermione empezó a pasearse otra vez.

**_-Lo que necesitamos es encontrar esa condenada herramienta. La que contiene el poder. -_**_Si es que existía_. Max había estado bastante seguro de que sí**_-. No sabemos qué aspecto tiene, pero yo podría identificarla tocándola. Si la encontramos, tendremos la prueba de que se trata de hechicería según la define la ley. Y también habremos despojado al asesino de gran parte de su poder._**

Hermione se detuvo, miró a Dumbledore.

**_-Quiero órdenes de registro para la iglesia y todas las propiedades de Gregory, una vez sepamos cuáles son._**

**_-Habrá que tener cuidado en su redacción y será difícil que un juez las firme-_** dijo Dumbledore lentamente**_-, pero creo que puedo conseguirlas._**

Hermione miró a Draco.

**_-Tráeme a esa gente tuya. Quiero a un grupo entrenado que sepa cómo cumplir órdenes. Estarán listos para actuar cuando yo lo diga. Y recemos para que no tengamos que utilizarlos._**

La contribución de Draco a la investigación fue muy escasa en las siguientes dos horas. Llamó al rho, que enseguida estuvo de acuerdo en enviar un equipo. Después se preparó un gran plato de chili e intentó no pensar en Blaise o en el peligro que correría Hermione. Pero los pensamientos son menos obedientes que los brazos o las piernas.

Estaba en la cocina dando vueltas a la masa de maíz cuando Hermione se deslizó tras él y lo abrazó por la cintura. Se sintió inmediatamente reconfortado.  
Y también excitado. Se dio vuelta y alzó el rostro de Hermione con su mano, luego la besó profundamente.

**_-Vaya. -_**Hermione se había sonrojado, tenía el pelo despeinado, y sus pequeños y bonitos labios húmedos y curvados en una sonrisa **_-. Hola a ti también. Huele estupendamente. Es verdad que sabes cocinar. _**

**_\- El asistente de mi padre me enseñó hace años. -_**Draco pensó que podría estar así todo el día, simplemente abrazado a Hermione, aspirando su aroma.

**_\- ¿Asistente? Qué es, ¿cómo criado?_**

**_-Algo así. ¿Alguna novedad?_**

**_-Walker cree que ha identificado el lugar en el que se ubica el mapa de Blaise. Es un área remota de las montañas al noreste de la ciudad. -_**Hermione mostró un gesto de preocupación**_-. Dice que hay algunas cuevas por la zona. No será fácil encontrar un escondite subterráneo. _**

**_-Para eso están las narices lupi. Pero sería una buena idea llamar a Max. Los gnomos y las cuevas son una buena combinación. Ojalá supiéramos qué significa ese mapa. _**

**_-Un paso cada vez. Tengo que preguntarte algo. _**

**_-Bien. -_**Draco jugó con el pelo de Hermione. Le gustaba el tacto sedoso, el brillo. Le recordaba al cielo nocturno, tan oscuro y, sin embargo, tan lleno de luz.

No podía perderla. La acababa de encontrar. Fuera como fuera tenía que mantenerla a salvo.

**_-Es importante. _**

Eso quería decir que dejará de jugar con su pelo. Con un suspiro, Draco retiró su mano y las apoyó en la cintura de Hermione.

**_-Te escuchó. _**

**_\- ¿Por qué Molly me ha dado la bienvenida al clan Nokolai?_**

Oh, oh.

**_-Como mi elegida-_** dijo Draco con delicadeza**_\- se te considera parte del clan._**

Hermione permaneció en silencio, peligrosamente en silencio durante varios latidos de corazón.

**_\- ¿Y la ceremonia que ha mencionado Sammy?_**

**_-Es un ritual para darte la bienvenida. Es para honrarte... y es cuando tu aceptas formar parte del clan. Si quieres..._**

Hermione se sintió aliviada.

**_-Así que tengo elección. No es algo más que se impone, lo quiera o no._**

**_-Puedes elegir._**

**_\- ¿Draco? -_**Hermione frunció el ceño**_-. ¿Qué pasa? Estoy segura de que te gusta la idea de que entre a formar parte de tu clan, pero me parece que es una de esas cosas para las que no estoy preparada todavía. Por no mencionar el compromiso. No puedo jurar lealtad a tu padre._**

**_-Eso no es parte de la ceremonia._**

**_-Hay algo que no me estas contando._**

Demasiadas cosas, y todavía no era el momento de contar algunas de ellas. Los labios de Draco se torcieron con amargura.

**_-Desde mi punto de vista hay un problema. Si te niegas a ser Nokolai, entonces yo dejare de serlo._**

Hermione lo miro, sorprendida.

**_-Como mi elegida, tendrás acceso a unos conocimientos sobre nosotros que no están permitidos a extraños. O bien entras a formar parte del clan, o yo tengo que salir de él. -_**Cuando Draco vio que Hermione seguía mirándolo sin decir nada, le acaricio los brazos**_-. Nadia, sé que es como una cadena más alrededor de tu cuello, pero…_**

**_-No sabes nada. -_**Hermione dio un paso atrás poniendo espacio entre ella y Draco**_-. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?_**

**_-Cuando ya no tuviéramos que perseguir a un telépata loco y a sus seguidores asesinos._**

**_-Vale, eso es razonable. -_**Inhalo lentamente y se recogió el pelo con ambas manos**_-. Voy a tener que pensar sobre esto, pero ahora no._**

**_-Lo sé. No iba a…- _**Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y capto la atención de los dos. Sammy era el que vigilaba la puerta, así que, tras una breve comprobación, abrió. Theo entro seguido de otros cinco lupi, su escolta personal.

**_-Huele bien- _**dijo Theo mirando alrededor hasta dar con Draco**_-. Espero que hayas hecho un montón de chili._**

Draco avanzo hacia él.

**_-Hay para todos. Sabía que venía un grupo, pero no sabía que tú estarías al frente._**

**_-Órdenes del rho. Quiere asegurarse de que nada salga mal si tenemos que luchar. He dejado a Houston a cargo del Hogar del Clan. Es competente._**

Houston era mucho más que competente según los estándares de cualquiera, pero Theo tenía su propio estándar y era un caso aparte.

**_-Hermione…- _**Theo se dio la vuelta, a sabiendas que ella estaba a sus espaldas. Y vio a todos los humanos de la habitación de pie listos para defenderse. Uno de ellos estaba llevándose la mano a la chaqueta para desenfundar su arma**_-. Eh, ¿podrías hablar con tus hombres, por favor?_**

**_-Descansen- _**dijo Hermione con dureza**_-. ¡Ahora!_**

Y obedecieron. El que había echado mano de su arma parecía avergonzado.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

**_-No se me había ocurrido. Tendría que haber avisado a tu gente._**

Hermione dijo secamente:

**_-Tu pelotón tampoco es algo a lo que estemos acostumbrados._**

Dos lupi del grupo, al igual que Theo, portaban varios cuchillos, envainados, pero Hermione podía entender que a los humanos no les pareciera…inquietante. Uno de ellos tenía una ametralladora; y los otros, menos uno, llevaban automáticas enfundadas a la altura de la cintura. Y por supuesto, ninguno de ellos vestía nada pareció a la ropa, ya que iban listos para el combate. Los tejanos recortados eran el uniforme general.

**_-Devin tiene el equipo de Pat y Sammy- _**dijo Theo**_-. Me gustaría hablar con ellos. Nunca han trabajado con mi grupo._**

**_-Creo- _**dijo Theo con placidez**_\- que voy a llamar al departamento de policía local. Los vecinos del señor Malfoy los llamaran alarmados, y no queremos que se exciten demasiado, ¿verdad?_**

La voz de Molly llego desde la mesa del comedor, llena de satisfacción.

**_-Lo tengo._**

Draco se volvió. Por supuesto, Molly había seguido trabajando. A Draco le gustaba pensar que, si se hubiera desatado un tiroteo, Molly se habría refugiado debajo de la mesa para seguir trabajando, pero no estaba seguro.

**_\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes?_**

**_-Las propiedades de Gregory. Es el dueño de una pequeña porción de tierra al noreste de la ciudad. -_**Alzo la mirada desde su ordenador portátil**_-. Y es justo donde Walker sitúa el mapa de tu amigo._**

Hay catorce hombres y dos mujeres en esta habitación, pensó Hermione. Nueve de ellos estaban sentados a la mesa intentando elaborar un plan. Y no se ponían de acuerdo.

Afortunadamente, aquello no era una democracia.

**_-De acuerdo-_** dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie. Uno tras otros, los demás se callaron**_-. Ya hemos examinado todas las posibilidades en bastante profundidad. Primero, me gusta la idea de que las fuerzas aéreas sobrevuelen la zona para que podamos saber que hay ahí. Hace bastantes años que Walker no ha estado allí, y las imágenes aéreas que hemos sacado de Internet son antiguas. Tenemos que saber si Gregory ha cometido algún tipo de estructura. Segundo, no voy a mandar una avanzadilla a reconocer el terreno. No sabemos desde que distancia puede actuar el telépata. Aunque sean experto en avanzar y esconderse en el bosque, no podrán escudarse si él o ella puede captar sus pensamientos._**

Uno de los hombres del FBI hablo:

**_-Y nosotros vamos a entrar…_**

**_-O nosotros-_** dijo un lupus moreno cuyo nombre Hermione no podía recordar.

**_-Si cualquiera de nosotros va a entrar allí-_** dijo el hombre del FBI**_-, tenemos que asegurarnos de que Gregory no esté en su propiedad en ese momento._**

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

**_-No sabemos con seguridad que Gregory sea el telépata. No voy a mandar a un pelotón para que alguien capte sus pensamientos y manipule sus mentes. O para que los maten. Vamos a hacer esto de la manera más aburrida posible: pidiendo una orden de registro. Que ejecutaré… con dos lupi y dos humanos como refuerzos. -_**Hizo una pausa**_-. Los lupi irán sobre todo para captar olores, de personas o hechizos. Los humanos irán para vigilar a los lupi. Si el telépata interfiere en la mente de alguno de nosotros, espero que uno de los otros lo detecte o lo huela._**

Theo el único en aquella mesa que no había intervenido en la discusión, asintió ligeramente.

**_-Esto no quiere decir que nos olvidemos del resto de la investigación. Todavía sigo queriendo ordenes de registro para las otras propiedades y la iglesia, pero este sitio tiene prioridad. -_**Miro a Dumbledore**_-. ¿Qué es lo que le dice su instinto?_**

**_-La sensación de urgencia sigue presente._**

**_-De acuerdo. Consígame esa orden de registro, y llame a quien sea que pueda conseguirnos que los aviones sobrevuelen esa zona. Métale prisa. Si…- _**sonó el teléfono móvil de alguien. Hermione hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño. Como fuera su madre…

**_-Es el mío-_** dijo Draco mientras se ponía de pie. Se alejó de la mesa para atender la llamada.

Hermione siguió.

**_-Si no conseguimos esas fotos aéreas a tiempo, seguiremos adelante sin ellas. Theo, voy a tener que saber con más detalle qué cosas puede hacer tu gente, pero por ahora, hablemos de las contingencias. La primera de ellas se refiere a la cadena de mando. Si yo caigo o me hacen prisionera, el mando pasa a Dumbledore, per el no estará en el campo de acción. No conozco las capacidades de cada uno. ¿Alguna sugerencia para el mando en el campo de acción?_**

**_-Para la lucha, la táctica y la estrategia- _**dijo Theo**_-, yo soy el más cualificado. Dame un objetivo y lo alcanzare. Pero en una situación caótica en la que los objetivos cambian…- Se detuvo de pronto, y su cabeza giro hacia donde estaba Draco hablando por teléfono._**

**_-Sí, sí, lo tengo, pero no Bla… Blaise. ¡Blaise! ¡Maldición! -_**Draco miro a los demás, con una expresión tan seria como nunca se la había visto Hermione.

Hermione sintió el corazón en la garganta, latiendo en el súbito silencio.

**_\- ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Dónde está?_**

**_-Dice que los azá le han hecho prisionero porque necesitan un hechicero manso y obediente. Ha conseguido escapar, pero esta malherido. No sabe cuánto tiempo podrá seguir en libertad. Lo están buscando. Está escondido en una cabaña en las montañas. Conozco el lugar._**

Hermione trago. Las palabras que iba a decir estaban entre las más difíciles que había dicho nunca.

**_-Draco, es una trampa._**

La mirada de Draco era dura como una piedra.

**_-Lo sé. Ya me había avisado, ¿verdad? "No creas nada de lo que diga. No vengas". La cabaña está a treinta kilómetros del sitio que ha marcado en el mapa._**

* * *

Hola, lo sé. Soy la peor autora de todos los tiempo, lo sé. Me demoré en subir este capítulo, porque estuve en época de parciales pero no podía demorarme más y dejarlas en el suspenso. Así que me tome un tiempo y les vengo a traer la actualización.

¿Se acuerdan de que la obra participaba en el _**Lonfics Dramione 2015**_? Bueno, con felicidad les vengo a decir que nos llevamos el 4° lugar :D. ¡Me siento tan feliz! Obviamente, gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic y a las chiquis que me dieron sus buenas vibras. Así que el premio es para todas :D. Bueno, ahora se está llevando acabo los **_Fanfics Awars 201_**5, que es algo parecido a los Oscars. Y me alegro de ver que Love Danger tenga algunos votos para participar en la categoría**_ Mejor Crossover. _**Me haría feliz, que aunque sea, quede entre los mejores 5 obras.

Ahora, retomando el capítulo de hoy... ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora solo estamos a 3 capítulos del final ¡Que nervios! Igual tranquilas, que ya tengo los otros dos libros en mi poder, así que dentro de poco estarán leyéndolo por acá n.n

Y por último, antes de irme, para no perder una apuesta con una amiga, me veo en la "obligación" de subir Love Danger en formato de Vídeo. Sí, mi amiga me "obliga" a que suba cada capítulo con música y todo! Por si desean leerlo, lo pueden encontrar en el siguiente link: /watch?v=JZWCM3snW1U

LAS LEO DENTRO DE POCO :D

Lunática


	35. El Regreso

**_Declame_:** _Basa en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión. __Esta obra, es un Crossover del mundo de Harry Potter con el Mundo de Los Lupi. No permito que sea copiada en otro lugar que no sea mío. En mi perfil, encontrarán los links de otras páginas donde pueden encontrar esta y las demás obras._

* * *

**_\- La pregunta entonces es- _**dijo Theo**_\- ,¿a quién mandamos a reunir con Zabini? Draco no puede ir por el vinculo con Hermione._**

La sorpresa y la gratitud asomaron en el rostro de Draco. Sus ojos buscaron los de su hermano y simplemente dijo:

**_\- ¿Por qué?_**

**_\- El rho le ha ofrecido refugio en el clan durante una luna. El plazo aún no se ha cumplido. No dejamos a uno de los nuestros en manos de sus criaturas._**

**_\- Puede que tu amigo no este allí- _**sugirió Dumbledore**_-. Si su objetivo es matarte o capturarte, la presencia de tu amigo no es necesaria._**

_**\- Pero alguno de ellos tendrá que estar allí-** _dijo Hermione_**-. Probablemente serán unos cuantos. Quizás esté el telepata.-** _Miró alrededor**_-. Es mucho más fácil presentar cargos contra alguien que te está disparando. _**

Dumbledore giró la cabeza para mirarla.

**_\- Pero también es más difícil realizar el arresto si nos agarramos a los tiros. No sabemos hasta dónde llega la habilidad de nuestra telepata._**

**_\- Llegado el momento, tendremos que hacerlo.- _**Pero Hermione estaba frustrada. Sacudió la cabeza**_-. En el yudo, la base es utilizar la fuerza y los movimientos de tu enemigo contra él. Ellas han hecho un par de movimientos que podríamos volverlos en su contra: manipular a Sirius y a Remus, y ahora esto. El primero nos dice qué son capaces de hacer. El segundo nos dice dónde estarán algunos de ellos en un determinado momento. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de utilizar esa información._**

Sonó el timbre.

Draco miró a Sammy, que estaba situado cerca de la puerta donde podía oír cualquier movimiento en el pasillo. Se le había puesto una expresión graciosa.

**_\- Dos personas-_** dijo**_-. Ninguna de ellas parece una amenaza. Y... un gato._**

El timbre sonó otra vez.

**_\- ¿Quién es? -_**preguntó Sammy a través de la puerta. Miró a Hermione con una expresión de perplejidad**_-. Dice que es tu abuela. Y que abra la puerta de inmediato._**

Hermione cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes con ambas manos.

_**\- Estupendo. Justo lo que necesitaba esta noche.-**_ Echó a andar hacia la puerta_**-. Déjala entrar.**_

Una mujer menuda y anciana, vestida con unos pantalones de vestir negros y una magnifica chaqueta de satén con intricados bordados, entró a la habitación. Su piel era de porcelana. Su postura era perfecta. Sus ojos eran negros y orgullosos.

Una mujer, ligeramente más alta, entró tras ella. Llevaba a Crookshanks en brazos. Que se encontraba gruñendo.

**_\- ¿Y bien? -_**dijo la anciana en tono imperativo mientras miraba a su alrededor**_-. ¿Cuál de estos es?_**

Hermione llego hasta ella.

**_\- Abuela, me alegro que estés bien, pero no es un buen momento y... ¿Has traído a mi gato?_**

**_\- Él quería venir. Aquí hay mucha gente. ¿Cuál de ellos es tu lobo? -_**su mirada siguió examinando a cada lupus de uno en uno hasta que llegó a Theo**_-. ¿El grandote? -_**una inequívoca mirada femenina de aprobación inundó sus ojos.

_**\- Lamento defraudarla-** _dijo Draco dando un paso adelante_**-, pero...-** _se detuvo. _Qué diablos..._

Los ojos oscuros con esa forma que recordaba tanto a los ojos de Hermione se rieron de él.

_**\- Mmm. No es alto como el otro, pero es lindo.**_

_**\- Abuela, este es Draco Malfoy-**_ dijo Hermione_**-. Draco, me siento honrada de presentarte a mi abuela, Minerva McGonagall, y su acompañante, Poppy Pomfley. Abuela, me desagrada tener que ser grosera, pero no puedo entretenerme ahora mismo.**_

_**\- Bah.-** _Miró a su acompañante**_-. Busca un sitio para Crook. No se siente a gusto con tanta gente._**

**_\- El dormitorio, supongo- _**dijo Hermione capitulando, mientras señalaba el pasillo.

_\- ¿Hueles eso? -_preguntó Theo.

_\- Sí, pero ¿que es?_ -no era humano. Ni se parecía a nada que hubiera olido con anterioridad.

Los ojos negros y penetrantes se volvieron hacia él.

\- _**Tú. **_**_Deja de hablar de mí . A mí tampoco me gusta cómo hueles tú, pero soy lo suficientemente educada como para no decirlo._**

_Draco abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Eso le hizo gracia a la anciana._

**_\- Te preguntas qué soy yo, ¿eh? No te lo voy a decir aún. Hermione.- _**Se volvió hacia su nieta**_-. Soy mayor y estoy exhausta de tanto viajar. ¿No me ofreces un sitio para sentarme?_**

**_\- Abuela.- _**Su voz era firme**_-. Estamos preparando una gran operación. No podemos distraernos._**

Unas cejas finas se arqueado. La anciana alzó la mano, y con un dedo terminado en una uña roja, dibujó en el aire la figura de un huevo puesto de costado. Y luego hizo que una línea lo atravesara.

_**\- Estoy aquí para derrotarla. Yo también.**_

La sorpresa hizo que Draco se quedara quieto unos instantes. Luego, caminó hacia ella y le agarró del brazo. _"Tratála como a la realeza"_, le había dicho Hermione hacia un tiempo. Ahora empezaba a entenderlo.

**_\- Madame, sea bienvenida a mi hogar. Por favor, tome asiento. Y por favor, sea rápida en exponer los asuntos que la traen aquí. La vida de mi amigo está en juego._**

**_\- Te preocupar por él. Perdono tu grosería. Pero muchas, muchas vidas hay en juego._**

Draco escoltó a Minerva McGonagall hasta el sofá. Hermione los siguió y se sentó al lado de su abuela. Y la mayoría de los demás los siguieron también. Dumbledore colocó su silla cerca de Draco.

_**\- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? -**_preguntó Hermione.

**_\- Pregunta tonta. No estabas en ese pequeño apartamento tuyo. Tu lobo está en la guía telefónica. Y tú tienes que estar donde esté él, así que he venido aquí._**

**_\- Pero... ¿Tú sabes lo del vínculo?_**

**_\- Claro que lo sé. Precisamente he ido a averiguar cosas sobre eso._**

**_\- ¿Y Crookshanks? -_**preguntó Draco fascinado.

_**\- No le gusta estar solo. Tampoco le gusto yo, pero a todos los gatos les cae bien Pomfrey. Así que se lo ha traído.**_

_**\- Siento mucho los desperfectos de tu puerta, Hermione-** _dijo Pomfrey con su voz suave mientras volvía a la habitación sin Crook_**-. No creo que cueste mucho repararla. Pero tu abuela no tenía la llave.**_

_**\- No importa. Abuela-** _la voz de Hermione era apremiante**_-, ¿a quién has ido a ver?_**

La anciana bajó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, y aliso una arruga imaginaria en sus pantalones. Dijo algo en chino a Hermione.

**_\- ¿Tú qué? -_**exclamó Hermione y, entonces, siguió hablando en chino también. Por unos instantes, las dos mujeres mantuvieron una ágil conversación, bastante musical, y totalmente ininteligible para los demás. Hermione puso su mano sobre la de su abuela y preguntó. La anciana le tocó la mano y respondió con firmeza.

Hermione se volvió hacia los demás.

**_\- La abuela no cree que todos los presentes deban saber con quién ha hablado, pero él es... él es alguien cuyas palabras debemos aceptar. Él la ha enviado a nosotros con información y... un regalo._**

Minerva observó a su público, con la cabeza colocada en una postura digna de la realeza.

**_\- Ahora, todos guarden silencio. Tengo mucho que decir y tenemos poco tiempo. Todos la conocen a Ella, cuyo signo he dibujado en el aire. Luchan contra Ella, y eso es bueno. Pero no saben qué planes tiene. Yo sí._**

Buscó la mirada de Draco y la mantuvo unos instantes. Después, uno por uno, se detuvo en cada lupus que había en la habitación.

**_\- La conoce. Está es su sangre y en sus huesos. Lo que planea para su gente es malo, pero sus planes no se acaban ahí. Quiere venir aquí. Quiere cruzar, quiere... bah, no conozco las palabras.-_ **Lanzó otra tormenta de palabras en chino contra Hermione.

Hermione palideció.

_**\- La abuela dice que se supone que Ella no puede entrar en esta esfera, pero las esferas están cambiando, y...-** _Miró a su abuela, hizo una pregunta, y luego siguió**_-. Y algunos de los que vigilan son muy viejos ahora, y están débiles. Otros están ocupados. Distraídos por... ella no está segura. Un conflicto de alguna clase. Intrigas o política o guerra._**

Minerva retomó su relato:

**_\- Ella hace planes, todavía no puede cruzar. Necesita mucho poder. También necesita que las condiciones sean las adecuadas. Para estar lista, reúne creyentes a su alrededor. Ellos le dan poder. Y también abren la senda... el camino. En el lugar del poder.-_** Miró a Hermione y pronunció una única palabra.

**_\- El nodo-_** dijo Hermione_-. ¿Van a abrir un camino para Ella en el nodo?_

**_\- Sí. -_**Asintió una vez**_-. Un nodo. Hay que modificar ese nodo de alguna manera. -_**Se encogió de hombros**_-. Yo no sé cómo. Yo les transmito la información como me la han dado. Hay que cambiar algo en el nodo. Y así, los humanos de aquí podrán abrirlo a otras esferas. A Dis. -_**La anciana observó a su público otra vez, y vio que no habían entendido nada. Murmuró algo que Draco estuvo seguro de que no había sido un simple cumplido-. ¿No saben lo que es Dis? También se lo conoce como Infierno.

Dos o tres exclamaron. La mayoría parecía tener dudas. Habían estado inmersos en la historia de la anciana hasta entonces, pero esto era más de lo que sus creencias podían aceptar.

Hermione no tenía ni una sola duda, notó Draco. Y dentro de él encontró la absoluta, enfermiza y tensa certeza de que lo que decía la anciana era cierto. El creyó la historia. Por la razón que fuera, Draco creía en esa anciana extraña e imperativa que olía como nada de lo que se había encontrado antes en su vida.

Dumbledore se inclinó hacia adelante.

**_\- Minerva. ¿Quiere hacernos creer que los azá están dispuestos a abrir las puertas del Infierno, y que tienen el poder para hacerlo?_**

_**\- ¿Por qué no? Dis está cerca. Cada día se crean pequeñas aberturas aquí y allá. El tejido que separa aquí de allí no es tan fuerte. Todo el mundo lo sabe.**_

_**\- Sí, pero nunca sucede algo grave. Un imbécill en Memphis consiguió invocar a un demonio menor el año pasado, pero... -**_Dumbledore negó con la cabeza**_-. Nada como lo que dice usted. No ha sido una gran incursión desde el Infierno desde hace más de cuatrocientos años._**

_**\- Cuatrocientos años es mucho tiempo para ti. Pero no es tanto para otros. Las cosas están cambiando. Hay otros seres que están entrando en esta esfera, ¿eh? Demonios menores y otras cosas, ¿eh? -**_la expresión en el rostro de Dumbledore sirvió de respuesta. McGonagalls asintió con firmeza**_.- Están ocurriendo cosas extrañas. Y más empezarán a suceder. Las esferas cambian, no podemos pararlo. A Ella, tenemos que pararla. Ya tiene de su parte a alguien con un fuerte don mental, muy fuerte. Es una mujer y vive bajo tierra cerca nodo. Es a ella a quien hay que detener._**

**_\- Las cuevas- _**dijo Draco de pronto**_-. Las cuevas en la tierras de Gregory. -_**Definitivamente, tenían que llamar a Max.

Unos ojos muy alerta se posaron en él.

_**\- ¿Sabes dónde es? Excelente.**_

_**\- ¿Cómo? -**_Hermione se inclinó hacia su abuela_**-. ¿Cómo la detenemos?**_

**_Algunos músculos se tensaron en el rostro pequeño y majestuoso. Por primera vez, la anciana retiró la mirada._**

**_\- Él me ha contado muchas cosas-_** dijo en un susurro**_-, pero eso no. Sin embargo, no debería habérmelo dado, pero es un entrometido. -_**Una sonrisa tocó sus labios, la clase de sonrisa que asoma en los labios de una mujer cuando recuerda a un hombre que la ha satisfecho mucho en otro tiempo. Las cejas de Draco se arquearon.

**_\- ¿Qué clase de hechizo, abuela?_**

**_\- Proteger... Esa parte la he entendido. También, un hechizo para encontrar... para encontrar lobos. Eso no lo entiendo._**

Hermione preguntó algo en chino y la anciana respondió en chino, luego metió la mano en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y al sacarla la abrió delante de Hermione. Sobre su palma descansaba un collar de color gris, que brillaba ligeramente.

Hermione la tocó. Sorpresa, placer y un pequeño toque de asombro cruzaron su rostro.

**_\- Se siente... puro-_ **dijo dubitativa**_-. Fuerte, fresco, como el viento. -_**Miró a Draco_**-. Es un buen regalo.**_

_**\- Guárdalo para él-**_ Minerva dobló los dedos de Hermione alrededor del collar**_-. Cuando llegue la hora, rómpela sobre él. -_**La anciana golpeó la palma de una mano con los dedos de la otra_**-. Así. Dura muchas horas, pero menos de un día. No lo utilices hasta que esté listo.**_

Hermione observó su mano cerrada.

**_\- ¿No se romperá?_**

**_\- Tiene que estar en contacto con la piel de tu lobo. Solo funcionará con él._**

Hermione guardó el regalo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

**_\- No es un hechizo pequeño._**

**_\- Para él, es pequeño. -_**La anciana se rió, con un sonido grave y áspero, incongruente teniendo en cuenta que provenía de un cuerpo tan menudo**_-. Él espera que se tan pequeño que no lo detecte nadie. Podría traerle problemas. Pero no puede o no quiere decirme qué tienes que hacer tú, solo...-_ **Agarró la mano de Hermione entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos**_-. Solo me ha contado lo que Ella tiene planeado. Y tú eres parte de su plan, nieta. Tú y tu lobo. Necesita mucho poder para abrir la puerta. Puede reunir ese poder lentamente, pero Ella es avariciosa y quiere tenerlo ya._**

Hizo una pausa.

**_\- Hay mucho poder en un vínculo como el de ustedes. Poder de su enemiga. Y lo quiere. La que le sirve, se los quitará a ti y a tu lobo, si puede. Los sacrificará a Ella._**

**_\- No. -_**Instintivamente, Draco se colocó junto a Hermione, que permanecía quieta y callada. Demasiado callada. Él toco su brazo para tranquilizarse tanto a sí mismo como a ella_**-. Eso no va a suceder.**_

Minerva dijo con amargura:

-**_ Está bien que pienses así, pero la que le sirve a Ella tiene mucho poder ya. ¿Cómo la detendrás?_**

Hermione pronunció tres palabras.

_**-No lo haremos.**_

* * *

Hola... Se que me quieren matar. Pero este capítulo es el preludio a la batalla final y ese si quiero que sea bien largo. Espero publicarlo el día 13 de este mes, justo cuando esta obra cumpla los 9 meses o capaz cuando la obra cumpla el año (risa malvada)... Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todos por la oportunidad que le han dado a esta obra. También, estoy feliz de que esta obra este nominada en la categoría _**Mejor Crossover**_ en los_ **Fanfics Awards 2015**_. ¡Espero que gane! En cuanto a mis otras obras, están todas en proceso de escritura, en especial Que esperar, cuando estas esperando.

No duden en pasarse por las demás obras y para las personas que estén en facebook, les dejo el link de mi grupo: groups/491680741012045/?ref=bookmarks

Un abrazo psicológico para todos. Les deseo lo mejor

Se despide su amiga _**Lunática**_


	36. La Batalla Final

**_Declame_:** _Basa en el libro "Peligro Tentador" de Eileen Wilks, ambientada a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión. __Esta obra, es un Crossover del mundo de Harry Potter con el Mundo de Los Lupi. No permito que sea copiada en otro lugar que no sea mío. En mi perfil, encontrarán los links de otras páginas donde pueden encontrar esta y las demás obras._

**_¡QUE DISFRUTEN DEL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!_**

* * *

Era una noche de luna nueva. Sin embargo, la oscuridad no era total. La carretera frente a ellos estaba iluminada por las luces del coche, y las estrella brillaban sobre sus cabezas.

Estaban en las afueras de la ciudad. Y pronto llegarían.

Dumbledore había sido más que un problema, ya que podría haber recuperado el mando si hubiera querido. Al final, no lo había hecho, y eso merecía que tuvieran un gran respeto hacia él. Después de todo, él no conocía a la abuela o a quien les había facilitado la información y ese "pequeño hechizo".

Sin embargo, había conseguido un incondicional e inesperado apoyo de las dos cuartas partes de los presentes que tenían el poder de decidir: Theo, que le había dicho a Draco que el plan era tácticamente excelente. Y la abuela.

Los ojos de la anciana brillaron con una aprobación a la que Hermione no estaba acostumbrada. Y le había dado palmaditas en la mano.

_**\- Muy buena idea. Ellos creerán que pueden tragarte, y tú les harás atragantarse. Ah. Bien, muy bien. Y yo -**_anunció**_-, iré después de ustedes. Esta vez sabré dónde estás. El hechizo que te he dado está vinculado conmigo._**

No hacía falta decir que nadie en la habitación entendió esto último. Un pobre infeliz había sonreído. Hermione había dejado a la abuela poniendo al día a los demás. Tenían poco tiempo.

_**\- ¿Con quién ha hablado tu abuela? -**_preguntó Draco.

Hermione lo miró. Draco había estado callado la mayor parte del viaje, pero estaba conduciendo con una mano y con la otra tenía la mano de Hermione.

_**\- Me estaba preguntando cuándo me lo ibas a preguntar.**_

_**\- ¿Se me permite saberlo?**_

_**\- Yo creo que sí, ya que ella... Maldita sea, hay demasiadas mujeres anónimas en este caso. La telépata no podrá leer tu mente. La, eh, persona con la que ha hablado la abuela aparece en muchas historias. Algunos de los nativos americanos lo conocen como Cuervo.**_

A Draco se le cortó la respiración.

_**\- Otro anciano. O dios.**_

_**\- Bueno, sí.**_

Draco aminoró el auto y entró en una carretera de tierra. La cabaña debería estar a nueve kilómetros desde allí. El estómago de Hermione la hacía sentir mareada por el miedo. Una cosa era decidir que, lógicamente, la mejor manera de tener éxito era usa el movimiento de tu enemigo contra él. Otra cosa era ir hacia una trampa. Dejarte capturar.

Y Draco. También lo atraparían a él. Hermione esperaba que él no pudiera percibir lo asustada que estaba.

_**\- Hermione -**_dijo él**_-, ¿cómo es que tu abuela conoce a Cuervo?_**

**_\- No lo sé. Uno no le hace a la abuela preguntas como esa. Dijo que él le debía un favor._**

**_\- Pues debió de ser un favor bien grande-_ **fue todo lo que dijo Draco. Y unos minutos después**_-: Ya estamos. La cabaña está después de esa curva.-_ **Draco detuvo el coche.

Tenían que jugar bien sus cartas. A no ser que los azá fueran idiotas, esperarían que Draco estaría atento, preparado para enfrentarse a una posible trampa. Hicieron los últimos metros a pie.

Dos pies para Hermione. Cuatro para Draco, porque así es como actuarían si estuvieran intentando evitar una trampa en lugar de desear que esta se cerrara sobre él.

El aire era fresco y seco, y no se movía ni una hoja. Los matorrales cubrían la colina a su derecha; la tierra estaba seca y se sentía dura bajo sus pies. Estaba muy oscuro, la forma de la colina y los árboles desperdigados ocultaban la luz de las estrellas. De forma mecánica comprobó que la SIG Sauer estaba en su sitio. Y después comprobó su trenza. El delgado cuchillo que llevaba escondido allí estaba en su sitio.

Hermione se había negado a traer refuerzos. Los azá la querían a ella y a Draco vivos y relativamente intactos. Lo natural era que cualquier otro resultara asesinado inmediatamente. Además, más tarde iban a necesitarlos a todos.

Su plan se articulaba sobre dos puntos. Primero, el hechicero. Esto permitiría a los demás encontrarlos estuvieran donde estuvieran, y deberían entorpecer cualquier plan que tuvieran. Ellos esperaban que su télepata podría controlar a Draco. Segundo, ella y Draco tenían que estar despiertos papa el sacrificio. Si las víctimas estaban inconscientes no podían transmitir todo el poder que deseaba la diosa.

Hermione era rápida. Mucho mas rápida que lo que ellos estarían esperando. Y era muy complicado controlar a un hombre lobo consiente y decidido.

Draco rodeo el coche para reunirse con Hermione, tan en silencio que ello no pudo oírlo. Se había puesto los pantalones que los demás lupi llevaban para el combate; su piel era tan pálida que Hermione podía verlo en la oscuridad.

Echo mano al bolsillo, saco la cuenta que contenía el hechizo y volvió a sentir el golpe de asombro y placer, como si estuviera sosteniendo el viento con las manos. Después lo estrello contra el pecho de Draco, y el viento se mezclo con el. Durante un momento, Hermione dejo su mano sobre el pecho de Draco, sintiendo el latió de su corazón. Y sintió la boca seca.

Draco puso su mano sobre la de ella, se inclino y la beso. Y con la boca cerca de la de Hermione, susurro:

_**\- No he aceptado tu plan porque estés al mando.**_

_**\- ¿No? -**_murmuro Hermione.

_**\- Lo he hecho porque tienes razón. Es nuestra mejor forma para detenerlos.**_

Un súbito sentimientos hacia el hizo que Hermione se sintiera mareada. Había gratitud, sí, una inmensa gratitud por la manera en la que él estaba intentando aligerar el peso que llevaba sobre su hombro. Pero había algo mas. Mucho mas de lo que podía expresar con palabras, mucho mas para lo que no tenían tiempo en esos instantes.

Hermione sujetó su corazón con las dos manos y lo enterró, y en vez de besar a Draco puso su mejilla contra la de él. Después, con el corazón latiendo como loco, se separo de el y dio un paso atrás. Y vio como Draco cambiaba.

Fue como si la realidad en si misma parpadeara, y el tiempo se doblaba y se desplegara sobre si mismo. Era imposible no quedarse mirando. Era imposible describir lo que Hermione vio en la oscuridad: un hombro, ¿peludo? ¿O estaba desnudo? Un hocico en el que también era el reconocible el rostro de Draco, y un montón de magia expandiéndose, encogiéndose, desenfocando la realidad y cubriéndola totalmente.

Y, de pronto, había un lobo al lado de ella. Un lobo extremadamente grande. La cabeza le llegaba casi hasta sus pechos. Una emoción atávica la atravesó, no era tanto el miedo como el reconocimiento visceral del poder. Puso su mano en el lomo del lobo. Así es como se siente el de Draco... Y se maravillo al percibirlo tanto como cuando había tocado el hechizo de Cuervo.

Juntos caminaron hacia adelante.

Así era como Draco no estaba cumpliendo el programa que habría seguido si hubiera tenido intención de evitar la trampa. Normalmente, habría seguido avanzando, siguiendo los olores y escuchando para captar la presencia de algún atacante. Pero no quiso separarse de Hermione. Los atraparían a los dos.

Hermione no podía oír moverse a Draco; y sus propios pies avanzaban silenciosos en esa seca tierra. siguiendo la carretera, pero se mantuvieron escondidos a un lado mientras tomaban la curva. Justo delante había una sombra mas oscura que indicaba la presencia la cabaña. Parecía totalmente desierta, como toda aquella zona.

una cabeza grande y peluda hizo presión en sus piernas, y la hizo detenerse. Hermione miro hacia abajo. Draco indico el área a su izquierda con la cabeza.

_**\- ¿Están en los arboles?**_

Draco asintió.

De acuerdo. Seguirían adelante como si no supieran nada. Hermione preparo su arma y asintió.

Había arboles para esconderse durante todo el camino hasta la cabaña. Era el sitio ideal que podrían haber elegido aquellos que no deseaban ser vistos. Hermione avanzo de sombra en sombra, agachándose detrás de un matorral. O detraes de un barril oxidado. Aunque se movía tan rápido como podía, no era tan silenciosa como Draco. Él era un sombra, oscuridad envuelta en oscuridad.

Estaban tan cerca como podían estar sin entrar en la cabaña. Hermione estaba apoyada sobre una rodilla, escondida detrás de unos hierbas altas, con el arma apuntando hacia el suelo. Draco estaba a su lado. Si no hubiera sido por el vinculo que los unía, Hermione no habría podido saber que él estaba allí.

Draco la toco en el hombro con la nariz. El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza, tanto por la adrenalina como por el miedo. Esperaba, ansiaba una pelea. Pero no habían ido hasta allí para eso. Hermione asintió.

Draco se escabullo, arrastrándose, hacia la oscuridad que cubría el hueco donde debería estar la puerta; luego, se incorporo, y miro por encima de su hombro.

Hermione vio en él una mirada que la insto a avanzar. Se humedeció los labios, se levanto, y siguió a Draco.

No había puerta, aunque Hermione había tenido que alargar la mano para comprobarlo. El interior estaba completamente a oscuras. Draco avanzo, desapareciendo en esa negrura.

Durante un segundo, Hermione vacilo. Tanteó el camino con un pie y encontró el lugar en el que terminaba el sendero de tierra y empezaba el suelo de la cabaña. Entró.

Nadie le golpeó en la cabeza. No podía oír o ver a Draco, pero lo sentía cerca. Con cautela avanzó un poco más preguntándose si sería prudente arriesgarse a encender una luz. ¿Cuál era el peligro, de todas maneras? Se suponía que los tenían que...

Hubo un siseo hacia su izquierda que hizo que Hermione se girara hacia allí, solo que su cabeza siguió girando y girando. Y su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas hasta que la consciencia la abandono y la oscuridad la devoró por completo.

Hermione despertó lentamente. Sentía su boca pastosa y su cabeza palpitaba. Estaba tumbada sobre algo duro. Y tenia frío. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Un techo gris...de roca. Roca encima, roca debajo. Estaba...

_¡Draco! ¿Dónde estaba?_

Movió su cabeza demasiado rápido. Sintió nauseas y le ardió la garganta. Trago y cerro los ojos de nuevo.

**_\- Pronto pasará -_**dijo una voz de tenor alegremente_**-. Los humanos no reaccionan tan mal como los lupi. Draco todavía tardara un rato en recuperarse.**_

_**\- Nos han gaseado. -**_La nausea empezaba a desaparecer, pero le seguía doliendo la cabeza.

**_\- Un derivado del fentanilo. Primitivo pero eficaz. Sugerencia mía, me temo. Pensé que causaría menos daños que un golpe en la cabeza si eran tan estúpidos como para acudir a nuestra pequeña cita._**

Hermione volvió la cabeza lentamente. Y se quedo mirando.

_**\- ¿Blaise Zabini?**_

_**\- En carne y hueso.**_

El bello rostro estaba destrozado. Piel cicatrizada cubría el hueco de los globos oculares. La piel estaba cuarteada y sucia, la sangre seca proveniente de las terribles heridas había desaparecido de algunas partes, pero todavía permanecía en otras. La barba le había crecido mucho. No llevaba camiseta, y sus tejados estaban rígidos por la sangre seca.

**_\- Estás hechos un desastre._**

**_\- Una visión para asustar a los niños, seguro. Pica una barbaridad._**

Él era un lupus, se recordó a si misma. Podría curar sus heridas... Si es que sobrevivían a aquello.

La boca seguía pastosa. Pero cuando sintió que su cabeza volvió a su ser, alargo su mano izquierda y se tropezó con el brazo a Draco. Su piel estaba calienta y resultaba reconfortante. Había vuelto a su forma humana cuando el gas le había dejado fuerte de combate.

Sintiéndose más estable, Hermione decidió intentar sentarse. No se desmayo. Pero tuvo que tragar a conciencia un par de veces.

Draco estaba tumbado junto a ella, con los ojos cerrados. Que estuviera desnudo no era una sorpresa, ya que estaba avisada de que la ropa no solía sobrevivir al cambio. Tenia puesto unos grilletes, pero lo mas probable es que cayeran si el volvía a cambiar.

La respiración de Draco era tranquilizadoramente regular. Puso su mano sobre el hombre de él y se dio cuenta de que tenía el brazo desnudo. Miró hacia abajo. Vestía un simple camisón de algodón blanco, y nada más. Maldita sea, habían... Tocó su pelo y se dio cuenta de que le habían soltado la trenza. El cuchillo había desaparecido.

No eran buenas noticias. Es vez de sentir pánico, sintió que un nudo de ira, frío y furo, empezaba a formarse en su interior.

_**\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?**_

_**\- Uno pierde la noción del tiempo aquí dentro, pero supongo que los trajeron hace treinta minutos, más o menos.**_

Treinta minutos. No era mucho, dependiendo de lo que hubieran tardado en traerlos a este sitio. Los demás necesitaban tiempo para colocarse en sus posiciones.

_**\- Dime qué aspecto tiene sitio, ¿quieres? -**_dijo Blaise**_-. He adivinado algunas cosas, ya que me han dejado salir de vez en cuando para hacer trucos o para tomar el té con nuestros anfitriones; pero los ojos captan mejor los detalles que los oídos._**

**_\- Estamos en una jaula de cristal. Parece un cristal muy grueso. Y estamos en una cueva, o una caverna._**

**_\- Todo eso ya lo sé. -_**Blaise estaba impaciente**_-. Limítate a los detalles._**

El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza, pero parecía estable. Estaba encerrada, sí, pero tenía frío, y no estaba sudando. Podía ver el exterior.

**_\- Estamos al final de una cueva larga y estrecha, quizá tengo unos veinte metros de lado a lado. En esta parte el techo está a tres metros, y es de piedra gris bastante desigual. En el otro extremo está más alto. No puedo ver cuánto desde aquí, la luz no llega hasta allí arriba. Veo dos salidas, pero podría haber más. Las paredes no son simétricas, y las sombras impiden que vea nada más._**

**_\- ¿Cómo esta iluminado?_**

**_\- Hay cables por las paredes._**

**_\- ¿Alguien nos vigila?_**

Dios. No podía saberlo, ¿verdad? Los habían cegado y los habían encerrado en una jaula de cristal...¿Habrían hecho eso sí hubieran podido dominar su mente?

_**\- Hay un guarda a metro y medio de la pared, uno ochenta, quizá noventa kilos. Nos vigila, pero no presta mucha atención. Parece aburrido. Tiene un rifle, parece un M-16, y... lleva algo en la cadera, pero no puedo verlo desde aquí.**_

_**\- ¿Va vestido como con un pijama negro?**_

_**\- Algo así, sí. -**_Entornó los ojos intentando ver mejor y captar los detalles. Pero no había luz suficiente_**-. ¿Por qué?**_

_**\- Me preguntaba si iban disfrazados todo el tiempo.**_

_**\- Hay otras tres personas al otro lado de la cueva que llevan túnicas. Túnicas blancas. Eh... Están limpiando una gran losa de piedra. Quizá un altas.-** _No podía hacer suposiciones sobre Blaise. Quizá los hechiceros fueran más difíciles de controlar que la gente normal, y habían utilizado el dolor para debilitarlo.

**_\- Se están preparando para el espectáculo de esta noche, ¿no es así? -_**Suspiró**_-. No lo digo porque no aprecie la compañía, cariño, pero me ha decepcionado bastante ver cómo lo metían a los dos aquí. Parece que tenemos todo el mismo estatus, ¿eh? Y he trabajado tan duro para convencerlos de que estaba dispuesto a vender a mis amigos, a mi familia, a quien fuera. Creía que lo había conseguido. -_**Hizo una pausa**_-. Casi hacen que uno dude de su sinceridad._**

Hermione observó, frunciendo el ceño.

_**\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?**_

Blaise estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, dando la espalda al resto de la caverna, y las manos ocupadas con...nada. Sonreía. Era una extraña visión en ese rostro devastado.

_**\- Tejiendo. Ayuda tener una afición. ¿Te gustaría conocer mi amigo imaginario?**_

_**\- No, gracias. -**_Solo había una manera de estar segura. Se inclinó hacia él y puso su mano en el brazo de Zabini.

_**\- Vaya cariño. -**_Su sonrisa se volvió sugerente, y era simplemente grotesco**_-. No es que no me guste tener un poco de público, pero ¿realmente crees que es el momento adecuado?_**

Hermione retiró su mano. El sentimiento de magia había sido fuerte y extraño, lupus, pero mezclado con algo más. No había percibido nada malo. Estaba limpio.

_**\- Eres un incordio, pero no estás hechizado.**_

_**\- Ah. -**_Blaise todavía conservaba sus cejas, aunque los pelos estaban sucios y dispersos por la sangre seca. Las arqueó**_-. ¿Estás al tanto de los hábitos de Bellatrix? Interesante. No, estoy protegido, y eso le resulta a ella muy, pero muy frustrante._**

**_\- ¿Quién es Bellatrix? ¿La telépata?_**

Blaise continúo tejiendo en el aire.

_**\- Es el único nombre que le doy yo. Ellos la llaman Madona, y no por la reina del pop, lo que habría molestado mucho a...ah, se está despertando. Bien.**_

¿Cómo podía saberlo Blaise si no tenía ojos? Pero tenía razón. Hermione se dio vuelta y vio que Draco había abierto los ojos.

_**\- Descansa unos minutos antes de intentar moverte -**_dijo Hermione suavemente**_-. Blaise dice que el gas afecta más a los lupi que a los humanos. -_**Mecánicamente, Hermione puso su mano sobre el hombro de Draco. Y se quedó helada.

Draco hizo un gesto de malestar.

_**\- Siento la boca como si hubiera estado comiendo basura... ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**\- El hechizo. Se ha desvanecido.**_

Draco no dijo nada durante un largo instante.

_**\- ¿Estás segura?**_

_**\- Sí. -**_Debería haberlo notado enseguida, la primera vez que lo había tocado. Pero no había estado concentrada en eso, la necesidad de tocar a Draco había sido demasiado fuerte. _Mierda, mierda, mierda..._

_**\- ¿Qué hechizo? -**_preguntó Blaise desconfiado.

Los ojos de Draco se fijaron en los de Hermione, inquisitivos.

**_\- Está limpio -_**dijo ella**_-, pero..._**

**_\- Si está limpio podemos confiar en él. -_**Haciendo gestos de dolor giró sobre sí mismo y se puso de pie. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Blaise.

**_\- Madre de Dios. Te han hecho un buen trabajo, ¿eh?_**

Blaise habló sin alzar la mirada de sus ocupadas manos.

**_\- No importa eso ahora. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Gasté un montón de tiempo y energía haciéndote llegar ese mensaje, maldita sea._**

**_\- Se supone que estamos aquí para derrotar a los malos y rescatarte -_**dijo Draco en un tono seco**_-. Pero mi protección ha fallado._**

Blaise rió, sarcástico.

**_\- No, no lo ha hecho._**

Hermione sacudió la cabeza impaciente.

**_\- Se ha desvanecido. Soy una empata. Puedo percibirlo._**

**_\- Y me alegro por ti, seguro, pero si Draco no estuviera protegido apestaría a ese báculo que lleva Bellatrix. Y no apesta._**

**_\- Sé que el hechizo no está. No podría equivocarme sobre eso._**

**_\- Tenía un hechizo de protección, ¿es eso? -_**Blaise alzó la mirada brevemente**_-. Tienes razón. No veo nada parecido. Pero están pasando cosas raras con la energía que hay entre ustedes dos._**

**_\- Oh...¿Puedes verlo?_**

**_\- No puedo verte la cara, cariño, pero puedo ver tus colores._**

**_\- Al parecer, lo que ves es nuestro vínculo -_**dijo Draco**_-. Pero eso no me confiere ningún tipo de protección._**

**_\- Bueno, pues algo está haciendo. -_**Blaise volvió a tejer, frunciendo el ceño**_-. Lo que no debería ser posible, pero últimamente están pasando cosas muy rara, ¿no es cierto?_**

Eso es lo que había dicho la abuela.

**_\- ¿Y que? ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer el vínculo?_**

**_\- Puedo suponer que Draco está absorbiendo parte de tu inmunidad hacia la magia. La parte mala es que el hechizo de protección no iba a durar mucho. Pero la protección que ha tomado prestada parece ser que ha evitado que Bellatrix manipule su mente. Así que se ha equilibrado._**

**_\- No del todo -_**dijo Draco**_-. Se suponía que el hechizo tenía que traer a los demás hasta nosotros._**

**_\- ¿A los demás?_**

**_\- Max, algunos federales, Theo y su escuadrón._**

Blaise suspiró.

**_\- Lo que daría por ver a Theo acudir aullando al rescate, si pudiera ver algo, claro está. Pero parece que vamos a tener que arreglárnoslas nosotros solos._**

Hermione pensó amargamente que debería estar aterrorizada. Pero la ira seguí creciendo en su interior, invadiendo su pecho. Era fría, helada, y tranquilizadora en vez de irritante. Lo agradeció. _No voy a dejarlos que lo hagan. No dejaré que le hagan daño. Soy mayor ahora, más fuerte. Puedo luchar._

Draco se acercó a ella, de modo que sus caderas y brazos se encontraron. Inclinó su cabeza.

**_\- ¿Te encuentras bien?_**

**_\- Sí. -_**La ira era mejor que el miedo. Hermione acercó su cabeza a la de él y aspiró su aroma. La suntuosidad del olor entró en ella y se mezcló con la ira**_-. Me parece que dependemos de tus dientes y mis reflejos._**

La sonrisa de Draco fue rápida, y el brillo en sus ojos le dio un aire animal.

**_\- Mis colmillos están afilados._**

**_\- Y yo tengo los reflejos de mi abuela._**

**_\- ¡Por fin! -_**exclamó Blaise, su voz irradiando satisfacción**_-. Ese era el último. Veamos si funciona._**

Hermione se volvió para mirar a Blaise.

Estaba acercando su mano al suelo, con la palma hacia abajo, la cabeza inclinada como si estuviera totalmente concentrado en su mano. Cuando la mano tocó el suelo, Blaise esperó unos segundos, luego exhaló con energía.

**_\- No ha explotado. Eso es buena señal, creo._**

Hermione estaba empezando a pensar que quizá no hubieran manipulado la mente de Blaise, pero que tampoco estaba muy en sus cabales.

**_\- ¿Ese guardia puede oírnos? -_**preguntó Draco.

**_\- No lo creo, si no elevamos mucho la voz -_**dijo Hermione, y después añadió**_-: ¿Qué? -_**Cuando vio las cara de Draco y Blaise, con la misma expresión asombrada.

**_\- He hablado por lo bajo._**

**_\- ¿Quieres decir que has hablado con el pensamiento? No es posible. Yo no puedo oírlo._**

**_\- ¿Puedes oír esto? -_**preguntó Blaise.

Sus labios no se había movido. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Hermione asintió.

**_\- Sí._**

**_\- Entonces yo diría que el vínculo tiene algo que ver con eso. Fascinante. Pero no tenemos tiempo para recrearnos en tu nuevo truco. Hay algunas cosas que tienen que saber. Primero... -_**Miró a Draco, y su voz sonó seria por primer vez**_-. Lo siento, Draco. Grey esta con ellos._**

Draco empalideció. Tras unos instantes, dijo:

**_\- ¿Estás seguro?_**

Blaise asintió con una expresión de pena.

**_\- Se ha acercado por aquí para intercambiar cortesías conmigo. Eh... El aprieto en el que se encuentran ahora ha sido, en su mayor parte, idea suya. Con algo de colaboración de Su Alteza la Borde, claro está. Resulta que Ella tiene esa abominación de báculo que chisporrotea poder por todas partes. Con él puede implantar pensamientos, no solo leerlos. No es como el control mental, pero se le parece bastante._**

Habían capturado al hermano de Draco. Su hermano. Lo habían convertido en un traidor volviendo su mente contra él. Las manos de Hermione se convirtieron en puños.

**_\- Ya hemos visto lo que puede hacer, con dos agentes del FBI._**

**_\- Entonces se hacen una idea -_**dijo Blaise**_-. Por lo que sé, Ella se dedica a buscar pensamientos que vayan en la dirección que le interesa, luego los manipula y los retuerce hasta conseguir el resultado que busca. -_**Sus ojos se detuvieron en Draco brevemente, y retiró la mirada**_-. Con Grey, la manera en la que lo han manipulado..., eh... cree que salvará a los Nokolai si Lucius y tú mueren._**

Los ojos de Draco estaban llenos de odio.

**_\- Los mataré por lo que le han hecho._**

**_\- Pues tendrás que emplearte a fondo, son bastantes -_**dijo Blaise con amargura**_-. Las buenas noticias son que eso azá no saben una mierda sobre hechicería. He estado recolectando sorcéri, y... -_**Se detuvo y volvió la cabeza.

Hermione también lo oyó. Cánticos. ¿A qué distancia? No podía emitir ninguna palabra.

**_\- Puedo hacer que vuele por los aires -_**siguió Blaise rápidamente**_-. La jaula de cristal, quiero decir. Tengo el control de la rejilla de energía que hay debajo de la roca. Por lo menos, creo que lo tengo. Mi plan es esperar a que Su Alteza apareciera por aquí, y cuando estuviera cerca...__ ¡buum! -_**Su rostros desfigurado brilló de alegría por unos instantes. Luego, se encogió de hombros_**-. Aunque no me apetece hacer bumm junto con la jaula. Así que la pregunta es, ¿nos dejamos lleva****r por la gloria y nos convertimos en mártires todos juntitos? ¿O probamos otra cosa cuando vengan por nosotros? Lo que, imagino -**_añadió**_\- que están a punto de hacer._**

Los cánticos se acercaban. Hermione podía distinguir palabras, pero no eran en ningún idioma que ella conociera.

**_\- Una explosión. -_**Hermione se humedeció los labios**_-. Sí. Sería una buena distracción._**

**_\- Si pudiera hacerlo a distancia- _**dijo Draco**_-. ¿Puedes?_**

**_\- Probablemente...sí. Podría llevarme esto... -_**Puso una mano sobre la roca**_-. Necesito un trozo. Que sirva como fusible._**

Hermione miró a Draco.

**_\- Si Theo y los demás están cerca, podrán oírla._**

**_\- Pero quizá no estén cerca. Blaise y yo tendremos que encargarnos de todos ellos mientras tú le quitas el báculo a Ella._**

**_\- Lo que significa que antes de actuar, tenemos que estar afuera de la jaula, pero cerca de Ella._**

**_\- No creo que eso sea un problema. -_**La alegría de Blaise bordeaba lo maníaco**_-. Nos manejará como un rebaño con ese báculo suyo. Sin embargo, deberían saber que... _**

**_\- Ya están aquí -_**dijo Hermione cuando las primeras figuras encapuchadas asomaron de uno de los extremos de la caverna. Las túnicas eran blancas. Y portaban velas. _Sí_, quiso decir a Blaise, _juegan a disfrazarse..._

**_\- El báculo -_**dijo Blaise rápidamente**_-. Puede paralizarnos con él. El dolor es increíble. No sé cómo de cerca tiene que estar para poder utilizarlo._**

**_\- No puede paralizarme a mí -_**dijo Hermione**_-. Y si Draco comparte mi inmunidad..._**

**_\- Quizá la comparta, o quizá esté dividida entre los dos y solo sea la mitad de eficaz. -_**Blaise hizo un gesto de disgusto**_-. Estaría bien hacer algunas pruebas, pero..._**

Los de las túnicas blandas dieron paso a un grupo que vestía de negro al estilo de los ninjas, como el guardia enorme que vigilaba la jaula.

**_-...no tenemos tiempo, ¿verdad?_**

Los de la túnica blancas se dirigieron al otro extremo de la caverna, sin interrumpir sus cánticos.

**_\- Hay doce guardias, y los de las túnicas son el doble -_**dijo Hermione rápidamente**_-. Los guardias están armados, rifles y armas de mano. Todos son varones, creo. También hay una mujer vestida de blanco._**

**_\- Que viene hacia aquí -_**añadió Draco.

**_\- Su Alteza. Dios, estoy impaciente. Si la Dama es misericordiosa, esta noche le hincaré mis colmillos en el cuello._**

**_\- Si fuera posible, me gustaría hacer algún arresto. -_**Pero las palabras de Hermione eran tanto para ella como para él, porque la rabia que bullía en su interior entendía a Blaise perfectamente. Estaba de acuerdo con él.

Blaise torció los labios en una sonrisa siniestra.

**_\- Si quieres puedes arrestar a lo que quede de ella._**

Los guardias estaban formando en dos filas, dejando un pasillo central para la mujer.

**_\- Si tienes el suficiente sentido común -_**le reprochó Draco**_-, me ayudarás a retener a los demás para que Hermione pueda abordar a Bellatrix._**

**_\- Aleja ese maldito báculo de ella -_**dijo Blaise con una voz grave y fiera**_-. Aléjalo y yo me encargo de quemarlo. Tiene que arder._**

Una voz y escalofriante dijo:

**_\- Abran._**

Ya estaba allí.

La mujer era menuda. Su cuerpo estaba oculto por una amplia túnica blanca; y la mano que sujetaba el báculo, grande y de madera, parecía casi infantil. Tenía una frente altiva y redondeada, una piel muy pálida y un mentón pequeño. Parecía tener unos cincuenta años.

Hermione sintió que sus labios se torcían hasta formar un gruñido mudo. Esta era la que, mediante un intermediario, había matado a Cedric Diggory. La que había reducido a Hannah Abbott a una pulpa sanguinolenta. La que había corrompido al hermano de Draco. La que planeaba matar a Draco para alimentar a su diosa con su muerte y el vínculo que la unía a Hermione.

El guardia fornido abrió la puerta.

**_\- Madona.-_** Blaise estaba de pie, sonriendo**_-. Qué sorpresa que te dejes caer por aquí. Te invitaría a pasar, pero mis habitaciones está un poco atestada últimamente._**

**_\- Voy a ponerle remedio enseguida, Blaise. La mujer primero -_**dijo al guardia.

Hermione había esperado que no tuvieran mucho interés en ella: era pequeña, era mujer y ni siquiera se habían molestado en atarle las manos. Pero el cañón del arma en su espalda le dijo que esperara. Que esperará un poco. En vez de eso, miró a los ojos a su enemiga y dijo:

**_\- Está arrestada._**

La frase provocó una sola carcajada infantil. Y el gesto de diversión siguió en las comisuras de sus pálidos durante un tiempo más.

**_\- ¿De qué se me acusa?_**

**_\- Asesinato por medios mágicos. Conspiración para cometer asesinato por medios mágicos._**

**_\- Creo que tendrá algún pequeños problemas para llevar este caso a juicio, detective. No creo que permitan que testifiquen los muertos. -_**Miró al guardia que estaba detrás de Hermione. El que sostenía el arma contra su espalda**_-. Utiliza el cuchillo...en su cara, mejor._**

Hermione sintió la hoja plana de un cuchillo contra su mejilla.

**_\- Se va a portar bien, ¿verdad señor Malfoy? -_**dijo con esa voz aguda y dulce**_-. O mi guardia le sacará los ojos a su elegida. Prefiero que siga intacta, pero no es estrictamente necesario._**

Los labios de Draco estaban blanco. Sus ojos eran dos pozos negros. Completamente negros.

**_\- Incline la cabeza y permita que mi hombre le coloque la cadena._**

Draco obedeció. Uno de los guardas le puso una cadena gruesa alrededor del cuello, luego dio un paso atrás y tiró de ella.

**_\- Vamos._**

Draco salió de la jaula de cristal con tres rifles apuntándolo. Le colocaron al lado de Hermione.

**_\- Ahora, Blaise, te toca._**

**_\- Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí -_**dijo amistosamente.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

**_\- Si tengo que castigarte de modo que mis hombres tengan que sacarte de ahí, no voy a ser muy amable._**

Blaise soltó un gran suspiro.

**_\- Persuasiva como siempre._**

Los guardias dejaron caer unos grilletes en el interior de la jaula. Blaise los recogió y se los puso. Caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta de la jaula, inclinó su cabeza y se dejó colocar una cadena como la de Draco.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la caverna, con Bellatrix cerrando el desfile. Espera, se dijo Hermione. Aquella zorra era la sacerdotisa o algo parecido. Tendría que ser parte de la ceremonia. Tendría que acercarse a ellos.

_\- ¿Cuánto tenemos que alejarnos para estar a salvo de la explosión? -_preguntó Draco.

_\- Lo más lejos, mejor, probablemente -_respondió Blaise.

_\- ¿Probablemente?_

-_ ¿Crees que he hecho esto antes?_

Los de las túnicas blancas estaban de pie formando filas en forma de curva alrededor de un altar de piedra. Dejaron un gran pasillo en medio. Todavía seguían entonando sus cánticos cuando Hermione, Draco, Blaise y los guardias fueron en procesión por el pasillo como en una boda macabra. Repetían la misma estrofa una y otra vez.

Había un hombre cerca del altar que dirigía los cánticos. No tenía puesta la capucha. Era un hombre mayor con un rostro agradable pero anodino. El tipo de cara que olvidas a los dos minutos de conocer.

**_\- ¿Ese es Gregory? -_**preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

**_\- Sí -_**fue la respuesta de Blaise**_-. Es un bastardo escurridizo. No es un verdadero creyente, como Bellatrix, pero le atrae el poder. Ahora mismo no está muy contento con ella. Bellatrix está presionando a sus seguidores mucho más de lo que a él le gustaría._**

Hermione asintió. Tenía la boca demasiado seca como para escupir. Sin embargo, su mente estaba clara y el pulso seguí estable. Su ira se volvió fría y adquirió fuerza. _Esta vez no. Esta vez no vas a matar a alguien a quien quiero mientras yo miro. Esta vez no._

El cántico se detuvo.

**_\- Coloquenlos delante del altar_ **-dijo esa voz infantil.

Hermione llegó primero y volvió la cabeza para mirar el mar de figuras anónimas cubiertas de túnicas blancas. Las velas que sujetaban arrojaban sombras danzantes.

Draco se detuvo.

**_-Grey -_**dijo. Su voz sonó ronca. Estaba mirando a uno de los que llevaban túnicas blancas.

Uno de los guardias lo golpeó en los riñones con la culata del rifle.

_**\- No te detengas.**_

La figura envuelta en la túnica blanca giro ligeramente.

_**\- Grey -**_dijo Draco con urgencia_**-, no te preocupes por mí. Pero ¿vas a dejar que sacrifiquen a mi elegida?**_

La figura habló, con voz grave, como si las palabras salieran de su boca en contra de su voluntad.

_**\- ¿Tu...elegida?**_

_**\- Te están mintiendo, Grey -**_dijo Bellatrix**_-. Aquí no hay ninguna elegida. Solo una de las putas de tu hermano._**

**_\- Soy la elegida de Draco- _**dijo Hermione rápidamente_**-. Por eso nos quiere. Por el vínculo. Ella... -**_El golpe que recibió de su guardia fue demasiado rápido y no pudo esquivarlo. Una bofetada con la mano abierta en un lado de la cabeza que la mandó al suelo.

_**\- Draco. -**_La voz de Greyback se había vuelto clara y apremiante**_-. Por tu honor. ¿Ella es tu elegida?_**

**_\- Sí._**

Greyback se agitó.

**_\- Esto no está bien. No está bien. No puedes..._**

**_\- Grey. -_**Bellatrix se acercó a é_**l-. Están mintiendo. Sabes que está mintiendo. -**_Alzó su báculo.

**_\- ¡No! -_**grito Draco.

Y el otro extremo de la estancia explotó con una luz caliente y cegadora.

Hermione cayó al suelo, y rodó rápidamente para alejarse del alcance de los guardias. Sintió cambiar a Draco cuando la estancia explotó de nuevo, acompañado de gritos y disparos esta vez, y rodó, se puso de cuclillas y apuntó hacia la figura cubierta de blanco que tenía intención de matar a Draco con el báculo. Se lanzó contra ella.

Chocó contra Bellatrix haciendo que esta cayera al suelo. La mujer aterrizó peleando, golpeando a Hermione con el báculo, gritando:

_**\- ¡Maldita seas, maldita seas, tú, muere!**_

Hermione apenas sentía los golpes. Agarró la cabeza de Bellatrix en las manos y la golpeó contra el suelo de piedra. Una vez. Y otra. Sí, destrózale la cabeza, sí, no tocará a Draco, no le hará daño. Sintió que Bellatrix ya no ofrecía resistencia, que no se movía.

Algo le dio en el hombro. Hermione sintió el golpe; y la sorpresa desapareció a medida que sentía dolor en el brazo izquierdo, que estaba súbitamente débil.

Una bala. Le habían disparado. Hermione parpadeó, aturdida y miró a Bellatrix que estaba...muerta. Bellatrix estaba muerta.

El báculo. También tenía que destruir el báculo. Pero cuando giró para localizarlo, no lo vio. Vio a Draco, sus fauces cerradas alrededor del cuello de uno de los guardias vestidos de negro. Se libró del hombre, pero había otros, otros que le disparaban, incluso cuando Draco se lanzó por el siguiente.

Un arma. Hermione necesitaba un arma, tenía que dispararles, detenerlos sí, ahí había una automática que había dejado caer uno de los guardias. Empezó a arrastrarse hacia ella, pero el brazo izquierdo no pudo sostener su peso, así que rodó de nuevo, y acabó sosteniendo aquella arma tan poco familiar en sus manos.

El rugido enorme y ensordecedor de un tigre resonó por encima de los disparos y los gritos.

Oh, gracias a Dios. Gracias a Dios. La abuela había llegado.

Hermione apuntó lo mejor que pudo, con una sola mano, y empezó a disparar.

Crookshanks metió la cabeza entre las piernas de Hermione, quejándose sonoramente.

**_\- Está bien, está bien. No tengo tiempo para esto -_**murmuró mientras se dirigía a la cocina para llenar el plato de Crook. Su cocina, en su pequeño departamento. Draco todavía quería que se fuera a vivir con él, pero ella no estaba preparada aún.

_**\- La ceremonia empezará en...-**_Hermione quiso mirar la hora en su reloj de muñeca, pero a medio camino tuvo que recordar que tenía que mirarlo en el otro bazo.

Una hora y veinte minutos. Todavía tenía tiempo, se dijo a sí misma. Y era ridículo estar tan nerviosa, pero le había llevado una eternidad arreglarse el pelo con aquella escayola. Simplemente sujetar la tapa de la lata de la comida de Crook estaba siendo una tortura. Se las arregló, y estaba librándose de la lata cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

_**\- No es un buen momento -**_susurró mientras iba hacia la puerta. Pero cuando comprobó la mirilla, abrió la puerta**_-. Mira a quién tenemos aquí._**

Remus Lupin seguí con su traje arrugado y desafiando a la moda como siempre, pero por una vez, no fruncía el ceño.

_**\- ¿Tienes café?**_

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

**_\- Probablemente quede algo en la cafetera. Pero tendrás que arreglártelas tú -_**dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño_**-. Puedes hablar mientras termino de arreglarme. Tengo que estar lista para el mediodía.**_

_**\- Lo sé.**_

Hermione lo miró por encima del hombro, sorprendida. Él sonrió misterioso.

**_\- Soy tu chófer. Draco me lo ha pedido._**

**_-Oh. Bueno...Estupendo. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? -_**preguntó mientras agarraba el cepillo de pelo y fruncía el ceño ante su imagen. Iba a ser imposible que pudiera hacerse una trenza. Tendría que dejarlo suelto.

_**\- Bien. Estoy bien. He tenido suerte.**_

_**\- Sí. -**_Hermione arrastró el cepillo por el pelo.

Cuando Bellatrix murió, hubo una especie de efecto rebote en sus víctimas. La mayoría de ellos se había vuelto locos, aunque de maneras diferentes. Los que habían permanecido bajo su control durante más tiempo y más profundamente, la mayoría de los que estaban en la cueva, habían explotado en una furia homicida. Pero dos de ellos se habían suicidado. Como Ronald.

Hermione sintió que sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas.

**_\- Maldita sea. -_**Dejó su cepillo. Si no hubiera matado a Bellatrix, Ronald habría estado vivo ahora.

**_\- Está bien -_**dijo Remus suavemente_**-. He pasado por eso. Está bien cuando todo está sucediendo. pero después... -**_Se encogió de hombros_**-. Te pones a llorar de repente.**_

Hermione intentó sonreír.

**_\- ¿Tú lloras?_**

_**\- Eh, nosotros los polacos somos muy machos. Unas pocas lágrimas no cambian eso.**_

Hermione asintió, inhaló profundamente y agarró el rímel. Bien. Su mano no temblaba. Era muy difícil ponerse el rímel cuando tenía temblores.

**_\- ¿Qué tal está Sirius?_**

**_\- Ocupado. Él es la parte inteligente de nuestro equipo, así que he dejado que se encargue del papeleo. -_**Remus rió y siguió hablando de su compañero, dándole el tiempo a Hermione para recomponerse.

Hermione hizo lo que pudo para prestar atención. Pero su mente no estaba con Remus, o en la familiar tarea de ponerse el rímel.

Remus había sido uno de los afortunados, sí. Todavía estaba sedado cuando Hermione mató a Bellatrix y su mente había estado protegida del efecto de su muerte. Y tenía cerca a un chamán veterano para ocuparse de él. Otros no habían tenido esa suerte.

Un concejal del ayuntamiento había acabado en una habitación tranquila y privada en el manicomio. La viuda rica de un congresista estaba catatónica. Sin embargo, los médicos eran optimistas sobre algunos de ellos. Por ejemplo, sobre el coronel de las Fuerzas Áreas que se había entregad, una vez, se había liberado su mente. No había estado bajo el control de Bellatrix durante mucho tiempo.

El capitán estaba intacto. Había estado limpio todo el tiempo. Y todavía no había perdonado a Hermione que hubiera dudado de él, aunque le había hecho un par de visitas de cortesía antes de que le dieran el alta en el hospital.

Hermione se había disculpado. Y después, discretamente, se había dimitido.

En cuanto a Gregory... Hermione estaba intentando no pensar en él. Por lo menos, no hoy. No sabían qué efecto había tenido sobre él la muerte de Bellatrix porque de alguna manera, en medio de la confusión, había conseguido escapar... Al parecer, con el báculo. No pudieron encontrarlo. Tampoco a Lavender. Y luego estaba Greyback.

Hermione tragó al sentir que el dolor le cerraba la garganta y metió el pintalabios en su bolso. Draco había caído herido, sangrando. Uno de los azá estaba a punto de darle un disparo en la cabeza, una bala de plata.

Greyback se interpuso. La bala se estrelló contra su corazón y causó más daño de lo que un lupus podía curar. Algunos llamaría a lo que hizo suicidio. Pero ya que había muerto salvando la vida de su hermano, Hermione prefería pensar que su mente había recuperado la cordura en los últimos instantes de vida.

**_\- Estoy lista -_**dijo_**-. Vamos.**_

_**\- Y bien -**_dijo Remus mientras se sentaba al volante de su coche**_-, ¿te importa explicarme cómo puedes estar tú aquí mientras Draco está en el Hogar del Clan?_**

**_\- Lo haría si lo supiera. Por alguna razón, el vínculo se ha relajado bastante después de la pelea. Draco dice que a veces suele pasar. -_**Aunque seguía muy presente. Seguía necesitándolo físicamente y de todas maneras posibles, y prefería no estar lejos de él durante mucho tiempo.

Pero podía alejarse durante un rato. Y Hermione lo necesitaba, necesitaba un poco de intimidad. Tiempo para ella misma. Tenía que pensar sobre muchas cosas.

_**\- Y otra cosa que no entiendo. ¿Cómo pudieron llegar tan a tiempo los demás?**_

Hermione lo miró divertida.

**_\- No sé si fue tan a tiempo. Unos minutos antes habría estado bien._**

Remus suspiró.

**_\- No vas a contármelo, ¿verdad?_**

_**\- No. Solo a los que necesiten saberlo, Remus. Y tú no lo necesitas.**_

La respuesta que no podía darle a Max. Cuando el hechizo falló, los demás estaban ya a medio camino hacia el punto marcado en el mapa de Blaise. Siguieron adelante, por supuesto. Walker sabía dónde podía haber una cueva, pero no tenía ni idea de si conectaría en algún momento con el sitio en el que estaban encerrados ella y Draco.

Pero tenían a Max. Los gnomos conocen las rocas y la tierra del mismo modo que los pájaros conocen el aire y el viento. Con su habitual combinación de insultos y baladronadas, Max les aseguró que podría encontrar cualquier sitio en cualquier sistema de cuevas con los ojos cerrados.

No había sido tan fácil, por supuesto. Tomaron algunos caminos equivocados, y algunos de los pasajes habían resultado ser escalofriantemente estrechos. Pero una vez se acercaron lo suficiente como para que los lupi pudieran oír los cánticos, pudieron seguir una dirección segura. Max fue capaz de guiarlos hasta la caverna.

Hermione deseaba haber presenciado la discusión entre Theo y la abuela antes de entrar en las cuevas. Hermione había puesto a Theo al mando de la operación, y este se había negado tajantemente a llevar consigo a una anciana. Y estaba dispuesto a atarla para asegurarse de que no les "pisaba los talones", como él dijo. Pero nadie estaba al mando de la abuela. Decidió resolver la discusión cambiando.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Era típico de la abuela elegir el momento más dramático posible para hacerles ver a los lupi que no son los únicos que pueden adoptar otra forma.

**_\- ¿Cuál es el chiste? -_**preguntó Remus.

**_\- Familias. Te vuelven loco, pero ¿qué sería de nosotros sin ellas?_**

**_\- Cierto. Y supongo que al final del día de hoy vas a tener una familia más grande, ¿eh?_**

**_\- Supongo que sí._**

Esta vez había otro lupus en la entrada del Hogar del Clan. Sammy, el pelirrojo, se estaba recuperando de un balazo, y no estaba apto para el servicio. Aparcaron cerca del campo abierto en el centro del pueblo. Estaba lleno de gente. Draco estaba esperando. Cojeó hacia el coche, sonriendo.

Draco había recibido cuatro balazos, y Hermione, uno. Los guardias no se habían atrevido a dispara contra ella porque estaba muy cerca de Bellatrix. Una de las balas se había alojado en uno de los aquel momento, pero fue muy preocupante después. Aunque sus heridas estaban casi curadas mientras que a Hermione el hombro todavía le dolía horrores y no podía utilizar el brazo.

El vínculo con Draco no le había proporcionado la habilidad de sanar de los lupi. Todavía estaban intentando averiguar qué había cambiado en ellos, exactamente.

En más de una manera.

_**\- Hola -**_dijo Hermione dejándose rodear por los brazos de Draco.

Él la abrazó con cuidado para que no le doliera el hombro.

**_\- ¿Lista?_**

Hermione asintió.

Las ceremonias lupi eran un asunto más informal que la mayoría de los rituales humanos. La gente saludaba a Draco, y algunos a Hermione, mientras caminaban, agarrados de la mano, hasta el centro del campo. Allí estaba el rho, sentado sobre una gran roca plana.

Según le habían dicho a Hermione, el rho se habría levantado para la ceremonia. Pero todavía no se había recuperado de todo, y había insistido en celebrar la ceremonia ese día fuera como fuera. Hermione no entendía por qué, pero para los lupi el descubrimiento de un elegido, cualquier elegido, era motivo de gran celebración. Estaba relacionado con sus creencias religiosas. Fueran cuales fueran sus razones para sentirse así respecto a un elegido, era algo muy profundo. Tan profundo que había permitido a Greyback liberarse del control de Bellatrix por un instante, dándoles la oportunidad que habían necesitado.

Alguien más esperaba en el centro del campo. Un hombre delgado con el pelo de color canela y el rostro más perfecto que Hermione había visto nunca. Parte de ese rostro estaba cubierto por unas gafas oscuras. Blaise no había recuperado sus ojos del todo todavía. Estaba desnudo.

Hermione no era la única que iba a unirse a los Nokolai.

Cuando Hermione estaba todavía en el hospital, el rho había mandado a llamar a Blaise. Nadie sabía exactamente de qué habían hablado, aunque Blaise había compartido parte de ello con Hermione. Ni siquiera Theo había estado presente en aquella reunión. Pero Blaise salió aturdido una vez hubo aceptado el ofrecimiento del rho. Aquel que no tenía clan no sería un marginado nunca más.

Draco y Hermione se detuvieron unos pasos detrás de Blaise, dejándolo solo ante el rho.

**_\- Blaise Zabini -_**dijo Lucius con su voz grave y señorial**_-. Los Nokolai te reclaman por la sangre, por la tierra y por el fuego. ¿Qué contestas?_**

Blaise se arrodilló con agilidad e inclinó la cabeza.

_**\- Me someto, y respondo con mi sangre, en la tierra, a través del fuego.**_

_**\- Alza tu cabeza y tu brazo.**_

Blaise obedeció y extendió su brazo derecho.

El rho alzó su propio brazo. Tenía un cuchillo en la otra mano, e hizo un corte en el brazo de Blaise. La sangre empezó a gotear. Después se hizo un corte en su propio brazo. Lo giró para que su herida estuviera de cara hacia la tierra, donde había caído la sangre de Blaise, y dejó caer la suya propia justo en el mismo sitio.

**_\- Nuestra sangre se ha mezclado -_**anunció_**-. Sellaremos la unión con fuego.**_

Una mujer que Hermione que no había visto dio un paso hacia adelante. Llevaba unas gafas con montura de oro, y el pelo blanco y corto. Vestía un amplio vestido verde y sostenía una varita. Se paró un metro de los dos hombres, apuntó con su varita y una llama salió de la punta. El fuego tocó la herida de Blaise y luego la del rho. La expresión de los hombres no cambió.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Aquello tenía que doler.

_\- Draco..._

_\- Chss. No te preocupes. A ti no te reclaman por la sangre, la tierra y el fuego._

_\- Vale. Bien._

_**\- Por la sangre, en la tierra, a través del fuego -**_gritó el rho_**-, ahora eres un Nokolai.**_

Hubo algunos gritos de celebración y alguien dijo "¡Bienvenido!" al nuevo miembro del clan. Blaise se levantó con agilidad y se retiró. Alguien le lanzó unos tejados rotos y su sonrisa relampagueó. Miró a Draco.

Draco lo felicitó con una sonrisa y mostrando sus pulgares señalando hacia arriba.

Ahora les tocaba a ellos. Hermione caminó al lado de Draco hasta la roca donde estaba sentado su padre. Se arrodilló, con menos gracia que Blaise, eso si. Draco se arrodilló a su lado.

**_\- Se nos ha concedido una elegida -_**dijo el rho. Su voz era más grave aún, como un trueno lejano**_-. La dama ha bendecido a los Nokolai. Cuando ella nos llama, ¿qué respondemos?_**

Unas cien voces gritaron:

**_\- ¡Sí!_**

**_\- Pero el elegido también puede elegir. ¿Qué eliges Hermione Granger?_**

Hermione se había aprendido la respuesta tradicional. La dio, con un añadido de cosecha propia.

_**\- Elijo honrar el vínculo. Elijo a los Nokolai. Y...elijo a Draco.**_

La mano de Draco estrechó la suya llena de emoción.

Lucius parpadeó, sorprendido, pero se recuperó enseguida.

**_\- Entonces, por la gracia de la Dama y de tu propia elección, acepta esta señal de la mano de tu elegido. -_**Sostenía algo dorado que brillaba al sol.

Draco lo agarró. Hermione inclinó la cabeza, sintió las manos de Draco en su nuca cuando él retiró el cabello para colocarle el colgante. También sintió algo más. Su mano tocó la pequeña forma dorada que colgaba de la cadena, una forma fluida, abstracta, que no representaba nada que ella pudiera reconocer.

Pero le era familiar. Era como magia, un suspiro de magia. Magia... y luz de luna.

**_\- Sé bienvenida a los Nokolai -_**dijo el rho con una voz cargada de emoción. Se inclinó hacia adelante, agarró el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos y la besó en la boca. Después, volvió a sentarse, sonriendo ampliamente**_-. Y ahora -_**gritó**_-, ¡a celebrarlo!_**

Pasaron horas antes de que Draco tuviera un momento a solas con Hermione. Finalmente, sintiendo que Hermione estaba sobrepasada por tantas atenciones y, francamente, con el deseo de tenerla toda para él, Draco apeló a sus heridas y a las de ella, y huyó hacia la casa del rho.

**_\- Gracias a Dios -_**dijo Hermione dejándose caer en el sofá del pequeño salón_**-. Todo el mundo es estupendo, pero resulta un poco...**_

_**\- ¿Agobiante? -**_dijo Draco mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ahora que tenía a Hermione toda para él, no sabía cómo abordar el tema al que había estado dando vueltas toda la tarde.

Hermione asintió.

**_\- Me siento como si fuera un objeto sagrado. -_**Sus dedos rozaron el pequeño símbolo dorado que colgaba de su cuello**_-. Todo el mundo quiere tocarme._**

**_\- Somos una pandilla a la que nos gusta tocarlo todo._**

**_\- Pero no es solo eso. La figura del elegido está rodeada de gran simbolismo religioso. Es difícil de sobrellevar._**

**_\- Lo que tú ves como religión, nosotros lo vemos como un hecho. Puede que un poco distorsionado -_**admitió Draco_**-. Nuestra larga historia se ha transmitido de forma oral, y las enseñanzas han podido perder algunos elementos por el camino, así como ganar otros a lo largo de los siglos. -**_Agarró la mano de Hermione**_-. Hermione._**

Hermione se reclinó y dejó que su cabeza descansara en la espalda del sofá. Le sonrió.

_**\- ¿Sí?**_

**_\- Has hecho algunos añadidos al ritual. Palabras tuyas. Sobre mí._**

_**\- Me pareció correcto.**_

Draco trago.

**_\- No hace tiempo odiaba el vínculo, y no estabas nada segura sobre mí. ¿Qué ha cambiado?_**

**_\- Como Blaise dice que le confesó tu padre, puede que sea testadura. Puede que, a veces, me cueste agarrar las cosas. Pero no soy estúpida. -_**Hermione se inclinó hacia Draco y lo besó en los labios, suavemente pero a conciencia**_-. Me ha tomado tiempo, pero al final me he dado cuenta de que el vínculo no se me ha impuesto. ¿Cómo podría ser así? Soy inmune a la magia. Ha tenido que nacer de mí. Y no puedo repudiarlo sin rechazar una parte de mí._**

Un sentimiento de alivio, lento y profundo, relajó los músculos de Draco. Se reclinó, igual que Hermione, con la cabeza reposando en el respaldo del sofá. Sonrió.

_**\- Ahora, piensa -**_dijo Hermione secamente**_-. En un par de días tendremos que enfrentarnos a otra especie de ceremonia._**

**_\- ¿Mmm?_**

**_\- La cena de ensayo, ¿recuerdas? Conocerás al resto de mi familia. Y puede que no sean tan amables como lo miembros de la tuya._**

Draco se enfrentaría a eso cuando llegara el momento. En ese instante, ya era suficiente, más que suficiente, estar allí con ella. Donde era aceptado. Donde era el elegido, de la Dama y de Hermione. Tras unos segundos, Hermione puso su mano en el muslo de Draco.

_**\- ¿Cansado?**_

_**\- Exhausto -**_admitió él. Le dolían algunas partes del cuerpo que no habían sanado del todo... y empezaba a sentir presión en otra parte del cuerpo que no había sufrido daño alguno a medida que la mano de Hermione seguía hacia arriba por su ingle. Giró la cabeza para mirarla.

**_\- No tan cansado -_**dijo. Y, un segundo después, Draco capturó su boca mientras Hermione reía feliz.

**FIN**

* * *

_Hola, si has llegado hasta aquí, quiere decir que esta obra te a gustado. Te quiero agradecer a ti por leerla, no importa si te tomo 9 meses o algunas semanas o alguno días, tu has sido mi apoyo del otro lado de esta aventura. Gracias por seguirla desde el principio y por darme la oportunidad de adaptarte esta obra con los personajes de Harry Potter. _

_Tengo tanto por decir que no sé por donde empezar. Gracias a las chicas del facebook que fueron las primeras en leerlas (Reyes y Lyn). _

_Gracias a todas las lectoras de Fanfiction, quienes fueron mis primera lectoras (SALESIA)_

_Gracias a todas las lectoras de Potterfics, que fue mi segunda página donde traje la obra._

_Gracias a todas las lectoras de Wattpad, quienes fueron mi tercer página a la hora de subirla._

_En fin, gracias a todas. Gracias por leerme, por dejarme un comentario, por tenerla entre sus favoritas, por todo. _

_No se olviden de seguir mis obras. Sí desean preguntarme algo, lo pueden hacer. Todas las preguntas serán contestadas._

Nos seguiremos leyendo...

Besos

Lunática


End file.
